Shadows of the Future
by stormqueen873
Summary: ObiWan lost the duel on Mustafar, but instead of dying, he finds himself on a ship leaving Tatooine, with his old Master and a familiar young boy. As events begin to unfold, can he stop the future he knows from occuring? TPM AU, ObiAniQui bonding, DONE!
1. Prologue

_Shadows of the Future_  
By: Stormqueen

Timeframe: Starts out at the end of RotS, then shifts to about the middle of TPM   
Genre: Big ole fat AU, with lots of humor, angst, and family bonding stuff- I feel like it's a mix of everything.   
Characters: Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, nine year old Anakin, and a touch of Mace, Yoda, and Padme.  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me; it's all property of the Great Bearded One. I'm just borrowing the characters for a short stint; I swear to put them back when I'm done.

Notes: Well, welcome to my epic. I started this thing over a year ago after I saw RotS and felt like my heart had been ripped out, which automatically makes me want to search for/ write fanfiction. I started to explore reasons why Anakin turned in the first place, and kept coming up with the same conclusion, which will be examined in this fic. It deals with lots of "What ifs?" and starts with the "What if Anakin had succeeded during the duel on Mustafar?" and then leads into the "What if Obi-Wan, instead of dying, found himself sucked back in time over ten years?" Hope you all enjoy it; I tried to put everything I had into this fic, and I'm extremely proud of the results. :)

A very big thanks to **Nienna**, **Wyn**, and **Alethia**, who all helped me beta this monster in some way, shape, or form. I know it took a long time, considering the length, but it was worth every minute. So thanks you guys; you're the best! (hugs)

Now, without further ado, the story. Please read and review!

* * *

Prologue  
_Time: 13 years after the Naboo Crisis  
Place: Mustafar

* * *

_

_Why?_

Obi-Wan pondered the question silently, air rushing up around him and the wind roaring in his ears as he stared up at the receding catwalk. Ana- no, _Vader's_ face sneered down at him and the Sith's laughter rang out, sending chills down Obi-Wan's spine. It was sad, he decided absently. Anakin had been such a charismatic young man, and to see him reduced to something so vile, so _twisted_, was a true crime.

_Why did you do this?_

A crime against what though, Obi-Wan really didn't know. His mind was behaving oddly, which was why, he decided, he was moving so slowly. Gravity on Mustafar was no different from what would be considered normal, as the planet was the same relative size and mass as most populated worlds. Surely his mind was playing tricks on him, or he had to be defying a natural law. While the wind in his ears was awfully loud, Vader didn't seem to be getting any further away. What was happening to him?

_Why did you betray us?_

Obi-Wan decided that he was dying. Everything was slowing down because his brain had decided to draw out his last moments, to savor the few seconds he had still to live. Surely that was a rational thing for the brain to want to do; surely he was still being rational?

_Why did you kill everyone?_

Obi-Wan frowned slightly; why was he falling in the first place? Was he even truly falling? There was a catwalk above him that he dimly remembered standing on and he knew there was a river of molten lava somewhere down below him. But what had happened? Had he been pushed? Had Vader pushed him?

_Why didn't you spare anyone, even innocent children?_

Obi-Wan thought for a moment. Yes, he decided, Vader had pushed him, as they'd been dueling. It had been quite foolish of them, to do so near lava, completely exposed to the toxins it released and unprotected from the heat. Yet they'd been dueling just the same, taking out their anguish and frustrations in the only way they truly knew how. Neither of the two really talked to each other, after all, when it came to dealing with their emotions.

_Why do you hate us so?_

Someone was screaming.

_What did we do to deserve such hate?_

Just screaming and screaming, never to be silent and give him the peace he so desperately craved.

_I want to know._

Obi-Wan started when he realized it was him; _he _was screaming. His mind tried shake himself out of whatever strange state he'd locked himself in, telling him to do something, to fight back, to grab the Force and save himself from certain death in the lava…

_I want to know why._

His mind was succeeding; he was returning to reality. The screaming grew louder, the wind howled as it tore at his tunics and scorched his skin. Vader's laughter echoed off the volcanic rock, his yellow eyes piercing the dark clouds that billowed between them, and time sped up. Obi-Wan's throat was raw, his eyes burned, and his hand was out-stretched, reaching desperately for the catwalk, to the person who hated him with such sickening fervor…

_I'm going to die, but before I do, answer this one question._

Obi-Wan breathed in, his lungs protesting when noxious fumes filled them, the air scalding sensitive tissue. He shut his eyes then, though Vader's bitter face rose before him just the same, the yellow eyes taunting, accusing, hating. Where had he gone wrong? When had Anakin become this monster, and why hadn't he been paying attention? Would he have been able to stop it?

_It's a simple request._

Not that it really mattered, part of him added, because he was going to be dead soon anyway. He had failed; it was time to let everything go.

_Just answer this one question, and I'll never bother you again._

He had failed in nearly every way possible, and there was nothing he could do about it.

_Why did you do it?_

Part of him rose indignantly at that; hadn't he done what his Master asked and made Anakin into the best Jedi Knight in the galaxy?

_What made you do it?_

No, his mind countered, he'd failed in that.

_What made you hate us so?_

Because Anakin had fallen.

_What have we ever done but love you?_

He'd meant to be the best possible Master to the boy, to help him curb his anger, to help him follow the Code, but Obi-Wan had failed there too.

_Is that why you hate us?_

Because Anakin had fallen.

_Because we don't show our love?_

Quite spectacularly in fact, a little part of him added, and now he was in the process of falling to his death. It was rather ironic, actually– a master falling to his doom because of a fallen apprentice. He would have laughed if he'd been able.

_Because we aren't as blatant as you are?_

At least he wouldn't suffer when he finally hit. He still had the Force, after all. Obi-Wan stretched out his mind, pushing aside his exhaustion, and called upon as much of it as he could possibly handle.

_Because we don't wear our hearts on our sleeves for you to examine?_

Let it take his regret; let it take his pain. Let it erase everything so he could at least die in peace, so he could leave the galaxy to its fate and finally rest. Part of him felt he should care, but honestly, why should he even bother? Anakin had fallen. He had failed. He was nothing; he could do nothing. He couldn't change anything.

_Because we never said anything?_

After all, what had happened was the past, and the past was immutable.

_Why couldn't you see how much we cared?_

He _wanted_ to die, he realized. He wanted it to be over. He didn't want to have to live knowing that the young man he'd loved like a son, like a brother, had sold his very soul to darkness. Anakin had become a twisted monster, and Obi-Wan couldn't begin to fathom the reason _why_.

_I thought it was obvious; I thought you knew._

The galaxy had been turned on its head and no one cared. No one had even tried to stop the genocide of the Jedi, standing on the sidelines as they were butchered, and Obi-Wan just wanted it all to end. No more chaos, no more Clone Wars, no more ambiguous sides and betrayals. Just him, the Force, and utter peace.

_You were my family; I loved you._

He found himself smiling when the Force wrapped around him like one giant security blanket, its arms cradling him in their warmth.

_You don't care; you don't care if I love you._

In a way, it reminded him of Qui-Gon. There was a kindness, a grounded feeling he'd always associated with his late master that suddenly encircled him, gently touching his mind and soothing away any lingering anxiety.

_I poured my soul out to you, but it wasn't enough._

It was then he knew.

_Answer this: why wasn't love enough for you?_

He knew he was ready to die.

_Why, Anakin?

* * *

_

Don't forget to review:D


	2. Chapter 1

Hi, all! Welcome to chapter one. Before I begin, I want to make a point that parts of this chapter's plot and lines belong not to me, but to George Lucas, as they were taken from the movies The Phantom Menace and Revenge of the Sith. They are the creation of his imagination, and I stake no claim whatsoever. I am merely reproducing them here to further my own plot.

Anyway, thanks to all those who reviewed, and please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

1_.  
Time: During the Naboo Crisis  
Place: Tatooine

* * *

_

_I can't believe it,_ Anakin thought, huffing and puffing as he struggled to keep up with Qui-Gon. _Maybe I've lost my mind; I've been out in the sun too long. Yeah, that _must_ be it. There is absolutely _no_ way I heard him right._

"Anakin! Keep up!"

He made a sour face at Qui-Gon's voice. Nope, he'd heard right after all. Apparently walking briskly -Anakin was already jogging- wasn't enough for the Jedi; he wanted to break out into a full on run. During the hottest part of the Tatooine day, in an area with sand that sucked at their ankles with every step, and with absolutely no shade in sight.

_Yup,_ Anakin thought as he tightened his grip on his backpack and swallowed around his already parched throat. _I've lost it. Too many podrace crashes. They've destroyed what little brains I might've had._

Then he was running, running as fast as his nine-year old legs could carry him in an attempt to keep up with the long-limbed Jedi Master. His pack slapped heavily against his back and he stumbled repeatedly when it threw him off balance. He made the mistake of throwing a hand out to catch himself and jerked back with a yelp; the sand was painfully hot. He was starting to feel it through the thin soles of his boots and the part of him that wasn't focused on surviving this little jaunt through the Wastes began to grumble about being better off with Watto.

_No,_ he told himself, setting his jaw and slamming those mental doors before they could be fully opened. _I promised Mom I wouldn't look back. So I'm not gonna. I've got to believe that we'll get to our destination soon. Qui-Gon's smart enough to realize it's crazy to be running out here and he wouldn't be doing it without good reason._

Any reason a powerful Jedi Master might have for running in this heat was reason enough for Anakin to be following, and as fast as possible.

His grumbling side settled, but not without one final burst of frustration when Anakin slipped again, the sand nearly scalding his bottom.

"You're doing well, Ani! Just a little further!"

Anakin drew a deep, hot breath at Qui-Gon's yell of encouragement, and another part of him flushed with pride from the simple words, which gave new strength to his aching legs. He skidded down another dune only to feel a rush of relief that they'd come to a relatively flat spot.

"Mister Qui-Gon, sir," he called, panting, "can we rest? I'm getting tired!"

"Not yet," the Jedi Master responded. "We're almost there. Can't you see the ship?"

Anakin's head snapped up at Qui-Gon's statement, his eyes combing the glaring horizon for any sign of their destination. He grinned sheepishly when his gaze finally landed on the gleaming spaceship; how in the world had he missed it? The silver surface shone brightly in the sun, practically beckoning him to hurry into its temperate interior and explore the mysterious depths of its cool shadows. He nearly stopped to stare and take in every possible detail, but momentum kept him moving and excitement flooded his veins.

"Wizard!" he whispered, forcing himself to run faster, despite the stitch that settled in his side and the sweat that poured down his forehead. That sleek, beautiful ship was his ticket off the forsaken rock of Tatooine, and no amount of fatigue was going to stop him now that he could almost taste his freedom.

Fate, it seemed, was determined to stall him.

"_Anakin!_"

Qui-Gon's shout made Anakin's head snap up, his attention instantly upon the Jedi Master.

"_Drop!_"

He obeyed without question, landing face-first in the sand just as a speeder bike of some kind raced overhead. The backwash tugged at his clothes, making him forget the burning heat he was pressed against, and he pushed himself up quickly.

His jaw dropped when a black-cloaked figure leapt from the speeder, a long, silver cylinder grasped in its right hand.

_Why isn't that guy collapsing from the heat?_ Anakin wondered as a strange _snap-hiss!_ echoed through the small area, and he gasped in wonder. Lightsabers! He'd never seen one in action before and…

They were _awesome!_ He watched as Qui-Gon deftly repelled a blow that could've easily removed his head, the red and green blades hissing and spitting as they crossed. If this was what it meant to be a Jedi, to get to use one of those wizard weapons, then he absolutely had to be one!

"_Anakin!_"

Qui-Gon's shout once again brought him back to the present, his attention snapping to the older man. "Get to the ship! Tell them to take off!"

Anakin nodded, even though he knew Qui-Gon was too busy fending off the other Jedi to see it, and began a mad dash for the spaceship. Fear rose in his gut for a fleeting instant, a dark chill settling on his shoulders, and his racing-honed instincts screamed at him to move faster. He began to zigzag across the sand, cutting as unpredictable a path as possible, and found himself thankful for the warning when several laser bolts splashed near him. Did that dark figure have a blaster on top of a lightsaber?

_Don't stop to look, you _koochoo! he yelled at himself when he felt his feet slowing down. _Just get inside! Then you'll be safe!_

With one final burst of energy, he threw himself inside the waiting ship, breathing a sigh of relief.

But Fate wasn't done with him yet.

He cried out when he crashed headlong into something previously unseen. He went sprawling, landing on his back with a loud, painful crunch that he sincerely hoped wasn't his favorite model.

"Ow…" he muttered, adding a few choice words in Huttese while rubbing his forehead, which had hit whatever he'd run into.

"Are you all right?"

The smooth, precisely accented voice startled Anakin, and he found himself blinking up at a young man with short, ginger hair and clear, blue-green eyes. His overall appearance was odd, despite the way his clothes resembled something a poor moisture farmer might wear on Tatooine. Anakin assumed it was the long, thin braid that dangled by the young man's right ear, some of the many beads that decorated it shining in the artificial lights.

_Jedi,_ something whispered, and Anakin gaped.

"You bumped into me in your haste to get onboard," the young man continued, and Anakin found the Jedi peering back at him with a mixture of curiosity and concern. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm f…fine!" he said, finally gathering his wits. Still panting slightly, he pushed himself up. "But Qui-Gon, he's in trouble! He told me to tell you to take off!"

A light frown brushed the features of the young man, but he didn't argue. "You stay here. I'll relay your message."

With a flurry of a long brown robe, the young man vanished off into a hallway, which Anakin assumed led to the cockpit. A few moments later, the ship rumbled beneath him and Anakin rolled onto his stomach so that he could peer out at the desert.

He found that they were hovering a few meters off the ground and blinked when he saw flashes of red and green in the middle of a swirling sand cloud.

_Qui-Gon!_ he thought with a brief flash of panic. Was the older Jedi all right? Was he holding out against his opponent? How was he planning on getting aboard, or were they going to take off and simply leave him to battle alone?

_Blasted sand, I can't see a thing!_ he thought with a grumble, squinting as he watched the blades clash again and again in a whirlwind of movement, his fists clenching against the cool metal of the gangplank beneath him. He hated being helpless, but there was little he could do. What good would he be against that dark figure? Against someone fully trained with a lightsaber?

It was then he realized that they were moving closer, and he watched as the green blade broke away from the fight. He gasped slightly, anxious for Qui-Gon, and suddenly the Jedi Master was there, touching down on the gangplank. Anakin gasped again and rolled out of the way as the hatch began to close, hissing as it sealed shut.

Anakin stood then, only to leap forward to try and help the Jedi when he collapsed backwards.

"Mister Qui-Gon!"

"Don't… fuss," the Jedi Master said between pants, and Anakin frowned at the exhaustion he somehow sensed. "I'll be all right. Fighting in heat like that always takes something out of me."

"We shouldn't have run then. You probably would've fought better if we hadn't," Anakin said, shrugging his pack finally and searching for a water canteen he thought he'd added to his things, just in case.

"Perhaps," Qui-Gon said and smiled in thanks when Anakin passed him the small container. "Perhaps not. I'm alive, and that's what counts."

"So what was that thing?" he asked, kneeling beside Qui-Gon and biting his lower lip a little. "And why was it attacking us?"

"That's something everyone would like to know."

Anakin glanced up at the familiar voice to find that the young man had returned. He gave Anakin a small nod in greeting before kneeling on the other side of Qui-Gon, and he placed a hand on the Jedi Master's shoulder.

"Are you all right, Master?" the young man asked and Anakin blinked. Master? This young man wasn't a slave…

Was he?

_No,_ Anakin told himself firmly. The Jedi were part of the Republic, and they outlawed slavery.

So then why had the young man called Qui-Gon 'Master' if he wasn't a slave?

Qui-Gon smiled in response, his deep blue eyes warm as he nodded. "I think so, padawan. That was quite a surprise though. One I doubt I'll forget."

Anakin found his frown deepening. Padawan? Was that the young man's name? It sounded more like a title…

"What was it?" the young man asked, repeating Anakin's question.

"I'm not sure," Qui-Gon responded. "But he was well trained in the Jedi arts. My guess is that he was after the queen."

The young man nodded in agreement. "They must've found a way to trace the transmission we received. There's no other way they could've located us."

Qui-Gon frowned a little and took another sip from the canteen. "But if he was trained in our ways then it is possible he could've tracked us through the Force," the Jedi Master mused, his eyes glazing over in thought, and Anakin noticed the young man had stiffened.

"What does this mean, Master? Could we have a traitor somewhere in the Temple?" the young man asked, a frown creasing his features, and Qui-Gon mirrored it when he processed the words.

"However unlikely it may seem, it is possible," the older man said with a sigh and began rubbing the bridge of his nose. Anakin watched as the young man squeezed Qui-Gon's shoulder, his frown giving way to a tight-lipped smile that radiated grim determination, and the older Jedi returned it.

"But are we safe?" Anakin finally asked, unable to keep silent any longer, and he watched both Jedi turn to look at him. Qui-Gon gave him a warm smile and nodded.

"Safe enough for now," the elder Jedi said as the young man sat back, and Anakin watched as he tucked his hands into the sleeves of his robe. "But I have no doubt he knows our destination."

"So what are we going to do about it?" Anakin asked and watched Qui-Gon blink at him in what must've been the Jedi equivalent of shock. He could feel the young man staring at him as well, and when Anakin spared a glance at him, he found the young Jedi watching him with raised eyebrows.

"We will be patient," Qui-Gon said with an amused yet pleased smile, a small laugh bubbling up from his throat. "And we will be cautious upon reaching Coruscant. In the meantime, Ana-"

A startled gasp from the young man made Qui-Gon cut himself off and his gaze snapped to the other rapidly. "Padawan? What's the matter?"

The young man didn't respond. Instead, he stared at Anakin with vacant eyes, his hands clasping his robe tightly. Anakin shifted uncomfortably under the stare, unsure of what was happening, and glanced at Qui-Gon for advice.

However, the Jedi Master's gaze was locked onto the young man, and Anakin watched as a stern frown worked its way across his features.

Qui-Gon sat up then and reached out, intending to touch the young man's shoulder. "Obi-Wan?" he asked and Anakin frowned inwardly. Was Obi-Wan the guy's name, or was it another title? It was certainly strange enough to be. "Obi-Wan, what's wrong? Are you having a vision?"

_A vision?_

Anakin turned his gaze back to the young man. Was he seeing something through the Force? Was that why his eyes looked so empty?

Qui-Gon touched the young man's shoulder gently and Anakin jumped when the Jedi jerked away with a startled gasp. His blue-green eyes focused and he collapsed on his side, his arms winding around himself. Shivers shook the young man's body and he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Obi-Wan, what in the world happened?" Qui-Gon asked and Anakin found the older man's gaze to be brimming with concern.

The young man blinked fuzzily and peered up at them, his brows furrowing in an almost-frown. Anakin fidgeted a little as the young man's gaze shifted to him and a small jolt went skittering down his spine.

_Did something go wrong with the vision?_ he wondered and met the hazy blue-green gaze as best he could. _But would a vision really mess his head up all that much? Don't Jedi have them all the time?_

The young man was mouthing something, his eyes locked with Anakin's, and after a moment he pushed himself up and shook his head a little.

He reached out then, his hand stretching slowly towards Anakin, who frowned a little, but moved to meet the Jedi halfway.

The young man jerked before he could get very far. Anakin started in response, gasping, and watched as the Jedi collapsed.

"_Obi-Wan!_"

Qui-Gon caught the young man and rolled him over, frowning deeply all the while. This time it seemed he'd fainted as his eyes were closed, and Anakin rubbed his upper arms vigorously for a moment, trying to stop the chills that were crawling over his skin.

Once they'd stopped, he crept the small distance between them so he could peer down at the Jedi.

"What happened? Is he all right?"

"I wish I knew, Ani," Qui-Gon said quietly, his gaze roving over the young man's face. "Obi-Wan is my apprentice and normally we have a deep bond that allows us to sense what ails the other. But…"

So his name _was_ Obi-Wan. That cleared up one question that was lurking in the back of Anakin's mind. "It's not working?" he asked and Qui-Gon nodded as he brushed his fingers over the younger Jedi's forehead.

"Not at all. It hasn't been broken, only severely weakened somehow. I can barely sense Obi-Wan's shields."

"He has shields? Where?" Anakin asked, frowning, and Qui-Gon laughed a little.

"Not physical shields, Ani. Mental shields," he said before standing and scooping Obi-Wan's limp body into his arms. "I'm going to put him to bed, and then I'll explain all about them, all right?"

"Don't you want to clean up or something?" Anakin asked as he stood as well and went to grab his pack from the floor. "Or maybe reassure the crew that we're safe?"

Qui-Gon smiled at him as they started down a hallway. "I do need to speak with Queen Amidala, but I don't want to risk being away from Obi-Wan when he wakes. He might not be completely lucid, and I need to be there to help him, if I can."

"So you want me to talk to this queen then?" he guessed and Qui-Gon gave him a tight nod.

"You catch on quickly, Ani," he said and Anakin beamed. "Please inform her of what has occurred and send my regrets that I will be delayed in making my report. If she wishes to send a handmaiden to speak with me instead, please tell her she is welcome to do so."

"Will do, Mister Qui-Gon," he said, nodding to himself slightly. "Where do I find her?"

* * *

Obi-Wan burned.

His skin felt as though someone was trying to rip it off, to tear flesh from muscle, and flames licked up and down his body. He shuddered, trying to move his hands and beat back the fire, but he couldn't move. He was stuck writhing in pure agony, unable to wrest himself from his current position.

What had happened to the Force? Why wasn't it protecting him?

He cried out when searing pain erupted from his joints, and he could hear his skin hissing as it burned, a sick, crisped scent reaching his nostrils. Even though his lungs weren't working properly, he could still identify smells, and at that moment, he wished he couldn't. It was just another level of torture he couldn't seem to find his way out of.

_-Obi-Wan!-_

He jerked at the mental yell; someone was looking for him.

Who? Who would care about a failed, pathetic Jedi Master? Surely Yoda must have felt his death and would waste no one in looking for him.

_Master Yoda…_

The thought of the small master made Obi-Wan curl in on himself, memories of their parting flashing before his eyes.

"_He is like my brother… I cannot do it." His voice was hoarse with grief, his hands trembling despite the way he'd clasped them together._

"_Twisted by the dark side, young Skywalker has become," came the soft reply. "The boy you trained, gone he is...consumed by Darth Vader."_

_He lifted his head, meeting the green eyes that watched him with deep pity._

You ask the impossible! _he wanted to scream. _I cannot kill him! I _will not_ kill him!

_But the words refused to come._

"_Use your feelings, Obi-Wan, and find him, you will."_

"No," he hissed, shutting out the thoughts. Now was not the time to dwell.

_-Obi-Wan!-_

Whoever was looking for him was certainly persistent. Perhaps it was Vader, come to finish what he had started, to stab Obi-Wan, cut off his head, dismember him, or do whatever he felt was necessary to kill his former Master. As it stood, there was little Obi-Wan could do to stop the Sith. He couldn't move; he couldn't breathe.

Maybe Vader had come to watch him die.

­_-Obi-Wan, what is going on? Why aren't you listening to me? Can't you hear me?-_

His eyes snapped open, the gases around him stinging them and making him hallucinate. Instead of the darkness he expected, he saw a glowing light. The gleaming white made him wince, and two hazy, tan-colored figures came into view. When he tentatively identified them as people, he began to wonder what had happened. Had someone gotten him to a Med-Center? Was he getting treatment for his wounds?

_-Padawan?-_

Obi-Wan couldn't believe it. That presence brushing up against his shields, that familiar mental tap… his heart clenched painfully and he gasped. It couldn't be. It just _couldn't_ be. Obi-Wan had watched him die, had held him in his final moments-

_-Padawan, respond!-_

_Qui-Gon,_ his mind sobbed. The blessed, comforting presence of his Master had wrapped itself around him and he reached for it, greedily clinging to it with every shred of strength he still possessed. A jerk shook his wounded body and he gasped again, unable to stave off the pain. He then sensed his Master's deep concern and he felt tears wet his cheeks.

_I'm safe,_ he thought as he closed his eyes, a comforting darkness rising up around him. The Force, it seemed, had decided to return. _I'm finally safe..._

He let the Force take him.

* * *

Don't forget to review:D 


	3. Chapter 2

Hi all! Welcome to chapter two! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed thus far; reviews are my lifeblood and they keep me updating. :D Just to restate some things from last chapter: I don't own these characters, and some elements (you'll know which) are taken directly from the movies. I stake no creative claim on these; I'm merely reproducing them to further my own plot.

Now off with you! Enjoy the chapter. :D

* * *

2.

* * *

Qui-Gon sat on a pilfered chair beside his apprentice's narrow sleep-couch in their tiny, shared quarters, his elbows digging into his thighs and his fingers laced together as he studied Obi-Wan's sleeping visage. The young man appeared peaceful, his breathing normal, his lips curved in a small, serene smile. Nothing seemed to be wrong; Obi-Wan looked to be in a calm, deep sleep. 

But Qui-Gon knew something was wrong, and it wasn't simply because he'd felt it. Obi-Wan didn't sleep like this.

As tightly controlled as his presence was when he was awake, it shocked everyone to discover that Obi-Wan slept like a child. He sprawled out wherever he happened to fall asleep, his arms and legs askew and the blankets tossed haphazardly aside. His pillow usually wound up in the strangest of places, leaving everyone to wonder how it had happened.

And he snored.

Dear _Force_ did he snore. Most of the time it wasn't so bad, but there had been one night early into his apprenticeship that Qui-Gon had seriously considered giving up being a Master just so he could get away from the racket. Missions were made difficult at times when the nightly soundproofing Qui-Gon placed around his oblivious apprentice failed (which thankfully happened only once in a while, and he had since taught Obi-Wan how to properly reinforce them). The noise was so terrible that Qui-Gon always somewhat guiltily looked forward to negotiation missions that held the promise of distantly separated rooms, and if that turned out to be impossible, he always had a pair of heavy-duty earplugs on hand.

Obi-Wan was not snoring now, though. If Qui-Gon hadn't known better, he would've sworn that his padawan was in a deep healing trance, but that was impossible. The only people who could've put Obi-Wan in a trance like that were either him or a Temple Healer. But since neither of those two could've possibly done it, there was only one conclusion Qui-Gon could draw.

_But Obi-Wan couldn't have put himself in one this deep. He's just a padawan. He doesn't have that kind of skill yet,_ he thought, frowning a little as he moved to touch his fingertips to Obi-Wan's cool forehead, trying once again to access their tattered training bond. He failed to gather anything from his unconscious apprentice and he had to fight the flash of worry that ignited in his heart.

_What happened to you, my insolent padawan?_

Earlier, right before Obi-Wan had completely collapsed, the bond had been stronger than ever. Qui-Gon had gone to introduce Anakin and a muffled, tortured scream had echoed along their link, cutting him off and demanding his attention. He'd watched Obi-Wan clutch his head, his blue-green eyes glazing over in pain, and just as Qui-Gon reached out mentally to his apprentice, some of the strongest shields he'd ever encountered had slammed around Obi-Wan's mind.

_For one heart-stopping moment, I thought he'd died._

Then Obi-Wan had shuddered, his gaze twitching as he attempted to focus on the voices calling him back to reality. Qui-Gon had been screaming into the bond, trying to batter the shields down with all of his might, praying that his apprentice was all right-

He'd succeeded for one brief instant.

The pain that had flooded him then would have knocked him to the ground if he hadn't been there already, and he'd felt Obi-Wan clinging to the bond, trying to draw strength to bolster his weakening connection.

_I was burning,_ he thought, recalling the way he'd fought off the pain while trying to soothe Obi-Wan at the same time, trying to wrap some semblance of comfort around the shaking young man. He'd heard a loud mental sob of joy before his apprentice had finally relaxed and collapsed, the shields slamming up and kicking Qui-Gon back into his own mind.

He still had no idea what had happened. Part of him was convinced it was some kind of vision, but another wasn't so sure. Obi-Wan had never collapsed from a vision before, no matter how terrible it happened to be, and he'd never experienced such excruciating pain. Qui-Gon's heart told him this was something truly out of the ordinary, but he had to wait for Obi-Wan to wake to be sure.

"Mister Qui-Gon, sir?"

A timid voice broke him from his reverie and he looked up to find Anakin standing in the doorway, his clear blue eyes watching Qui-Gon eagerly. Beside him stood one of the queen's many handmaidens, and Qui-Gon suppressed a small smile when he recognized Padmé. Part of him wondered if she really thought she was fooling him with her act, but he hadn't said anything yet, and he didn't ever intend to. He understood the advantages of a decoy.

"Yes, Ani?" he asked and the two stepped into the room, their gazes flicking to Obi-Wan briefly. "I gather the queen decided to send one of her handmaidens," he continued, his eyes meeting Padmé's briefly, and she looked away hastily.

"Yeah. That's why Padmé's here," Anakin said before plunking himself down on Qui-Gon's empty sleep couch, his feet kicking slightly. "She seemed really worried about the attack and the way Obi-Wan fainted."

"What did you tell her, then?"

Anakin nodded. "I told her everything that had happened and how you said that there was nothing to worry about and we were safe. I added the part about being cautious when we reach Coruscant, just to show that you were thinking ahead and everything."

Qui-Gon gave Anakin a warm smile before placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You did well, Anakin." The boy positively beamed. "What else did the queen want to discuss?" he continued, his gaze shifting to the handmaiden.

"She wanted to ask if you had any further qualms about sending messages," Padmé asked, her tone just a touch irritated. "She also wanted to know if your apprentice collapsing had anything to do with the enemy you faced."

Qui-Gon watched the girl coolly, easily sensing her frustration and impatience. "Calm yourself, young handmaiden. Tell her majesty that she may send as many messages as she wishes, so long as they do not delay our arrival at Coruscant."

Padmé bowed slightly, her gaze dropping to the floor, and some of her frustration vanished. "I will tell her to wait then, until we reach our destination."

"A wise decision," Qui-Gon responded. "As for your second question, I do not think the two events are related. I do not sense that we are in any danger."

Padmé frowned lightly, her gaze flicking back to Obi-Wan. "Then what happened? What could've made him collapse like he did?"

"It is most likely a particularly intense vision," Qui-Gon told her, hiding his urge to grimace. "I have found no evidence to suggest that he was drugged, and given the nature of his collapse, I am convinced that it is Force-related."

Padmé nodded slightly and Qui-Gon gave her a smile that he hoped was reassuring. "Tell her majesty not to worry about it. He is my apprentice and my concern."

"I will do as you suggest," the handmaiden said, bowing a second time before backing out of the room and vanishing from sight.

Once she was gone, Qui-Gon turned to Anakin, who was studying the storage shelves that surrounded the sleep couches. The quarters he and Obi-Wan had been given were remarkably large, considering the size of the ship, but were still small in comparison to a normal room. It was longer than it was wide, with the two walls adjacent to the door set with cabinets and storage closets that were meant for personal effects. Since Jedi owned next to nothing, most of them held the remainder of the queen's extensive wardrobe.

At about half a meter from the floor, sleep couches were inset into those two walls, surrounded by the cabinets, and came complete with a privacy curtain that wasn't particularly needed. It felt rather like sleeping in a cave, walled in on three sides and then curtained off on the other, but the cushion was thick and Qui-Gon, being just under two meters tall, found he could actually lie on his back without scrunching uncomfortably.

Still, he had hit his head on the overhead cabinets several times upon waking before learning not to sit up hastily.

"Are you getting hungry, Ani?" he asked and watched as the boy's expression brightened. "Would you mind running to the galley and requesting a meal for us?"

"Sure!" Anakin said, pushing himself off the sleep couch. "Padmé showed me where it is. Do you want anything in particular?"

"Just get whatever is available. I doubt they have much of a selection," he said and Anakin nodded before vanishing out the door. Qui-Gon smiled at the retreating figure; Anakin was much like Obi-Wan in that respect. Given the opportunity to eat, they would.

And as much as possible.

_Ah, padawan,_ Qui-Gon thought with a mental sigh, his smile fading quickly. _What can I do to make you wake up faster?

* * *

_

_Anakin..._

Obi-Wan drifted along the currents of the Force, allowing it buoy him up with its quiet strength, letting it wash though his soul and dampen the fires that ravaged his body. He felt like he was bleeding, grief eating away at his very flesh, gnawing down to his bones and sinking its fangs into his heart.

_Anakin..._

He was drifting somewhere, but it didn't really matter, did it? He wanted to forget everything that had happened; he wanted to erase it so he could rest peacefully.

His treacherous mind, however, had different plans.

"_Anakin!"_

He clenched his teeth as the memories flooded him, refusing to vanish quietly. They kept ricocheting around in his head, destroying the little serenity he'd managed, and bringing tears to his eyes from the pain they unleashed.

"_Anakin! Watch out! Don't fly-"_

_Too late. They went zipping through the arching energy, and Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes shut in pain._

Why couldn't he forget? Why couldn't he let this go? He had failed; he'd been knocked off a catwalk to his death. Why wouldn't the Force help him to silence these searing memories?

"_How many times have I told you, Anakin? The droids around the Temple are not there for your own personal enjoyment. You frightened the life out of the kitchen staff when one of the serving droids started attacking innocent Initiates, who were only trying to get some food!"_

"_But Master, how do you know it was me? You've got no proof!"_

"_Anakin, how many other Jedi would bother tinkering with a droid?"_

_A sullen grumble answered him._

"_That's what I thought."_

"Go away," he muttered, wrapping his arms around himself and curling into a ball. This wasn't fair! Hadn't he suffered enough? Would he be trapped in this forever, doomed to relive every memory until he completely lost his mind?

"_If you're going to kill me, Anakin, then do so."_

_An incredulous, if haughty, stare. "That's it? You've exhausted yourself already? And here I thought the great Obi-Wan Kenobi would be more of a challenge!"_

_He shut his eyes and bowed his head. "Even if I managed to best you, Anakin, I couldn't kill you."_

"No," he whispered, clamping his hands over his ears. "Don't make me. Please don't make me see; I can't take it. Not again. No more!"

"_Anakin, you were my brother! You were my _son_! And I loved you, more than you could ever realize!"_

"_Liar!" came the panicked retort. "You never cared! You're a Jedi! Jedi don't love!"_

"_But I did," was the whispered reply. "I do. And I would've helped you, Anakin, no matter what it was. All you had to do was ask."_

"_Liar! That's all you do, is lie! You turned everyone against me! You're the reason I killed them all! It was your fault, Obi-Wan!"_

All his fault…

"_No!_" he screamed. "_No more!_"

The Force began to shift around him, finally letting him shove the memories down, letting him lock them away, and killing the pain that lanced through his heart.

He turned as his surroundings grew lighter, whispers echoing through the dying blackness that encircled him.

_Where am I?_

Obi-Wan became aware of the lilting timber of voices before he was able to make out any words; he felt as though his ears were clogged with water.

He opened his eyes then, his lids slowly parting to reveal a blurry white ceiling, and he frowned before blinking, which helped bring things into focus.

It didn't help the sudden nausea that descended and he uttered a soft groan before squeezing his eyes shut. The sick feeling subsided a little but he still felt as though he were spinning rapidly.

Where was he? What was going on?

Why wasn't he dead?

"I think he's awake!" a distantly familiar voice exclaimed, betraying the person's excitement.

_Betray..._

_No,_ he told himself roughly, shoving those memories away before they could choke him completely. He had to focus on the present, to figure out what had happened and why he had survived…

"Obi-Wan?" asked another, even more familiar voice, the person's tone tentative. "Obi-Wan, are you conscious?"

He peered upwards through barely opened eyelids, swallowing around the tightness in his throat. He called upon the Force weakly, wrapping it around himself like some kind of invisible armor, and stretched out with it, hunting down Ana-_Vader's_ dark presence-

He found nothing.

Startled, Obi-Wan pulled back to himself. Had Vader plucked him from the lava and brought him to some kind of Healers? Or had the worker droids rescued him and commed for assistance? He hadn't sensed any malicious intent, only a strong desire for him to be all right.

Surely, these weren't Vader's people then.

He turned his head slightly, his vision foggy and his head spinning. He siphoned as much nausea as he could into the Force, fighting down the bile that rose in his throat, and he struggled to focus. He could see one larger blurry figure sitting beside him, the person a tan haze, and a second, smaller figure sitting across from him.

He blinked when his gaze landed on the second person, his vision slowly focusing to reveal a little boy with shaggy, sun-bleached hair, deeply tanned skin, and the clearest, unmistakably blue eyes.

_Anakin._

He jerked upright without thought, and his forehead smashed against the shelving above the sleep couch.

"Sithing _kriffin'_ hells!" he shouted, clasping a hand to his abused forehead, and adding several nasty Huttese phrases he'd picked up over the years with Anakin as his apprentice. The young man had certainly uttered them enough, as he'd spent a good deal of his training frustrated with everything.

"_Obi-Wan!_" the other figure exclaimed, his tone scandalized, and Obi-Wan mentally rolled his eyes. He wasn't a child, after all, and he'd said worse things over the years.

The boy, however, was laughing.

"What's so funny about this, Anakin? Do you enjoy seeing people in pain?" Obi-Wan snapped without thinking. "Haven't I always told you to be respectful?"

Stunned silence met his statement, and he cracked open an eye to frown sternly at the boy.

"How…" the boy began, staring wide-eyed back at him. "How'd you know I'm Anakin?"

"What do you mean, how do I know?" Obi-Wan asked with a look of exasperation, but it melted swiftly to confusion when he realized something.

"What happened to you?" he asked tentatively, stretching out with the Force to verify that the person sitting before him was indeed who he thought. "Why do you look like a child?"

"What?" Anakin asked, and if his eyes could get any bigger, they did. "Why wouldn't I be a kid? I'm only nine standard years old."

"That's absurd," Obi-Wan shot back, frowning when he met with the boy's familiar presence. "The last I recall, you were twenty-two standard years old. This is a joke, right? You're playing a joke?"

"I'm afraid not, padawan," the second figure began and Obi-Wan froze.

_No._

"Anakin is nine, not twenty-two, and if we had the proper medical facilities to prove it to you, I would," the hauntingly familiar voice rumbled, and part of Obi-Wan shivered. "Now, would you mind explaining how you know who he is without me introducing you? And what makes you think he's an adult?"

Obi-Wan turned his head slowly to the second figure, his heart pounding. He _knew_ that voice, as distinctive as it was, but what it suggested was impossible. He'd watched the man die, had held him in his final moments. There was no way he could be sitting beside him, unless he'd figured out a way to come back from the dead…

"And where'd you learn those Huttese phrases? I've only ever heard them from other podracers!" Anakin added but Obi-Wan gaped at the man sitting at his side.

He was older, possibly in his mid to late forties, with long, thick chestnut colored hair that had a hint of distinguished gray at the temples. Half of it had been tied back to keep it from falling in his face, which was sculpted into an expression of utter concern. His brow was furrowed, his deep blue eyes shimmering with worry, and his lips were pressed into a thin line behind a well-trimmed beard.

_Qui-Gon._

He looked exactly as Obi-Wan remembered, right down to the tiny scar on his chin, hidden by the beard, and Obi-Wan found he was shaking as he tried to push himself away.

This couldn't be _real!_

"Obi-Wan, what's the matter?" the man asked, his frown deepening, and he reached forward.

"Who are you?" he hissed, rolling off the sleep couch and backing away rapidly. "Qui-Gon is dead. I watched him die!"

In his haste, however, his heel caught on the hem of his robe. It knocked him off balance and he crashed to the ground.

"Obi-Wan, what's gotten into you? Have you taken leave of your senses?" the man asked as Obi-Wan pushed himself up against the wall. "I'm not dead; can't you feel me?"

_Feel?_

He jerked a little at that and gasped when he felt someone probing at the edges of his shields. The man was kneeling before him, reaching towards him before he could react, and he felt a sharp tug at a lock of hair he _swore_ he'd cut off years ago.

_My padawan braid._

"I think those visions have somehow distorted your sense of reality, padawan," the man said, smiling gently as he sat back, and Obi-Wan could feel the intense gaze burning into him as he reached up to take the lock of hair in hand.

_I'm imagining this,_ he thought quietly. _There is just no other explanation._

Perhaps he was dead and this was the Force, part of him mused, with Qui-Gon waiting to meet him, to tell him that he hadn't failed with Anakin, to tell Obi-Wan what he should've said when he'd been on his deathbed, to say how proud he was despite all the things that had gone so terribly wrong.

Whatever it was, it certainly _wasn't_ real.

"Impossible," he whispered as he stared at the braid with its familiar, colorful string tie, one he'd lost years ago.

_This can't be,_ he thought, his fingers tracing the familiar plaits and touching the hard-earned beads. _This absolutely can't be. I was falling to my death, not sleeping in some kind of cargo hold._

He must've lost what little remained of his sanity when Ana-_Vader_ had pushed him. This was some kind of twisted fantasy that his mind had come up with to keep him from feeling the pain of his death.

It wasn't real; there was just _no way_ it could be.

He couldn't take it; he had to find a mirror. He stood abruptly, his gaze darting around and taking in his surroundings. There was a door to his right that part of him remembered led to a 'fresher unit, though he didn't bother to question how he knew. He leapt for it, palming it open and throwing himself inside. There, sitting above the basin was a small mirror, and Obi-Wan stared into it in shock.

"This shouldn't be," he muttered, touching the smooth surface of the mirror incredulously. A twenty-five year old stared back at him, looking just as dubious with his mouth hanging open slightly and his red-rimmed eyes roaming over his beard-free face. All the worry lines he'd earned over the years (and with Anakin as an apprentice he'd gained quite a few) had vanished, and his hair…

It was back to that awful padawan haircut, complete with silly little nerf-tail and fuzzy top. The braid he didn't mind so much, though he supposed he'd have to get used to it flapping around again.

If he wasn't just hallucinating.

"Obi-Wan?"

_I have lost my mind,_ he thought, his heart pounding in his ears. _The stress of my situation finally caught up with me, and I've gone crazy._

He sank to the tiled floor of the 'fresher, his hands still gripping the edges of the sink, and a high-pitched giggle erupted from his throat. He'd gone mad; there was no other answer. They all knew it would happen eventually, with Anakin trying his last nerve constantly and the threat of the Clone Wars heavy on his shoulders. He had often joked about it, telling people that if Anakin didn't kill him somehow with all those foolish stunts, he'd be driven absolutely insane and carted off, twitching and babbling incoherently.

_To think he really did wind up killing me,_ he thought, his giggles bursting into full-fledged laughter that made him gasp for breath. _Again with the irony!_

His vision was blurring, though he couldn't tell if it was from tears or from the way the room was spinning. He found himself tilting, trying to grab onto some sense of equilibrium as the room rose up around him, the colors rapidly blending with each other. Nothing was making sense!

That couldn't really be Qui-Gon, he told himself, who was staring down at him, his blue eyes wide with worry.

"Obi-Wan?"

Now his mind was supplying his old Master's voice, pitched just as he remembered. Would this never end?

His laughter grew worse and he twisted onto his back, clutching his sides. What kind of dream was this? Did the Force show him this as another joke, just like when it had Ana-_Vader_ toss him off that catwalk?

If it was, he was laughing now, to the point of pain.

"Obi-Wan, what's the matter?"

It was that Qui-Gon apparition again, peering down at him through the thick, black haze that was swallowing everything. He started to reach for the specter, but darkness crept over it first, and he found his laughter dying as he fell…

Though to where, he knew not.

* * *

Please review:D 


	4. Chapter 3

Welcome to the third chapter, and a HUGE thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I love seeing people enjoy this, because I put so much effort into the story!

Now, without further ado, the chapter!

3.

Qui-Gon raced forward when Obi-Wan collapsed for the second time that day, his crazed laughter still echoing in the area. Qui-Gon reached forward to grab the hand that stretched upwards and knelt beside Obi-Wan as his mirth died, his blue-green eyes drifting shut.

Before any words could be exchanged, the young man lapsed into unconsciousness.

"Could visions really upset him like this?"

Qui-Gon looked up at Anakin, who had slid off the sleep couch to stand beside him in the narrow 'fresher unit. His young face wrinkled in a deep frown as he stared down at the Obi-Wan, and he glanced up when he felt Qui-Gon's gaze, the boy's blue eyes bright with concern.

"I wish I could say for certain, Ani," he said before gathering Obi-Wan into his arms and moving him back onto the sleep couch. "His reaction is unlike any I've ever encountered. Yes, Obi-Wan has been disturbed by a vision before, but he's never been…"

"Crazy?" Anakin supplied, raising his eyebrows, and Qui-Gon frowned in response.

"I was going to say hysterical."

"Oh," Anakin said before frowning as well. "Isn't that pretty much the same thing?"

"Not necessarily," Qui-Gon replied, reaching out to brush away the tear trails on Obi-Wan's cheeks.

_What did you see, my padawan, that would trouble you so horribly?_ he thought, part of him clenching in fear. _What could make you so frantic?_

"What do you think happened? Why didn't he know who you were?" Anakin asked, interrupting his thoughts. Qui-Gon leaned back after sitting down on the chair.

"I'm afraid I only have suspicions, Ani," he said, frowning a little.

"But he said you were dead," Anakin whispered, his eyes going wide. "Do you think he saw your death? Would that upset him like this?"

Qui-Gon paused at that. It fit, in a strange way, and he found himself hoping that Obi-Wan really wouldn't be driven to delirium when it came time for Qui-Gon to die. Everyone died eventually, after all. It was part of living; being a Jedi meant accepting that. It was written right into their Code.

Qui-Gon certainly didn't expect Obi-Wan to be happy in the event of his death; Qui-Gon knew the pain of loss all too well. But there had been something more to Obi-Wan's reaction, something that didn't fit with Anakin's suggestion. Perhaps it was the strength of the shields Obi-Wan had pulled up; perhaps it was the way he had dissolved into that frenzy of confusion.

_Something in him has changed. He almost didn't seem like Obi-Wan anymore,_ he thought, folding his arms over his chest and tapping a finger against his arm slightly.

"Doesn't that scare you at all?" Anakin whispered. Qui-Gon glanced up, thinking for a moment as he worked to remember the question, and he gave the boy a small smile.

"Obi-Wan has had many visions over the years, Ani," he said, watching the boy frown slightly. "And the one thing they've taught me is how mutable the future can be, so you'll have to forgive me when I don't start leaping at shadows."

Anakin laughed a little, though Qui-Gon could sense a shroud of unease clinging to the boy, who continued to watch Obi-Wan.

"What's wrong, Ani?" he asked, tilting his head to one side slightly, and the boy fidgeted a little. "Please don't let this upset you. I'm sure that Obi-Wan is fine, and once he has a chance to recover, he'll be back to normal."

Anakin nodded a little, and though his disquiet lessened, Qui-Gon could tell he was still unnerved by something. Perhaps he somehow sensed that Qui-Gon had doubts about the statement, and knew Qui-Gon said it as much for his own comfort as for Anakin's.

"How about I tell you more about the Jedi as we wait?" Qui-Gon suggested, trying to draw Anakin's attention away from his fear. He knew he'd succeeded when the boy perked up with curiosity. "Was there anything you wanted to ask me? About training, perhaps?"

Anakin shrugged a little. "Not really. I want to know about everything."

"I'm afraid I can only tell you so much, Ani," Qui-Gon began, his tone a touch apologetic, but the boy merely shrugged again.

"Well, I'm not really a Jedi yet, right? So of course there'd be stuff you couldn't share," he said, making Qui-Gon smile slightly.

"Then I believe I'll start where I left off, and explain how we identify Jedi," he replied, watching as Anakin settled comfortably on the sleep couch, his face open and earnest as he listened intently. "Now, you see…"

Qui-Gon wasn't sure how much later it was when the door chime sounded, interrupting their conversation. He glanced at his wrist chrono and blinked when he saw a standard hour and a half had passed. Qui-Gon looked up then, flicking the door open with a small wave of his hand.

He blinked inwardly when he saw Padmé standing before them again, a gentle smile on her face.

"Good afternoon, Master Jinn," she said, bowing respectfully. "I'm sorry to trouble you, but I thought I should tell you that we'll be adjusting the ship's sleep cycle to match Coruscant's in a few minutes, and that I found a place for Anakin to sleep."

"Thank you, Handmaiden," he said, returning her smile. "You wouldn't happen to know what time it is there, do you?"

"Candidly, no," she said, rather apologetically. "Check at a terminal in a little bit and it should tell you. In the mean time, would you mind if I showed Ani where he'll be sleeping?"

"Go right ahead," Qui-Gon replied, glancing at Anakin, who slid from the sleep couch and took Padmé's outstretched hand.

"I think you'll like it, Ani," she said as they turned to step out into the hall. "It's a comfortable couch in the maintenance bay, with all sorts of droids lying around that you can tinker with if you want to. Artoo is staying there as well, so you'll have some company."

"Wizard," Anakin said, grinning up at her before waving at Qui-Gon. "I'll be back in a little bit, okay?"

Qui-Gon nodded as they disappeared down the hall, and he flicked the door shut.

He rose then, pulling off the cloak he'd been wearing as part of his disguise as a Tatooine moisture farmer, and he folded it up before placing it on his sleep couch. He wanted to change out of the disguise completely, as his Jedi tunics were much more comfortable and didn't scratch at his skin the way these did. He hadn't done so already because he couldn't bring himself to leave Obi-Wan's side until the young man proved he was capable of recognizing his surroundings.

_Considering his reaction, I don't think it would be prudent to give him the opportunity to wander off,_ he thought, grimacing faintly.

The soft rustling of cloth made him turn, and he smiled when he saw Obi-Wan blink his eyes open, allowing them to focus on the cabinets overhead.

"Good afternoon, padawan," Qui-Gon said, sitting back in his chair as Obi-Wan's gaze slowly drifted to him. "Are you feeling better now? Or do you still feel confused?"

Obi-Wan said nothing; he merely stared at Qui-Gon, horror stealing across his features.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked, his smile fading to a frown, and he reached out to touch his apprentice's shoulder.

Obi-Wan jerked away then, his gaze narrowing, and Qui-Gon could sense he'd come to some kind of conclusion.

"Where am I?" he asked quietly, and Qui-Gon sighed a little before humoring him.

"You are on a ship headed for Coruscant," he said, watching as Obi-Wan internalized the words. "We just left Tatooine, where we'd been marooned in our attempt to bring Queen Amidala to safety. Surely you remember this?"

Obi-Wan ignored the question, however, and stood. He watched Qui-Gon for a moment, as though he were waiting for some kind of reproof for the action, his gaze scrutinizing every small movement Qui-Gon made.

When none came, Obi-Wan began drifting around the edges of the room, running his hands along the back wall as he studied his surroundings. His eyes took in every possible detail, and Qui-Gon had a sneaking suspicion that he was searching for weaknesses.

As for _why_ he was doing so, Qui-Gon had no idea.

"I take it this is Vader's ship then? Did he bring me here?" Obi-Wan asked as he turned to face Qui-Gon, folding his arms over his chest. His tone was as hard as durasteel, and Qui-Gon drew back at the frosty expression on his apprentice's face. "I'm not going to tell you anything, you know, so you might as well kill me. I'm not going to betray what's left of the Jedi."

Qui-Gon froze at that, unable to understand Obi-Wan's meaning. "Who is Vader?" he asked. "And what do you mean, betray what's left of the Jedi? Nothing has happened to them, to us."

Obi-Wan favored him with a tight-lipped smile, the young man's face darkening with the expression. "I suppose I ought to congratulate you on your impersonation," Obi-Wan replied, and Qui-Gon blinked. "How much did they pay you to completely change your face? It would fool anyone who knew Qui-Gon well, if they weren't Force-sensitive. You even have his voice right."

"Obi-Wan, what are you talking about?" Qui-Gon asked, dumbfounded. "What makes you think I'm not myself?"

"Or are you a clone? I suppose that would be possible, as Vader did have access to the technology," Obi-Wan continued, ignoring Qui-Gon's questions. "What are your orders? Did Vader actually think I'd fall for this? Did he think I would spill Jedi secrets to my former Master?"

Qui-Gon began shaking his head, unsure of how to answer.

"You think you're some kind of prisoner?" he asked at last, watching Obi-Wan settle himself, the Force coiling around him tightly.

"I thought so, though I'm not sure what kind of captors would give their prisoner a lightsaber, especially if he were a Jedi," Obi-Wan said, pulling the weapon from his side. "Do tell Vader that he's done a wonderful job on his research for once. He remembered I lost this lightsaber years ago and had a replica made to complete the illusion."

Obi-Wan met Qui-Gon's gaze, his blue-green eyes piercing. "But I doubt it works."

"Obi-Wan, of course it works," Qui-Gon said, watching the young man turn the hilt over and over. "What would make you think you'd lost it?"

"I haven't lost it yet at this point in time, so you wouldn't know anything about it," Obi-Wan said, his fingers drifting over the cool metal of the weapon. "They must've found a way to give you most of Qui-Gon's memories."

Qui-Gon gave a small frown of impatience, but it vanished when Obi-Wan looked down into the blade-end of his lightsaber.

"What are you _doing_?" he demanded, grabbing Obi-Wan's wrist and yanking the weapon away from his face. "You should know not to do that!"

Obi-Wan merely raised an eyebrow, his gaze otherwise blank. "Am I allowed to test it? Would you have a problem if I did?"

"So long as you don't start cutting through walls, you may do so," Qui-Gon said warily, letting go of Obi-Wan's wrist and stepping back to give him space. "Remember we're on a ship, and I doubt you want to be responsible for killing us all by puncturing the hull."

Obi-Wan raised both eyebrows at that before thumbing the on-switch, and Qui-Gon started when the bright azure blade shot forth.

Obi-Wan's brow knit as he tested the weapon, waving it back and forth carefully. He gripped the hilt with both hands, spinning as best he could in the limited area with a grace that made Qui-Gon blink inwardly. He knew his apprentice's fighting style, and the form before him lacked the subdued choppiness it normally held.

Obi-Wan gasped then, the weapon falling from his fingers and deactivating just before it clattered against the floor. Qui-Gon frowned faintly, reaching out to touch the young man's shoulder in concern, but Obi-Wan jerked away, staring at him.

"That's impossible," Obi-Wan whispered, his mask slipping slightly to reveal a flicker of alarm.

"What's impossible?" Qui-Gon asked, retrieving the dropped weapon, and Obi-Wan shook his head slightly, shadows flickering in his eyes.

"I don't know how, but that is the lightsaber I lost, right down to the slight imbalance I couldn't seem to fix. There are no technical drawings for it; even if Vader somehow managed to get an image of that weapon, he wouldn't have been able to duplicate that," Obi-Wan said, his voice uneven, a small shiver shaking his frame.

"Obi-Wan, stop this," Qui-Gon said, taking a step forward and frowning when his apprentice took a step back, drawing himself up. "You had a vision of some sort just as we left Tatooine, and collapsed. You've been unconscious for the past few hours."

Obi-Wan remained silent at the words, his lips tightening as he considered them. Qui-Gon could sense him reaching gently with the Force, internalizing their meaning.

Obi-Wan sank to the floor as shock dawned across his features.

"You aren't lying," he whispered, staring straight ahead, and Qui-Gon moved to sit before him, holding out the dropped lightsaber.

"Do you want further proof, padawan?" Qui-Gon asked, tapping at Obi-Wan's shields through the bond. The young man looked up at him in response, startled. "You know my Force-presence. Examine it. Stretch out through the training bond. Use your feelings, Obi-Wan."

He clasped Obi-Wan's shoulder then, meeting his apprentice's stunned gaze. "_This_ is your reality, padawan. Prove it to yourself if you must."

Obi-Wan shut his eyes then, and Qui-Con could feel him probing tentatively along the edges of their bond. He shut his eyes as well, lowering as many shields as possible and letting himself drift through their link. He was dimly aware of Obi-Wan's gasp when they touched mentally, and he felt something shift in his apprentice.

_-You _are_ Qui-Gon,-_ came the weak thought, and it strengthened the tattered bond. _–You are my Master.-_

_-I am,-_ he replied before drawing back and opening his eyes. He found Obi-Wan staring at him, his mouth hanging open in disbelief, and Qui-Gon raised his eyebrows when Obi-Wan reached up to touch a lock of his hair.

"Believe me now?" he asked, and Obi-Wan drew back before nodding once, though his gaze remained distant. Qui-Gon sighed a little, but drew back as well, watching his apprentice carefully.

"It's still impossible," he heard Obi-Wan whisper, and Qui-Gon watched as the young man's form began trembling.

Obi-Wan was fighting something; Qui-Gon could see it on his face. The mask was cracking steadily as tears welled in his eyes and he buried his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking.

"Padawan?" Qui-Gon whispered, hesitant to touch Obi-Wan, considering his previous reactions.

"This can't be…" Obi-Wan whispered, shuddering. "I failed; I _fell_. I wasn't… and everyone…"

Qui-Gon watched, greatly alarmed as Obi-Wan choked on a sob, curling himself into a ball as tears leaked down his cheeks. Grief wailed through the bond, seeping out from behind even the toughest of shields, and it made Qui-Gon's heart ache painfully.

"Obi-Wan, what happened?" he asked quietly as he wrapped his arms around his apprentice. "What could you possibly have seen to make you this upset?"

Qui-Gon received no response, and he fell silent, letting Obi-Wan shiver and weep as emotions poured out of him. Qui-Gon had no choice but to weather the storm, making the sorrow, horror, and a deep wound of betrayal that passed through the bond diffuse quietly into the Force.

"I failed," Obi-Wan forced out, clinging to Qui-Gon, who could sense that he was calling on the Force to help take away some of the pain. "I _failed._"

"What do you mean?" Qui-Gon asked, resting his chin on Obi-Wan's fuzzy head. "How did you fail?"

_I lost everything, _came the unshielded thought, though Qui-Gon had a feeling he wasn't supposed to hear. _I was betrayed by someone I once trusted with my life…_

"What?" Qui-Gon whispered, freezing, his eyes going wide, and he was hit with an image of Obi-Wan kneeling before a young man, who held a blue lightsaber at his throat.

_What is this?_

Smoke curled around them, the young man's sneer sending chills racing down Qui-Gon's spine. He could feel the sickening pain that welled in Obi-Wan, his heart heavy with anguish as he stared up at the young man, his blue-green eyes begging the other not to act.

Qui-Gon's fingers dug into the coarse fabric of Obi-Wan's robe as the image faded, and he tightened his grip on his apprentice, shutting his eyes.

"My poor Obi-Wan…" he whispered, reaching out through the bond to try and help disperse the suffering he could feel. "How could visions do this to you? How could you think they were real?"

_-…Master?-_ came the tentative thought, Obi-Wan shuddering against him.

"I'm here, padawan," he said softly, emphasizing his words vocally as well as through the bond. "It's all right."

Obi-Wan drew back at that, shuddering and wiping at his eyes with the back of his hands, though his tears had stopped falling. His gaze trained on the floor as he strove to quiet himself completely, and Qui-Gon let his hands drop to his lap as he tilted his head slightly to one side.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked and watched Obi-Wan nod once.

"I'm sorry I was unable to control myself," Obi-Wan said softly, shifting away even further before Qui-Gon could stop him. Their bond, which had been one of the strongest, brightest links in the entire Order, now lay shrouded in darkness, choked by the amount of shields Obi-Wan had tossed up around himself.

"It's all right," Qui-Gon said quietly, sitting back and giving Obi-Wan a moment to collect himself as he pondered a way to reopen things between them. What had happened to the strength in the trust they'd shared?

"Do you want to tell me what you saw?" he asked after a moment, and Obi-Wan's gaze flicked up to him silently. "What did you see that would make you so upset?"

Obi-Wan didn't answer for a while, and Qui-Gon sat patiently, returning the uncharacteristically cool gaze he received. He could sense Obi-Wan thinking, considering something.

When he finally spoke, the words made Qui-Gon's mouth fall open.

"Master," Obi-Wan said, looking away, "I'd like to meditate on this first, to see if I can put it away without bothering you."

"You're joking," Qui-Gon replied, his eyes widening. "Obi-Wan, you just collapsed twice from whatever this is, and you were absolutely panicked the first time you awoke."

The young man gave no reaction and Qui-Gon leaned forward slightly. "You are my apprentice and it is my job to guide you when I feel you are incapable of doing so yourself. I am helping, Obi-Wan, whether you like it or not."

"Then if I collapse a third time, I will have no excuse," Obi-Wan replied easily, his tone holding none of the heat Qui-Gon would've expected, and it made him stare. What had happened to the recklessness and the carefully controlled temper that Obi-Wan would normally display?

In fact, part of Qui-Gon mused, he sounded as calm as a Council Master when mediating an argument.

"Master, I just want to try and recover my equilibrium on my own," Obi-Wan said, making him start a little. "If I am unable to work through it without help, I will let you know."

Qui-Gon clenched his jaw, shifting a little as Obi-Wan watched him silently.

"You did say I was ready for the trials, Master," Obi-Wan said then. "Will you be able to help me when I'm a Knight?"

Qui-Gon frowned at that. "I don't recall telling you that," he said, but Obi-Wan remained unruffled.

"You've thought it though, I'm sure," his apprentice said smoothly, and Qui-Gon's frown deepened when he couldn't deny it. "At least let me try once on my own?"

Qui-Gon heaved a deep breath, trying to purge himself of the frustration that began to well up inside him, but the door opened before he could respond.

"…and that's when… oh! You're awake!"

Qui-Gon turned to see Anakin and Padmé standing in the doorway, their attention jumping instantly to Obi-Wan.

"How are you feeling, Padawan Kenobi?" Padmé asked, smiling at him, and Qui-Gon could see that he'd frozen. "You gave everyone quite a scare when you fell unconscious earlier. We were afraid that the assassin who attacked us had done something."

"I'm all right now," he said quietly, and Qui-Gon frowned a little as he watched Obi-Wan bow his head. "Forgive me for causing any trouble."

"It's all right," Padmé said, though her smile seemed to falter with her confusion, and she turned to Anakin. "I'm afraid the queen can't spare me for much longer, Ani. Shall I see you with the others for evening meal?"

"Yeah!" the boy replied enthusiastically, and grinned as she bowed to them and left.

"So what happened?" Anakin asked once the door had slid shut and both turned to find Obi-Wan kneeling in the corner, his eyes shut. Qui-Gon frowned in frustration, half tempted to yank on his padawan's braid, but it was rude to startle someone out of meditation.

_He knows this,_ Qui-Gon thought with a flash of irritation. _That's why he started before I could pester him further._

"What's he doing?" Anakin whispered, watching Obi-Wan with a faint frown, and Qui-Gon sighed.

"He's meditating to recover his balance, so to speak," he replied, standing. "Those visions seem to have thrown off every sense of reality he had, so he's working through what was shown to him in an order to return to normal."

"Oh," Anakin said, blinking in slight surprise. "So he's okay, then?"

"I certainly hope so," Qui-Gon muttered, starting for the 'fresher. "I'm going to clean up, Ani. Do you mind keeping an eye on Obi-Wan? If he collapses again, yell for me."

"Will do."

Qui-Gon sighed again as he gathered a change of clothes and palmed the door open. It seemed he was going to have to wait for Obi-Wan to finish whatever he was doing before he would get any answers out of the young man, but that didn't bother him as much, considering the other events of the day. Obi-Wan's reaction was Qui-Gon's main cause for concern, and he just couldn't begin to imagine what would make Obi-Wan so distrustful.

_And who is this Vader he spoke of?_ he thought as the door slid shut behind him. He knew no one by that name and the way Obi-Wan had said it, it sounded as if the person was an enemy.

"Be patient," he told himself. Only Obi-Wan could answer his questions, so he'd wait until his padawan decided to come out of meditation.

Then he'd start asking until everything began to make sense.


	5. Chapter 4

Hey there, everybody, everybody, just a real quick note before we get underway. I made a trailer for this ficcy if you're at all curious about it! Check out both it and my cover art for the fic- the links are in my profile. Please let me know what you think!

Also, a huge, huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I love seeing how much people are enjoying this fic, and it makes me ever so happy! Now, off with you! Enjoy the chapter, which is a little bit longer than usual for your reading enjoyment!

4.

Obi-Wan couldn't sleep.

He'd tried everything, from counting backwards in Narlanian, which had the longest possible words for their numbers, to breathing exercises, trying to trick his body to sleep, to rolling incessantly. Part of him was surprised that Qui-Gon hadn't picked up on his insomnia, but another part of him was relieved. He didn't want to answer his Master's questions with another half-hearted response, which he'd been doing all day.

He had spent most of the time since he'd awoken in meditation, trying to figure out what had happened to him. He'd finally emerged several hours later with the sobering knowledge that against all rational logic, he was indeed thirteen years in the past, his body reverted to its twenty-five year old self. He'd barely dared to believe it, but the Force, unfortunately, didn't lie.

Qui-Gon had been trying to talk to him ever since, to ask him about what he had seen, but Obi-Wan had been able to give him the impression that everything was fine. It had taken quite a bit of effort on his part, as he certainly didn't feel like a twenty-five year old padawan, but he'd earned himself a reprieve by promising to discuss it once they had returned to Coruscant.

Qui-Gon had held up a finger then, his eyes darkening from the seriousness in his gaze. "I'll let this go Obi-Wan," he had said quietly before they left to join the others for their evening meal. "But only for now. And if I get the slightest hint that your focus is being disrupted again, you are sharing, even if I have to break down your shields myself."

Obi-Wan had swallowed at that, the part of him that would always be Qui-Gon's apprentice quailing.

"Am I clear?" Qui-Gon had asked, raising his eyebrows, and Obi-Wan had nodded.

A loud snore interrupted his thoughts, shattering the silence and making Obi-Wan groan.

_Those snores alone could convince me that this is the past,_ he thought, stuffing the pillow over his head. He'd never met anyone in his life that could make such a racket while remaining fast asleep, oblivious to the irritation they were causing.

His Master had broken his nose some time during his life, and Obi-Wan knew it was the source of the man's wretched snoring. He remembered the first night they'd shared an apartment, how the sound had startled him awake and he'd been convinced that the walls were going to shake apart around him. After enduring it silently for an entire week, with Qui-Gon wondering why his new apprentice was looking more and more worse-for-wear, he decided that something had to be done.

He'd plotted revenge.

Now, he knew the Code backwards and forwards and knew that a Jedi must never take revenge, so he mentally renamed it, calling it 'His Plan to Teach Master Qui-Gon a True Lesson', and studied all types of stealth shields that could be used to trick a Force-sensitive. He'd done it on his own, fully realizing the consequences should someone discover what he was up to, but he'd been a possessed thirteen year old, absolutely determined to find a satisfying way to regain his normal sleep habits.

After about a month of hard work and trying out all the mental shielding he'd learned, he put his plan to the final test. When his beloved Master started up with the miserable snoring, Obi-Wan started snoring himself, in nearly an exact replica of the horrible sound. He felt a flash of delirious joy when he sensed his Master jolt awake, startled by the racket, and heard a low groan echo along their bond. His shielding had worked well enough in making Qui-Gon believe he was asleep and not purposely antagonizing his Master, though he had a feeling that was because the older Jedi was still half-asleep and not because Obi-Wan was particularly skilled.

He'd kept it up the routine for a few weeks, until his Master apparently discovered soundproofing shields, which not only kept his fake snores from being heard, but also kept almost all sound out. Part of Obi-Wan had felt slightly irked, as his Master had found a way to thwart him, but his goal was accomplished and he had his peaceful nights back.

Eventually he'd found a way to "program" his body to snore at night (which was a simple, modified Force-command), and he'd done so purely out of gleeful revenge. He'd certainly paid for it, however, because he hadn't found a way to reverse it. That was until he'd been knighted, and given access to texts that had previously been forbidden.

Soundproofing wasn't going to help him tonight, though. Something in him felt restless and uneasy, and no matter how much he'd meditated on it, he couldn't begin to make sense of it. The Force was being strangely silent on _why_ it had sent him back in time, only telling him that it _had_. It had curled around him, helped him release the grief that lingered, and though he continued to shudder whenever he thought of the future he knew, he was able to function without giving his Master any cause for further alarm.

Because he knew that at even the slightest hint of something troubling him, Qui-Gon would make good on his threat, and batter his way past every shield, no matter how much pain it caused Obi-Wan.

_Let's hope it never comes to that,_ he thought, tightening the pillow around his head when the snoring grew louder. _Qui-Gon is very much my father, but how would I begin to explain? If he knew the truth, if he saw any of my memories of Vader..._ Obi-Wan shivered. _I don't know how he'd react. I don't know how the _Council_ would react, and I don't think I even want to know._

That brought him to an important decision. He knew of Anakin's fall; would he do anything to try and stop it? _Should_ he do anything, or could he, for that matter? Had the Force sent him back so that he could fix his mistakes, or repeat them in a completely different fashion? Was he doomed to watch the destruction of the Jedi a second time around, to see his dearest friends torn to shreds by a lightsaber, to stand by helplessly as things spiraled into chaos all over again?

After all, he'd done his best the first time around, and look where that got him: one fallen apprentice and a flaming, painful death. What could he possibly do differently with this second chance, if it really was that?

Part of him wanted to wake Qui-Gon up right there and then, to talk to him about everything and ask his advice. He had to fight to keep his body still, as it itched to rise and shake the man awake, but his will finally won out, and the desire faded. He couldn't talk to Qui-Gon; at least not until he was certain of his own feelings on the matter. He wasn't completely convinced that this was all some elaborate hoax, no matter what the Force told him. His Force-sense had been tricked before, and he wasn't about to take any chances.

He still didn't know what he was going to do though; he still wasn't sure if his actions would make the slightest difference. Could he stand watching Anakin fall a second time? Should he… should he end it all now, before it had the chance to even begin?

_Listen to yourself!_ Part of him screamed. _What are you talking about? Murdering an innocent boy simply because of something that may or may not happen? What you're suggesting is absolutely insane!_

The voice was right, and he knew it. He could no more kill Anakin than he could cut off his own foot, no matter how much he tried to rationalize the act. Obi-Wan had tried to put aside his emotions when facing the Jedi-turned-Sith, with the proof of Anakin's crimes staring him in the face, and he'd been unable even to beat his former apprentice, let alone kill him.

So if he couldn't kill the boy, what could he do? There was nothing, and he knew it.

_What is this? What is wrong with you, Kenobi? When have you ever given up so easily?_ Part of him snarled. _For someone who prided themselves on their resilience, you certainly aren't doing a good job of showing it. Stop wallowing, and _do_ something!_

_But what?_ He shouted back, huffing in impatience. What could he possibly do to change things?

_Stop being such a narrow-minded _Jedi _and think! There's always _something_ you can do. Begin by accepting that this is the past and work from there! Take this as an excellent opportunity to fix your mistakes, to keep that horrible future from happening! Can you really, in good conscience, let everything unravel a second time? You'd be persecuted if you did!_

If he really had been granted the chance to undo his mistakes, how could he fix them when he didn't know what they were?

_You still have to try,_ part of him said, finally calmer. _You're letting your fear of failing all over again stop you from doing what you need to do, and you know it. So stop arguing with yourself and start thinking._

Obi-Wan heaved a heavy sigh, sinking against the thick cushion of the sleep couch. His better side was right; even if this was some hoax, he couldn't let that stop him from trying to undo his failure.

There was only one problem that he could think of, though, if he accepted that he was living his past again.

He had no idea why Anakin had decided to become a Sith, so he had no idea where to even begin to counter it.

So think, he told himself! Things had been so murky in the end that he probably shouldn't have been as shocked and upset as he had been upon learning of Anakin's betrayal, but he just couldn't begin to understand what might've motivated his former apprentice.

_I was his Master,_ Obi-Wan raged silently, his fingers digging into the pillow and the familiar, sickening grief rising in his throat. _I should have seen. I should have _known

He'd been down this road before, though, and he knew where it led. He hadn't seen anything. He had sensed something, of course, and been concerned for Anakin, who had been severely lacking in balance. He had arrogantly assumed, however, that the young man would fall back on his teachings to give him the footing he needed.

And when he hadn't…

_Then something was wrong with the teachings._

That sudden thought shook him to his core, chills skittering down his spine and dancing along his skin.

He felt sick, so very sick.

_It was my fault. _My _fault! I'm the one who couldn't teach properly, the one who refused to see what was so obvious. I should have given him to Master Yoda instead of taking it upon myself to do anything when I was barely a Knight! _

So where had he gone wrong, then? Had it been his sheer lack of experience?

_No,_ he thought, dismissing that idea. Many other Knights, some even younger than he, had taken apprentices, and they didn't have nearly the amount of training that Obi-Wan had been given under Qui-Gon. None of them had failed as he had done.

So again, where had he gone wrong? Where had he blundered so badly that the young man had turned to the Dark Side for answers?

_I've been mulling over it for what feels like hours,_ he thought with an inner grumble. _I knew I should've meditated on this as well, and I certainly am not getting any peace and quiet here._

With that thought, and another particularly loud snore from Qui-Gon, he finally pushed himself up, mindful of the cabinets overhead this time around. He pulled back the privacy curtain and rolled off the sleep couch, groping in the dark for his boots. He found them and shoved them onto his feet before feeling his way to the door and sliding out into the dimly lit hallway. He drew a deep breath, straightening his rumpled tunics and running his fingers through his hair (while cursing how short it had become), and set off down the hall, being mindful to keep his movements quiet lest he wake some light sleeper.

Obi-Wan was unsure of just where he was headed; he let his feet lead the way, taking what he thought were utterly random twists and turns through the corridors of the ship.

When he reached his destination, he had to wonder if the Force hadn't guided him in some way.

He mentally kicked himself. The Force was always guiding him; wasn't that part of being a Jedi?

_Anakin._

His feet had led him to a maintenance bay, with an astro-droid he recognized as Artoo-Detoo powered down in the corner. Jar Jar Binks, the Gungan Qui-Gon had rescued all those years ago (but not really, he told himself, since it had happened only a few weeks ago), lay on a bench beside it, his feet propped up on the droid's dome, and his blanket barely covering his torso.

Obi-Wan merely brushed over those details; his gaze had been drawn instantly to the little figure huddled in the corner of a couch. A thin, brown blanket was tucked around his shoulders, his arms were wrapped around himself, and his face had been buried against his knees until Obi-Wan's entrance.

His head had shot up when he realized that someone was watching him, and he looked away in embarrassment when he saw who it was.

"He-hello," Anakin whispered, his voice cracking ever so slightly, and part of Obi-Wan twisted sharply.

_He's been crying,_ Obi-Wan thought as he watched the boy swipe furiously at his eyes, easily sensing the shame Anakin felt at being caught. Part of him wanted desperately to comfort the child, to scoop him up into his embrace and ease the pain he could sense, but the rest of him was frozen, tempted to run as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

"Is…" he began, the word slipping from his lips before he could stop it, and Anakin's gaze flicked to him briefly, reflecting the spark of curiosity Obi-Wan could sense.

"You're up awfully late," Obi-Wan said at last, finally settling on something good and neutral. He hoped to make Anakin think he hadn't seen the boy's tears, so as to lessen some of the humiliation he could feel coiling in the other.

"So're you," Anakin responded, his voice still shaky, but definitely bolder. He sniffled loudly before wiping his runny nose on the back of his sleeve, and part of Obi-Wan quailed at the familiar movement. How many times had he been after Anakin about that? How many tunics had been ruined because the boy was too lazy to find a tissue?

"Don't off-worlders ever sleep? I saw Padmé walk by a little while ago. Or is it just a Jedi thing?"

Yes, this certainly was the Anakin he remembered. Even though Obi-Wan had seen him in a vulnerable position, he bounced back before anyone had realized what had happened. He was the one who gained strength in the worst situations, and Obi-Wan had to fight the part of him that had begun sobbing.

This just couldn't be, he thought. Surely something had to be different… how else was he going to stop this little boy from becoming a complete monster?

"I think it must be an off-worlder thing, if you saw a handmaiden up at this hour," Obi-Wan said, struggling to keep his tone light, and he took a tentative step into the bay. "But I do know many Jedi who are notorious insomniacs, me being one of them, so perhaps it's a little of both."

A soft laugh answered him, making his heart leap into his throat. It was the laugh he remembered, the one that always preceded a comment somewhere along the lines of, "Master, you've got the strangest sense of humor."

"Mister Obi-Wan, that's a weird way to tell a joke," Anakin said, and Obi-Wan shut his eyes, steeling himself against the tears he could feel forming.

A Jedi was calm, he told himself. Emotions did not rule them, no matter what the situation.

"You think so?" he could hear himself saying. "You're the first to say so. I wonder if people have been laughing at me behind my back then, if I really do joke strangely."

Another, stronger laugh made him open his eyes, and he caught the brief smile that followed it.

"But who could laugh at a Jedi?" Anakin asked. "They'd be too afraid of you throwing them into walls or something."

"Well, first of all, you're laughing," he said, and Anakin's eyes widened. "But don't worry. I don't toss people into walls simply because they're laughing at me. They have to give me a much better reason, and even if they did, I doubt I could bring myself to do so."

"Why not?" Anakin asked, his arms wrapping around his knees, and Obi-Wan found he was standing near the other end of the small bench. How his feet had carried him there without him noticing was a mystery.

"Well, to start with I'm not allowed to. The Code I live by doesn't allow me to act from anger," he said and watched Anakin frown a little as he processed that information. "And besides, would I really want to go around tossing people into walls? It's such a waste of time and energy, if you think about it."

Anakin laughed again, the happiness behind it slamming into Obi-Wan, but oddly enough, it brought him comfort.

He frowned inwardly at that; why had Anakin's presence, which had caused him pain only a few moments ago, suddenly started soothing him?

_Just trust it,_ part of him whispered. _Treat it as a chance to start over. Didn't you find yourself wishing that you'd been warmer to him when you'd first met? Hadn't you thought the beginning of your apprenticeship could've gone smoother if you'd only taken the time to get to know him as Qui-Gon had?_

"So're you feeling better?" Anakin asked, bringing Obi-Wan from his thoughts. "Mister Qui-Gon seemed really worried about you, when he couldn't figure out what was wrong, and to tell the truth…" Anakin drew a deep breath. "It was a little weird seeing him like that. I mean…"

"My Master does a very good job of appearing unruffled, even during the worst of times," Obi-Wan said with a smile. "He rarely drops that Jedi mask, as some call it, but when he does, you know something is really wrong. Qui-Gon seems like the type who could fix anything, so when he can't, it's a bit of a shock."

"You're tellin' me!" Anakin said with a familiar eye roll, one that never failed in making Obi-Wan grin. "After the race, Padmé told me that even when I stalled out at the beginning he didn't lose his cool. She said that she'd been terrified more than half the time, but Mister Qui-Gon, he'd told her to relax and have faith."

"That sounds like my Master," Obi-Wan said, sharing a smile with Anakin. "He certainly excels in projecting the calm Jedi are known for. Not everyone is so capable."

Anakin frowned faintly. "Well, I've only met you and Mister Qui-Gon, and if you guys are anything like the rest of the Jedi, I'm sure they'll all be perfect at it."

"We do try, some harder than others," Obi-Wan said. "But don't go spreading that around the Temple. If Master Yoda found out, my shins would be bruised beyond belief."

"What?"

Obi-Wan nearly smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. "I'm sorry, Anakin, I forgot. Master Yoda is a Jedi Master who resembles, if you'll pardon me, a troll. He's probably even shorter than you, with green skin, and he carries this walking stick that he uses to hit people with. He also has a saying about trying; how it doesn't really exist. Either you do something, or you don't; that kind of thing."

"Hm," Anakin said, frowning as he worked over everything Obi-Wan had said. "He sounds pretty mean, if you ask me."

"He can be, but he grows on you," Obi-Wan told him. "He's also one of the strongest Jedi."

"He'd have to be, to get away with hitting people," Anakin grumbled, and Obi-Wan surprised himself by laughing.

"Well, to finally answer your original question, yes, I am feeling better. Still a little shaken, but definitely better."

Anakin tilted his head slightly to one side, in a manner that Obi-Wan knew foretold that he was about to ask something. "What'd you see then? It musta been awful, if it messed you up as bad as it did."

"It wasn't all bad," Obi-Wan answered, trying to avoiding answering the real question. "There was some good to it as well; it just ended poorly."

"So you could tell what was going on? It all made perfect sense to you as you saw it happen?" Anakin asked, leaning forward in an expression of eagerness. His eyes had locked themselves on Obi-Wan, who began squishing the panic it instilled. "You were able to tell what it meant and stuff?"

"Well, yes," he answered slowly, unsure of where the line of questioning was heading. "But don't think that's a typical response to a… a vision." He might as well call it that; it made things easier to deal with. "Most of the visions I have are mere fragments, completely disjointed and without any clues behind them. Whether it's good or bad, I normally have no way to know how to avoid it or make it happen."

"Hm," Anakin said again, sitting back heavily, and Obi-Wan found himself leaning forward, his head dipping in an attempt to recapture the boy's gaze.

"Why do you ask?"

He knew the answer before he'd finished his question. Anakin was the most powerful Force-sensitive the Temple had ever seen; he was having visions of his own.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Obi-Wan asked quietly, every part of him waiting on tenterhooks. The Anakin he remembered had barely shared anything; his nightmares he might share occasionally, but he kept his visions to himself or sought out Master Yoda for guidance.

He simply hadn't trusted Obi-Wan with anything that he kept close to his heart.

"You'll… you'll laugh," Anakin said, his voice small as he curled in on himself.

"Pa-" He caught himself just in time, wincing inwardly. Not calling Anakin as he was accustomed to was going to take a lot of effort on his part; it was so easy to slip. "What makes you think I'll laugh?"

Anakin shrugged, not looking up, but Obi-Wan found himself drawing courage he never knew he had. If this had really been a situation between him and the Anakin he remembered, he would've backed down at this stage, choosing to let the boy alone and assuming he'd come to him if he truly had a problem.

_I made too many assumptions,_ he thought with chagrin. _Perhaps that was why Anakin never really spoke to me; I never showed him I would listen and care about what I was hearing._

Well, time to counter that then.

"Anakin," he said softly, crouching before the boy without thought, and gently touching a hand to a tiny knee. "I give you my word, as a Jedi, that I will never laugh at anything you say."

The boy looked up, his eyes shining, and Obi-Wan swallowed around the tightening of his throat, trying to smile. "Unless, of course, you meant it to be laughed at, but those situations don't count."

His statement succeeded in making the boy smile, and he returned it. "So will you share your vision with me?"

"I…" Anakin bit his lip and Obi-Wan felt his heart leap unexpectedly. "I saw Padmé, and she was leading a big army into darkness," the boy whispered, and Obi-Wan felt that part of him was singing with joy. He'd succeeded in an area he'd failed in before; Anakin was talking to him!

"And?" he prompted, never taking his gaze from the boy.

"Well, it was scary, you know? Because Padmé told me she doesn't like fighting, that her people are peaceful. So why would she be leading an army?" Anakin asked, looking at Obi-Wan expectantly, who sat back on his heels as he thought.

"Perhaps it's symbolic," he mused, trying not to give away that he knew what most likely was going to happen. After all, his memories didn't include this conversation, or the way he'd collapsed earlier, so perhaps a different future had been set in motion. "She and her queen are heading to the Senate to argue their case, and I'm sure she's going to encounter resistance along the way. But you might be seeing the future, if the queen decides to take matters into her own hands."

"I hope she doesn't, if it means Padmé won't have to lead an army," Anakin said, mulling over what Obi-Wan had told him.

"Was there anything else to it?" he asked after a moment. "Or was that it?"

Anakin shook his head, his gaze meeting Obi-Wan's before darting away, and he could sense embarrassment growing in the boy. "There was something else, but…" He drew a deep breath and Obi-Wan waited as he chewed on his lip a little before finally nodding once. "It was about my mother."

Part of Obi-Wan was reeling, yelling at himself to tell Anakin that he had to let go of the woman if he ever hoped to be a Jedi, but Obi-Wan ruthlessly squashed it. That was something he would've done if Anakin had been his apprentice, but the boy was not, and he needed someone to listen sympathetically, not condemn.

"What did you see?"

"She…" Anakin started, his face scrunching and his voice wavering. "She was in pain. She kept calling out to me, asking for my help, but I…" Anakin swallowed, and Obi-Wan felt as though part of him was melting from the sorrow he sensed radiating off the boy. "I couldn't find her. I was running and running, looking everywhere, but she was hidden, and I…"

Anakin drew back then, and Obi-Wan could see tears gathering in the boy's crystal blue eyes. "I couldn't help her. I tried so hard, but it didn't do anything. I couldn't save her." There was a loud sniffle as Anakin buried his face in his hands and Obi-Wan couldn't take it. He couldn't sit motionless any longer.

"There, there," he whispered, moving to Anakin's side and gathering the boy in his arms. To his infinite surprise, Anakin didn't pull away. Instead, he latched onto Obi-Wan, his face pressing against the Jedi's shoulder and his arms winding around the man's neck. Sobs wracked the child's body and Obi-Wan shut his eyes, rubbing Anakin's back as he murmured a steady stream of nonsense, trying to be of some comfort.

"Visions can be awful," he said at last, unsure if Anakin could even hear him. "Especially when they're about ones who mean so much to us." He felt Anakin nod against his neck, and Obi-Wan tightened his grip when he sensed shame growing in the boy.

"It's all right to be upset," he said softly. "You have every right to be. There's nothing wrong with your reaction."

"But I…" Anakin began, his voice muffled by Obi-Wan's tunic. "I promised! I promised her I wouldn't look back!" There was another sniffle, and another shudder ran through the boy's body. "How'm I ever gonna be a Jedi if I'm so weak?"

Obi-Wan stiffened, unable to completely control the response, and after setting his jaw, he gently coaxed the boy off him, yet still held the child by his shoulders.

"Anakin, look at me," he urged. "Your reaction does not make you weak. Do you hear me?" The boy nodded, peering up at Obi-Wan through tear-heavy lashes. "It means you have a heart that cares for people deeply, and that can be your greatest strength."

Anakin sniffled again, biting his lip. "You… you really think so?"

Obi-Wan gave him the best smile he could muster. "Anakin, in part of the vision I saw earlier, I was forced to watch Qui-Gon die, while I was trapped behind an energy shield. He was impaled by an enemy, and I could do nothing."

The boy gasped, the information startling him from his tears.

"And you saw how I reacted," he continued, meeting Anakin's wide-eyed stare. "So no, padawan, I don't think you're weak. When faced with the thought of losing something I love like a father, I nearly lost my mind. You, on the other hand, were reduced to tears. There's a pretty big difference there, wouldn't you agree?"

Anakin stared at him and he could sense several emotions rising the boy.

"You just… you just called me 'padawan'," was the first thing that Anakin blurted out and Obi-Wan winced inwardly. So much for controlling his tongue. "Was I a Jedi in your vision? Is that why you knew my name when you woke up?"

"Yes to both questions," he said, sighing a little. "But let me explain something about visions, Anakin. As I said earlier, they're notoriously difficult to decode, and even more difficult to tell if they're actually going to happen. You may very well become someone's padawan, but you also might not."

"My mom and Qui-Gon might not die then, right?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "That Master Yoda I told you about, I'm always going to him with my visions, and even he can't completely understand most of them. Every time I ask for advice, he tells me the same cryptic thing."

He cleared his throat and Anakin looked up at him expectantly.

"'Be careful you must, young padawan, when sensing the future you are,'" he said in his best Yoda-impression and Anakin cracked a smile. "'Always in motion the future is. By attempting to counter the future you see, set in motion a worse one, you could. Remain mindful of happenings, you must, but let the vision cloud your mind, you must not.'"

Anakin laughed. "If he talks so funny and hits you with sticks, why do you always go to him?"

"Because he happens to be the wisest Jedi," Obi-Wan said, smiling. "And even though I don't like the answer, it hasn't led me astray yet."

_Only my arrogance has._

"But how can you sit by and do nothing? How do you know that it might happen because you didn't do anything to stop it?" Anakin asked, suddenly frowning, and Obi-Wan let the boy slide into his lap.

"How do you know it might happen because you tried to stop it? What if the actions you take, thinking you're going to counter the vision, actually make it take place?" he asked as Anakin curled up against him, and he absently rested his chin on the boy's head. "Visions cause all sorts of problems for everyone, especially when you can't get them out of your mind."

"So that's why Yoda told you not to let it affect your decisions," Anakin said and Obi-Wan nodded.

"Being a Jedi is about considering every side to a situation, as well as following the will of the Force," he said and felt Anakin nod a little. "If you make a decision simply because you think it'll stop a vision from occurring, without stopping to calm yourself, you haven't considered the other sides that exist, and you could have the situation blow up in your face."

His words were met with silence, and part of him tensed in fear until he forced it to relax, summoning the Force to lessen it. Things had gone surprisingly well so far; Anakin had accepted him in a way that Obi-Wan certainly couldn't remember ever happening. He'd held the boy after his nightmares, certainly, but never like this. Anakin had never been so relaxed in his presence, and it sent a wild, powerful hope coursing through his veins.

He just might succeed after all.

"I think I see," Anakin said at last. "It's kind of confusing, but I'll do my best not to let my dreams affect my choices, and think about all the possible sides. I'm going to be a Jedi, after all, and if that's what they do, then I'd better get started."

Obi-Wan smiled, squeezing the boy gently in an encouraging hug. "I know it's hard, Anakin. Being a Jedi is difficult; don't let the calm we project fool you. There're rules for just about everything; sometimes even the strictest of Jedi can find themselves chafing under the Code we live by."

_I know I did._

"But is it really all that bad? Is it enough to make you stop being one?" Anakin asked and Obi-Wan fell silent. Here was the boy he remembered, full of direct, perceptive questions that unnerved many.

_Sometimes,_ he thought, shutting his eyes at the onslaught of triggered memories. _When I couldn't sit by at Melida-Daan, and had to help those people, even if it meant abandoning the Order. I almost lost Qui-Gon in the process._

_Sometimes,_ he thought, _when the Council didn't listen to me, when they ignored my concerns about Anakin. You'd think, as wary as they were about training him, they'd have more interest in my qualms concerning his temperament._

_Sometimes,_ he thought, _when I watched Anakin struggle to release his emotions, to let go of his anger and fear. When the Code failed to help him, failed to give him the comfort it brought me._

_You hid behind it,_ part of him whispered._ You didn't truly know how to help Anakin, having been raised as a Jedi for your entire life. You'd known how to control your emotions ever since you were small. How could you teach a child without that training? When you didn't have the same footing to begin with?_

Emotions were the key, he realized, feeling as though someone had hit him with a sack of bricks. Anakin had been raised by his loving mother, and forcing him to let go of that before he'd been ready, to deprive him of that support, that care, had been foolhardy. It was little surprise then, that Anakin had turned to the Dark Side, where emotions were glorified.

_I was certainly of little help, keeping him at arm's length at every turn,_ he thought with a touch of bitterness. _Every time my heart told me to reach out to him, I brushed it off as letting emotions dictate my actions. However, what if that was what I needed to do?_

Anakin had been very much the unconventional Jedi, what with being allowed training at so late an age. What if his training needed to be completely unconventional as well? What if Obi-Wan had been like the father Anakin had so desperately needed in his life, instead of some stony teacher, suppressing any expression of the warmth he'd truly felt? Would things have ended as poorly?

_I thought that I was teaching him as Qui-Gon taught me,_ Obi-Wan mused, _but my relationship with Qui-Gon is as far from the typical Master-padawan relationship as it can get. We're family in everything but blood, and our bond is that much stronger because of it._

He definitely hadn't treated Anakin as family, no matter what he'd felt. It was no wonder the boy had felt so lost, ripped from everything familiar, and Qui-Gon's death hadn't helped anything.

"Mister Obi-Wan?"

The voice broke him from his thoughts, and he opened his eyes to find Anakin peering at him in confusion. "You sure you're all right? I thought you'd passed out again."

Anakin frowned then. "You're not… crying, are you?"

Obi-Wan touched his cheeks in surprise to find that they were slightly wet from a few tears that had somehow escaped. He laughed a little, part of him marveling at his lack of control, and he wiped them away.

"Maybe a little," he said. "Your question just brought up some memories that still hurt."

"I'm sorry," Anakin said, and to Obi-Wan's surprise, the boy meant it. He slid back into Obi-Wan's lap, whose arms easily closed around him, and Anakin responded by tucking himself against the Jedi. "I didn't think."

"You couldn't have known," Obi-Wan responded, touched to the depths of his soul. His Anakin had never tried to console him, even when he knew Obi-Wan was upset by something, and he'd never apologized from his heart when he'd been the cause.

Anakin yawned then, reminding Obi-Wan just how late it was.

"I should leave you now," he said softly and felt Anakin's stiffen. "Everyone will be up sometime soon, and I'm sure you want to get some sleep tonight. If you don't, Qui-Gon will be after me about keeping you up all night."

"Then I won't tell him," Anakin said, his voice again muffled by Obi-Wan's tunic. "I'm not that tired. Can't we stay up talking more? I like talking to you."

Obi-Wan gave Anakin a warm squeeze before pushing him away as gently as possible. "As flattered as I am, you do need your sleep. I'd rather not have a bad-tempered Anakin on my hands tomorrow."

"Even if I promised not to be?"

Obi-Wan smiled at that, noting the hope shimmering in Anakin's blue eyes. "Why don't you just tell me why you don't want to go to sleep? Are you afraid that you'll dream about your mother again?"

Anakin wilted slightly, his shoulders drooping and his gaze darkening as it flicked away. "Maybe," he muttered, and Obi-Wan tugged the forgotten blanket around the boy's shoulders. He shivered before pulling it tighter, his eyes training on the metallic floor of the ship. "But it's not just that. This place isn't… it isn't home."

His voice dropped in volume as he spoke and Obi-Wan placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder, silently urging the boy to look at him.

"Do you want me to stay until you fall asleep?" he offered, something he'd never done with the Anakin he remembered, and watched several emotions flicker across the boy's face before vanishing behind a frown.

"Couldn't I just stay with you tonight?" he countered and Obi-Wan blinked before watching Anakin wince. "Sorry. I know that was stupid, but…" The boy's frown darkened and his shoulders drooped a little more. "I'm sorry."

Obi-Wan heaved a mental sigh, even though part of him was grinning. His Anakin had never asked that, even when Obi-Wan had known he'd wanted to very desperately.

"No, it's not stupid," he said, and Anakin began staring up at him. "And I just might have a solution for this problem."

He stood then, holding out his hand for Anakin to take. The boy looked up at him dubiously but tentatively slid his hand into Obi-Wan's, and he tugged Anakin to his feet. "Come on. We're going to make a short stop at the galley before we get some things from my quarters, but we have to do it quietly. I don't want to wake anyone up."

"Okay," Anakin said as they started from the bay. "But what are we getting at the galley?"

Obi-Wan smiled, and judging by Anakin's expression, he'd succeeded in making it mysterious. "You'll see."


	6. Chapter 5

Hey, everyone! (hugs all of her reviewers) I am just shocked by how many reviews I have so far, so thank you to everyone! (grins) I'm glad to see everyone enjoying this, and another huge thank you for everyone who took the time to look at the trailer and tell me what they thought. (grins again)

Now, off with you! Enjoy the latest chapter!

5.

Qui-Gon awoke from what had been the best sleep he'd had in weeks, part of him astounded that he'd accomplished it. He never slept well when away from the Temple and part of him had been worried that the situation with Obi-Wan would keep him awake. However, a session of meditation had calmed his fears, and after wishing Obi-Wan a mental 'good night', he'd fallen into a deep, peaceful sleep.

After rolling over and pulling back the privacy curtain, he rubbed away any lingering grogginess from his eyes and yawned around the horrible morning taste in his mouth. Shucking his blankets, he sat up. He then ran his fingers through his hair before glancing across the room to see if Obi-Wan had awoken yet.

He blinked. Obi-Wan wasn't there, and nor were the cushion or any of the blankets from the sleep couch.

_Stars and galaxies, what happened?_

Qui-Gon stood, frowning at the spectacle. What could have made his padawan want to move his bed?

His frown deepened when another thought occurred to him. Surely the act must have made quite a bit of noise, so why hadn't he awoken? Unless Obi-Wan had laid down some of that soundproof shielding he'd been taught… but why would the padawan desire such secrecy? Wouldn't he have realized that Qui-Gon would've had no objections?

_Who knows; perhaps Obi-Wan didn't do it at all. Perhaps something happened and I simply slept too deeply to notice._

Qui-Gon's swallowed; the situation felt horribly odd. Perhaps his food had been drugged… but to what ends? No one in their party would actually go to lengths to kidnap Obi-Wan, and they certainly wouldn't have taken the entire sleep couch if they had.

_-Obi-Wan?-_ he called into their bond and his brows furrowed in confusion. The link was utterly silent; he couldn't even get the sense of Obi-Wan's presence that normally flowed between them.

_Follow the bond, then,_ Qui-Gon thought. _Find Obi-Wan that way._

He knelt in a meditative pose, his feet tucked beneath him and his hands resting on his thighs. He cast his mind into the link, following the weakened threads to wherever they might lead. He didn't get very far when the bond abruptly stopped, leaving him staring at the mental equivalent of a blank spot.

His gut plummeted as the implications poured through his mind.

_He's dead,_ something whispered, but he pushed the thought aside roughly. He couldn't afford to be irrational. He would've felt Obi-Wan's death…

Wouldn't he?

Drawing a deep breath to force his heart out of his throat, Qui-Gon began studying the blank spot. Upon closer examination, he found that the ends of the bond hadn't been severed; they merely disappeared off into nothing. He continued examining, reaching out and brushing against the spot, and he jerked mentally when it skillfully diverted him. If he hadn't known better, he would've sworn that there was nothing there, but the nature of the redirection was what gave him his clues.

Without his knowledge, someone had erected a _Kinas_-shield around Obi-Wan.

The skill that had gone behind it was superb; if Qui-Gon hadn't known what to look for, he would've missed it. He knew this kind of mental shielding well, having been forced to use it on occasion. It was a combination of shields that not only hid the Force-user's presence from other Force-users, but masked their mental signatures as well. It was, in effect, a cloaking device taught to a select few, usually the most skilled Masters at the time. A few undercover Jedi in charge of the most perilous of missions knew of it as well, but all were sworn to utter secrecy.

To find it around Obi-Wan was startling and extremely worrying. Who could have done such a thing?

Unfortunately, Qui-Gon couldn't answer that, as part of the training included a mind wipe that made the learner forget who had taught it to him. Granted, he could safely assume that Masters Yoda and Mace Windu knew, perhaps even most of the Council for that matter, but they would have no reason to place that kind of shield around Obi-Wan, and none of them were even present for that matter.

Qui-Gon's lips thinned. The more he thought about it, the only person who could have reasonably placed such a shield around Obi-Wan would have been either Qui-Gon or Obi-Wan himself. Since Qui-Gon knew for a fact that he hadn't taught Obi-Wan that kind of shielding…

_But why would I place such a thing around him? Wouldn't I remember doing it? And now how am I supposed to find him?_

Qui-Gon withdrew back into his own mind, silently sighing and trying to dispel the disquiet that had risen up within him. Not only had his padawan mysteriously vanished, presumably taking the sleep couch with him, but Qui-Gon had, in all probability, placed a high-level shield on Obi-Wan and didn't remember doing it.

What was going on?

_Find Obi-Wan and everything will be explained,_ Qui-Gon reassured himself, soothing his unrest and reaching out with his mind once again. This time, however, he began searching for any residue of Obi-Wan's presence, hoping that the shield hadn't been placed before his padawan had decided to start wandering around.

He smiled when he found traces of his missing apprentice, a flash of humor here, a brush of sorrow there.

It led towards the maintenance bay.

Withdrawing for the second time, Qui-Gon picked himself up and went to change. As much as he wanted to start off immediately, he knew that it would do little good if the queen or one of her handmaidens caught him in such a state. For them to see the calm Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn tearing through the corridors of the ship in search of his apprentice would only undermine his assertion that they had nothing to worry about, and he wanted to make it to Coruscant without any further problems.

Or rather, without any they were aware of.

Qui-Gon changed into a work tunic, brushed his hair and teeth, and slammed his feet into his boots in record time. He made the bed with a wave of his hand, justifying the frivolous use of the Force through his lack of time to spare. The traces he'd sensed had been just that, and if Obi-Wan turned out to not be in the maintenance bay, Qui-Gon would have to start all over again. The less time those traces had to fade, the better.

As Qui-Gon walked briskly through the corridors, he took the time to run a brief scan of the ship with the Force. In his haste, he hadn't spared a glance at his chronometer, so for all he knew, it could have been noon.

He was relieved to find that few passengers were out of bed. He could sense a few cooks arguing in the galley and a sleepy pilot in need of a shift change, but everyone else appeared to be still asleep.

_All the better. The less anyone knows of this little event, the happier I'll be,_ he thought as he turned a few corners and found himself in the wide doorway that opened into the expansive maintenance bay.

Qui-Gon paused there, his eyes and Force-sense roaming the room, hunting for anything out of the ordinary. Jar Jar was curled up beside Artoo, but nothing appeared amiss. It was just a normal, relatively empty maintenance bay, with odd droid bits thrown everywhere and a normal pile of blankets in one corner. No Jedi in sight.

Qui-Gon sighed impatiently. All of the traces led here and yet there was nothing. He would have to search the entire ship before anyone caught on.

_A waste of time,_ he grumped. _The shielding must've been put in place here, because I can't sense Obi-Wan's presence going anywhere else._

Just as he turned to go, the rustle of cloth reached his ears, and he frowned. Had that normal pile of blankets just moved?

He blinked, rubbed his eyes for good measure, and stared. Sure enough, there it was again. It looked like someone was pulling the blankets around them and snuggling down beneath their depths.

That was impossible, part of him whispered. He'd seen it himself; it was just a _normal pile_ of blankets. Not a Jedi, just a plain, brown blanket.

Qui-Gon almost found himself agreeing with the suggestion and shook himself roughly. He forced his gaze to focus on the blankets, _willing _himself to see beyond what his mind was telling him.

When he reached out with the Force, he felt the illusion shatter.

_I don't believe it._

There, off to one side of the bay and buried beneath the blankets, was his wayward apprentice, sleeping much more peacefully than he had any right to, considering he'd given his Master another scare. Qui-Gon recognized the thick comforter from the sleep couch, but the cushion Obi-Wan slept on was much wider than the one from the room, and part of him wondered what had happened to it. If his padawan was sleeping on something he'd found, what had he done with the rest of the sleep couch?

Then Qui-Gon realized something rather startling: Obi-Wan was sleeping like a normal person. His body wasn't flung in the strangest position, his blankets weren't strewn across the room, his pillow wasn't lodged behind an astromech droid, and he certainly wasn't snoring. The covers rose and fell gently with each deep breath he took, and Qui-Gon stared. His apprentice once again appeared to be in a healing trance.

_Well, it's time to snap him out of it. I want some answers,_ Qui-Gon thought, his lips pressing together, and he took several steps into the room.

It was then that he noticed something else: the reason the cushion looked wider was not because Obi-Wan had found a larger one, but because he'd taken the cushions from the bench beside him to extend the width.

And to what purpose was quickly revealed. Tucked up beside Obi-Wan was Anakin. The boy's back was pressed against the padawan's side, his head pillowed on the arm that curved protectively around him, and he was buried beneath a slew of blankets. Together the two cut an image of utter peace, and the sense of _rightness_ that filled Qui-Gon upon seeing them was enough to stop him in his tracks.

When had his apprentice formed such a deep bond with the child?

The sight warmed his heart, despite the irritation he'd been feeling towards his errant padawan. Here was the answer to most of his questions. Obi-Wan, being the insomniac that he was, must've gone out some time during the night, and unexpectedly stumbled upon the boy and talked to him. Instead of leaving Anakin to sleep in such an unfamiliar place on his own, Obi-Wan had returned, snatched up the sleep couch, and hurried back to the bay.

_And he teases me about taking pity on pathetic life forms,_ Qui-Gon thought, his gaze landing on two large, empty drinking mugs. Upon inspection, he learned they'd held some kind of milk, presumably with forest honey.

That made him smile all over again. The drink was a typical, soothing beverage that Obi-Wan consumed when plagued with insomnia, and he'd clearly shared it with Anakin.

_As much as I am loath to destroy this peace,_ Qui-Gon thought, his smile fading as he stood over Obi-Wan and Anakin. _The more disturbing questions have yet to be answered._

Qui-Gon still couldn't sense Obi-Wan even though he was standing a few paces from the young man, which should've been impossible. The _Kinas_-shields did well until the hunter had some form of visual confirmation; they began to falter once the hunter could resist the redirections. There was something else to the shielding around Obi-Wan, and upon closer examination, Qui-Gon determined that he had not placed the shields around the padawan.

Somehow, Obi-Wan had erected them.

Qui-Gon knew his padawan's Force-signature like the back of his own hand, and it was all over the shields.

_How is this possible? Not only has he managed to learn how to create them, but he's managed to modify them as well!_ Qui-Gon thought in shock. The _Kinas_-shields he sensed weren't deteriorating, indicating a stronger structure that Qui-Gon hadn't been taught, and they somehow included that strong Force-suggestion that kept someone from seeing the user. Normally the two types couldn't be mixed, yet here was living proof that it could be done.

Qui-Gon felt his gaze narrow; he wanted to know why his twenty-five year old apprentice was able to accomplish something a Jedi Master twice his age could not.

"_Wake up_, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said, emphasizing the command with the Force, and he extended his foot to give his padawan a slight physical nudge as well. He could feel the shields around his apprentice shift in response to the command, the young Jedi stiffening slightly as the words worked their way past the blocks.

Qui-Gon jumped when Obi-Wan's eyes snapped open.

The next thing Qui-Gon knew he was face down on the floor, his cheek mashed against the cushion, his arms twisted behind his back, and a deactivated lightsaber held to his throat. Something heavy pressed down on his back and a powerful hand gripped the back of his neck, pinching the pressure points that rendered the lower half of his body useless. He winced when he felt the Force tighten around his wrists, tugging them up towards his head painfully, and he actually cried out when a knee dug into his lower back.

"_Who are you?_" a voice hissed vehemently, and Qui-Gon could see a thumb twitching as it hovered over the on-switch to the lightsaber.

_His_ lightsaber, for that matter…

"This isn't an espionage mission and no self-respecting Jedi would dare take on the image of someone who's been dead for thirteen years," the voice continued. "So again; who are you?"

Qui-Gon froze when his mind finally placed the voice. This couldn't be; it just couldn't!

"Padawan, what are you doing?" he exclaimed as best he could, with half of his face smashed against the floor. When the grip on his neck tightened dangerously, he reached out along their bond, trying to prove who he was.

_-Obi-Wan, what is going on?-_ he queried, and along with a flash of shock that rolled back to him along the link, he was bombarded with images, impressions…

Qui-Gon found himself in an oppressive, muggy heat, the smell of rich earth filling his nostrils, and moisture wicking off his body. The call of an unknown creature reached his ears, along with the steady thud of boots that marched along behind him, and he glanced up at the thick jungle canopy above, searching for a hint of the sun's position so he could lead his troops to the rendezvous point before dark…

"_General Kenobi?"_

_He glanced back at his second in command, who had his helmet off and was wiping a mixture of sweat and condensation from his brow. "What is it, Cody? Have you managed to fix our compass?"_

"_We're still working on it," the commander responded. "But the scouts report a large body of water ahead of us, and I thought it prudent to discuss with you the possibility of stopping for a rest. The men need it and it would give us a chance to refill our water stores."_

_Qui-Gon found himself smiling tightly. "I agree. Lead the way, Commander."_

"_Yes, sir!"_

"Master!"

Qui-Gon jerked, his mind reeling from the images he'd received, and he found himself blinking up at Obi-Wan's frightened face.

"Master, are you all right? I didn't mean for that to happen! You just surprised me; I was dreaming, and you woke me right when I was about to be attacked, so I couldn't stop myself," his padawan babbled as he helped Qui-Gon sit up. The older Jedi felt Obi-Wan run a gentle scan, searching for any injuries. When he found some, he healed them instantly.

"Were you dreaming of a jungle?" Qui-Gon asked, part of him noting another skill leap. Obi-Wan had never been the best of healers, struggling with the most minor of bruises, and yet here he was, pouring healing energies into the wounds he'd unintentionally inflicted like a seasoned Master.

"I suppose you saw some of it over the bond?" Obi-Wan asked in return, and Qui-Gon nodded slowly. His neck still stung from the pressure Obi-Wan had subjected it to, but at least he could move his lower body again. "I'm sorry you had to see that; I was trying to keep it from bothering you."

"Hence the shields?" Qui-Gon asked with raised eyebrows and Obi-Wan blinked. "Yes, padawan, I know about your shields. And I want to know when you learned _Kinas_-shielding without my knowledge, guidance, or approval."

"_K-Kinas_-shielding?" Obi-Wan said, radiating confusion, and if it hadn't been for the marginal widening of his eyes, Qui-Gon would've believed that he had no idea what they were.

"Yes, padawan," he repeated, though he found his teeth were clenched. "Kindly explain when you managed the skill required for them, and do tell me how you were able to lace a potent Force-suggestion into the mix, because I ran into both when I came looking for you."

"I… I don't know how to…"

His padawan trailed off, and he knew Obi-Wan was stalling for time, as behind his extensive shields, Qui-Gon could sense that his apprentice was working frantically to come up with an answer. Sitting back, the Jedi Master folded his aching arms over his chest, and waited.

"Time's up, padawan," he said at last, making Obi-Wan jump a little. "What have you got to say for yourself?"

He watched as Obi-Wan shut his eyes, his shoulders drooping ever so slightly, and the young man drew a deep breath before beginning. "M-Master," Obi-Wan started, stumbling a bit over the title, "you might not believe what I'm about to tell you."

"Try me, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said with a touch of frost. "At this point, I'm ready to believe just about anything."

Obi-Wan shivered, but continued. "It's because of those visions I had yesterday," he said quietly and Qui-Gon stiffened.

"You mean they showed you how to erect those kinds of shields?" he asked, his voice hushed in surprise. "But that's-"

"Impossible? Unheard of? Crazy?" Obi-Wan said, a small smirk twisting his lips, but not touching his eyes. "I know. But you saw them yourself, and I swear to you, Master, that up until those visions I didn't know how to do any of this."

Qui-Gon sat back, drumming his fingers against his elbow and frowning. Obi-Wan's words rang true through the Force, no matter how much he didn't like it. "Then who taught you how to meld those two shields together? I'd always been told it was impossible."

Another small smirk brushed Obi-Wan's features. "The visions didn't show me. How could they? The people who taught me did a specific mind-wipe once the training was finished."

Qui-Gon grimaced in embarrassment; how had he forgotten that part? "So what was that bit about the jungle? And leading the troops?"

Obi-Wan shrugged marginally. "Just stray bits of the visions. There's nothing more too it."

Qui-Gon frowned; not only was the Force whispering that there was much more to it, but Obi-Wan wasn't meeting his gaze, a tell-tale sign that he was lying. No matter how old he got, he couldn't seem to out-grow that bad habit.

"You still aren't willing to share, are you?"

Obi-Wan shut his eyes and bowed his head in a silent plea for forgiveness, a pose he often adopted. "I thought we promised to discuss this later," he said quietly.

"Yes, but you also promised that you would come to me if you had any problems before then," Qui-Gon shot back and he barely caught the faint grimace that flashed across Obi-Wan's face.

"I said I'd come to you when I was ready, Master," Obi-Wan said, his tone colder.

"And when is ready, Obi-Wan?" He couldn't help the heat in his voice and he could almost see his padawan shrink away before he strove to siphon it into the Force. "When you've accidentally killed someone because they startled you from sleep? When more of these visions surface while we're in trouble, leaving me to fend for myself?"

"Master, it won't happen again! The shielding was habit, all right?" Obi-Wan shouted, startling Qui-Gon. "In the dream, it was something I'd always done, to protect myself, because I was in the middle of a war. And since I doubt I'll be having that same dream again, you won't have to worry about me accidentally killing anyone!"

_In the middle of a war?_

"And what if something even worse surfaces? What will happen if no one can snap you out of it?" Qui-Gon shot back. "What will you do then? No, Obi-Wan, I'm not going to take that chance. You are lowering your shields _now_, before we have a repeat of your attack."

Obi-Wan sat there, staring at him with eyes wide from shock, and Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

"What happened to trusting me, Master?" Obi-Wan finally asked, and Qui-Gon could sense indignation flare in his padawan before being carefully diffused into the Force. "What happened to remaining calm and objective? And patient? Why can't you believe that I'll be all right if you'd just leave me alone?"

"Because I did leave you alone, and I wound up with a knee in my kidneys and a lightsaber at my throat," Qui-Gon said, trying to repeat Obi-Wan and release his mounting frustration before it fanned completely out of control. "You've proven to me that these visions are interfering with your focus. Now lower your shields."

"What's going on?"

The sleepy voice startled Qui-Gon and he glanced to his right to see Anakin emerging from the blankets. There was a crease on the side of his cheek and his hair was completely rumpled, his clothes in utter disarray. Anakin yawned widely and stretched before rubbing the sleep from his eyes and blinking at the two Jedi.

"I heard people shouting. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Ani," Obi-Wan said with a warm smile, before Qui-Gon would respond similarly. "Qui-Gon and I were merely discussing something, but don't worry about it. I'm sorry if we woke you."

"'Sall right," Anakin said, yawning again. "I've had ruder wake-up calls; it takes a lot to get me up. Mom says I'm the heaviest sleeper she's ever met."

Obi-Wan chuckled, his smile widening ever so slightly. "I believe it, if you managed to stay asleep until now."

"So do you want me to let you guys finish?" Anakin asked, surprising Qui-Gon with his astuteness, and Obi-Wan nodded.

"Do you mind taking the cushions and blankets back to my quarters? We'll be finished by the time you come back," Obi-Wan said and Anakin nodded before gathering up half of the sleeping material. With a nod and a smile to both Jedi, he hurried from the maintenance bay.

Anakin left silence in his wake, and both master and apprentice shifted uneasily for a moment, unsure of where to begin.

"He was in those visions wasn't he?" Qui-Gon asked at last, once he knew Anakin was out of hearing range. Obi-Wan's gaze merely flicked to him, his eyes a cold, neutral grey. "That's why you knew his name when you woke; why you formed a bond with him so quickly."

"Yes," Obi-Wan said at last, a small sigh escaping him, and he fell silent.

After it became clear that nothing more was going to be added, Qui-Gon leaned forward to touch a hand to his apprentice's shoulder.

"Obi-Wan, would you mind telling me why you're so reluctant to share these visions?" he asked quietly and nearly shivered from the flash of pain that rolled through the bond. His padawan's face had taken on a look he couldn't quite describe, and for an instant, Obi-Wan appeared so _old_, his blue-green eyes haunted by terrors Qui-Gon could only imagine.

"They're disturbing," Obi-Wan whispered, chills racing down Qui-Gon's spine.

"All the more reason to share them," Qui-Gon responded, and Obi-Wan lifted his gaze. Their eyes met briefly, and Qui-Gon caught a glimpse of churning lava, a blue lightsaber clashing with his own, felt a sickening heat searing his skin, choked in the noxious sulfurous gases…

Obi-Wan looked away, silencing the screams that echoed along the bond.

"What happened?" Qui-Gon whispered, feeling his hands shake, but Obi-Wan stared at the wall, his eyes seeing something far beyond.

When Obi-Wan finally spoke, his voice was barely a whisper.

"I died."

Qui-Gon froze, really froze, his brain running that sentence over and over as he tried to process it.

"What…?"

"I watched everything spiral into chaos and I died," Obi-Wan continued, and Qui-Gon did shiver this time. The Force sang and the words rang true; it was what Obi-Wan had seen. "I tried to stop it, but I failed. In the end, I could do nothing but sit by helplessly and watch as the worlds came crashing down."

Qui-Gon was at a loss for words; it was no wonder Obi-Wan had been hysterical upon finally coming around. He wasn't sure how he would've responded, if placed in the same position, and part of him selfishly hoped that he would never be.

_Oh, padawan, I'm sorry._

Obi-Wan shook his head; somehow he'd heard the shielded thought. "Don't be. You're my Master, and you take care of me, whether I like it or not."

Obi-Wan smiled then, a hollow replica that made part of Qui-Gon twist painfully. "I just need a few days to sort everything out. If you'll give me that, then I'll tell you everything I saw. I swear."

"Obi-Wan…" Qui-Gon started, but trailed off. How could he explain the feeling that was growing in the back of his mind, the one demanding that he be told everything _now_, lest something terrible happen?

"Master, if you don't trust me when I tell you that this will never happen again, keep me under constant surveillance. I'll lower all the shields I can, if it'll make you feel better," Obi-Wan said, his tone deadly serious, and Qui-Gon found himself wondering what had happened to the sparkle that normally resided in Obi-Wan's eyes. Had these strange visions killed it?

"You don't have to," Qui-Gon said at last, heaving a sigh. "You do deserve your privacy, and I don't think I want your thoughts running through my head at all times." He felt something flicker faintly along their bond, but it was gone before he could identify it. "I'll give you the time you ask for, Obi-Wan, but if I find you in one of your twisted realities again, all previous promises are null and void."

"I know, Master," Obi-Wan replied, relaxing slightly. "Please just be patient with me until I can get my equilibrium established properly. I have the feeling that if I tried to relive those visions now, my reaction would be even worse."

An unexpected chill settled across Qui-Gon's shoulders as Obi-Wan spoke, and he found himself reluctantly agreeing.

A flash of relief followed it; what damage might he have done if he'd ignored one of his most central rules? He always urged patience above all else, believing that it helped in all situations, and here he was, acting like a reckless Initiate.

He never could be rational where his padawans were concerned, however, and he worried more about Obi-Wan than any other apprentice he'd had.

"It seems Anakin has returned. What do you say to a meal, Master?"

Qui-Gon glanced up at Obi-Wan's voice, to find that the padawan had stood and was in the process of straightening his tunics. Qui-Gon watched as Obi-Wan combed his fingers through his hair, retying the nerf-tail, and Qui-Gon's gaze fell on the padawan braid. It was looking a little tousled, and before Obi-Wan could react, Qui-Gon had stood and begun to re-plait it, adjusting the beads with utter care.

For a split second, a sharp flash of sorrow and nostalgia raced through the bond. It was silenced quickly, deep gratitude replacing it. Qui-Gon gave no sign that he'd sensed the emotions, and when he met the gaze of his padawan, he was surprised to find a faint sheen of tears brimming along the edges of Obi-Wan's eyes.

"Thank you," Obi-Wan whispered once Qui-Gon had finished, and wiped at his eyes, though it seemed to do little good, as the tears kept coming.

_Why does it always seem to be you, padawan?_ Qui-Gon thought, his heart breaking at the sight. _Why can I never protect you as I would like?_

Qui-Gon murmured something that was a mix of a regretful sigh and an expression of his grief, and then wrapped his arms around his apprentice. He held Obi-Wan, trying to calm the young man's shaking form, and whispered pure nonsense as the padawan cried silently over a wound that none could see.


	7. Chapter 6

Hi, everyone! Welcome back to Chapter Six! (grins) You have no idea how _floored_ I am by the response to this story; I got nearly thirty reviews for that last chapter! (eyes glaze over in shock for a moment) I really wish that there was a way for me to respond to each of you here, because I really think you deserve it, but sadly, I'd get my chapter deleted if I did such a thing. (sighs)

Anyway, my darlins, know that I am hugging each and every one of you (as well as handing out various yummy goodies for reviewing) and that I am throwing tons of confetti in the air because I've broken the 100 review marker! (happy dances for a moment) I know it's not much to be proud of, considering the people who seem to have over 1000 reviews (don't ask me how they do it, I don't think I'll ever know) but I'm still uber happy. I just wish I could figure out who the 100th reviewer was; right now fanfic . net is being silly and isn't showing the reviews I know I got the other day, so I can't just count backwards from six. (sighs again)

Now that I think I've covered everything (and talked your ears off) go! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

6.

* * *

"Master Jinn!"

Qui-Gon turned away from the serving table at the sound of his name, slightly surprised by the greeting. He hadn't expected to find anyone in the galley so early.

He smiled when he found Padmé standing before him, dressed in her yellow, fluttering handmaiden gowns. She returned his smile, her head dipping in a polite bow, and she moved to stand beside him.

"Good morning, young handmaiden," he greeted as she took a plate from the top of the pile at the end of the table and began to spoon herself some of the pale orange protein dish. Qui-Gon assumed that it had been engineered to imitate Naboo scrambled eggs, which were perishable and hard to come by.

"Good morning," she responded, and he passed her the spatula for the Corellian tubers, which had been sliced into thin strips, formed into patties, and then fried. Corellian tubers, unlike Naboo eggs, were ridiculously easy to procure, and kept for years. "I trust you and your padawan slept well?"

"We did, thank you," he said, selecting several pieces of a thinly sliced and fried meat that he couldn't identify, and adding them to his plate. "And yourself? How is the queen faring?"

Padmé shot him an oblique look. "The queen is anxious for our arrival, but preparations for her upcoming address of the Senate have kept her occupied," the girl said. "She wanted me to ask if you wouldn't mind meeting with her later today to discuss what she might say."

"I'm not a politician," Qui-Gon replied. "I'm afraid I might not be much help."

"Any help is better than none," she returned before blinking at something off to Qui-Gon's right.

"_Two_ plates, Padawan Kenobi?" she asked, and Qui-Gon turned his head slightly to find that Obi-Wan was indeed attempting to balance two plates full with food on one arm. Cutlery had been poised along the edges precariously, and after pausing for a moment, he moved to collect two glasses of synthetic muja juice with his free hand.

"Oh, only one's for me," he said, glancing up briefly to throw them both a small grin. "The other is for Anakin, who got the easy job of picking out a table."

"Go," Qui-Gon told him, sending his disbelief along the bond. "I'll join you shortly."

_-If you managed to make it there with the plates in one piece,-_ he added, smiling a little as Obi-Wan sent him a sour expression.

_-Ha, ha, Master. Very funny,-_ he sent and turned to go. _–But we'll certainly see who has the true last laugh, won't we?-_

How Obi-Wan managed the small bow he gave Padmé without dropping or spilling anything left Qui-Gon puzzling for a moment, especially since the Obi-Wan he remembered couldn't have managed that recklessly graceful movement, but he finally sighed and shook his head. His apprentice had a lot to answer for, and now was not the time to start in on questioning.

"I'm glad I ran into you, Master Jinn," Padmé said, bringing him from his thoughts, and he poured two glasses of the muja juice for them. "When we stopped briefly last night for the next portion of our jump, we managed to receive the latest news reports as well as a message from the Jedi Council. I'd planned to stop by your cabin after breakfast to bring you a copy, but since you're here, I can just give it to you now."

"Thank you, Handmaiden Naberrie," he said as he handed her the second glass, and she nodded her head in thanks. "Would you care to join us? I'm sure there'll be room."

She smiled. "I would be delighted to."

The two moved from the kitchen section of the galley to the dining area, which was full of long, rectangular tables and padded benches. There were a few smaller circular tables in the back, and it seemed Anakin had chosen one of those. Obi-Wan stood before the boy, holding out the two plates, and had raised his eyebrows in a silent question.

"Pick one, Ani," Qui-Gon heard him say, and the boy began to scrutinize both of the plates, tapping a finger against his chin. "And do hurry. I'd like to eat before my food grows cold."

"That one," Anakin said at last, accepting the plate from Obi-Wan, who pulled out a chair and sat down. "What is all this stuff, anyway?"

"It's better not to ask that," Obi-Wan said, his gaze flicking to Qui-Gon's, who had to suppress a smile at the familiar mischievous glint in his apprentice's blue-green eyes. "A lot of cultures eat some of the strangest foods, and when you know the seemingly delicious platter before you is actually ground up insect guts…"

Anakin's face crumpled in utter horror. "People actually _eat_ that kind of stuff?"

"Look at the Hutts," Obi-Wan replied, reaching for some seasoning and liberally sprinkling it over the protein substitute. "They eat insects, don't they?"

"Well, yeah, but they're not normal," Anakin said, poking his food dubiously. "They're not a good example."

"Don't listen to Obi-Wan, Ani," Qui-Gon said as he moved to sit across from his padawan. "He just wants you to give up on your food so he doesn't have to go back for seconds."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes good-naturedly, his amusement easily reaching Qui-Gon over their bond.

"Besides," Qui-Gon added, "you're right about the Hutts. They're many other species, more humanoid ones, whose dishes are digestible by Humans, and yet are completely unpalatable."

"You're referring to the aboriginal people of Teersak V?" Obi-Wan asked, the glint fading from his eyes. It was replaced with one that was distinctly more wary.

"The very same," Qui-Gon responded, letting his gaze meet Obi-Wan's. "I seem to recall a padawan who nearly got us thrown off the planet simply because he didn't care for the cuisine."

"Did you really?" Anakin asked breathlessly, his eyes wide as he stared up at Obi-Wan, who huffed a little.

"Master, that _cuisine_, as you so aptly put it, was crawling off my plate," he said, and Anakin gawked. "Of course I was going to have some objections about eating it, especially considering that the creature was roughly the size of my head."

Qui-Gon gave a small shrug as he reached for the seasoning and the Corellian catsup. "Minor details, padawan. You still managed to throw up all over the Teersian ambassador, ruining his best set of robes. How I salvaged that situation is a mystery none will solve."

A soft giggle drew their attention to the fourth member of their party, one Qui-Gon had completely forgotten about.

"If Jedi can banter back and forth over their morning meal, then I'm sure the queen has nothing to worry about," Padmé said as she took a seat beside him, setting her plate across from Anakin's, before handing Qui-Gon a datapad, and he smiled in thanks.

"Padmé!" Anakin exclaimed happily as she sat. "You're up awfully early!"

"I have to be, as many of the queen's appointments are normally a few hours after sunrise. I've gotten used to the schedule," she responded, picking up a fork and taking a bite of her breakfast. "And as for food, Ani, I assure you that none of this has insects in it. The people of Naboo don't eat them."

"Thanks," the boy said, smiling gratefully, and he moved to copy the handmaiden.

They ate in relative silence for a while, with Qui-Gon scanning the messages from the Council and determining to send one of his own during the next brief lull between jumps. He then moved on to the news reports, searching for any further information about the situation with Naboo, and was surprised when he came across so little.

"Shocking, isn't it?"

He glanced up at Padmé. "Pardon?"

She jerked her chin at the datapad in his grasp. "I mean it's shocking to find next to nothing about my planet's situation. You'd think that news of a blockade on a peaceful planet would command headlines across all news stations, yet there's barely an article or two," she said and Qui-Gon sensed her outrage spike. "My people are dying because of the Trade Federation blockade, and not one of those mere paragraphs has gotten the facts straight."

"That, unfortunately, is the nature of reporting," Qui-Gon said soberly, while catching snatches of the conversation Obi-Wan had engaged Anakin in. The boy was complaining about the complete lack of flavor in the protein dish. "In this day and age there is little desire for truth."

"And more desire for higher circulation," Padmé finished, sighing faintly as she started in on her tubers. Her gaze meandered to the opposite side of the table, and when a small smile played across her lips, Qui-Gon glanced up to find Obi-Wan seasoning a small portion of Anakin's food.

"Try that," his apprentice said, the two completely oblivious to their audience. Anakin complied, his frown instantly brightening. "See? Not so bad now, hm?"

"Yeah, you were right," the boy responded, reaching for the seasoning. "It gave it the kick that it needed."

"Your apprentice seems… different," Padmé said quietly as she watched the two, and Qui-Gon glanced at her before returning his gaze to the datapad. "He seems… warmer, more confident."

"How do you mean?" he asked, his tone utterly indifferent, though inside he was frowning. It seemed he wasn't the only one to notice.

"You'll forgive me for going on first impressions," she said around bites of her food. "But when I met your padawan, he seemed very cold. Very calm. I never would've guessed he had a softer side."

"We all have different sides, different faces, that we choose not to reveal until we are certain of those around us," Qui-Gon responded, not looking up, and he sensed the flash of guilt that rushed through the girl. "Even though we are Jedi, we are still Human, and certain habits will remain ingrained in us."

She dropped the subject in favor of one of the articles Qui-Gon was reading. "I see you've come across the Trade Federation's explanation for the event?" she asked and he nodded absently, absorbed in his reading.

"It's the most disgusting little bit of falsehood I've ever read," she added, attacking her meat in a particularly vicious manner, and apparently it was enough to pique Obi-Wan's attention, as a soft query rolled through the bond.

_-What'd you say to make her so upset, Master?-_

Qui-Gon started a little at the thought, his gaze flicking up to Obi-Wan, who was watching them from the corner of his eye. _–Nothing in particular. She's just anxious about the Senate. She fears that we're wasting precious time in attempting to plead her peoples' case.-_

Obi-Wan chewed his food slowly, and Qui-Gon could sense a mood of deep contemplation settling on the padawan. _–Is there anything of interest in the news reports? Anything that might give her that particular impression?-_

_-It must be the lack of substantial articles,-_ Qui-Gon responded, taking a bite of his food as he continued reading. _–She feels that since no one is bothering to report it properly, no one in the Senate will listen.-_

A faint grimace tugged on Obi-Wan's lips, and Qui-Gon sensed a thread of frustration curling through their bond. _–She might be right, you know.-_

Obi-Wan met his gaze fully at that thought, and Qui-Gon felt his lips tighten before he went back to reading.

_-It is possible,-_ he consented. _–I do find the lack of news disturbing, but what other options do we have, padawan? We have no army to oust the invaders. Two Jedi can do little against the forces we saw massing on Naboo.-_

_-_We_ might not have an army,-_ Obi-Wan began, and Qui-Gon looked up to find his apprentice watching him, an odd expression in the young man's eyes. _–But what about the Gungans?-_

Qui-Gon quirked one of his eyebrows upward. _–Just what are you suggesting? Do you really think they would help?-_

Obi-Wan sent the mental equivalent of a shrug. _–Perhaps, if persuaded properly. Should we suggest this to the queen? She might find this knowledge useful.-_

His gaze flicked to Padmé at that, and Qui-Gon raised both eyebrows; he hadn't been aware that Obi-Wan knew of the handmaiden's secret.

_-Your sense of perception is growing stronger, padawan,-_ Qui-Gon sent, sensing Obi-Wan's mental grin.

_-It's kind of funny, actually,-_ the young man responded. _–She thinks she has us completely fooled.-_

_-Let it stay that way,-_ Qui-Gon sent. _–We cannot afford to destroy her cover. It is useful, especially for hiding from the enemies who will undoubtedly seek to counter us on Coruscant.-_

Obi-Wan sent his agreement, but their mental conversation was broken by a giggle from Padmé and an exasperated cry from Anakin.

"Obi-Wan, stop it!" the boy exclaimed, and Padmé let out yet another giggle, but this time she tried to smother it. "I just want some of that sauce, so quit making it avoid me!"

"What makes you think I'm doing anything, Ani?" Obi-Wan asked, his tone perfectly confused, but Qui-Gon heard the mental snicker. He glanced up from his datapad just in time to see Anakin make a mad grab for the catsup bottle, which quickly twitched out of his path.

"_Obi-Wan!_"

"Ani, how could I be moving that bottle?" Qui-Gon heard his padawan ask. "Do you see me touching it at all?"

"Well, no…"

The bottle made another miraculous escape and Qui-Gon set down his datapad in shock, gaping at the sight.

"But I know you're doing it! You're a Jedi; you could be moving it with your mind!" the boy said, frowning in concentration as he focused on the bottle, which happened to be doing a jaunty little jig as it sat just out of reach. Padmé erupted into fit of giggles at the sight and Qui-Gon looked up at his apprentice, his gaze incredulous.

"Maybe," Obi-Wan said, the mysterious note to his voice maddening, and Qui-Gon could sense exasperation rolling off Anakin. "But you've got no proof, do you?"

"Once I catch that stupid bottle-"

Anakin made another attempt when the bottle danced teasingly within reach, only to have it zip through his fingers.

"Ooooh! This isn't fair! You've got Jedi powers!"

Obi-Wan laughed, the sound echoing in the empty dining area, and Qui-Gon found himself staring. He had never known his apprentice to be so… _playful_ with anyone outside of his innermost circle of friends. He and Qui-Gon would tease back and forth incessantly; the moving bottle was something Qui-Gon had subjected Obi-Wan to on occasion, but to have this sort of attitude surface around people who were one step above strangers was unheard of.

_He really bonded with the boy,_ Qui-Gon thought as he watched Obi-Wan apologetically hand Anakin the wayward bottle, who snatched it up and frowned at the padawan. Obi-Wan softly asked for forgiveness when he saw the dark expression, and Qui-Gon smiled when Anakin crumbled and grinned.

"Promise you won't tease like that again?"

"I promise," Obi-Wan said solemnly, and Padmé was once again stifling giggles. "At least until you are able to fight back properly. Deal?"

Qui-Gon quirked an eyebrow at that. _–Know something I don't, padawan?-_ he sent, but Obi-Wan merely brushed the comment aside.

"Deal!" Anakin replied enthusiastically and Obi-Wan ruffled his blond hair affectionately.

Qui-Gon blinked when he felt the Living Force swirl around the two, adding another layer to the bond that had unexpectedly formed, and broadcasting their emotions easily. Obi-Wan's presence seemed to soothe Anakin's in a way, perhaps explaining why the bond had formed in the first place, while Obi-Wan was brimming with happiness.

Again, there was the sense of _rightness_, a warmth that enveloped the two, which made Qui-Gon smile.

Qui-Gon knew his apprentice. He knew how compassionate the young man could be, when he chose to let it show. Possibly the only thing that Qui-Gon regretted over the past few years was watching Obi-Wan build walls around himself, and every trying mission only made those walls stronger. It was wonderful to see him teasing and laughing, and Qui-Gon had a sneaking suspicion that they had those visions to thank for it, even with all the other alarming changes.

Nodding to himself a little, Qui-Gon set aside the datapad, resolving not to look at it for the rest of the meal, and joined in on the light-hearted mood.

If one of the cooks happened to glance up, or if another passenger entered and saw two grown Jedi, a handmaiden, and a boy playing tag in the dining area, who cared? Live in the moment, the Jedi said, and Qui-Gon intended to do so for as long as possible.

* * *


	8. Chapter 7

Hey, everyone! I'm so sorry that this is late this week; I very nearly forgot to update considering my recent addiction of Lego Star Wars 2. (blushes) Yes, I know I'm a nerd, what else is new? Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed! The reaction to this continues to floor me, and I'm so happy that everyone is enjoying it! (grins)

Anyway, I think that's enough from me. Now off with you! Enjoy the fluff I present you with!

* * *

7.

* * *

Anakin sat in the maintenance bay, fiddling with a droid part and listening to the ship hum around him as it cruised through hyperspace. After a moment, he set the part aside and began scanning his immediate surroundings for a wrench he'd been using mere moments ago.

It had been several days since he'd left Tatooine, and even though a large part of him still felt like someone had ripped it out and stomped on it, the pain wasn't quite as bad as it had been the first night. He no longer felt horribly sick for his home and mother, and he had a suspicion it was because of the Jedi, or more specifically, Obi-Wan. He and the two Jedi had slid into a comfortable routine over the past couple of days, and he found it was helping him adjust.

Each morning he woke when the Jedi had finished their meditation, and he joined them for their first meal. It made him happy when Padmé joined them as well, since she seemed to get up just as early as the Jedi did, and the four of them would laugh and talk the meal through. Anakin then spent the rest of his day either in the cockpit learning the controls of the ship, in the engine room studying the hyperdrive and the sublight engines, or in the maintenance bay working on random pieces of droids he found.

Through all of his small adventures, he dragged Obi-Wan, who actually seemed happy to join him. Of course Anakin had asked at first, (rather shyly too, he admitted with embarrassment) and he had been surprised by the yes he received. Obi-Wan must've noticed his stunned expression because the young man said, while winking subtly, that it would be a lot more fun than discussing politics with Qui-Gon and the queen.

The two had been nearly inseparable since, with Anakin never finding any reason to regret asking Obi-Wan along in the first place. It actually turned out to be one of his better decisions because being with the padawan allowed him access to places and people that would've otherwise been forbidden.

Yesterday had found the two of them crawling through the maintenance hatches surrounding the sublight drives, with Obi-Wan explaining the purpose and function of all the various machinery surrounding them. Anakin had to admit that the Jedi was pretty knowledgeable. He'd never expected Obi-Wan to know so much about machines, but he was quickly learning how much more there was to the padawan.

Whenever Anakin had a question, Obi-Wan was ready with an answer that actually made sense, and his manner of explaining was always calm and patient. He seemed to go out of his way to make sure that Anakin understood. Sometimes Obi-Wan would repeat himself in a different way because Anakin still looked confused, but he never got upset or seemed frustrated.

Anakin greatly appreciated the way the young man would smile whenever he caught the boy frowning, and he would then offer an alternative explanation that usually made more sense. Anakin had actually gotten himself banned from the cockpit when a certain pilot was on duty because he'd "asked too many questions." Yet the reason he'd been asking in the first place was because the stupid pilot couldn't be bothered to repeat himself when the answer was confusing.

Anakin was also beginning to think there wasn't anything Obi-Wan didn't know about. When he'd said so that day in the hatches, the Jedi had laughed and ruffled Anakin's hair with his grease-covered hands.

"Thank you, Ani," he'd said, smiling a smile that always made Anakin want to grin. "But as much as I don't like admitting it, I'm not all-knowing. I don't know what we're having for evening meal, for example."

"I can tell you that," Anakin had replied as they shimmied out of the hatches. "It'll be the same thing as last night, and the night before that, and the night before that: some kind of flavorless meat, with a synthetic vegetable, and more of those Corellian tubers. And you'll have tea to drink and I'll have more muja juice or water, depending on if I need something that tastes good."

Obi-Wan had laughed again. "Proof that nutrition and flavor do not go hand in hand," he'd said, bringing up a joke Anakin had made after being on the ship for a day, and that was how Qui-Gon had found them. The Jedi Master had blinked at their oil-covered garments and had cracked a smile before ordering them to clean up before they went to the galley.

Their daily routine concluded with Anakin grabbing some cushions and blankets from the maintenance bay before joining the Jedi in their quarters just as they finished their evening meditation. Then Obi-Wan would help him arrange his bed between the two sleep couches, and after a mug of that milk Obi-Wan had made for him (he was starting to like it a lot), he'd curl up in the padawan's lap as they listened to a story from Qui-Gon, who, as far as Anakin was concerned, told the best tales.

Anakin was usually so sleepy from the milk that Qui-Gon's deep voice and the sound of Obi-Wan's steady heartbeat were enough to knock him out before the story had really started.

Then in the morning he'd wake, tucked in his blankets or curled up in Obi-Wan's protective embrace if he'd had a nightmare, and the routine would begin again.

Anakin found the wrench he'd been looking for and returned to the droid part. It was a few hours after the midday meal, and as much as he'd wanted to poke around the cockpit some, the pilot who'd thrown him out was on duty. Obi-Wan had gone in to scout things out under the pretense of looking for a misplaced datapad, and when he'd returned with the information, Anakin had pouted a little in disappointment.

_Oh well_, he sighed. There'd be other times for him to get another look at the cockpit, since they weren't due to arrive at Coruscant for another few days.

The thought of the strange planet filled Anakin with a little thrill of anticipation. Even with the details he'd pestered Obi-Wan for, he still wasn't sure what to expect, as he had no proper frame of reference for what a planet-wide city looked like. Part of him was imagining something like Mos Espa, only with really, really tall buildings, but he had a feeling that Coruscant didn't have blistering heat waves or sand everywhere.

"Blast!" he whispered; he'd stripped one of the bolts in his attempt to remove it. He'd have to find a replacement somehow and hope that the grooves in the part itself hadn't been too damaged.

"Something wrong, Ani?"

He glanced up at Obi-Wan, who lounged on the workbench Anakin nightly deprived of its cushions. The padawan looked up from a datapad, concern and curiosity shining in his blue-green eyes, and Anakin shrugged a little.

"Not really," he said. "It's nothing I can't fix."

Obi-Wan smiled and went back to his reading, leaving Anakin to sit back and mentally puzzle out the most likely location of spare parts. They were probably in one of the many storage bins they'd pushed to the side of the room so that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan would have space for their daily exercises, which Qui-Gon was in the middle of running through. Anakin was being careful to keep out of the Jedi Master's way and was sitting with his back against the base of the bench Obi-Wan occupied, parts spread meticulously around him.

"If you're looking for new bolts, try the crate in the corner," Obi-Wan said without looking up from his reading and Anakin grinned up at him in thanks. Obi-Wan answering an unspoken question was one of the first things Anakin had learned about the Jedi. He just _knew_ when Anakin was thinking something because Anakin broadcasted it through the Force simply by concentrating intently.

Even though the recommended crate did indeed have a bunch of spare parts and countless bolts to choose from, none of them suited Anakin's needs. With a huff of impatience, he tossed the random parts back into the bin and made his way back to his seat, sticking to the edges of the room as he went.

"No luck?" Obi-Wan asked when Anakin plopped back down. The boy shook his head, watching as Qui-Gon executed a series of flips that he would've thought impossible in the confined space.

"None," Anakin replied, his gaze shifting from the Jedi Master to Obi-Wan, who sat at an angle on the bench. His back was pressed against the corner of the bench while one arm draped along the top and his legs were bent so that they'd fit properly. Anakin was surprised that no one had yelled at him about putting his boots on a perfectly good cushion, but then again, who would yell at a Jedi?

"So what're you readin'?" he asked and the padawan glanced up at him before scooting over and gesturing to the freed space.

"Take a look," he responded as Anakin scrambled up beside him and tucked himself against the Jedi. "It's nothing terribly exciting; just an old news report. But there is a small article about the podrace you won; they even mention you."

"Really?" Anakin asked, his eyes widening as Obi-Wan placed a securing arm around him and held the datapad for him to read. Sure enough, there was the article, complete with a detailed account of the race and a small picture of him waving at the crowd. "Wizard! I'm famous! Too bad they misspelled my name, though I suppose I should be grateful that they even mentioned a former slave, huh?"

"Oh, I don't know," Obi-Wan said, his eyes trained on the datapad. "From what I've heard it seems like a pretty big race, and they don't mention your background anywhere. They just say how astounding it is that a Human was able to compete in the first place."

Anakin felt something warm creep through him at Obi-Wan's words. He was a person, a Human, even though he'd been a slave, and it made him happy that the article somehow hadn't mentioned that part of the equation.

"Here, Ani, look at this," Obi-Wan said, making him peer at the datapad. "It's an article about the latest improvements to the stock snub fighter design. The Jedi have a private fleet of fighters like this that we use to get to wherever our missions might take us."

Anakin opened his mouth to ask about them when he felt Obi-Wan stiffen and glance at Qui-Gon from the corner of his eye.

"Or rather, I think we ought to. Right now we're stuck relying on commercial transports, which can be a bit of a hassle when you need to get to a planet in a hurry, or off it, for that matter," Obi-Wan added, and Anakin felt him relax a notch when it became clear that Qui-Gon hadn't noticed.

Anakin frowned at that; this was something Obi-Wan had been doing over the past couple of days, and he knew it happened only when the Jedi had let something slip. It also usually happened only when Qui-Gon was present, and Anakin got the strangest feeling that Obi-Wan was keeping something from his Master. The first real day on the ship, Anakin had awoken to them arguing, and occasionally he'd catch Qui-Gon watching Obi-Wan with a perplexed expression, or about as perplexed as a Jedi could seem.

However, as curious as it made him, it really wasn't any of his business, so he always let the events slide.

"So what are the improvements?" Anakin asked, trying to get a better look at the datapad and distract Obi-Wan at the same time. "Does the article include some kind of schematic that you can look at?"

"Yes, but it's not a truly detailed one," Obi-Wan said, angling the datapad and scrolling down to the picture. "You'd have to pay for the kind of plans I'm sure you're thinking of."

Anakin made a face at that and Obi-Wan grinned down at him. "Sorry, Ani. You'll just have to use your imagination."

They sat for a while, discussing the plans in question, and eventually Obi-Wan scrolled to the next article in the datapad. It was one concerning a new bill that was being introduced into the Senate, whatever that meant, and Anakin watched Obi-Wan frown a little as he read the paragraph.

"It's something bad?" he asked and felt Obi-Wan shrug as best he could, as he was stuck between Anakin and the back of the bench.

"Perhaps," Obi-Wan said, still reading. "How familiar are you with the Republic's form of government?"

"Um…" Anakin responded, biting his lower lip.

"Then I'll try to explain it before I tell you about this article. There are three different branches that make up the Republic government: there's the court system, the senatorial branch, and finally the Supreme Chancellor. The senatorial branch makes the laws we live by, the Supreme Chancellor decides which ones are truly relevant, and then the court system upholds those laws. Does that make sense?"

Anakin nodded, trying to visualize everything. Padmé and Obi-Wan waved at him from their place in the Senate, he saw Qui-Gon buried under datapads that had come from them, and Jar Jar ran around trying his hardest to get people to obey the laws that Qui-Gon had decided upon.

He didn't seem to be doing a very good job, though…

"Within the Senate, which is made up of representatives from each Republic system, there are two different bodies, one of which votes on which proposals for laws get turned into bills, which get passed on to the other branch for a final vote. If that body decides that the bill is satisfactory, it gets passed on to the Supreme Chancellor, who makes the final vote. If he or she decides that the bill is all right, it gets made into a law."

"How does anything get done?" Anakin asked, blinking up at Obi-Wan in shock. "There must be thousands of worlds, each with millions of people. How do they agree on anything?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "Oftentimes, they don't agree, which leads to lots and lots of debates over sometimes the silliest little thing. That's one of the reasons why the queen is so concerned; she's afraid that her people will run out of time before she's able to save them."

"Oh," Anakin replied, frowning. "But if it's so hard to do things, then why do people keep the system around? Wouldn't it make more sense to have one person? Things would get done faster that way."

A strange look passed over Obi-Wan's face, his smile fading and Anakin noticed that the padawan had tensed again.

"It… it might, Ani," he said at last, his gaze drifting from the datapad down to Anakin, who began shifting slightly. He felt like Obi-Wan was scanning him, reaching deep into his soul and seeing everything.

Anakin had grown to love spending time with Obi-Wan, who seemed to radiate a warmth that reminded him of his mother, and at times it felt like he'd found the older brother he'd never known he'd wanted.

There were moments, though, when the warmth would vanish. Anakin would say something he thought was completely offhand and the Jedi would freeze, his eyes glazing over. It was more proof that Obi-Wan was hiding something, and the first time it had happened, Anakin had been given some clues about the nature of the secret.

The event had sent chills down Anakin's spine, because when Obi-Wan had looked at him, his blue-green eyes had melted to a misty grey that held horrible, flickering shadows. Anakin had only ever seen the look on the most tortured soul, and there had been plenty of those among the slaves. He'd even caught the expression on his mother from time to time, her shoulders drooping under some unknown burden and her eyes brimming with sorrow.

It was the look that told of a deep wound of loss, which appeared only when the pain grew too strong to be contained.

He hadn't been able to speak when Obi-Wan had fixed him with that gaze, so instead he'd done what he did whenever his mother had looked like that: he'd hugged the Jedi as tightly as he could.

To his surprise, Obi-Wan hadn't objected. He'd returned the hug fiercely, as though he were starved for the gesture.

"What did you lose?" he'd asked quietly, finally finding his voice and trying to help in the only way he knew how.

"Everything," came the whisper, startling him.

Then Obi-Wan had turned away, apologizing for scaring him, but Anakin had seen the Jedi in a completely different light since then. Beneath the happiness and the genuine kindness he somehow sensed rolling off Obi-Wan, there was a black undercurrent of a sadness and a grief so deep that Anakin was surprised it hadn't consumed the Jedi.

How he remained so strong despite it was incredible, and after realizing its presence, Anakin was also surprised to note that he seemed to make it shrink whenever he was near.

So he'd stayed with the Jedi as much as possible, strangely pleased that his presence could be a comfort to someone.

"But think about it for a moment."

Obi-Wan was talking again, the look shoved out of the way for a while, and Anakin pulled his mind from its thoughts to focus on the Jedi's words. "Would you really want one person telling everyone in the entire galaxy what to do? Do you even like it when just one person bosses you around, when you have no say in it at all? Yes, things would get done faster, but is it really worth giving up your voice? Is it worth the threat of corruption?"

"Hm," Anakin responded. That side of the suggestion hadn't occurred to him.

"And yes, every type of government is vulnerable to corruption, but at least with this system, it stands less of a chance because of that disagreement," Obi-Wan added, and Anakin nodded a little, trying to wrap his mind around the ideas that were being presented. "As for the article, it's about a bill that would limit the Jedi's involvement in general negotiations, from peace settlements to land disputes."

"But why would anyone want to stop you guys from helping people?" Anakin asked, startled by the information.

"There are many who feel that the Jedi's presence is unnecessary and would like to see us completely disband," Obi-Wan said, his tone a touch sad. "They say that even though we claim to be peace keepers, our Council would like to see the entire Republic answer to them alone. They don't understand that Jedi don't seek power; we seek to ensure balance."

As Obi-Wan spoke, Anakin felt his heart contract strangely at the mentioning of the mysterious Jedi Council, and he sensed that Obi-Wan was looking at him. "Is something bothering you, Ani?"

"What…" He met Obi-Wan's questioning gaze before looking away.

"What will happen once we reach Coruscant?" he finally asked, voicing the fear that had been growing in him for a while. He felt Obi-Wan shift and then draw him closer, the Jedi's arm tightening around his shoulders.

"Well, once we land, the queen and the rest of her party will most likely meet with the Chancellor. As for Qui-Gon and me, we'll be called before the Council to report on our mission to Naboo. But you're worried about what will happen to you," he said and Anakin gave him a small nod. "I can't say for certain, but I'm betting you'll come with us, so the Council can meet with you and test you."

"T-Test me?" he whispered, freezing in sudden fear. "What does that mean?"

"It's not going to hurt, if that's what you're afraid of," Obi-Wan said, smiling at him. "They'll probably run a guessing game of sorts, asking you to tell them what's on a datapad that you can't see. And then they'll probably ask you some questions, to try and see what kind of person you are."

"Like if I'm good or bad? That kind of thing?" he asked, a note of apprehension leaking into his words, and Obi-Wan glanced at him with a reassuring smile.

"I think it's more about the type of personality you have," he replied and Anakin bit his lip as he thought. "Like how you would respond in certain situations; if you're quick to anger or aggression when attacked, or if you respond calmly and defensively."

"And if they decide I'm too quick to anger?" he asked, the note back, and Obi-Wan set aside the datapad so he could wrap both his arms around Anakin, who couldn't help clinging back tightly. "What happens if they decide not to train me?"

"Let Qui-Gon and me worry about that," he said. "You're still just a little boy, Ani. Let those who promised to take care of you do so, and focus on the present."

_Focus on the present,_ he repeated to himself.

"When I meet the Council, Obi-Wan, I'll do my best to respond like a Jedi," he said softly, and the arms around him tightened in encouragement. "I'll stay calm, no matter what they ask, and I'll make sure to think about all the sides to their questions. I won't give them a reason to say I shouldn't be trained."

"I know," Obi-Wan said.

_You have a good heart and a kind soul,_ came the foreign thought, and Anakin blinked a little. Somehow, it sounded like Obi-Wan.

"Don't worry, Ani. Qui-Gon and I will handle everything."

Anakin found himself leaning more and more heavily against the Jedi, his eyelids steadily drooping as he continued to listen. Obi-Wan's gentle, even tone grew blurrier with each passing word, and his head lolled against the padawan's shoulder…

"Ani?"

He jerked upright, blinking groggily when he found Obi-Wan smiling down at him. He silently noted that he was still curled up against the Jedi, except his hands had fisted around the padawan's tunic and his head had been pressed against the other's chest.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but it's my turn for exercises and I couldn't get free," Obi-Wan said and Anakin let go, feeling embarrassment roll through him.

"Sorry," he mumbled, earning an affectionate hair-ruffle as Obi-Wan slid off the bench.

"It's all right. No harm done," Obi-Wan said with an easy grin, one that helped to calm the shame that Anakin felt. "Go back to your nap. I have a feeling that your body is still adjusting to the Coruscant sleep cycle."

He nodded as Obi-Wan set up for his exercises, or katas as they were apparently called, and found that he'd much rather watch than sleep at the moment.

When Obi-Wan executed some of the most graceful motions Anakin had ever seen, an expression of utter tranquility present on the padawan's face, he began to wonder if he would ever learn to move so fluidly.

_I will,_ Anakin thought suddenly, his lips tightening in determination. _Then no one will ever associate me with Ani the slave. I'll be Anakin Skywalker, best Jedi Knight in the galaxy, and no one will consider me worthless again._

* * *


	9. Chapter 8

Hey, all! I'm so sorry that this chapter is a little late this week; I've been on vacation, and I completely forgot to update. (winces) Hope you all can forgive me!

Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed; like I've said a million times, the reaction to this continues to shock and please me! (grins)

Now, off with you! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

8.

* * *

Obi-Wan stood beside Qui-Gon in the cockpit of the ship, with Anakin peering over the pilot's shoulder in an attempt to get a better look at Coruscant. Thankfully neither the pilot nor the copilot were the one who'd told Anakin off about asking questions, so the boy was free to talk as much as he liked.

At the moment though, talking was the last thing on Anakin's mind. He was too busy gawking at the gleaming planet before him.

"Wizard!" Obi-Wan heard the boy exclaim and he allowed himself a small smile.

_-Happy he's enjoying himself, padawan?-_ Qui-Gon sent along their bond and Obi-Wan nodded a little, trying to remember how he'd felt the last time he and Qui-Gon had returned to Coruscant. Unfortunately, Obi-Wan could only recall his irritation over his Master bringing Anakin along, and he strove to squash that memory.

_-And I'm glad we're not being shot at. Do you think it would be too much to hope for a safe landing?-_ he sent back and heard Qui-Gon's chuckle through their link.

_-Still don't like flying, do you, padawan?-_ Qui-Gon asked with a wry twist to his lips.

_-I like flying, Master, as long as we're safe in hyperspace. It's what tends to happen once we're in normal space that I don't care for,-_ Obi-Wan sent, fixing Qui-Gon with a particularly annoyed look. _–And I prefer to be in control of the craft.-_

_-So you can quickly respond to any disasters that might occur,-_ Qui-Gon finished, and Obi-Wan looked back to the planet. _–But I sense there is something more that is bothering you, my padawan.-_

That observation was always a statement, and came paired with the unspoken command for Obi-Wan to share his problems.

–_It's about Anakin, Master,-_ he began, his gaze drifting to the boy.

_-What about him? Have you noticed something during the time you spent together?-_ Qui-Gon asked, and Obi-Wan almost quirked an eyebrow impertinently at his Master. Even though the other Jedi's mental tone was as calm as his face, Obi-Wan could sense a very faint flicker of annoyance that Qui-Gon was striving to release quietly into the Force.

_-I just wanted to know what was going to happen to him once we reach the planet's surface,-_ Obi-Wan asked, curious to as why Qui-Gon would react as he was, and Obi-Wan felt Qui-Gon's annoyance grow. _–He asked me about it a few days ago and I told him not to worry about it.-_

_-And you did not take this to me immediately?-_ Qui-Gon asked, and Obi-Wan had to quickly shield his own flash of annoyance. His Master's tone, though a touch snappish, should not have irked him so. _–We could have discussed this then instead of now, when it is almost too late.-_

_-Forgive me for neglecting my duties, Master,-_ Obi-Wan sent in a manner he hoped was soothing, bowing his head and dropping his gaze to the floor. _–I couldn't find you right after it occurred, and I felt I had to keep an eye on Anakin, as you were most likely advising the queen and no one else could be spared.-_

There was a small pause of silence, broken only by the faint hum of machinery and Anakin's exclamations of delight.

_-I am not upset with you, padawan,-_ Qui-Gon said at last, uttering a small mental sigh. _–The question you raised is one I have been struggling with for a while now. I dare not ask the queen to include him in her entourage, as I have already requested that she take Jar Jar, and I feel that I can not ask for more.-_

_-And Anakin happens to be a rather active child,-_ Obi-Wan added, eliciting another mental sigh from Qui-Gon. _–He would be bored to tears without the ability to explore everything to his heart's content, even if Padmé were watching out for him.-_

_-Speaking from experience, are we?-_ Qui-Gon asked, a faint smile quirking his lips.

_-You did find us crawling around in the engine room, Master,-_ he sent back. _–It kept him out from under people's feet and I knew he'd find it interesting.-_

_-True.-_

Obi-Wan glanced at Qui-Gon briefly and lifted an eyebrow. _–Master, is this your roundabout way of leading me to an answer of my own question?-_

"Obi-Wan, it looks just like you said!"

Anakin's happy exclamation and playful tug on the sleeve of his robe jerked him from the conversation and he smiled back at the grinning boy.

"You three better go strap yourselves in for the landing," the pilot said and Anakin gave a groan of disappointment.

"You mean I can't watch?"

"'Fraid not, kiddo," the copilot said. "We've only got two seats up here, and we can't have you gettin' tossed around if the landing gets tough."

Anakin frowned, pouting, even though he knew the man was right. He glanced up when Obi-Wan laid a hand on his shoulder, his frown fading, and Obi-Wan watched him sigh.

"All right," Anakin said. "Maybe next time."

"Come on, Ani," Obi-Wan said quietly, holding out his hand, and Anakin slid his into it as they left the cockpit. "Landings and take-offs are the hardest part of flying; you know that."

"Yeah," Anakin said with another sigh. "I had a feeling they wouldn't let me stay, but I thought I'd ask anyway."

Obi-Wan squeezed his hand as they reached their seats, and blinked when he heard Qui-Gon clear his throat over their link.

_-You were saying something before we were interrupted, padawan?-_ Qui-Gon sent and Obi-Wan smirked a little.

_-You want me to offer to watch out for Anakin while we're here,-_ he sent back, no question present in his mental tone, and he watched as Qui-Gon's eyebrows quirked slightly.

_-You really are growing more perceptive, padawan. Or perhaps it's more impudent?-_ Qui-Gon replied as they sat, buckling their safety belts, and Obi-Wan worked to restrain a grin.

_-What can I say, Master? I've had the best role models, especially when you consider that one defies the Council every chance he gets,-_ he jabbed and Qui-Gon rolled his eyes.

_-Cheeky little brat,-_ Qui-Gon sent, though not without the customary rush of affection, and Obi-Wan finally grinned. _–I raise you for twelve long years, and this is the kind of respect I get?-_

_-Only what you deserve, dear Master mine,-_ Obi-Wan replied. _–Do you want to tell Anakin, or should I?-_

"Anakin?" Qui-Gon said, answering Obi-Wan's question and drawing the boy's attention. "Once we land, I want you to stick close to Obi-Wan until further notice. I've put him in charge of your care when I'm unable to look after you myself, which I'm afraid might be for a while."

"That's all right, Mister Qui-Gon, sir," Anakin said, smiling. "I don't mind."

"Good."

A few short minutes and one relatively smooth landing later, Obi-Wan freed himself from his safety belt, and the three of them made for the main hatch. Anakin was adjusting his backpack, nervousness curling into the Force around him, and Obi-Wan threw him a reassuring smile. The hatch finally hissed open, and they marched down it easily, heading for the small welcoming party that stood a short distance away.

When Obi-Wan saw who it consisted of, he froze.

_Palpatine,_ his mind hissed, a cold, sickening anger twisting in his gut. His vision narrowed on the aging man, who stood prepared to meet them with a ready smile.

Palpatine was dripping with wealth, just as Obi-Wan remembered, dressed in Naboo finery of a deep, royal purple, the fabric cut from the richest silk credits could furnish. His cool, blue gaze studied each of them in turn, settling on Obi-Wan perhaps a little longer than the rest, as Obi-Wan was most likely glaring at the senator.

It took every shred of self-control Obi-Wan possessed not to snatch up his lightsaber and hack the man in two. Here was the man who had led Anakin to darkness, who had gobbled up rule of the Republic, who had ordered the armies to turn on their Jedi generals…

And he could do _nothing_.

_-Padawan?-_

Obi-Wan started at Qui-Gon's concerned brush and realized that he was the only one not bowing politely to their greeters. Instead, he'd fixed Senator Palpatine with a steady stare; one the man was returning while attempting to look confused.

"Is something wrong, Padawan Kenobi?" the other member of the party asked, a man Obi-Wan dimly recognized as Supreme Chancellor Valorum. "You seem out of sorts, young Jedi. Is everything all right?"

Obi-Wan could feel Qui-Gon's concerned, yet calculating stare burning into his skin, and he forced himself to set aside everything he remembered. He released his anger, dropping his gaze in hopes that cutting off visual contact would make it disappear more quickly, and he dipped his head in a low, respectful bow.

"Forgive me Chancellor, Senator," Obi-Wan said quietly, knowing they would hear. "I fear my latest bouts of insomnia have indeed made me rather unwell. I haven't been myself and I apologize for my disrespect."

"It's all right, padawan," the chancellor said with a warm smile and Obi-Wan stepped aside when he sensed the queen and her party were descending the ramp. He took his place to Qui-Gon's right, with Anakin moving to stand on his right, and he loosed one of his hands from his sleeves so that he could offer it to the boy.

Anakin took it and squeezed it gently, giving him a concerned look. "You seemed really angry about something," Anakin whispered up to him as the queen greeted the chancellor and Senator Palpatine warmly. "You sure you're okay?"

_-A valid question, Obi-Wan,-_ Qui-Gon's mental voice rumbled through the bond and Obi-Wan couldn't help the sigh that escaped. _–What happened just now? What in the world could make you so angry?-_

"I'm all right, Ani," he whispered back, squeezing the boy's hand gently in return. "I'll tell you about it later."

_-Was I glaring at anyone?­-_ Obi-Wan asked, and he sensed Qui-Gon's frown at the strange question.

_-What are you aiming at, padawan? No, you were not glaring at anyone, but all of us could sense your anger; even Anakin, who hasn't even been properly trained.-_

An unexpected burst of relief filled Obi-Wan and he drew a deep, calming breath. _–Master, I'll explain when I share those visions with you.-_

Qui-Gon glanced at him sharply, his blue eyes narrowing. _–I grow tired of this, Obi-Wan; those visions have become an excuse for every action I find disturbing. Such anger is dangerous; you know that.-_

_Better than anyone, I'm willing to bet,_ Obi-Wan thought, ignoring the rest of Qui-Gon's lecture, and he earned himself a sharp, mental swat.

_-What was that, padawan?-_

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth and drew another deep breath. When he released it, he blew out his mounting frustration, quiet calm replacing the emotion. _–Nothing, Master. I was simply thinking about your warnings and reflecting on my actions.-_

_-Of course you were,-_ Qui-Gon sent back, sarcasm dripping from the words, and Obi-Wan half-expected a "and I'm the King of Hoth" response to follow it. _–Then would you mind telling me the conclusions you came to?-_

_Stars_, was this how Anakin had felt whenever Obi-Wan had started in on _another_ lecture about controlling one's emotions?

–_I will meditate on this once we reach the Temple, Master. There is no excuse for my slip, and I apologize for disrespecting you through my actions,-_ he sent, along with a healthy dose of remorse that he didn't quite feel, and he sensed Qui-Gon stumble a little.

Just as Obi-Wan had expected. He knew that if Anakin had fed him a line like that, he probably would've been in shock for a week. Or demanding that Anakin have his head examined…

After all, padawans weren't supposed to willingly volunteer for meditation.

_-That is…well, a mature response that I had not expected, Obi-Wan,-_ Qui-Gon sent, not bothering to hide his surprise. _–And…-_

"Master Jinn?"

The chancellor's voice broke into their conversation and Obi-Wan watched his master start a little before finally focusing on the man.

"Yes, Chancellor?"

_-Don't go thinking you've escaped, Obi-Wan. We will discuss this later, whether you like it or not,-_ Qui-Gon sent before giving all his attention to Chancellor Valorum, who watched the Jedi curiously. Obi-Wan, in the meantime, glanced after the party that was heading for an air taxi, his gaze locking onto Senator Palpatine's retreating form.

This time Obi-Wan successfully wrestled his anger into the Force before it gave Qui-Gon any reason for alarm. He then reached out mentally to carefully probe the edges of the senator's presence. As powerful in the Dark Side as the man had been, he surely would've had trouble masking it.

Right when Obi-Wan caught a flash of the evil he was searching for, Palpatine's body went rigid and he turned, his gaze flicking to the Jedi. Obi-Wan gazed back at him, remaining utterly calm even when the senator's gaze locked with his.

_Silly little Jedi,_ the Force whispered, a deep chill brushing up against Obi-Wan. He slammed up his tightest shields so forcefully that Qui-Gon started, the elder Jedi's sentence jerking slightly.

_What were you seeking? What proof did you hope to find?_

Obi-Wan felt his jaw tighten, but otherwise he remained serene.

Yet when the senator's gaze shifted down, his eyes undoubtedly falling on Anakin, Obi-Wan couldn't help tensing.

_I won't let you have him, Sith,_ Obi-Wan thought, watching Palpatine's gaze drift back to him. Obi-Wan almost stepped in front the boy to block him from sight, but he remained absolutely still. _I won't let you corrupt him like you did before._

After what seemed like an eternity, Senator Palpatine turned away and slid into the air taxi, the door slamming shut behind him. Obi-Wan felt himself relax as they flew away, and only once they were completely out of sight did he lower his shields.

It still wasn't much, however, as his suspicious side was not willing to take any chances.

It was then he realized that Anakin had a death grip on his hand, and his gaze snapped to the boy in concern.

"Ani?" he whispered, as Qui-Gon and the chancellor were still talking. "What's wrong? You're shaking!"

"C-Cold…" the boy whispered back, dropping Obi-Wan's hand so he could rub his upper arms vigorously. "S-so… c-cold…"

Obi-Wan quickly knelt before the boy to draw him into an embrace, lending Anakin some of his body heat. The boy shivered against him, his body trembling like a leaf and his teeth chattering. Obi-Wan did a quick scan only to find nothing out of the ordinary, and he frowned.

"Ani? What happened?" he asked quietly, and felt the boy shrug.

"Dunno," Anakin whispered back, his teeth chattering less. "I f-felt something, c-can't explain it. This dark f-feeling touched m-me."

_Palpatine must've done something,_ Obi-Wan thought, shutting his eyes and opening himself to the Force. He let it flood his body and then he gently reached out for Anakin's brilliant presence, brushing away any residue of the darkness. They seemed to hiss when he touched them, crumbling to ash when faced with the Light.

"Better?" he asked once he'd finished, and Anakin nodded, looking surprised that his shivers had stopped.

"What'd you do?"

"Anakin, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon's voice broke into their conversation, and Obi-Wan glanced up to find his Master frowning down at him.

"I was going to tell you that we need to leave for the Temple, but I suppose I should ask what happened first," he added, fixing Obi-Wan with a stare.

"Anakin was cold, Master," Obi-Wan said as he stood, talking hold of Anakin's hand once more. "Didn't you feel the Darkness that brushed up against us?"

"I did, padawan," Qui-Gon responded, his frown softening as he thought. "And it is our duty to report it to the Council. Now come."

All three bowed respectfully to the chancellor before entering another air taxi, and Qui-Gon gave the droid pilot their destination. Previous scare forgotten, Anakin (who'd been buckled in the seat between the two Jedi) began to crane his neck to peer out at everything. Sensing the boy's disappointment at being unable to see anything, Obi-Wan reached over and undid Anakin's safety belt. Slightly surprised when he didn't sense a flash of alarm from Qui-Gon, he drew Anakin into his lap, which allowed the boy a perfect view of the passing city.

_-Master?-_ Obi-Wan queried, concerned, and he tapped ever so gently on Qui-Gon's shields.

"Wow! Did you see that, Obi-Wan? That guy was at least three meters tall! How does he get into buildings?" Anakin said, interrupting any response Qui-Gon might've made. Obi-Wan, however, was beginning to feel distinctly unnerved by the dead silence over the bond, and he quickly thought of a way to keep Anakin from interrupting too often.

"How about we play a game, Ani?" Obi-Wan said, remembering something he'd seen a family do during a long transport ride, and the boy looked up at him with a grin. "The Temple is still a ways off, so I'll think we'll have plenty of time to play."

"Sure!" Anakin replied enthusiastically. "What do you do? What are the rules?"

"It's called the Aurebesh game, and what we do is hunt for words on street signs or advertisements that start with the letters of the alphabet. For example, we start by looking for a word that begins with 'aurek', and once we find one, then we move on to one that starts with 'besh'," he said, watching Anakin consider the rules. "The one who finds the words the fastest is the winner of the round, and the one who finds the most over all words is the winner of the game. Think you can beat me?"

"You're on!" Anakin said, his gaze snapping to the window. "Ha! 'Any'!"

"Hm, 'bothan'," he said, sensing Anakin's flash of disappointment. "And there's 'Coruscant'. That's two for me."

_-Master?-_ Obi-Wan tried again, and he felt a heavy sigh roll through the bond. _–Is everything all right?-_

_-Of course, padawan,-_ Qui-Gon finally replied as Anakin snagged two more points with 'digger' and 'eggs'. Obi-Wan got the next one, however, with 'fresh'. _–Considering I feel like you're hiding something that I really ought to know, we just brushed up against the most powerful Dark force I've ever sensed, and you just lost control of your temper in a way you haven't since you were twelve. Have I left anything out?-_

Obi-Wan threw Qui-Gon a surprised frown, completely missing Anakin's gleeful shout as he netted three more points. _–Master, all of this has a good explanation…-_

_-One that I would absolutely _love_ to hear!- _Qui-Gon snapped across the bond, his frustration and ire broadcasting easily, and even Anakin quit gloating when he realized that something was happening between the two Jedi. _–You have been dangling that damn excuse in front of me for everything, and I think it's high time I got some actual answers! No more promises to tell me when you're ready!-_

Obi-Wan was glad he was sitting down, as he certainly hadn't expected his Master's heated response. Anakin was tugging on his sleeve, and Obi-Wan blinked down at the boy, who stared up at him in concern.

"Yes, Ani? Which letter are we on?"

"Um, 'krill', I think," he said, glancing between Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon with a small frown. "Is something going on?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan said, sighing a little. "But trust me, you're better off not bothering with it. Master Qui-Gon and I are just trying to sort some things out. By the way, 'king', 'let's', and 'mother'. Oh, and 'no'."

"What? Hey! I wasn't paying attention!" Anakin yelped, spinning back to the window, and frowning in concentration.

"There's an 'of', Ani, and a 'player'."

"Not fair! Where are you finding this stuff?"

Obi-Wan chuckled slightly and let his consciousness drift back to the bond, where Qui-Gon waited. He could almost see the Jedi Master with his arms folded over his chest, tapping a finger against his bicep rapidly, and his face molded into the stoniest expression possible. The part of Obi-Wan that had always remained Qui-Gon's padawan cringed and nearly fell to the ground, begging for forgiveness, but the rest of him merely sighed.

_-If I didn't know your Force-presence as well as I do, Obi-Wan, I would swear you were a completely different person,-_ Qui-Gon sent, his tone dark with irritation. _–What am I going to do with you? You argue with me, something you did do before, I grant you, but never over anything this important. You willfully ignore my commands, and then you go and do something I never expected from someone as well trained as you are. Your behavior is disturbing, padawan, and I want answers.-_

Obi-Wan sighed again, leaving Anakin to search for 'qek' on his own. _–Master, I want you to look at me.-_

_-Obi-Wan,-_ Qui-Gon started, huffing in frustration, but Obi-Wan stunned the Jedi Master into silence with a sharp look.

_-I mean it, Master. Look at me, really _look_ at me. Look at my Force-presence and tell me what you see. I'll drop most of my shields so you'll be certain that I'm not tricking you in any way.-_

He could feel Qui-Gon grudgingly comply, the man's curiosity overruling his irritation at being ordered around by his own apprentice. Obi-Wan lowered as many of his shields as he dared, including the blocks he'd put up to make his presence appear as it had when he'd been twenty-five, and he felt Qui-Gon start poking at him.

At first, it was an unmistakably sullen touch, but then he sensed the Jedi Master draw himself up sharply, his physical gaze snapping to Obi-Wan.

_-This is impossible,-_ Qui-Gon sent, and Obi-Wan met his gaze steadily. He could feel fear flickering behind his Master's shields, Qui-Gon's eyes darkening to a midnight hue, and Obi-Wan shook his head.

_-Have I ever lied to you? Would the Force lie to you?-_ he sent and watched Qui-Gon sink into the cushions of the seat, his knuckles whitening as he clenched his fists. _–It's the truth, and you know it. You can feel it.-_

Qui-Gon shut his eyes then, and when he reopened them, his gaze fell on Anakin, who was practically sitting on Obi-Wan's knees in his attempt to find a word that started with 'qek' first. Obi-Wan could feel the gears turning in his Master's head, and when Qui-Gon lifted his eyes to meet Obi-Wan's, there was a sad gleam to them.

_-He was your padawan in the visions, wasn't he.-_

Obi-Wan didn't answer, merely letting Qui-Gon probe him for any reaction. Obi-Wan kept himself blank, hiding any shudders the statement invoked behind the thickest shielding he could muster.

_-What happened to him? Why didn't I train him as I…-_

Obi-Wan watched realization flicker across Qui-Gon's face as he put the pieces together and then shut his eyes again.

_-I'll tell you everything, Master, once the Council decides Anakin's fate,-_ Obi-Wan sent. _–When are they going to meet with him?-_

Qui-Gon sighed and thought for a moment. _–Tomorrow, at the earliest. Our meeting with them isn't for another five hours, which was the fastest they could see us. I plan to tell them of Anakin and the warrior we faced then.-_

_-What about that presence a little bit ago? And what are you going to say about my visions?-_ Obi-Wan asked as the air taxi turned a corner and his heart leapt to his throat. There, at the end of the skyline, was the Jedi Temple, its five spires gleaming in the Coruscant sun. It was exactly how he remembered, the damage wrought by the clone troops gone, and it was beautiful once more.

_-I'll be reporting on the presence, certainly. But I have no idea what to say about your visions, so I planned to meditate on it during the break,-_ Qui-Gon replied as Anakin gasped.

"Is… is that the Jedi Temple?" he whispered to Obi-Wan, who nodded. "It's incredible!"

"Welcome to my home, Ani," Obi-Wan whispered back, and Anakin pressed his face against the transparisteel, trying to get the best possible look at the temple.

"And hopefully my new home," Anakin said, and Obi-Wan unconsciously tightened his arms around the boy.

_-What are you doing to do with the break, padawan?-_ Qui-Gon asked, his tone forced to be as nonchalant as possible, and Obi-Wan could sense he was struggling to mend the chasm that somehow had opened up between them. Part of Obi-Wan broke at the sensation, and he reached out to his Master, trying to convey how deeply he regretted having to hide everything from him. He felt Qui-Gon sigh in response, but the man sent back a gentle reassurance.

_-Master, if you knew what I saw, nothing would be objective for you anymore,-_ he sent, feeling Qui-Gon mull that piece of information over. _–That's why I ask you at least to wait until after the Council has given its final say on Anakin. Then we can put what the visions showed me to good use.-_

Qui-Gon glanced up sharply, his gaze narrowing as he scrutinized his apprentice. _–You saw him turn, didn't you.­-_

_-I said I'd tell you once the Council has given their say,-_ Obi-Wan sent and, much to the annoyance of his Master, he remained utterly blank as he met Qui-Gon's stare. _–As for my answer to your first question, I was planning on taking Anakin for some sight-seeing. That way if the Council decides not to train him, he won't regret not seeing some of Coruscant, and he won't have gotten too attached to the idea of living at the Temple.-_

_-That sounds like an excellent idea, padawan,-_ Qui-Gon replied, and Obi-Wan could sense his Master's surprise. He wasn't able to figure out over what, however, because Anakin's happy shout jolted them from their thoughts.

"We've landed!" Anakin cried, bouncing up and down in excitement on Obi-Wan's legs. They pulled up to the Temple and Anakin was the first one out, hopping out onto the landing pad. Obi-Wan followed, Anakin's pack in hand.

"This is great!" Anakin said as Qui-Gon paid their fare and exited. Obi-Wan watched the air taxi fly off, his eyes sweeping across the both familiar and unfamiliar skyline, noting several differences between the one he remembered and the one he saw before him. Had things begun to change already?

"Obi-Wan? Aren't you coming?"

He glanced down at the tug on his hand, and smiled when he found Anakin beaming up at him. "Of course, Ani. Let's put your stuff down, and then I thought we could go explore Coruscant for a little while. How does that sound?"

Anakin's eyes widened at the suggestion. "Absolutely wizard!"

"Are you hungry, Ani?" he asked as they started up the wide stairs that led to the main temple doors. Qui-Gon was already at the top, waiting for them, and Obi-Wan swore he saw a small smile cross his Master's face as he watched them. They must've cut a pretty funny picture, he thought, a little boy practically pulling a full-grown man up a flight of stairs.

"When am I not?" Anakin responded, tugging on his hand to make him go faster.

"Good, because I know you'll love where we're going for lunch."

* * *

The afternoon Coruscant sun crept along its path, shining brightly on the planet. Tourists, residents, smugglers, businessmen… all types of people walked the streets of the city, chatting, planning, laughing, teasing, and generally enjoying themselves. The light touched as much as it could, brightening the atmosphere, but there were some places its soothing rays couldn't reach. High above the general populous, two shadows met, their combined presence driving a chill into the air.

"Forgive my failure, Master," the taller shadow hissed, dropping to one knee before the shorter, darker shadow, who stood in silence for a good while, studying the other.

"It is forgiven," the second shadow rasped at last. "Our enemy is resourceful and extremely adept at running."

"Then your new orders, my Master?" the first shadow asked promptly.

"Yes, I did mention something about a new target, didn't I?" the second shadow mused. "Rise, my apprentice, and walk with me." The first shadow complied quickly. "The queen is playing into our hands; she need not be worried about until the next stage begins."

The first shadow remained silent, waiting for the next part.

"Now tell me, have you ever heard of a Jedi named Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

"He is a padawan, my master, apprenticed to Qui-Gon Jinn," the first shadow responded. "Twenty-five standard years old, he went unclaimed as a padawan because of his temper until it was almost too late. Mediocre skills in negotiation, healing; lacks any skill in flying. Excels in saber compared to his age-mates, but is far from any truly acceptable level. Overall, a general, weak Jedi."

"And if I told you he was the new target?"

The first shadow didn't bat an eyelash. "What do you wish done, my master?"

"I sense that there has been a great shift in him. His Force-presence now runs more deeply than all but two of the Jedi on that pathetic Council, and I believe he is easily the equal of one of them," the second shadow said, a small smile twisting his lips. "Bring him before me, relatively unharmed, so that I might speak with him. He sees more than a normal padawan should, finding Darkness where others do not, and I would like to know _why_."

"Is he truly that dangerous, Master?"

Another twisted smile. "He _is_ a potential threat, my apprentice. If it turns out to be nothing, you may kill him as you wish. But if it does not…" The smile grew. "I intend to unlock his secrets. I sense he might hold the key to my final goal."

* * *


	10. Chapter 9

Hey there, everyone! I know this is a little late again this week, but this time around I had to contend with internet problems and the starting of school. (I'm in a college where we don't start until the very end of September; crazy, huh?) So I'm afraid this is the first time I've been online in about a week, and I hope this extra long chapter will calm your impatience!

And one more thing before I let you all go: THANK YOU to all my reviewers! (grins so hard her cheeks hurt) I've got over 200 reviews now (tosses confetti!) and I just can't describe how squealy I get when I see how much people love this story. It was a joy to write, and I'm glad everyone is enjoying it! (happy dances for a moment)

Well, I think I've detained you enough. (hugs all her reviewers again) Now off with you! Enjoy the nice, long chapter! (grins)

* * *

9.

* * *

"_This_ is your apartment?"

Obi-Wan glanced down at Anakin, who'd frozen the moment they'd walked through the door. His hand, still firmly gripping Obi-Wan, had stopped the Jedi as well, and Obi-Wan smiled a little.

"This place is awesome! It's a million times better than anything on Tatooine!" Anakin exclaimed, and Obi-Wan glanced up at the room, his gaze flicking over the familiar sight and his heart constricting painfully. "You've got the nicest furniture and you've even got a balcony so you can watch the sunset!"

They did indeed, though Obi-Wan held his tongue about the furniture. It was all standard Jedi-issue, which certainly was nice, but it was a far cry from being the best. Obi-Wan had destroyed two of their previous couches through various attempts at gymnastics, both of which had landed him more kitchen duty than he cared to admit, but he still swore that it wasn't his fault. They just didn't make couches properly; surely the designers knew that the couch was going to be bounced on.

Which was exactly what Anakin happened to be doing.

"Wizard!" the boy exclaimed, flopping down at last and scanning his surroundings.

The apartment overall was small, with a common area, a small kitchen, a 'fresher unit, and two bedrooms. The 'fresher and the bedrooms could be found down a narrow hall on Obi-Wan's right, which was positioned after the entryway closet but before the bulk of the common space.

The entryway Obi-Wan stood in opened on a small landing with uncarpeted floor, allowing the occupants and visitors alike a moment to remove their boots. The rest of the apartment, save the kitchen and the 'fresher, was carpeted with a thin, dark brown material, and the walls were a simple white that easily stained. Obi-Wan remembered spending many afternoons with both Qui-Gon and later, Anakin, scrubbing at the dirt he wasn't sure how had gotten there. He usually wound up peeling the paint from the walls because the cleaner he used was too powerful.

The common area made up the larger part of their quarters, and was really one giant square of a room that had been divided up into sections with the furniture. A sitting area was a few paces away from the entry, with a large couch pressed up against the right-hand wall and flanked by two end tables. Two thickly cushioned armchairs sat across from it, partitioning the sitting area from the dining area, which was simply a large table made of a dark, rich wood that came complete with four matching chairs.

The centerpiece that sat in the middle of the table surprised all who were unfamiliar with the two Jedi: it was a large, shallow bowl of pale red clay, filled to the brim with polished river rocks. Obi-Wan had presented it to Qui-Gon as a birthday joke the year after the Jedi Master had given him his river rock, and after the laughter died down, they'd given it its place of honor.

It had been removed the day Obi-Wan had returned from Naboo, as he'd gone into a sort of cleaning daze, nearly tearing apart his late Master's room as he shoved fond memories into boxes and piled them in the darkest corner of the closet, trying desperately to forget everything.

The memories had hurt beyond anything Obi-Wan had been able to stand.

"Oh wow! You guys have an awesome kitchen! Do you think we could cook something later for evening meal? My mom was teaching me how to cook!"

Off to Obi-Wan's left sat the small kitchen, which was arranged in a stocky curve that opened towards the dining area. A bar designed for informal meals separated it from direct access from the entryway, and most of the curve was formed by countertops that stood over a multitude of cabinets and drawers. Overhead cabinets started along the wall parallel to the entry, leaving the bar with plenty of headroom, and they wrapped around the rest of the kitchen. They stopped once they reached the refrigeration unit, which stood on the boundary between the tile and the carpet, marking the end of the kitchen.

There was a large, double-basin sink that had a pile of clean dishes waiting patiently beside it in the drying rack, a small stove top that had a fan and lighting overhead, and an oven that Obi-Wan blinked at for a moment. He didn't recognize it until he realized that Anakin hadn't blown it up yet. Qui-Gon's set of professional cooking knives stood in between the sink and the stove, along with a full spice rack that Tahl had given him one birthday, and Obi-Wan shut his eyes briefly at the memories that flooded over him.

He couldn't begin to count the amount of cooking lessons he'd received, using practically every knife and spice present. Those too, had been put away, no matter how useful they'd been. Though Obi-Wan's skill in the kitchen had been made first-rate under Qui-Gon's tutelage, he couldn't bring himself to cook much after Naboo.

"Obi-Wan, these chairs are awesome! I've never seen ones that spin before!" Anakin exclaimed, breaking Obi-Wan's train of thought as he tested out the bar stools, twisting back and forth on them.

"_Anakin, stop that before you break one."_

"_Aw! But it's fun! You should try it some time, Master!"_

Obi-Wan snapped his gaze to something else so he could overcome the second horrible rush of nostalgia that filled him at the sight. His Anakin had done that too, usually when he was impatient for the morning meal Obi-Wan was making, and he never let any sort of admonishment stop him.

Obi-Wan's eyes fell on the large twin windows, each with their own cushioned window seat, which flanked the sliding transparisteel door of the balcony. It stood directly across from the entryway, flooding the common space with light, and he was forced to look away by a tightening in his throat. How many times had he and Qui-Gon or Anakin sat there, watching the sunrise or sunset, or marveling at the rain as it poured down around them? It had been his favorite retreat at times, to sit in the warmth of the sun and meditate, or to select a datapad from the multitude that stood on the shelving adjacent to the windows and read an afternoon away.

It was a mistake to come back here, even if he couldn't avoid it. This apartment held too many memories, too many ghosts that he hadn't properly put away, and he wasn't sure if he could stand to see it as he remembered, without the destruction Ana-_Vader_ had wrought.

Of all the places in the Temple to destroy, the man had chosen this one. He had gutted the rooms, destroyed the furniture with such force they'd been unrecognizable, and shattered any memento he'd gotten his hands on. The river rock Qui-Gon had given Obi-Wan, which had been kept on Obi-Wan's desk, had been ground into the finest powder, along with any present Anakin had ever treasured.

Whether it had been done out of hatred for his former Master or simply in an attempt to rid himself of his last ties to the Jedi, Obi-Wan had no way of knowing.

"Padawan?"

He glanced up, realizing he'd been frozen in the doorway for some time, and tried to plaster a serene smile on his face for Qui-Gon.

"You've gone white as a sheet, Obi-Wan," the Jedi Master said, frowning at him in concern. "And your shields are up so high that I can't sense you. What's the matter?"

Were they, really?

Obi-Wan blinked when he realized that Qui-Gon was correct, and he strove to loosen them. "I'm sorry, Master. I was just thinking, and I didn't notice I'd pulled-"

The entry chime sounded, cutting him off, and he blinked a second time before moving to palm open the door.

"Padawan Kenobi," Mace Windu greeted warmly and Obi-Wan froze, his eyes going wide. Images of the security recording flashed to mind, when Mace had been tossed out the Chancellor's window, Sith lightning jolting through his body-

"Master Windu," Obi-Wan said, his voice barely making it above a whisper, and he coughed before bowing hastily. "Please come in."

"That's all right, padawan," the man said, and Obi-Wan could feel his scrutinizing gaze; Obi-Wan knew that his reaction to Mace's presence had made him curious. "I came to see if your Master was up for a small spar before your meeting with the Council."

"But if you're here now, Mace, why isn't the Council in session?" Qui-Gon said, stepping up beside Obi-Wan, who slid into the background. "I understood there was a reason why we couldn't be seen for five hours."

"We're waiting for several of the Masters to return from a mission," Mace said, and Obi-Wan could feel the Master's gaze following him as he tried to back away and locate Anakin, who had mysteriously vanished. "Would you like to spar or not? Your apprentice is welcome to join us, of course."

"He has another engagement I'm afraid," Qui-Gon said, glancing back at him. "But I will take you up on your offer."

Obi-Wan could sense the slight frustration that peaked in Qui-Gon; Obi-Wan had escaped close examination yet again.

"Excellent!" Mace was saying, grinning broadly, and the two Masters started to leave the apartment. Qui-Gon shot a look at Obi-Wan over his shoulder that clearly warned him that it wasn't over, but then the door slid shut between them and Obi-Wan felt someone tugging on his sleeve.

"Yes, Ani?" he asked, glancing down at the boy. "Would you like to get moving?"

"Well, yeah, but I wanted to ask if you built all those models," he said, his eyes wide, and Obi-Wan frowned a moment before he remembered. "They're really, really good, and if you did put them together…"

"Yes," he said, smiling when Anakin's eyes widened further. "I made most of them when I was about your age, and a few Qui-Gon helped me with once I moved in with him."

"Wizard," the boy whispered, and Obi-Wan laughed a little.

"Let me go get a few credit chips and then we'll head out for some sight seeing, all right?" he said, ruffling Anakin's hair as he steeled himself and stepped onto the carpet. He forced himself to concentrate on remembering where he kept the chips and to ignore any other memories that might otherwise pop up.

He drew a deep breath before palming open the door to his room, the one he'd kept after becoming Anakin's master despite the smaller size. He couldn't bring himself to move into Qui-Gon's old room, and even Anakin had been reluctant at first, sleeping on the couch for the first few nights instead of moving in properly.

It was the same as he remembered, with models hanging from the ceiling and the dresser that appeared to have thrown up all over the place. Qui-Gon had given up trying to get him to clean it every day, instead settling for once a week, with the promise that the mess never encroached upon any other area. The rest of the apartment was kept freakishly clean, a tradition Obi-Wan had grown so used to that he couldn't let it go even after Qui-Gon's death. After all, he could handle a disorganized room easily, seeing as how he used to live in one.

A filthy 'fresher, however, was a whole different story.

"I never thought you'd be a messy person, Obi-Wan," Anakin said as he stood in the doorway, watching the Jedi shift around under piles of clothes and dirty towels, throwing most of it on his sleep couch to get it out of the way.

"Even the most straight-forward of people have hidden sides," he replied absently, hunting through the stacks of flimsies and datapads on his desk. He realized several of them belonged to the Archive library and winced; they'd been overdue for a week now. Not that he'd been able to return them, as he'd been on a mission, but he still should've had the foresight to drop them off before he left.

"Anakin, could you take these for a minute? I need to return them before we can go out," he said, handing the boy an entire stack of datapads. What had he been doing? Researching something for a mission? Unfortunately, he couldn't remember, and he didn't have the time to scan through the datapads' entire contents to figure it out.

"Ah-ha!"

He'd found his pile of unused credit chips, saved up over the years as he'd had little use for the small monthly allowance the Temple afforded all Jedi. Even though Jedi weren't allowed possessions, they weren't so foolish as to forget that credits were an essential part of the galaxy. Obi-Wan had a sneaking suspicion that every time a Knight or a Master received some kind of thank-you present from a grateful society and was forced to turn it over to the Order, the object was surreptitiously sold to generate the credits that went into those monthly allowances.

"Now, Ani, would you like to eat first, or would you prefer to sight-see?" he asked as he tucked a few chips into the small pouch on his utility belt, and took the stack of datapads from the boy.

"How about we eat later? We did just eat on the ship, after all," Anakin said as they made their way out of the apartment. "I'd rather see as much of Coruscant as we can."

"All right," Obi-Wan said, and blinked a little when he felt Anakin grasp his free hand tightly. He glanced down at the boy for a second and found Anakin was trying to see everything, his head whipping left and right as they walked towards the banks of lifts.

"Then here's another decision for you: which would you rather see first, a technology exhibit at the Coruscant museum or a few historic buildings?"

Anakin seemed to pause a moment as he thought while they waited for a lift. "I dunno, you choose. I'd like to see everything, but…"

"We only have a few hours," he finished for the boy. A faint chime sounded and the door opened before them.

"Main floor, please," he said and the lift began to move, humming around them. Anakin gasped a little, clutching him with both hands, and Obi-Wan gave the boy a reassuring smile. It had taken his Anakin a while to get used to lifts as well.

"Is there anywhere that you absolutely must see?" he asked, trying to think of a way to divert Anakin's attention. It seemed to work, as the death grip loosened ever so slightly.

"The Senate building?" Anakin asked hopefully. "It and the Jedi Temple were the only two buildings anyone ever told me about, and since I've seen the Temple, that leaves the Senate. Padmé talked a lot about it, and I'd like to see it, if I could."

"We'll start with that one, then," he said, and another chime sounded when the lift slid to a halt.

"Main floor," a pleasant, feminine voice announced, and Anakin tugged Obi-Wan off the lift quickly.

"The Archive library is to the left, Ani," Obi-Wan said with a small smile, when it became clear that the boy wanted to get as far from the lifts as possible. Anakin slowed sheepishly, letting Obi-Wan take the lead, and soon they stood before the wide doorway that opened up to the expansive, shelf-lined main hallway of the Archives.

"Wizard," Anakin whispered as Obi-Wan tugged him onwards, heading towards the main desk.

A prim, aging female Jedi sat at an archive console, her white hair pulled up into a tight bun, which was secured with two black hair sticks. She finished scanning a hidden screen and turned back to the small group of Initiates, who were waiting in relative patience. Some looked like they wanted to be hopping from foot to foot and were clearly restraining themselves.

"I'm afraid that volume of the archives has been checked out by a Master on the Council, children," she said, her voice crisp with authority, yet still warm. "But there are other resources available to you, and if you are unable to locate any, please come back and see me."

Her gaze fell on Obi-Wan then, and she smiled. "Padawan Kenobi, good to see you," she said, and Obi-Wan ignored the whispers of surprise as the Initiates noticed him. "Are you in need of some assistance?"

"No, I just need to return these," he said, handing over the pile of datapads. "I'm afraid they're overdue."

She took them, smiling kindly. "We were informed of your mission's delayed status, so there is no penalty, padawan," she said as she took them. "Thank you for returning them so promptly."

He bowed politely in response and turned, tugging on Anakin's hand gently, and the two made there way towards the exit.

"Thank you for coming with me, Ani," he said once they were out of the archivist's hearing range.

"'Sall right," the boy said, slightly distracted as he continued to try and see everything around him. "It means I get to see more of the Temple, which is really cool."

"I'm glad you like it," he replied.

"Obi-Wan!"

He started at the female voice that rang out behind them, and he turned to see a very familiar Mon Calamari running towards them, waving and grinning broadly. Obi-Wan felt a powerful wave of relief fill him, feeling happier than he ever thought possible to see the Bant he remembered and not the one he'd left behind. She'd been drawn with exhaustion most of the time, hardened by the wars and the heavy losses of many of their close friends, and her skin had darkened to the color of a Mon Calamari twice her age.

She hadn't survived the attack on the Temple, and he'd barely recognized her corpse. From what he'd been able to ascertain, she'd been defending a group of younglings under her care, and Ana-_Vader_ had…

Blinking back the tears that had formed and roughly pushing those memories away, helet go of Anakin when she neared so that he could return her familiar embrace, surprising himself with a happy laugh.

"Obi-Wan, it's good to see you! When'd you get back? I heard that you'd been attacked and then delayed!" Bant asked as he released her, his hand unconsciously returning to Anakin's as the boy stared at her with wide eyes.

"Just a little bit ago," he replied. "I haven't had time to send any messages."

"I wouldn't have gotten it anyway," she said, her gaze flicking to Anakin curiously. "I had morning shift at the Healers, and we had one of the worst waves of injured I've ever seen. So are you going to introduce me to your friend, Obi-Wan? Or are you going to make us stare at each other forever?" she teased, giving Anakin a conspiratorial smile, which he returned with a grin.

"Oh! Forgive me. Bant, meet Anakin Skywalker. Anakin, this is one of my best friends, Bant Eerin. She works at the Temple Healers, and has patched me up after more than one dreadful mission," he said as the two shook hands.

"I bet you want to know what I am, huh?" Bant said to Anakin, still smiling. "I'm a Mon Calamari. I was born on a planet that's mostly water."

"Really?" Anakin asked, his eyes going wide for the umpteenth time.

"Anakin is from a planet with very little water," Obi-Wan told her, and she blinked down at the boy in a vague imitation of shock.

Anakin nodded when he saw her expression. "Yeah," he said. "It's mostly sand and rock, and it's really hot."

"I can't even imagine such a place!" Bant exclaimed good-naturedly, clasping a flipper over her mouth. "You must be awfully strong to survive on a planet like that; I know I would die without the ability to go swimming every day!"

Anakin beamed at the compliment and Obi-Wan blinked at the mentioning of swimming. "Say, Bant," he began, and watched her gaze flick up to him. "What are you doing in about five hours?"

She gave him a look he knew from past experience meant she was suspicious. "I'm off-duty then. Why?"

"Well, I've been put in charge of looking after Anakin, but I've got a meeting with the Council in five hours," he began, feeling both Bant and Anakin watching him curiously. "And you know how those meetings are. It could go on for hours, if they really start questioning, and I don't want to leave Anakin sitting around with nothing to do. It wouldn't be fair."

Bant smiled, catching on. "I'll look after him during that time," she said, glancing back down to Anakin. "If that's all right with you?" she asked, addressing the boy, who nodded again. "Then I know just what we'll do, Anakin. Since you come from a desert, I bet you never learned to swim, did you?"

"Swim, as in, water-swim?" he said, his tone breathless, and Obi-Wan smiled; Bant had suggested the very thing he'd been hoping for. "No, no I didn't. There wasn't any water that I would dare use for anything but drinking."

"Well, since you're no longer on your planet, swimming is a skill that could very well save your life. You wouldn't want to go to, oh say, my planet, if you didn't know how to do so," she said, and Anakin nodded, suddenly looking eager.

"Then it's settled," Obi-Wan said. "Bant, we'll meet you in front of our apartment in five hours, and then you can take Anakin for some swimming lessons."

She smiled. "Glad to be of service, Obi-Wan. Now if you'll excuse me, my break is almost up, and I'll do you another favor and tell the others you're back, since I get the feeling you two are heading out for some sight-seeing. It was nice meeting you, Anakin, and Obi-Wan, be sure to tell Dex 'hi' for me, would you?"

Obi-Wan laughed and waved as she hurried towards the lifts. "Thank you, Bant! And I will!"

"Who's Dex, Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked, looking up at him curiously.

Obi-Wan merely smiled down at him. "You'll see. Shall we try finding an air taxi?"

* * *

Qui-Gon sighed a little as he followed Mace down the hall towards the lifts. He'd meant to be meditating on the problem he kept having with Obi-Wan, but he'd never refused a spar with Mace before, and he didn't want to deal with his friend ribbing him over something so petty. His nerves had been fraying quickly these days, and with the shock he'd received on the way to the Temple, he doubted his ability not to snap at Mace, should the man start anything.

"I see what you meant in your message to Yoda," Mace said, and Qui-Gon blinked stupidly at him.

"What?"

Mace gave him a knowing smile as they reached the lift, the door opening instantly for them. "You didn't really think we'd have time for a sparring session, did you? Yoda sent me to collect you and to examine your padawan as best I could, considering the situation."

"What?" he asked again, feeling like a broken voice chip, and he watched Mace roll his eyes as they entered the lift.

"For Force sakes, man, do I have to spell it out for you?" Mace asked as the doors slid closed. "Main floor, by the way."

A chime sounded, and the lift began moving.

"Yoda showed me the message you sent him regarding your request to speak with him about Obi-Wan. You know, the one where you mentioned his collapse over a vision? Well, since we've got a bit of free time before our actual meeting with you, Yoda sent me to get you so we could discuss things in private."

"And you couldn't have said so earlier?" Qui-Gon snapped, earning a surprised look from Mace.

"You said 'off the record' in your message, Qui-Gon," Mace said, his tone turning serious. "And when Yoda told me to examine your padawan without letting him know I was doing so, I assumed it would be better if he didn't know you were being called to a private meeting about him."

Qui-Gon sighed, shutting his eyes. "Forgive me, Mace. But this whole thing has me on edge; I'd been planning to meditate on it, but I think talking to Master Yoda will help just as much."

He opened his eyes when the lift slowed and the doors opened to reveal the main hall of the temple.

"So did you find anything worth noting?" he asked as they made their way towards a smaller hallway and boarding another lift. "I'm curious to as what you gleaned, if anything."

"You sound like you already know the answer," Mace said and Qui-Gon gave a little shrug as the lift began moving upwards rapidly. "Well, if you were implying that I'd found nothing, then you were correct. You've taught your apprentice some of the strongest shields I've ever encountered. No normal probe, trying to go unnoticed, could've gotten through."

Qui-Gon smirked a little, his ears popping as they ascended one of the Temple spires. "And you know what the funny thing is? Those aren't even his best. He threw them up in under a second, and I've come to recognize them as his careless shields."

"What?"

He could feel Mace's incredulous stare burning into his profile, but he refused to meet the man's gaze.

"Qui-Gon, that's ridiculous. I know many Masters who can't shield like that, and a few of them are on the Council. It should be impossible for any padawan, even if he is practically ready to be knighted."

"Exactly, Mace; _it should be impossible,_" Qui-Gon said, finally looking at his friend.

"And with that statement lies the problem, the very one I have been struggling with ever since I first noticed it," he continued as the lift slowed, his stomach flipping a little. "Do you see my dilemma?"

"You mean you didn't teach him how to shield like that?" Mace said, his voice dropping to a whisper, and his face knit into a worried frown. "But then… where else would he learn it?"

"Ah, Mace, Qui-Gon," a new voice croaked as the lift doors slid open. "Beginning to worry, I was."

"Master Yoda," Qui-Gon said, tearing his gaze from Mace so that he could bow, and the two men stepped from the lift. "I am grateful that you chose to see me so quickly upon receiving my message."

"Sensed its urgency, I did," Yoda said, smiling up at him. "Now come, come, talk we must, but away from here. To my meditation chambers, we shall go."

A few moments later and the three Jedi Masters were situating themselves on the cushions that lay strewn about the room. Qui-Gon looked around curiously for a moment. He'd never really been up to Yoda's private meditation chamber, as he'd always gone to Yoda's actual quarters, which were only a few floors away from his own. The afternoon sun filled the room with a warmth Qui-Gon found did little to lessen the coiling unease in the depths of his heart.

There was a sickening flash of grief along the bond, so deep that Qui-Gon found himself gasping, his body involuntarily jerking. His vision swam before him and suddenly he was in a hall he knew from the Healer's wing of the Temple…

Then there was a rush of happiness, and the sound of mixing laughter, and Qui-Gon slammed his shields up, blocking out the rest of the emotions that had come pouring through the bond.

"Qui-Gon?"

He looked up at Mace, who had touched his shoulder, the man's gaze heavy with concern, and then glanced at Master Yoda, whose green eyes held a scrutinizing gleam.

"Saw something, did you?" he asked, lacing his claw-like fingers together, and his ears lifted slightly, along with his bushy grey eyebrows. "From your padawan, I sense it was. Through the bond it came?"

Qui-Gon swallowed, but nodded. "This has happened a few times, when Obi-Wan's shields slip. Once I was in a jungle, leading troops to battle, and the second time I was in my quarters, which had been utterly destroyed. Just now, I was at the Healers, and I sense that someone was dead."

"Those don't make any sense," Mace said, frowning.

"If visions they are, then mere flashes they will be," Yoda said, his eyes narrowing in thought. "Begin at the beginning, you must, Qui-Gon. Sense a great shift in your padawan, I do."

"And you'd be right, Master Yoda," Qui-Gon said, sighing as he sat back, and he began tugging on his beard gently. "In the air taxi on our way here-"

"The beginning, I said," Yoda interrupted, quirking an eyebrow. "The beginning of your tale, that is not."

Qui-Gon sighed again. "Very well. It started about a week ago, when we were finally leaving Tatooine, the planet we were forced to land on. We'd barely made it off the surface when Obi-Wan collapsed and the bond went utterly silent, which was because of the shields that snapped up around him. I was able to break through them only once, during which I sensed great pain…"

He shut his eyes for a moment. "I felt like I was burning, from the inside out."

"You sensed Obi-Wan's pain?" Mace asked, and he nodded.

"I believe so. Wherever his consciousness was, he was suffering a great deal," Qui-Gon said and heard Yoda utter a soft 'hm'.

"Continue. Curious, this tale becomes."

"Obi-Wan finally fainted, but his shields remained in place, and I could do nothing but wait until he decided to wake, which wasn't for a few hours. When he finally woke, he reacted strangely. He didn't know where he was and he kept insisting I couldn't be Qui-Gon, because Qui-Gon was dead," he said, watching Mace raise his eyebrows and glance at Yoda, who looked at Qui-Gon intently. "He finally snapped out of it, coming back to himself, but he reacted with shock to everything and everyone around him, which I assumed was because of the depths of his vision."

"A distinct possibility," Yoda said. "Thrown him off-balance, it seems to have done."

"My thoughts exactly," Qui-Gon replied before continuing. "I decided to give him some time to sort out his feelings, to regain his footing, but the next morning when I went to wake him, I noticed a distinct change in him."

"What happened?" Mace asked, tilting his head to one side, and frowning.

Qui-Gon smirked a little. "At first I couldn't find him, because he'd moved his bed some time during the night, and then erected the strongest shield the Temple can teach."

Mace gasped loudly and Yoda seemed to blink in shock. "_Kinas_-shielding, you mean?" the old Master asked, his voice dropping in volume, and Qui-Gon nodded once, which made Mace shake his head.

"But it wasn't the same as I'd been taught. It didn't deteriorate when I found him, and it had been mixed with a Force-suggestion that came very close to convincing me there was nothing in front of me. If he hadn't moved slightly, I don't think I would've been able to ignore it," Qui-Gon said quietly, watching as Yoda's expression darkened.

"Impossible, that should be," he said.

"But there it was, staring me in the face," Qui-Gon said. "And when I nudged at his shields with a command of my own, I found myself on the floor with my own lightsaber held at my throat."

"Your own padawan _attacked_ you?" Mace breathed. "How… how could that be? Why weren't you able to react?"

"Moved too quickly, he did," Yoda answered, still watching Qui-Gon.

"Yes. I had no warning from the Force, no sense of what was happening until it was too late, and when I reached for the bond to prove to him that I wasn't a threat, I received that first vision, the one about the jungle," he said, watching Mace sit back in astonishment. "He snapped out of it then, and I demanded that he share what he saw the day before, but he refused, asking for more time."

"And you gave it to him?" Mace interjected, looking scandalized. "Qui-Gon, what were you thinking?"

"Thinking of his padawan, he was," Yoda once again answered. "Fell back on the trust they share, he did, letting it guide his decision."

"Yes, and now I'm beginning to regret it," Qui-Gon grumbled, but Yoda shook his head gravely.

"Regret it you should not," he said, making Qui-Gon raise his eyebrows. "Had you forced through Obi-Wan's shields then, made things much worse, it would have."

Qui-Gon heaved a sigh and Yoda made a small gesture with his hand. "Continue, you must."

"Well, the rest of our return went smoothly, with no repeats of that first day," Qui-Gon said. "It was only when we landed did the problem resurface. Upon seeing the chancellor and Senator Palpatine, an anger unlike any I've ever sensed before raged through him. I was afraid he was going to actually attack them, but as quickly as it came, it vanished into the Force."

"A level of control you've not seen before, he showed?" Yoda asked, and Qui-Gon nodded.

"Part of me was pleased to see how well he controlled the emotion, but most of me was alarmed by its appearance in the first place," he said. "When I questioned him about it, he dodged the issue, telling me to study his Force-presence."

"What'd you find?" Mace asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Do you remember anything about Obi-Wan's presence from before we left?" he asked, earning a confused look from Mace, but a thoughtful one from Yoda.

"Great potential, it had," Yoda said. "Always growing, it was, and sensed he could become one of the greatest Knights in the Temple I did."

"And I think he has somehow managed to do just that," Qui-Gon said, sensing the surprise from both of the Masters. "If you want to know the real reason I haven't already found out about the vision that Obi-Wan had, it's because I don't think I'd be able to break through his shields. I barely managed to once, and I was thrown right back out the moment he realized I was there."

"You're kidding," Mace said, and Qui-Gon shook his head sadly.

"Somehow his skills have leapt far beyond mine, Mace," he said, turning back to Yoda. "When he told me to study his Force-presence, I thought he was just avoiding my questions, but what I felt should be impossible. He has the presence of a highly skilled Master, possibly equal to any on the Council."

"And you think that vision is responsible?" Mace asked, looking from Qui-Gon to Yoda. "Could something like that even happen?"

"Unheard of it is," Yoda said, his eyes still thoughtful. "But understand the ways of the Force fully, no one does. Possible, I sense that it is."

"Then what do I do, Master Yoda?" Qui-Gon asked, trying to keep the helplessness he felt from his tone. "I have nothing to teach him. In fact, from the abilities I've seen, _he_ should be teaching _me_."

"Always learning, we are. Something more to teach him you have, or your padawan he would not be," Yoda replied. "Told you nothing of the vision, has he?"

"He's told me a little, but I don't think it was his intention," Qui-Gon said. "He's trying to keep as much of it from me as possible."

"What did you find out?" Mace asked, but Yoda silenced him with a wave of his hand.

"For us to know now, it is not," Yoda said and Qui-Gon started. "Sense, I do, that something very powerful, during the vision happened. More than a simple vision this seems, and wait we must for the proper time to ask young Kenobi to share."

"But how will I know when that time is?" Qui-Gon asked, feeling more than a little frustrated. "Even if he has somehow managed to become stronger than me, he is still my padawan, and I don't appreciate that he is keeping secrets from me."

"Patience," Yoda said, cracking a smile. "Know you will when the time comes."

Qui-Gon sat back, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. A typical Yoda response, one that never failed in frustrating him further.

"So what do we do until then?" Mace asked. "Do we bring this up in front of the Council?"

A flash of alarm flickered through Qui-Gon, which apparently Yoda shared, as he glanced at Mace sharply. "Demand, they would, for young Kenobi's shields to be broken. Cause more harm that would, than good."

"It would destroy his mind," Qui-Gon said, shaking his head, and Mace fell back, looking slightly chagrined.

"Yes," Yoda said with a nod, his expression once more grave. "Want that, we do not. Speak of this with the others, we cannot. Sense a gathering dark, I do, but a light remains, and inside your padawan, it is. The secrets young Kenobi guards may save us all, so protect him from further discovery we must."

* * *


	11. Chapter 10

Hey there everyone! (grins) I'm doing my best to update relatively back to normal this week! You have no idea how happy it makes me to see how much everyone's enjoying this fic; it blows my mind, really. Know that I love all my reviewers, and that I'm hugging you and squeezing you, and I just can't believe I'm actually on people's livejournal rec pages! (head spins in shock) It's incredible to me just how much of a response this story has gotten, simply because the time-travel genre is so hard to do and do well.

Anyway, I think that's enough talking from me! I know you're all eager to read the chapter, so off you go!

* * *

10.

* * *

Anakin swore that it was hours before Obi-Wan announced that they'd better get lunch, lest they be unable to eat anything until evening. Anakin's feet ached in a way he hadn't thought possible, as he certainly didn't feel like he'd been walking around much. He chalked that one up to the fact that he wanted to see absolutely everything possible, so he hadn't been paying attention to his body.

He felt that they'd covered at least half the planet, and though most of it had been done via air taxi or on the public airbuses, he guessed that they'd walked more in a day than he would in a week.

Not that he was complaining, because he'd been willing.

They certainly saw a lot of places, starting with the lavish Senate building and its main chamber. There must've been thousands of Senatorial hover pods, and the overall size of the room made Anakin dizzy. The carpeting in the adjoining rooms was a thick, deep red color that he was reluctant to step on, what with his dirty boots and all. The art that decorated the walls was more beautiful than anything he could've possibly imagined, the sculptures that lined the halls were lithe and delicate in their design, and everything was studded tastefully with precious gems.

Anakin almost couldn't take it. They watched several Senators prepare for the daily session and he suddenly felt so very small compared to the grand scheme of things, like a teeny-tiny grain of sand lost out in the Wastes.

If he thought the Senate was bad, however, he nearly plopped down in shock when they arrived at the shopping mall. It was over several hundred stories tall, both below and above ground, with thousands of restaurants, stores that sold anything imaginable, and more people than Anakin had been able to handle. They barely set foot in the building when Obi-Wan whisked them right back out again. Even though the Jedi told him it was because he didn't want Anakin to feel disappointed since they couldn't afford anything there, Anakin knew Obi-Wan somehow sensed his distress, and he felt immensely grateful.

Instead, they wound up shopping at several, much smaller stores, ones that clearly were avoided by the kind of people Anakin glimpsed in the mall. That place had been full of the types that covered themselves in fancy outfits and jewelry that could easily buy half of Tatooine, and honestly, it was a relief to be away from them. He and Obi-Wan could be as silly as they wanted now.

It started with Obi-Wan putting the first hat he could find on Anakin's head and quickly escalated from there, each trying to find a more outrageous hat for the other. It ended with the shopkeeper asking them to buy something or leave, as they laughed themselves to tears over some of the styles.

Anakin didn't seem to have the same knack Obi-Wan did for finding bizarre designs, which ranged from shockingly pink hats studded with exotic foliage to purple and red hats with more feathers than a real bird. He supposed it was because the Jedi had the advantage of height, which was necessary to reach the top of the racks. Anakin was limited to about the midway point, but he did his best just the same.

He prided himself upon finding the craziest hat of the day though, and the incident around it was the reason the shopkeeper put an end to their fun. Anakin found it in the back of one of the racks, his eyes lighting up upon his discovery, and he dragged it forth to place it on Obi-Wan's head like some kind of misshapen crown.

The padawan gaped at it, for it was truly the ugliest thing either of them had ever seen. It was a mix of neon yellow, orange, and green stripes, which zigzagged across the surface in jagged patterns. Opposing the stripes were bright purple circles, and dangling from the brim were little balls of fluff, dyed to match the stripe scheme. Off the top of the hat plumed a decorative bouquet of what would have been gorgeous iridescent feathers of deep blue and green, except that when paired with the hat, their beauty was utterly ruined.

"_Stars_, Ani," Obi-Wan exclaimed the moment the hat touched his head, goggling at himself in the mirror. "Who would buy such a thing, let alone wear it?"

The pointed clearing of a throat made them turn to see a rather large female of a species Anakin had never seen before, the exact same hat on her head. She glowered at the two of them, the pale fur that coated her body ruffling in her irritation, and Anakin gulped a little when he saw her fangs.

"I'll have you know," the female said primly, her voice surprisingly high for all her ferocity, "that this hat is the most stylish style on Coruscant, and to see you flout it so… so… _falantly_ demonstrates a level of boorish behavior I suppose I should expect from uncultured Humans!"

"Forgive us, ma'am," Obi-Wan said quietly, removing the hat and ducking his head in a small bow. "We never meant to insult anyone."

The female blew out a heavy breath through her nose, her wide nostrils flaring and her eyes flashing. "See that this never happens again!"

And with that, she left.

Anakin hung his head a little, glancing up at Obi-Wan once she was out of sight, and he found the padawan's eyes sparkling with barely suppressed laughter. Obi-Wan quirked an eyebrow at the boy before setting the hat reverently on the counter in front of them, and Anakin worked hard to stifle his giggles.

"Hey, Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked quietly. "What does 'falantly' mean? Was she trying to insult us?"

"She meant 'flagrantly', I believe," Obi-Wan returned, rising from his chair. "And yes, she was trying to insult us, though she certainly did a very poor job of it, didn't she? She hoped to make us angry, but instead she only succeeded in making us laugh."

Anakin almost regretted doing it when they were kicked out (but not before Obi-Wan bought him a pair of welder's goggles that he'd found, which he could put to use and would serve as a way to remember the day). He somehow sensed that Obi-Wan shared his flash of guilt, but the moment their gazes met, the two erupted into uncontrollable fits of laughter and any hint of remorse was forgotten.

They did actually wind up venturing into another clothing store so that Anakin could get a set of swim clothes for his upcoming lesson (which he was both excited for and nervous about, having never seen enough water to be completely submerged in).

When they entered the small (the term being relative, of course; it was still bigger than half the houses in Mos Espa put together) toy store that stood along the street, Anakin hadn't known what to do with himself. Obi-Wan easily found the model section and picked out three kits for the two of them to work on, but Anakin couldn't bring himself to touch any of the toy speeders or spaceships, for fear they would somehow burst apart the moment he did.

They then made a relatively short stop at some kind of literature store, where Obi-Wan bought Anakin a data chip on galactic podracing, another that was sort of like a galactic atlas for tourists (which he unfortunately was), and at his request, a third on cooking. Part of him couldn't wait to get back to the Temple so he could pour through all the new reading material, but that thought was instantly set aside when they walked through the doorway of the Coruscant flight museum.

Anakin easily could've spent _hours_ there, running (well, walking quickly, and tugging Obi-Wan behind him) from one exhibit to the next. He tried to absorb as much as he possibly could, from the demonstrations on the evolution of flight to the displays on the most modern of spacecraft, and when he'd been allowed to poke around in an older snub fighter cockpit, he swore that the day couldn't get any better.

Then Obi-Wan pointed out a pilot training simulator.

They spent an hour there alone, and only the loud protest of Anakin's stomach was finally able to force them to leave the museum. Obi-Wan listened intently to Anakin as they left, forgetting to flag down an air taxi when the boy enthusiastically retold his final flight on the simulator. Anakin's hands wove up and down and left to right, occasionally crossing each other, as he copied the wild motions of his ship in the middle of a heated battle, adding as many sound effects as he thought necessary.

Only when a cab appeared before them and they climbed in did Anakin realize that he'd forgotten all about their mysterious lunch location. He'd been meaning to pester Obi-Wan for more details, as he hadn't met anyone named 'Dex' yet, but in his overall excitement, he'd completely forgotten.

When the taxi dropped them off at a relatively rundown looking diner, which seemed woefully out of place, flanked as it was by two giant buildings, Anakin felt his curiosity spike all over again.

"Welcome, welcome!" a loud voice boomed upon their entrance, and Anakin looked around in wonder. A long bar lined with those spinning stools he enjoyed so much sat opposite a long stretch of booths that hugged the wall with the windows. Everything was either a cheerful red, a sparkling white that went unhindered by the thin layer of dirt that seemed to coat everything, or lined with silvery chrome. The seats were red, the tables were white, and everything was edged with the polished metal.

"Obi-Wan? I don't believe it! Stay right there, I'll be out in a moment!" the loud voice said, and Anakin froze as a set of swinging doors were pushed open to reveal a giant alien of a species he'd never run into before. The guy put 'burly' in a whole new light, with four heavily muscled arms and absolutely giant hands with claw-like fingers, and a heavy, stocky body frame. His face split in a grin that was more terrifying than friendly, the lights shining off the ribbed plates on his head and giving his dark brown skin a tough, leathery texture.

"Good to see you too, Dex!" Anakin heard Obi-Wan say as he stepped up to greet the alien, and Anakin's jaw dropped when the Jedi was gathered into an embrace he was sure would snap Obi-Wan's spine. The two laughed as they parted, with the alien patting (Anakin thought it looked more like pounding) Obi-Wan on the shoulder, and Anakin couldn't believe the padawan was still standing.

"What brings you round these parts, Obi-Wan? Haven't seen you or that Qui-Gon fella in months!" the alien said, and Anakin nearly shuddered when he caught a glimpse of several razor sharp teeth. "I was beginnin' to think you'd forgotten all about me!"

"The way you cook, Dex, no one could ever forget about you. Especially when they curse your name all the way to the MedCenter," Obi-Wan replied, and the alien threw his head back with a loud guffaw, his good-sized paunch jiggling with the sound.

"Well, I see all that time away hasn't dulled that tongue of yours," the alien said, grinning. "Maybe some of my special soup could slow it down. What do ya think? You up for a bowl?"

"I'll pass on that, Dex, but thank you," Obi-Wan said, holding up a hand. "Besides, it's liable to make my tongue even sharper."

"And I certainly wouldn't want that," the alien said, his grin widening, and Anakin nearly gulped when he felt the alien's small black eyes fall on him. "Well, well. Who's this, Obi-Wan? Your little brother?"

"You could say that," Obi-Wan said, winking at Anakin, who tried to smile around his unease. "Dex, this is Anakin Skywalker, who I'll be looking after for a while. Anakin, meet Dexter Jettster, able to do any trade in the galaxy, yet has settled on cooking, and an old friend of mine and my Master's."

"Hi," Anakin said, his voice deciding not to come out as loudly as he would've liked, but Dexter didn't seem to notice.

"Say, you wouldn't happen to be the same Human who won the Boonta Classic, now would ya?" Dexter asked, one of his hands coming up to stroke his chin thoughtfully, and Anakin looked up in surprise. "I seem to recall readin' somethin' about it in the news reports, just the other day. A whole lotta people lost a lot of credits because of the upset of the favorite."

"Sebulba knew I was gonna beat him eventually," Anakin said, his fear forgotten and replaced by a tiny grin of pride. "I'm Human but I've got better reflexes, and I had a better 'racer, which I built myself."

Dexter laughed again. "I thought it was you!" he said, grinning. "You're all over some of the racing channels, being hailed as the biggest surprise to come out of podracing in years. I watched some of the Classic, and didn't you stall out in the very beginning?"

"Unfortunately," Anakin said, rolling his eyes. "And then something went wrong with the engines, but I was still able to pull off a first place win!"

He felt a hand lightly touch his shoulder, and he found Obi-Wan smiling down at him. "You see, Dex, we got stuck on Tatooine during our latest mission, and if Anakin hadn't won that race to get the parts we needed, we would still be there."

"Really, now?" Dexter said, glancing from Obi-Wan to Anakin briefly. "Then you've got my thanks, Anakin, for bringing Obi-Wan back to Coruscant, even if he does complain too much about my cooking." Anakin grinned up at Obi-Wan, who rolled his eyes with a smile. "And I think something so noble deserves a reward, don't you, Obi-Wan? Lunch is on the house today, provided you tell me all about the race."

"Deal!" Anakin said happily.

"Now go take a seat; I've got to get back to the kitchen for a moment. Herm or the droid'll be around to take your orders shortly," Dexter said, turning and ambling back to the swinging doors, and Obi-Wan gestured to the rest of the diner.

"Take your pick, Ani," he said. "Where do you want to sit?"

"By a window, if you don't mind," Anakin replied. As much as he enjoyed those spinning stools, he didn't like sitting with his back to the door or where he couldn't see outside.

"Then a booth it is," Obi-Wan said, and they made their way to the nearest one. A droid zipped by the moment they sat, practically throwing a couple of menus at them as it went to serve another customer, and Anakin found himself staggered by the sheer number of choices.

"Hey, Obi-Wan?" he asked, frowning as he read over the selections. "What should I avoid?"

Obi-Wan laughed in response before reaching over and tapping an item on Anakin's menu with his finger. "Don't listen to what I said earlier, Ani," he said, still smiling. "Dex one of the best cooks out there, and though everything here is good, I think you'll like that one."

Anakin read it over, pursing his lips, but he finally inwardly shrugged and put down the menu. He'd never heard of a 'burger' before, and it did have Bantha meat in it, so it couldn't be too bad. It came with a side of _frites_, which he'd never heard of either, but most of the food on the menu came with that, so he decided not to worry about it.

The serving droid returned to take their orders and nearly snatched the menu from his hands once he'd finished speaking. Anakin watched it speed away, part of him wondering what its problem was, since there were only a few other people in the diner besides him and Obi-Wan. Maybe it was just programmed to be rude.

"Don't worry about her, Ani," Obi-Wan said, drawing his gaze from the droid. "She's been like that for as long as I can remember, even when Qui-Gon and I were the only ones here."

"She?" he echoed.

"Well, you wouldn't really call a droid like that a 'he', would you?" Obi-Wan said, lacing his fingers together. "Considering it looks like she's wearing a red dress and has a feminine voice chip installed…"

"Yeah, I'm glad you pointed that out," Anakin said, glancing over his shoulder at the droid, who passed on their order to the chef. "I wouldn't wanna insult her and wind up with oil in my food."

"Which has happened before, I assure you," Obi-Wan said as the droid returned, carrying a tray that held two tall, conical glasses, one filled with a pale brown substance, the other filled with a white substance. Both were topped with some kind of puffy white confection, which in turn was topped by a bright red ball, and Anakin later discovered that it was some kind of painfully sweet fruit.

"Enjoy," she said, setting the brown one before Anakin and the white one before Obi-Wan. She then wheeled away, leaving him to inspect the strange drink.

"What… what is it?" Anakin asked, taking the spoon and the straw Obi-Wan passed him as he peered at it, trying to decide if it was liquid or solid. "Can I really drink this?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan said, and Anakin saw that he rapidly consumed the fluffy white stuff with his own spoon. "It may be a little thicker than you're used to, but I'm sure you'll like it if you try it."

Shrugging to himself, he lifted the spoon and moved to copy the Jedi. He gathered a tiny bit of the fluffy stuff onto his utensil and brought it to his mouth tentatively. The substance practically melted on his tongue, and his eyes went wide; this stuff was _good_. It was sweeter than anything he'd ever tasted, and he looked up in wonder to find Obi-Wan smiling at him.

"Now, I never let you have any of this, understand? If Qui-Gon asks, you had a nice healthy meal," he said, dropping his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "Even I'm not supposed to have this very often, and Qui-Gon will be upset because we could've easily eaten at the Temple, but I wanted you to meet Dex and I thought it would be a good end to our sight-seeing."

Anakin pantomimed sealing his lips, winking as he did so, and then went back to finishing off the white stuff. He glanced up quickly to see what he was supposed to do once he'd done so, and found that Obi-Wan was using his straw for the not-quite liquid drink portion. He moved to copy the Jedi again, now utterly curious to see if it was as sweet as he hoped, and his eyes lit up when it didn't disappoint. It was a strange texture, he decided, slightly milky, yet frozen, and he swore that his taste buds were dancing in delight.

"What's this called again?" Anakin asked, glancing up as Obi-Wan set his drink aside, clearly intending to save some of it for when the rest of their order arrived.

"A shake, I believe."

Anakin looked up, frowning. "Why'd they name it that? Do you gotta shake it to make it?"

"Possibly; I never found out. Good, though, hm?" Obi-Wan said, grinning as Anakin slurped up the last of the drink. "I probably should've told you that you're only getting one of those before you finished it."

"That's okay," Anakin said, his gaze drifting to Obi-Wan's unguarded drink, and he licked his lips to remove any possible leftovers from his own. "I'll just have water or something."

Obi-Wan quirked an eyebrow and Anakin realized that he wasn't fooling the Jedi, who moved his own shake further out of reach. Anakin huffed slightly, a little disappointed at being thwarted so easily, but then the rest of their meal arrived, and his stomach began growling loudly at the delicious smells that wafted up to his nose.

"One special and one Coruscant burger. Enjoy," the droid said and rolled away.

Anakin stared down at the food that had been placed before him, as once again he'd never seen anything like it. It reminded him of the sandwiches he'd had for lunch on the ship, but the bread was much thicker and its shape was a large circle. He leaned over, trying to inspect the layers, and only really recognized some greenery. He hesitantly identified the charred, brownish black layer as the Bantha meat, but it had been prepared in a manner he'd never seen before.

"Try it," Obi-Wan urged, and Anakin found the Jedi chomping down on his own multi-layered sandwich. His, however, Anakin easily recognized, as they made ones just like it the other day.

Sighing to himself, as Obi-Wan had been right about the shake drink, he picked up the burger sandwich, and stretching his mouth wide, took a bite.

"Hm!" Anakin murmured, chewing thoughtfully. He couldn't begin to describe the flavors that he tasted, coming across too many to name, really, but the meat had a delicious tang and he found himself liking the sandwich more with every bite.

"How'd you know I'd like this?" he asked in between bites, and watched Obi-Wan dip several thick, golden wedges Anakin figured were the mysterious _frites_ into a red sauce he remembered as Corellian catsup.

"Jedi hunch," Obi-Wan replied, popping the _frites_ into his mouth and chewing. "Plus it's the simplest thing on the menu, besides the Beslan soup and salad, which I assumed would leave you still hungry."

"Maybe," Anakin responded, setting the sandwich down so he could try his own _frites_, and to his surprise, he encountered a very familiar taste.

"Hey! These are tubers!" he exclaimed, looking up at Obi-Wan in shock, who nodded and took a bite of his own sandwich. "They don't look like the ones we had, though…"

"They've been prepared differently, but they're still the same thing," Obi-Wan said after swallowing, his eyebrows rising as he glanced at Anakin's plate. "And if you don't want them, I'll be happy to take them off your hands."

"That's okay," Anakin said, quickly reaching for the catsup. "I think I can manage."

Obi-Wan laughed a little, telling Anakin that he'd been teasing, and the two of them went back to their food.

One very satisfying meal and one detailed conversation about podracing with Dex later, Anakin found himself waving good-bye to the diner and its owner as he and Obi-Wan prepared to return to the Temple. With the various items they'd bought plus some extra dessert Dex had given them loaded into a knapsack Obi-Wan must've bought when he hadn't been paying attention, they set off down the street, intending to catch an airbus at the stop a few feet away.

"If we have time tomorrow," Anakin began as they reached the bus stop, sliding his hand into Obi-Wan's unconsciously, "I'd like to go back to the museum. I didn't get to see everything that I wanted."

"We'll see," Obi-Wan murmured, but he smiled down at Anakin. "If we have enough time, I don't see why we couldn't go back to the museum. I asked Qui-Gon when he thought the Council would see you, and he said that at the earliest, it would be tomorrow."

"Really?" Anakin asked, feeling his stomach jolt unpleasantly, and his hand tightened on Obi-Wan's. "Well, I hope it doesn't take long, so we'll have plenty of time to see more exhibits. There was a bunch I passed up seeing so I could spend more time in that simulator."

"But you had fun, which is what counts," Obi-Wan said and Anakin smiled up at him.

Just as Anakin opened his mouth to ask how much time they had left before they had to be back at the Temple, he caught something streak past in the corner of his eye. He turned his head just in time to see a group of three boys chasing something rather small and furry, and judging by the speed it was moving, the creature was terrified.

Without thinking, Anakin took off after the boys. He felt his gaze narrow on his targets, who turned down a dark, narrow alley. He heard a frightened, inhuman yelp just as he reached the shadows, and the triumphant laughter that rang out made him clench his fists. He couldn't quite see what had happened though, as the boys stood in a semi-circle, their backs to the entryway.

"_HEY!_" he shouted, pleased to see the boys jump about a meter, but they sneered when they saw him.

"And what do you want, runt?" the middle one said, drawing his rather pudgy frame up to its full, pathetic height, and staring down his nose at Anakin.

"Get lost before we whip you bloody," he added, and the two boys that flanked him chuckled, their faces splitting in nasty grins.

"I'm not afraid of you," he snapped as the three boys took a few steps towards him, "What happened to the creature you were chasing?"

"Why do you care?" the tallest boy said, his voice high pitched and nasally, and Anakin glared darkly at him. "'Snone of your business, little brat. Now get lost like we told ya to!"

"'Sides," the third boy jeered, "that thing was a rabid monster. It tried to bite me; it deserved what it got!"

Anakin felt part of him sink at those words, a chill settling across his soul, and in the cracks between the boys, he could see the little furry creature shiver as it huddled by the end of the alley.

Anakin didn't have to be a doctor to know that its hind legs were bent at an unnatural angle.

"It's utterly defenseless," he whispered, a strange ringing filling his ears as his gaze shifted from the creature back to the middle boy. "It wouldn't have attacked you without good reason! What'd you do to it?"

"Leave it alone, runt," the middle boy replied, starting towards him. That was when Anakin saw the thick metal pipe in the boy's hand.

He snapped.

Anakin threw himself at the middle boy, his enraged shout echoing through the alley and startling the three. He punched the fat little monster as hard as he could, knocking the both of them to the ground, and managed to wrench the pipe from the boy. He hurled it away, not caring where it landed.

He could hear the other two boys yelling as he slammed his fists against the boy beneath him, but his mind was screaming in outrage, blocking out their words.

"_You're the monster!_" he heard himself roar. "_You're the one who deserves to be hurt, you fat, ugly, little-_"

"_Anakin!_"

Strong hands lifted him off the boy, who had started sobbing, and he struggled against them, kicking and wiggling as a steady stream of the nastiest Huttese he could think of poured from his mouth. He screamed and cursed as the two boys snatched up their friend, blood dripping from his broken nose and beaten face, and they fled, throwing frightened glances over their shoulders as they went.

"_Bastards!_" he screamed, still fighting against whoever was restraining him. "_Pigs! Come back here!_"

_-ANAKIN!-_

The powerful thought made him gasp and it startled him from his tirade. His sorrow overcame his rage, and a sob tore itself from his throat. A pair of strong arms engulfed him then, pulling him against a warm body, and he shuddered, tears coursing down his cheeks.

"Hush now," someone whispered, sending little soothing waves of calm through his trembling form, and he collapsed, his anger finally burning itself out. "Calm down, Ani. You _must_ calm down."

"Why?" he choked. "Why? They're rotten, they're _evil_-"

"Yes, Ani, they are," the person whispered. "They're horrible for what they did, but you still have _got_ to calm down. You _cannot_ let your anger, or your hate, rule you. Not now, not ever."

"Why?" he demanded. "Why? They got what they deserved, for hurting something that was defenseless!"

"And you became just like them," the person said sternly and Anakin jerked in surprise, hiccupping.

"You were _trying_ to hurt that boy simply because he'd made you angry. And when you let your anger take over, you became what you were fighting."

"No," Anakin whispered, shaking his head. "No, I'm good. I was saving that creature-"

"Were you?" the person interrupted. "Were you really, Ani? Because to me it seemed like you lost your temper and attacked those other children."

Anakin stiffened, opening his mouth to defend himself, but the person continued before he could get a word in. "Yes, they were being cruel, and there is no excuse for their behavior, but hear me Anakin: _you cannot let your own anger over the situation interfere._"

He shuddered at the intensity in the words. He reached up to wipe at his eyes, but an adult's hand stopped him.

"Anakin, look at me," the person said, turning him, and he blinked through his tears until he recognized Obi-Wan.

"Do you know why you must do this?" the Jedi asked softly, his tone sending an inexplicable chill down Anakin's spine. "Do you know why Jedi can't react in anger? Why we hold our emotions in check when we act?"

Anakin sniffled, feeling a fresh wave of tears form at the expression on Obi-Wan's face; he'd never seen the padawan look so serious. Obi-Wan gripped Anakin's upper arms tightly as he knelt before the boy, their faces level and their gazes meeting briefly.

He saw Obi-Wan's eyes darken with disappointment, and a deep bitterness began to worm its way into his heart; he'd _failed_. He'd talked about wanting to be a Jedi for as long as he could remember, and here he was, completely destroying his chance.

"Ani?" Obi-wan asked softly, and Anakin finally shook his head in an answer. "We don't act in anger because of the great harm we could do, to both ourselves and those around us. A Jedi must always act defensively, never aggressively. It is one of the first lessons we learn."

"And I failed," Anakin whispered, hanging his head, and stiffened when Obi-Wan hugged him tightly.

"How could you possibly fail, Anakin, when no one taught you otherwise?" Obi-Wan said and the boy's body began to relax. "Tell me, do you remember that presence we sensed earlier today? When we landed?"

Anakin nodded. It had been sickening, seeming to suck the life out of the very air around him, and then he'd been so cold, colder than he ever thought possible.

"That presence belongs to a creature of the Dark Side," Obi-Wan said softly. "That's what happens to Jedi when they start acting out of anger or hate; they start using the Dark Side of the Force, instead of keeping in the Light. They become an agent of pure evil."

Anakin shivered at Obi-Wan's words, part of his mind barely registering a dim voice that echoed once silence fell between them, and he swore it sounded strangely like himself.

"_Master, promise you won't let me become like the monster that killed Qui-Gon?"_

Yet the phrase didn't make any sense, because Qui-Gon wasn't dead, and they hadn't encountered any real monsters, not counting the boy he'd just beat up.

Besides, how could he turn into a monster? Monsters weren't Human.

"Do you understand, Ani?" Obi-Wan asked, and he nodded, his tears drying on Obi-Wan's tunic.

"I understand," Anakin whispered, still shivering. "I promise I won't do it again; I'll work on controlling myself if it means I won't turn evil. I'm going to be a Jedi and that means no anger."

He shook his head, Obi-Wan's arms tightening around him. "No anger."

There was a powerful rush of a painful, twisting emotion that Anakin somehow knew was from Obi-Wan, and for a split-second, he thought he heard the Jedi sobbing. He pulled away, searching Obi-Wan's face, and though the Jedi's eyes gleamed in the dim light of the alley, he wasn't crying.

"You're sad," Anakin said, and somehow sensed that he'd surprised Obi-Wan. "Why?"

"It's nothing, Ani," Obi-Wan replied, his smile a pale shadow of its former self. "Just some bad memories; don't worry about it."

Obi-Wan stood then, one of his hands resting on Anakin's shoulder as he turned his gaze to the creature. "Now, let's see what we can do to help the animal you saved, all right? We can talk more about this later, if you need to."

"'Kay," Anakin said quietly. "We'll talk more later."

* * *


	12. Chapter 11

Hey there, everyone! I am so sorry that there wasn't an update last week, but I have been _insanely_ busy this past week with school, school, and more school. (falls over) Just let me express how greatly I appreciate all the reviews and the amount of positive feedback I've gotten thus far just makes me stagger in shock. I'm thrilled that you're enjoying my story, and if I could hug you all, believe me, I would! (grins)

Anyway, here's an extra long chapter, just for me abandoning you last week. (smile) Really quickly, though, this chapter contains elements from the movie _The Phantom Menace_, including some dialog, as well as some plot elements. These are not products of my brain, but of George Lucas's, and I'm merely reproducing them to further the plot here.

Now, off you go! Enjoy! (smiles)

* * *

11.

* * *

"_Master, promise you won't let me become like the monster that killed Qui-Gon?"_

Qui-Gon opened his eyes at the strange voice, slightly alarmed. It sounded quite a bit like Anakin, yet it was colder somehow, hardened to fine tempered durasteel by some unknown event.

He frowned then; there was no one else in the room.

He'd returned from Yoda's meditation chamber approximately an hour ago, if the chrono on his wrist was to be believed, and had made himself a cup of tea to calm his tightening nerves. He then perched himself on one of the window seats, reading until he finished his tea, and then he knelt in the warm sun, relaxing into a deep meditation.

"_Master?"_

The voice came again and his frown deepened; that certainly wasn't Obi-Wan, so who was addressing him?

And where were they?

Qui-Gon turned his head, blinking as the apartment around him began to blur and shift. He threw out a hand to steady himself as the room began spinning, and the sensation left him rather disoriented.

When the motion finally stopped, he was in exactly the same place, only his surroundings had changed drastically.

Qui-Gon loved his apartment, considering it a veritable haven of warmth. He supposed he spent most of his time in the kitchen, cooking, and in front of the windows, marveling at the sunset. He'd lived in these rooms for just under thirty years, and each apprentice had helped to shape the atmosphere as well. Simple artwork from his first apprentice covered many of the walls, and the witty rock centerpiece from his third apprentice was displayed proudly on the table.

All of that was gone, he realized in alarm. The walls were stark white and barren, the table was coated with a thin layer of dust, and the kitchen had been stripped of everything that had made it his. What had happened to the knives he'd bought the moment he'd been given his own set of rooms? And the spice rack Tahl had given him before her death… had someone taken it?

"I know you can hear me, Master," the voice said, clearly exasperated, and Qui-Gon's attention finally drifted to the two new occupants of the room. Curiously out of focus so that Qui-Gon couldn't tell who they were, they knelt before the other window. They faced each other and sat a rather good distance apart, considering that Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon tended to sit knee-to-knee when they meditated together.

There was a heavy sigh, one that was eerily familiar, and finally the Master spoke. "Yes, padawan, I can hear you, but we are _supposed_ to be meditating."

_Obi-Wan_, Qui-Gon realized with a sickening jolt. Stars, his padawan had sounded utterly exhausted! What had happened? Was Obi-Wan not sleeping again?

When Qui-Gon focused on the larger of the two figures, the image cleared to reveal the young man, but he was not the same as Qui-Gon remembered. He still looked dimly like the twenty-five year old padawan; his hair was cropped in the padawan cut, but the braid was gone, leaving only a small, sad little tuft to suggest it had ever existed. His shoulders hunched in a manner that spoke of some kind of heavy burden, his expression was drawn with grief, and his eyes were grey and glassy.

"And I'm not about to make a promise I can't keep," Obi-Wan added before shutting his eyes. "Now center yourself. We are meditating."

"Qui-Gon would've promised," the other figure muttered, and Obi-Wan jerked upright with a sharp intake of breath, his eyes flying open.

"I'm sorry," the figure quickly added, though not much heart went behind it, and Qui-Gon found himself staring.

"I'm not him," Obi-Wan whispered, his eyes darkening and his posture slouching further.

It was a while before Obi-Wan continued, drawing himself up and his voice holding a definite note of ice. "Nor will I ever be. I cannot promise that I'll keep you from turning to the Dark Side because the choice is entirely yours. I can give you the tools you need to find your way, but the rest is up to you."

"You don't care, do you?" the other figure snapped, jumping to his feet. "You don't care that he's gone! If he really meant so much to you, why aren't you upset? Why were you so quick to get rid of everything that was his? If being a Jedi means that I can't miss people who die, if it means being like _you_, then I don't want to be one!"

Qui-Gon tried to reach out to Obi-Wan as he sat there, looking for the world like someone had slapped him, and Qui-Gon growled in frustration when his hands passed right through his padawan. _He_ could see the red ringing Obi-Wan's eyes, the slight tremor to his shoulders, and part of him wanted to yell at the unknown figure. Why couldn't he see how much pain Obi-Wan was in? Was he blind?

"If that's what you want," Obi-Wan said at last, his voice flat, and he stood abruptly.

"I'll give you a day to think about it, and if you still don't want to be a Jedi, there are other options available to you," he added, but the other figure said nothing.

Obi-Wan strode across the apartment, rapidly leaving the other figure behind. He stopped before the door, his hand resting on the door controls, and he glanced over his shoulder.

"And you know nothing of my grief," Obi-Wan whispered, shadows flickering in his eyes. "Qui-Gon was my family, my _father_, and just because I don't show it around _you_ doesn't mean I don't miss him with every _shred_ of my soul."

Qui-Gon shut his eyes at that statement, listening to the door hiss as Obi-Wan left, and when he opened his eyes, the scene was gone, replaced with the apartment he remembered.

A shiver passed through his body, and he rubbed his upper arms vigorously, trying to rid himself of the chill that had settled on him despite the patch of sun he sat in. What was that? A vision… a memory?

_Neither, I hope,_ Qui-Gon thought, though without much conviction. _Where did it come from, anyway? Surely not from Obi-Wan; I've been shielding our bond to prevent that from happening._

The door chime sounded and he sighed a little, blinking at the chrono on his wrist. Somehow it was nearly time for the Council meeting… Standing and stretching out the stiffness that had settled in his limbs, he picked up the empty mug just as the chime rang again. He stretched out with the Force, trying to get a sense of who was ringing the bell, as Obi-Wan would've simply entered. A light frown worked its way onto his face when he felt Bant Eerin's familiar, patient presence waiting behind the durasteel door. Had something happened while he'd been meditating?

"Hello, Master Jinn," she greeted, bowing politely, when he opened the door. "I ran into Obi-Wan and Anakin earlier, and your apprentice asked me if I would take Anakin while the two of you are at your meeting with the Council. I know I'm a bit early, but I assumed that you would like plenty of time to get to the meeting."

"That's very thoughtful, Bant," Qui-Gon said, stepping aside to invite her in. He'd grown to like Obi-Wan's Mon Calamari friend over the years, and several times the two of them had united against the boy, forcing him to do something he was too stubborn to otherwise. "But I'm afraid that they haven't returned yet. Would you like some tea while you wait?"

"That would be nice, thank you," she replied, stepping into the apartment, and Qui-Gon moved to the kitchen to boil some water. He heard Bant slide onto one of the stools as he began rummaging through the cabinets, searching for the teas Obi-Wan had purchased for whenever they had company.

"I'll have whatever Obi-Wan usually does," she said, and he threw her a grateful smile over his shoulder. "Does he still favor that ridiculously sweet one?"

"Yes, I'm afraid," Qui-Gon said as the water began to boil, and he poured some into the waiting cup.

"Then I'll just have to live with it," Bant said with a smile, and she bowed her head in thanks when he set the steaming mug in front of her.

"So how was your latest mission, Master Qui-Gon? Obi-Wan usually gives me a full, blow-by-blow account whenever he gets back, but the sightseeing trip delayed him from doing so."

"There's not much to tell," Qui-Gon replied as she sipped the tea cautiously. It wasn't terribly hot, as Qui-Gon had cooled it to a non-scalding temperature with the Force before handing it to her. "Yet another straight-forward mission goes awry, forcing us to flee for our lives, and stranding us on a desert planet. Once again we're lucky to be here."

Bant cracked a smile. "I always wondered where Obi-Wan picked up his sense of humor," she mused, sipping her tea, and Qui-Gon gave her a smile. "Or perhaps he's rubbed off on you?"

"It is possible," Qui-Gon replied and glanced up as he felt a stirring in the Force he knew was Obi-Wan. A few moments later, the door slid open and the padawan walked into the apartment, a sleeping Anakin balanced on his hip as the boy clutched the Jedi tightly. Anakin's small arms were wrapped around Obi-Wan's shoulders, his hands wound into tunic fabric, and his face was pressed against Obi-Wan's neck.

The padawan smiled when he noticed the two of them and held a finger to his lips, warning them to be quiet.

_-Had a long day, Obi-Wan?-_ Qui-Gon sent through the bond after dropping the shields he'd placed over it, and finally sensed Obi-Wan's exhaustion.

_-You might say that, Master,-_ Obi-Wan replied as he laid the boy gently on the couch and shimmied out of the knapsack that Qui-Gon hadn't noticed. _–I'm sorry we're late; I'd meant to be back half an hour ago.-_­

_-You're still early, padawan. There's nothing to worry about. I understand you had fun?-_ he asked as Obi-Wan began rummaging around in the pack, pulling out two small boxes Qui-Gon recognized from Dex's diner. _–I see you managed to eat well for lunch.-_

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes as he tucked both boxes into the refrigeration unit. _–We did, Master; thank you for asking. Dex says hello, and that he still owes you a meal. He did send you some dessert though.-_

"Obi-Wan, what happened?" Bant's whisper broke the silence, and Qui-Gon blinked at her in surprise. "Your tunic is smeared with blood!"

_-Padawan?!-_

Obi-Wan sighed a little and Qui-Gon wondered how he'd missed the sight. The front of his apprentice's tunic and the thighs of his pants were covered with long stains of blood, and they looked rather fresh.

"Please say it isn't yours or Anakin's," Bant whispered and Obi-Wan shook his head.

_-You'd be proud, Master. We rescued a pathetic life form.­-_

"We were just about to get on a bus to come back to the Temple when Anakin found an animal that had been badly wounded by some children. I healed it as best I could and we took it to a shelter for further treatment," Obi-Wan said, his gaze flicking over to the sleeping boy. "He was already tired from walking around as much as we did, but once combined with emotional exhaustion, Anakin passed out the moment we left the shelter."

_-Hmph,-_ Qui-Gon replied, though he was smiling. _–Don't think you're going to live this one down, padawan. You're picking up more of my habits than you care to admit.-_

"And you've been carrying him ever since?" Bant asked, and when he nodded, she grinned, uttering a soft 'aw' that made Obi-Wan mentally roll his eyes. "And here I thought you didn't like Initiates."

"I don't," Obi-Wan said. "They're too busy gawking at me to have any sort of conversation. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a Council meeting to clean up for."

_-Master, just think at all the pathetic creatures we could save, now that the both of us seem to have developed a knack for attracting them,-_ Obi-Wan sent as he walked towards his room, and Qui-Gon shook his head slightly. _–And would you mind waking up Anakin? He was looking forward to his swimming lesson with Bant, and I don't think he'd want to miss it because he was napping.-_

_-Whatever happened to a simple 'please', padawan? When did you become so rude?-_ Qui-Gon replied, though he moved towards the couch.

_-You know me, Master. Wonderful role models and all that,-_ came the distant reply and he sensed Obi-Wan was hunting for a clean tunic that might've escaped his notice. _-Remind me to do laundry once we get back, would you? Ug, why was I so messy?-_

_-You mean you're not anymore?-_ Qui-Gon asked, feigning shock. _–Perhaps I should be thanking these mysterious visions of yours, if they mean you'll clean your room properly for a change.-_

_-Ha, ha, Master. You really aren't in the right field; did you know that? You were born to entertain people, not save them,-_ Obi-Wan replied, and Qui-Gon sent him a mental grin and a gentle swat.

_-Sarcasm will get you nowhere, padawan,-_

_-Don't I know it. Ouch! Of all the _kriffin'_ places...-_

Obi-Wan's thoughts faded off into a general gaze of swearing and Qui-Gon once again shook his head in wonder, not having the energy to be utterly scandalized.

_-Padawan, part of me wants to know where you learned such dreadful language, yet I believe I am better off in ignorance,-_ he sent once the storm subsided and felt the laugh Obi-Wan sent him.

_-Perhaps,-_ Obi-Wan sent before something shifted in his tone. _-Please hold me to this oath, Master: I, Obi-Wan Kenobi, do here by solemnly swear that from this day forth, I shall clean my room properly, or may the Force take me where I stand.-_

Qui-Gon quirked an eyebrow. _-You broke something, didn't you.-_

_-I don't know what you're talking about, Master,-_ Obi-Wan replied, even though both knew it was a lie. _–Oh, all right, fine. I cracked a datapad or two, but nothing irreplaceable. Well, and I came close to destroying my favorite model. Happy now?-_

_-Very much so. I've been waiting twelve long years for you to come around,-_ Qui-Gon sent, finally kneeling beside the couch, and touched a hand to Anakin's tiny shoulder. _–And don't you dare think I'm ever going to forget your pledge. I'll have you sign something the moment we get back.-_

_-Good!-_ Obi-Wan exclaimed. _–Because I repent, I denounce my slovenly ways! I'm tripping over everything and I can't even find one decent tunic; there's one that might be passable, but it's rather wrinkled. Do you think the Council would notice?-_

_-Obi-Wan, you've had some kind of high sugar dose, haven't you.-_

_-Why would you say that, Master? I only had a cream shake at Dex's, and I didn't even drink it all. Anakin finished it off when I was talking to the cashier,-_ Obi-Wan sent, his thoughts coming quickly. _–Hm, here's one that's slightly less wrinkled, and it certainly smells better. Now for pants... Master, why haven't you woken Anakin yet?-_

_-Padawan, you know there's a reason why I told you not to drink those, right?-_ Qui-Gon sent, gently shaking Anakin as he did so. _–They tend to make you rather impractical for hours afterwards. In fact, I bet that's why Anakin passed out; he had a shake too, didn't he?-_ He sensed the affirmative. _–Then he drank an entire one then, plus whatever was left from yours, and with that much sugar in a body completely unaccustomed to it, his mind decided it was safer to sleep it off.-_

_-Please, Master, he's just tired. Must you over react to everything?- _Obi-Wan sent, and Qui-Gon could sense his elation when he found another relatively clean article of clothing. _-Do you want me to wake him?-_

Before Qui-Gon could say anything, he sensed the Force swell around Anakin, and the boy jerked upright, blinking at his surroundings.

"I'm up, Obi-Wan," Anakin muttered, much to Qui-Gon's surprise. "You didn't have to shout." There was a much gentler pulse and Anakin smiled in response before yawning. "'Sall right. I probably need to be up anyway, right? Oh, hi, Mister Qui-Gon, sir. Where's Obi-Wan? I thought I was talking to him."

"That's all right, Ani," Qui-Gon said, setting aside his surprise as he watched the boy yawn again. "Are you too sleepy for the swimming lessons Bant promised you?"

Anakin seemed to wake up completely at that and he peered over Qui-Gon's shoulder at the Mon Calamari. Qui-Gon didn't need to turn to know she waved in response.

"Not at all!" Anakin said, grinning.

"Change into your suit then," Bant said and Anakin dove for the knapsack. "We supply towels at the training pool, so you don't have to worry about bringing one."

"I'll be right back!" he said, pulling a pair of navy blue shorts from the pack and racing down the hall. He nearly collided with Obi-Wan, who skillfully sidestepped just in time.

"Have a good meeting, Obi-Wan!" Anakin called as he passed the padawan, who reached out and quickly ruffled the boy's hair in response.

"You too, Ani. If the meeting gets done quickly, I'll join you for your lesson," he called as the 'fresher door slid shut, and an enthusiastic 'wizard!' was heard through the apartment.

"You two are so cute, Obi-Wan," Bant said as he entered the common space, tugging his sleeves into place and settling into his robe.

"Thank you, I suppose. Are you ready, Master? We're going to be late if we don't hurry," Obi-Wan replied and Qui-Gon plucked his own robe from the chair he'd placed it on earlier.

"Then by all means, padawan, lead on."

* * *

Once they were in the lift, heading up to the main floor of the Temple, Qui-Gon felt something in his padawan shift, as though he were letting go of an emotion and sighing heavily in relief.

Perhaps it was that strange attitude. Qui-Gon hadn't seen his apprentice that overexcited since his thirteenth birthday, when his friends dared him to eat a near impossible amount of candy with a disgusting quantity of sugar. Obi-Wan, of course, had done it, and Qui-Gon had come home to find his apprentice in the process of destroying the apartment. His friends had long since fled the scene, leaving Qui-Gon alone to deal with the problem, and he'd tried everything from sleep suggestions to tying the boy to a chair, but Obi-Wan had so much pent-up energy that he'd wake right back up again or he wouldn't stop talking. He'd finally just collapsed, and Qui-Gon had nearly forbidden Obi-Wan from associating with his so-called friends after that, if it meant he would never again have to deal with a padawan that was literally bouncing off the walls.

There was a gentle tap on his shields from Obi-Wan, and he glanced at his apprentice curiously. "What is it, padawan?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I wanted to know if you spoke to Master Yoda about my visions," Obi-Wan asked, his tone definitely calmer and his eyes shining seriously, and Qui-Gon quirked an eyebrow. "And if you have, I was curious to know what he had to say."

"Have you been snooping through my messages, padawan?" Qui-Gon asked. "Why would you assume I would speak with Master Yoda about you?"

Obi-Wan fixed him with a cool look, one that made Qui-Gon blink. It was the same look as the one the Council gave him from time to time, when they knew he was dodging the question. He thought for a moment on where Obi-Wan could've learned it, as he tended to pay little attention to the Council. Qui-Gon finally decided it wasn't impossible for his apprentice to have noticed, considering the amount of times it had happened.

"It's what I would've done, Master," Obi-Wan said at last, looking away. "You don't understand what happened to me, and Master Yoda or the Temple Archives would be the most likely source of information regarding this particular situation. And since I know how much you hate slogging through the Archives…"

"All right, all right," Qui-Gon broke in, fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

"I did speak with Master Yoda, as well as Mace, who actually came to get me," he said with a small sigh, turning his attention to the numbers that flashed over the doors, indicating the floors. "I shared with them everything that had occurred, save my own suspicions on what you saw, and we decided that your visions need to remain a secret for now. Master Yoda said that whatever you're hiding needs to stay hidden, at least until the proper time is at hand."

"Ah," Obi-Wan replied. "Am I safe in assuming that he didn't mention that proper time?"

Qui-Gon huffed a little, sensing Obi-Wan's small smile. They stepped out into the main hall before making their way to another lift that ascended to the top of the middle spire.

"You would be correct," Qui-Gon said, his tone growing a touch theatrical. "I am left to suffer in silence, with my own padawan sanctioned by Master Yoda to keep secrets from me."

"It's not so bad, Master," Obi-Wan said as they waited for the lift to arrive, and Qui-Gon threw him an incredulous stare, which he responded to by grinning faintly. "At least I'm not attacking people who wake me."

"That's only because you're putting yourself into some kind of healing trance instead of actually sleeping," Qui-Gon muttered and earned himself a rather confused stare from his apprentice, to which he responded with a look of exasperation.

"Oh stop that. You know what I'm talking about."

"I'm afraid I don't, Master," Obi-Wan said as the lift arrived and they stepped onboard. "Do you mean my sleeping habits have completely changed?"

"From their usual haphazard manner? Yes," Qui-Gon said and Obi-Wan snorted quietly.

"Master, I broke myself of that particular habit years ago," Obi-Wan said and Qui-Gon found himself staring at his apprentice. "I started waking up with too many bruises from hitting my arms and legs on bulkheads in my sleep, so I did something about it."

"Either you're finding a way to lie to me, or I am the most unobservant Master in the Temple," Qui-Gon said, looking away in shock for a moment. "Well, then, cheeky padawan mine, would you at least share what else happened during your little outing with Anakin? I think I know you well enough to know when you are dodging a question, and if the blood wasn't yours or Anakin's, whose was it?"

He heard Obi-Wan sigh as his ears popped from the speed of the lift ascending.

"Well, it was one of the children's, one of the ones who attacked the creature in the first place," Obi-Wan said, and Qui-Gon looked at him in surprise. "No, I didn't hurt anyone, Master. Anakin attacked one of the boys before I could stop him, and by the time I managed to pull him off, he'd broken the boy's nose. His hands were covered in blood, which transferred to my clothes when I touched him."

"Why didn't you mention this earlier, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked, watching his apprentice closely. Obi-Wan's shoulders had hunched slightly and his eyes focused inwardly as they faded to a stricken grey.

"This event disturbs you," Qui-Gon added, tilting his head in an expression of curiosity. "Why?"

"Because of the way Anakin reacted," Obi-Wan said, shaking his head a little. "He was furious, Master, and I'm not sure what would've happened, had I been unable to pull him away and calm him down."

"Hm," Qui-Gon replied, pursing his lips a little. "This is what has disturbed you so, padawan?"

He could feel Obi-Wan's shock as his apprentice glanced at him sharply. "You mean it shouldn't, Master?"

Qui-Gon shrugged and quirked an eyebrow at Obi-Wan. "If he were older, say your age and still reacting so violently, then I might be more concerned. But he is still a child, Obi-Wan, and children have much more growing to do. The fact that you were able to calm him down at all, if he really was as angry as you say, shows that he is growing in the proper direction."

Obi-Wan remained silent, contemplating Qui-Gon's words, and the older man turned away before speaking again. "And I seem to recall a certain not-quite thirteen year old who had trouble with his own temper until he got himself a Master."

"Oh, really?" Obi-Wan asked, and Qui-Gon could sense his smile. "Whom do you speak of, Master? All the not-quite-thirteen year olds I know have perfect temperaments."

"I suppose I should start looking for these perfect children then," Qui-Gon replied as the lift began to slow. "I'll need one after my latest apprentice is knighted."

Qui-Gon heard Obi-Wan snort and the older Jedi grinned before continuing. "Well, I suppose I'll have to introduce you to the one with the temper problem, even though I'm sure you've met him. He's rather tall for his age, even though I have the feeling he'll be of average height by the time he's finished growing. He's got spiky reddish hair; you couldn't miss him if you saw him around."

"Anything more distinguishing, Master? You've described quite a few children, and I want to be sure I've got the right one," Obi-Wan said as the doors opened and they stepped out into the foyer, heading towards the main Council chamber.

"Oh, it's really easy to find him, padawan," Qui-Gon said. "You'll know it's him because his sense of humor is so awful it makes his poor Master grind his teeth."

Obi-Wan snorted again as the doors slid open to admit them and he fell a respectful step behind Qui-Gon.

_-Oh, so that's the one you've been talking about, Master?-_ Obi-Wan sent softly. _–I know him rather well, and I'll be sure to tell him just what you said the next time I find myself in front of a mirror.-_

Qui-Gon fought to keep his face impassive as they stepped into the main chamber, the attention of all twelve Council members shifting in their direction. He sent one final gentle mental swat before focusing on the task at hand, sensing Obi-Wan do the same.

"Qui-Gon, Padawan Kenobi," Mace Windu greeted as they stepped onto the yellow tiled floor, bowing in unison. Qui-Gon hoped the Council wouldn't notice that Obi-Wan's bow was just as shallow and curt as his own was.

_Here I thought he revered the Council,_ Qui-Gon thought in the back of his mind as he greeted the other Jedi Masters, thanking them for seeing him as promptly as they could, and watching Yoda's gaze flick to Obi-Wan briefly. _He certainly admonished me enough times about defying them._

"We've read your report regarding your mission to Naboo, and we would like to commend you on your ability to bring the queen to safety, as unorthodox as it was," Mace said, and Qui-Gon noticed his gaze also flicked to Obi-Wan, as though he were studying the padawan for his own proof of what Qui-Gon had said. "But we find your mentioning of a Jedi-trained assassin rather disturbing. Would you care to explain this to the Council?"

"We also checked our records, Master Jinn," another Master spoke up, a woman with olive-colored skin and inky black hair. Her sharp brown eyes studied the both of them, and Qui-Gon resisted the urge to shift from foot to foot. "And there is no mention of a Zabrak with the facial tattoos you described."

Qui-Gon wanted to roll his eyes, but strove to shield his exasperation as best he could. Of course they weren't going to find a student by cross-referencing those two clues; tattoos could easily be added and data files could easily be erased, no matter what the Archivists might otherwise claim.

"Nevertheless," Qui-Gon said, bowing his head to the female Master. "I know what I fought, and my opponent was using a modified _He'shaki_-defense, one that had been altered for extensive attack purposes."

The Council seemed to draw a collective breath at that, and he could hear a few Masters muttering to each other.

"You know as well as I that only someone with access to our Archives or a highly skilled Master could've taught him that," Qui-Gon continued as he met Yoda's gaze, watching the old Master's eyes narrow in speculation.

"Mentioned as well, you did, that the Dark Side your opponent used," Yoda said and the entire Council seemed to freeze as they held their breath. "A mistake, some feel you must have made."

Qui-Gon felt his eyebrows rise at that; the _Council_ doubted his ability to recognize a Dark Sider when he met one? Even after all that had happened to him with his second apprentice?

"I only reported what I saw and felt, Masters," Qui-Gon said, striving to keep his voice utterly calm. "Having fought someone who used the Dark Side before, I believe I have been well-trained in recognizing it."

Qui-Gon sensed Obi-Wan's concealed smirk through their bond as his words hung in the air, and several of the Masters shifted in their chairs, their gazes flicking to each other uneasily.

"I must also inform the Council of a Dark presence that touched us upon our landing at Coruscant," Qui-Gon added, exciting another round of shocked whispers. "I could not place it in my formal report, as I had already submitted it just before our landing, but I must tell the Council that it was most powerful."

"This is grave news indeed," Mace said, leaning back into his chair and pressing his fingertips together, a thoughtful frown on his face. "Tell us, Qui-Gon, what is your explanation of this situation?"

Qui-Gon drew a deep breath, bracing himself mentally. "It is one I am certain the Council will wish it hadn't heard," he said, almost smiling at the thought Obi-Wan sent him.

_-Yet hear it, they shall.-_

"I believe the Sith have returned."

If the response to an undetected Dark Sider had been unusual for the Council, their response to this second bit of news was extremely uncharacteristic. Outright gasps rolled through the chamber and several Masters began muttering furiously with each other. Had the Council been anything like the Senate, Qui-Gon mused silently, most of the Masters would be on their feet and yelling by now, trying to deny his outlandish claims.

Since it was not, however, Mace merely fixed him with a stunned look once with whispers died down.

"You believe you fought a _Sith_ Lord?" the man asked, studying Qui-Gon with wide eyes.

"That is impossible!" another Master interjected. "The Sith have been extinct for over a millennia!"

"And I do not believe they could have returned without us noticing," Mace added, his gaze narrowing, and Qui-Gon spread his hands in a smaller version of a shrug.

"It is what I feel," he said, watching Mace glance at Yoda. "The man I fought was much stronger in the Dark Side than any turned-Jedi, and I believe he followed us to Coruscant."

"Hm," Yoda murmured in response, and the Council fell silent at his soft utterance. "Certain of this, are you?"

Qui-Gon spread his hands again, dipping his head a little towards Yoda. "I feel it is the only explanation."

"Then in grave danger, the Republic is, if involved the Sith are," Yoda said quietly, making several heads turn in surprise. "Two, there always are, when dealing with the Sith: a Master and an apprentice. If to Coruscant without our knowledge, one or both have come, very cautiously we must tread."

_-After all,-_ came a quiet thought that Qui-Gon wasn't sure was from Obi-Wan. _–What better place to hide, than in the shadow of the Jedi? It's the last place we'd expect.-_

"You believe this, Master Yoda, without further examination?" an alien Master asked, and Qui-Gon recognized his voice as the one who had earlier denied the Sith's existence. "Surely you are being too quick to judge."

"Sensed a looming shadow, I have," Yoda replied, his gaze turning from member to member as he spoke, his voice dropping an octave to impress his seriousness. "Slowly but surely, grown larger it has. Intending to cover us all, it is, but sense its true purpose I could not."

_Chaos,_ came the startling thought, but Qui-Gon once again wasn't sure if it had come from Obi-Wan or from deep within his own mind.

"Surprise me, the news of this possible Sith does not. A warning, it is, of dark times ahead, and act swiftly we must, if intend to counter it we do," Yoda finished, settling back into his chair.

"What must we do?" a newer Master asked, as several continued to shift in their chairs, Yoda's words rankling them further. "How are we to stop this growing shadow?"

"Meditate on it, I shall," Yoda said, though Qui-Gon noticed the almost imperceptible glance he gave Obi-Wan. "Discuss this more we must, once done so I have."

"And what of the situation with Queen Amidala?" Qui-Gon asked. "I have no doubt she was the assassin's target, and if he has indeed followed us, she will need protection."

"Then we will assign more protection for her," Mace said. "Select another Master to assist you, Qui-Gon, and guard her."

"No," Yoda said, and Qui-Gon frowned in surprise at the Master, who was shaking his head slowly. "In danger this Naboo Queen is, but tells me Qui-Gon is needed at the Temple, the Force does. Assign two different Masters to protect the Queen we will."

Mace raised his eyebrows slightly at that bit of information, but no one argued. Qui-Gon himself was almost too stunned to reply. "Very well," Mace said. "We shall select a different team later today and let Qui-Gon debrief them on what they're up against."

Qui-Gon bowed a little to express his agreement, and frowned inwardly when he felt Yoda's gaze upon him.

"Sense you have more to say, I do," Yoda said as he lifted his head and nodded once, earning a blink of surprise from Mace.

"During our mission, I encountered a boy with the highest midi-chlorian count this Temple has ever seen," Qui-Gon began, earning quite a few raised eyebrows. "The Force swirls around him in a way I have never seen before, as though every choice he makes is woven into history itself, affecting everything and everyone in the galaxy."

"You brought him with you?" Mace asked, and Qui-Gon nodded again.

"Intend Jedi training for him, you do?" Yoda asked shrewdly.

"I only ask for him to be tested."

Mace and Yoda shared another look before fixing Qui-Gon with twin stares, ones that expressed mingling curiosity and incredulity.

"There's something you aren't telling us, Qui-Gon," Mace said, leaning back. "A high midi-chlorian count wouldn't be enough for you to bring him all the way from his home, even if you did sense the Force react differently to him."

Qui-Gon fought the urge to sigh; he'd been hoping to leave this part out of it. "I have reason to believe he may have been conceived by the midi-chlorians."

There was little reaction to his words, though he supposed after learning of potential Sith nothing would faze the Council now, and he met Mace's narrowing gaze.

"You believe this boy could be the one from the ancient prophesy," Mace said, tapping a finger against his thigh. "The one who is said to bring balance to the Force."

_But what kind? How do you define 'balance'?_ came the thought, and Qui-Gon shook off the quiet chill it instilled.

"I do," Qui-Gon replied, tucking his hands into the sleeves of his robe. "And so I ask for him to be tested."

"Thought nothing did you, of the fate of this boy, should we refuse?" Yoda said, frowning lightly at Qui-Gon. "Test him, we will, but meditate on your actions you must, if unfit for training he is."

"I did what I felt was right," Qui-Gon replied, trying to hide his spiking annoyance. "I believe it was the will of the Force in finding him."

"Perhaps, but we will decide whether or not he will be trained," Mace said, and made a small placating gesture with his hand when Qui-Gon frowned lightly. "Bring him before us tomorrow and we will test him. Until then, I declare this meeting adjourned. May the Force be with you, Qui-Gon, Padawan Kenobi."

Qui-Gon sighed a little, but bowed and made his way towards the exit, Obi-Wan following him closely. Neither said a word until they were in the lift heading back down to the main floor of the Temple, and even then, only Obi-Wan's soft sigh broke the silence.

_They're blind, no matter what year it is._

The strange thought came just as the lift began to slow, no more than a faint whisper.

_It is no wonder we crumbled so easily. If Master Yoda hadn't said anything, they would've chosen to remain blissfully ignorant until it was too late._

Qui-Gon frowned, still unable to tell where the thought was coming from, and he glanced at Obi-Wan, who was staring off into space. _–Padawan?-_ he queried, tapping on Obi-Wan shields lightly, and watched his apprentice start a little.

"Ah, sorry, Master, I was just thinking about the meeting," Obi-Wan said, and Qui-Gon frowned inwardly. So had that thought come from Obi-Wan?

"Oh?" Qui-Gon asked as a faint chime sounded and the doors slid open. "I'm curious, padawan. What did you think of the Council's reaction?"

"I couldn't believe they chose to question you about the assassin, and had to bite my tongue so I wouldn't remind them of Xanatos," Obi-Wan said as they stepped out into the main hall, intending to return to their apartment. "But I understand their position, as few would care to hear the news you gave them."

"Very true," Qui-Gon said as they boarded the lift leading to their floor. "I'm glad you didn't speak up. It would've landed you in trouble."

_-I know, Master,-_ Obi-Wan sent. _–A padawan, disrespecting the Council by pointing out something that should be obvious? Why, you'd never see me alive again.-_

Qui-Gon chuckled. _–And we can't have that, now can we?-_

_-Certainly not,-_ Obi-Wan replied, and glanced at his wrist chrono. _–Well, Master, that took less time than I had anticipated. How would you feel about joining Anakin and Bant?-_

* * *


	13. Chapter 12

(begins bowing and scraping for her life) My gosh, I'm surprised everyone hasn't hunted me down and tied me to my computer chair to get me to update! I am so, _so_ sorry everyone, for abandoning you for this long. It's nearly been two months, and quite honestly, I don't know where the time went! As for where I've been, I just got swallowed whole by school and life in general, as it's my last year of college, so I'm trying to cram everything in so I can graduate in June.

Anyway, enough of my excuses. You're not here to listen to me whine and complain about how busy I've been; you're here to read the long awaited chapter! Just really quick, I have to thank everyone who sent me a PM poking me and making sure that I was still alive. Sometimes writers forget what it's like to be a reader chomping at the bit for the next update... (sweatdrops) So anyway, here's the promised bit, and it's nice and fluffy for everyone. Hope you can forgive me for taking so long! (sends lots of hugs to all her readers and reviewers)

* * *

12.

* * *

"On your mark…" Bant's voice rang out, echoing through the otherwise empty indoor poolroom, and master and apprentice bent over in a starting position, readying themselves to dive into the water.

As Qui-Gon crouched by the edge of the pool, his fingertips lightly brushing the ledge, his leg muscles tightening as they prepared to propel him into the water, part of his mind began to wonder just what he was doing. In between missions he would read, mediate, and practice sparring, not necessarily in that order. He would cook, of course, and occasionally socialize, but he hadn't swum for pure pleasure, let alone _raced_, in years.

"I can't believe you demanded another rematch, Master," Obi-Wan said to him, and Qui-Gon glared at his apprentice from the corner of his eye. "You're just giving me another chance to humiliate you."

"You didn't win, padawan," Qui-Gon growled through clenched teeth. "Winning because you _cheated_ doesn't count at all."

"Get set…" Bant called, raising her hand, and the two tensed further, their bodies coiling like springs.

"When did I cheat, Master?"

"When you realized you were losing and used the Force to try and pull my trunks off. I'd call that _flagrant_ cheating."

"Oh, and I suppose you using a Force-pull on my hair wasn't? You were losing early on, and the only reason you got that lead was by _cheating_, dear Master mine. I merely retaliated."

"Fine. No Force-use?" Qui-Gon said through gritted teeth.

"No Force-use," his apprentice agreed, just as tersely.

"_Go!_" Bant shouted and the two dove into the water.

They swam down the length of the pool and back again, neck and neck the entire way. Bant had purposely spaced them about a meter apart, putting at least some physical distance between them so as to avoid a repeat of what had happened the first time. Obi-Wan had elbowed Qui-Gon rather viciously, who had reached out in response and tugged on his apprentice's braid. The race had stopped at that point, as Qui-Gon was nursing a rather nasty bruise on his side and Obi-Wan was both massaging his wounded head and coughing up the water he'd aspirated when he'd cried out.

They'd tried again, only to wind up cheating with the Force.

_Third time's a charm,_ Qui-Gon thought, a small part of him gleefully noting that he was slightly ahead of Obi-Wan, and suddenly they were back at the start, with Qui-Gon slapping the side of the pool a split second before his padawan.

"Ha!" he cried before he could stop himself, grinning, but then decided that a little fun wouldn't kill him, so long has he didn't gloat too terribly.

"That was incredible, Qui-Gon!" Anakin exclaimed as he came rushing up to the side of the pool. "I never thought anyone could swim so fast!"

"Oh, you should see Bant sometime, Ani," Obi-Wan said as he hoisted himself out of the pool to sit beside the standing boy and wiped a few streams of water from his eyes. "She could beat us all with her hands tied behind her back before we even got halfway across the pool."

"Speaking from experience, padawan?" Qui-Gon asked, brushing a few stray stands of hair from his face. He'd tied all of his hair back before hopping in the pool but some of it still insisted upon escaping.

"The only reason you won this round, Master, is because you've got longer arms than I can ever hope to have," Obi-Wan replied, rolling his eyes. "I suppose if you can be comfortable winning because you're abnormally tall, then I can be comfortable losing to someone whose height serves no other purpose."

"But what about being able to intimidate people? Wouldn't height be good for scaring them?" Anakin asked, his innocent tone destroyed by the teasing glint in his eye, and Obi-Wan looked at him, his jaw dropping.

"And it certainly lets me get through crowds easily," Qui-Gon added, trying to hide a grin.

"And it would be really nice if you had to reach something that was way up high," Anakin chimed in.

"And what about the extra reach it gives me in dueling?"

"And you wouldn't have to worry about people losing you in a big crowd."

"And also-"

"Oh, all right, fine!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, interrupting Qui-Gon, who'd been unable to hide his grin any further. "I give up, you win! I can't beat the both of you; the odds are hardly fair!"

Both Anakin and Qui-Gon laughed while Obi-Wan gave a small huff of frustration, blowing at the bangs plastered against his forehead. He flicked a bit of excess water at Qui-Gon. "I thought Jedi weren't allowed pride, Master, and especially weren't allowed to gloat whenever they won."

"Yes, but they aren't allowed to sulk either, my sullen padawan," Qui-Gon replied, flicking some water back at Obi-Wan. "But you've never been a graceful loser, have you? Sometimes I wonder where I went wrong, with the way you stew over ever defeat."

Qui-Gon thought he was the only one to see the shadow that flickered in Obi-Wan's eyes at that sentence, but Anakin poked Obi-Wan's arm, looking at him in concern.

Obi-Wan instantly grinned. "Nothing's wrong, Ani, stop worrying," he said, poking the boy back and sending Qui-Gon a look that said something similar, despite the silence over their bond. "I was just wondering why you still haven't gotten in the water yet. It's been almost half an hour since you first came down here, and even with Bant, the most you've done is dip a toe in."

Anakin glanced over at the Mon Calamari, who had settled herself on a nearby bench with a datapad of some sort, and when he turned back, he scrunched his face a little. "I dunno, Obi-Wan. I just can't bring myself to jump in so much water, being desert-bred and all that."

"But swimming can be really fun, Ani," Obi-Wan said, leaning forward to dip his fingers into the water. "It can also be really relaxing, to float around in the water, and it's a good way to cool off when you're too hot. In fact…"

Before anyone could react, Obi-Wan splashed a completely unprepared Anakin with one of the biggest waves Qui-Gon had ever seen.

There was a loud shriek as the splash hit the boy, and Qui-Gon saw Bant look up sharply, but once the water settled, and she saw that no one had been hurt, she went back to her reading.

"Wha… wha…" Anakin stammered, looking decidedly shell-shocked as he stood there, frozen as water dripped from his shivering frame. His gaze swung from Obi-Wan to Qui-Gon and then back again, his eyes wide with mingling confusion and hurt.

"See? Now that you're all wet, you have no reason not to hop in the water with us," Obi-Wan said, his lips twitching as he fought off a smile, and Qui-Gon was tugging on his beard to cover his own.

"But… but…" Anakin stuttered, still fumbling to find his footing. Qui-Gon watched as Obi-Wan stopped smiling and placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder gently.

"I'm sorry, Ani," Obi-Wan said, lowering his voice a little. "That's something my friends and I do when we play in the water, to tease each other. We'll have giant splash wars, or races like the one Qui-Gon and I had, or go diving for objects, and I forgot you're not that used to treating water so casually."

"Oh," Anakin said as he moved to sit beside Obi-Wan, his expression thoughtful, and he dipped both his feet in the water. "So you were just teasing, then? And you weren't trying to offend me, or nothing?"

"I swear," Obi-Wan said as Anakin peered up at him from the corner of his eye. The boy then glanced at Qui-Gon, who got a sense of what Anakin was planning and found himself grinning inwardly.

"Still, padawan," Qui-Gon said, clearing his throat a little, and he moved, bobbing in the water, so that he was in front of Obi-Wan. "That was a rather mean thing to do to someone who wasn't ready. I think you owe him something more than an apology. Don't you agree, Ani?"

Anakin nodded, quickly suppressing the pleased glint when he realized Qui-Gon had caught on. "Definitely," he said, turning his gaze back to Obi-Wan, who now looked distinctly wary, and for good reason. Qui-Gon hadn't raised him to be a fool; he knew when something was being plotted around him, even if he wasn't quite sure what.

"Perhaps he should give you the dessert Dex packed for him? Would that be enough of a payment?" Qui-Gon mused, and Anakin shook his head.

"Nah, I'm thinkin' of something more like…"

He and Qui-Gon shared a look.

"_This!_"

They both splashed him, eliciting a cry of surprise from the padawan, who held up his hands in a failed attempt to block the continuous waves Qui-Gon was creating through the Force.

When Obi-Wan realized that they weren't letting up, he lunged forward and snatched up Anakin, who got drenched a second time before Qui-Gon relented.

"I have a hostage now, Master! I'm afraid you can no longer make demands!" Obi-Wan said, and Qui-Gon grinned as he watched Anakin struggle, but it was to no avail. Obi-Wan held him too tightly. "Call off your attack and I'll let him go!"

"I'm afraid you hold the leader hostage, padawan," Qui-Gon replied. "I am in no position to stop them, as my orders come from him."

"Oh, how fortunate for me!" Obi-Wan shot back, grinning as he glanced down at a sulking Anakin. "Well, hostage? Will you order your troops to retreat? Or will you force me to do something drastic?"

"Keep firing, general!" Anakin shouted to Qui-Gon. "I don't care if I'm in the crossfire; teach this evil mastermind a lesson he won't forget!"

"You heard him, evil mastermind. I'm afraid taking a hostage will not help you," Qui-Gon replied, and summoning the Force, began to splash the two of them with repeated waves of water.

"You leave me no choice, general!" came Obi-Wan's voice over the sound of the waves. "Prepare yourself as your leader is subjected to the worst kind of torture!"

"Wha…? AH!"

Anakin's laughter rang out, punctuated by little screams, and Qui-Gon could see him squirming and kicking through the haze of the water.

"S-Stop! P-Please!" Anakin gasped out.

"Call off your troops! Or continue to suffer!"

"All right!! Just stop tickling me!" Anakin shouted, and Qui-Gon could almost see him cross his arms with a huff.

"General, cease fire! I repeat, cease fire!"

Qui-Gon stopped the deluge with a wave of his hand, revealing a thoroughly soaked padawan and boy.

"Obi-Wan," Anakin began, his arms folded over his chest and Obi-Wan's arms locked around his waist. He blew at the strands of hair plastered to his forehead before glancing up at the padawan. "Promise me you'll stay as a Jedi and never turn to evil. You'd make a pretty scary villain."

The grin Obi-Wan gave him in response was a tad too predatory for Qui-Gon's liking, but he could sense that his apprentice was teasing. "That's the best compliment I've ever received, Ani. Now are you willing to jump in the water with us, considering what you just experienced?"

Anakin sighed and rolled his eyes. "I guess so. But I want to get in by the stairs, so I-"

"Oh no you don't," Obi-Wan replied, interrupting him. "You forget that you are still my hostage, and I'm not about to let you get into the water via the stairs, where you can easily back out. No, you're jumping in right now."

"_What?!_" Anakin exclaimed as Obi-Wan stood, the boy still in his arms, and Qui-Gon raised his eyebrows. He remembered this as something he'd done to Obi-Wan when the boy had refused to get into the water one swimming lesson.

"Obi-Wan, _no!_ I'll get in, I promise! I swear on my favorite model, and besides! I don't lie! Please put me down, please!" Anakin was struggling, in nearly the exact way Obi-Wan had, and Qui-Gon swam forward, hovering by the edge of the pool.

"Qui-Gon, make him put me down! He's your apprentice; tell him to stop scaring me!"

"I'm afraid he's rather willful, Ani," Qui-Gon said with a sigh. "But you did give him your word, and if he truly is a Jedi, he must accept it. Put him down, Obi-Wan, and let him ease into the water like he asked."

Obi-Wan uttered a small huff, but not without a grin, and he set a very relieved Anakin back down on the ground.

"All right, Ani," Obi-Wan said, his offered hand meeting heavy skepticism. "I swear I won't tease you any more this evening if you'll do me the one favor of getting in the water before we have to go. Sound like a deal?"

Anakin appeared to ponder its consequences quite heavily, as his brow furrowed deeply in thought, but he soon took the offered hand, nodding once. "It's a deal, provided you give me the dessert Dex packed for you."

"No teasing plus _a quarter_ of my dessert," Obi-Wan replied as the two began to walk to the stairs, the sight bringing a smile to Qui-Gon's lips. He'd meant to tell the Council of the bond that had formed between the two, but had decided against it, as some things were better left unsaid.

Even without the Force, someone would have to be blind not to see how the two loved spending time together, despite only knowing each other for about a standard week.

"Besides," Obi-Wan said, "you don't know if you'll even like it, and I wouldn't want it all to go to waste."

"Hm, good point," Anakin said, tapping a finger against his chin as the two took a step down onto the first step. "How about I try a bite before, and if I like it, I get the whole thing?"

"Please, my friend. Do you think so little of my intelligence?" Obi-Wan asked as they took another step down, so that Anakin was up to his knees in water. "You may try a bite, and if you like it, I offer you a quarter, which is more than reasonable, considering that you've got your own, which is twice the size of mine."

"Three-quarters," Anakin replied as they took another step down, and he froze when he realized he was now waist-deep in water.

Qui-Gon bobbed closer, watching the boy's hand tighten around Obi-Wan's, his other hand coming up to clasp the padawan's wrist. Obi-Wan sat down on the step, reaching out with his free hand to cover both of Anakin's.

"You're doing fine, Ani," Obi-Wan said gently, squeezing the boy's hands. "You got this far; what's a little further? Oh, and I offer you a third. I'm not going to part with three-quarters of my own dessert; I'd be crazy."

Anakin shook himself, trying to focus on Obi-Wan, but he was failing.

"Ani, do you need to take a step back?" Qui-Gon asked, underlying his words with a gentle command, trying to help draw Anakin's attention.

The boy shook his head, drawing a deep breath. "No, Obi-Wan's right. I got this far, what do I do next?"

Anakin glanced up, his blue eyes shining with determination, and Qui-Gon looked to Obi-Wan with a touch of surprise, who smiled slightly.

_-He certainly overcomes his fear rather quickly, doesn't he, Master?-_

Qui-Gon smiled wryly and moved to hold out a hand to Anakin. _–More quickly than a certain cheeky padawan we both know.-_

_-If you're referring to the incident with an eight-legged local creature on Yu'hira, that thing was the size of a dinner plate, looked too much like an overgrown hairball, and I was _twelve,_-_ Obi-Wan replied, glaring a little.

_-I remember, padawan, and you were thirteen by that time. You nearly gave the emissary a heart attack when you started up with those bloodcurdling screams. Even I thought you were being murdered.-_

_-Strange, I remember you laughing so hard you couldn't see straight.-_

"Are you guys going to tell me what to do next, or are you going to continue having conversations no one can hear?" Anakin asked, sounding both curious and annoyed, and Qui-Gon laughed a little.

"I take it you asked Obi-Wan about it?" Qui-Gon asked, and Anakin nodded. "Well, would you forgive us then if I told you what we were talking about?" he said as Anakin took his hand and he held the boy up as they floated a little bit away from the stairs, Obi-Wan close behind, glowering.

_-You wouldn't.-_

Qui-Gon grinned, especially when Anakin's curiosity grew. "Let me take you back nearly twelve years ago, on one of my earliest missions with Obi-Wan. He had just become my padawan, and we'd been assigned an easy negotiation mission to the planet of Yu'hira…"

About half a standard hour and many stories later found Anakin tentatively swimming back and forth between Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and the pool stairs. He'd mastered his fear over submerging himself, and was able to hold his breath reasonably well, but took to floating like someone who'd been born to it. Treading water was all right, so long as there was something to grab onto nearby, but Qui-Gon could tell he liked to be moving.

"You're doing well, Anakin!"

Everyone looked up at Bant, who stood at the pool edge, datapad in hand. Anakin swam from Obi-Wan to the wall where she stood, before gripping the ledge and grinning up at her.

"Thanks, Bant. You were right about swimming; it's not so hard once you get the hang of it," he said and then pushed off to swim to Qui-Gon, who tagged him and sent him back to Obi-Wan.

"But I'm afraid the Initiates have a class in a few minutes, so you might want to clear out before they show up," she said and Qui-Gon nodded in thanks. "I think I can hear them in the changing room, so you'll want to avoid it, if you can."

"We changed back in our quarters, so the only things we've got with us are our robes," Obi-Wan said and Qui-Gon watched as he caught Anakin and the two began to swim towards the stairs. "Thank you for the warning though."

"No problem," she said as Qui-Gon moved to the edge and hoisted himself out of the water. He walked over to where their towels rested and grabbed one, watching as Obi-Wan crouched before Anakin and began toweling off the boy's hair vigorously. Qui-Gon then noticed that Anakin was shivering rather terribly, his teeth chattering.

"Next time we'll find a heated pool to swim in," Obi-Wan was saying as Anakin wrapped a second towel around himself. "In the meantime, let's get you back to our quarters where you can take a warm shower and get into some clean, dry clothes."

_-I doubt our laundry has been finished yet, padawan, and if I recall correctly you added Anakin's things to the pile you tossed down the laundry chute,-_ Qui-Gon sent as he dried himself off as best he could and threw on his robe, noticing that Obi-Wan had wrapped his own around Anakin.

_-Then I'll have to go request some clothes in his size,-_ Obi-Wan replied as he scooped the shivering boy into his arms, and they started towards the exit. _–And what are we making for evening meal, Master? Anakin asked me earlier if we could cook tonight.-_

A definite bittersweet pang rolled through the bond, one that made part of Qui-Gon's heart ache for absolutely no reason. When he glanced at Obi-Wan, he found his padawan staring straight ahead, any expression chiseled out of his face. For a split second, he had a flash of the kitchen he'd seen in that vision of sorts, the one whose stovetop gathered dust and whose cabinets were most likely utterly empty, and he shut his eyes.

"Yes, padawan," Qui-Gon said as they made their way, still dripping, down the hallway leading to the lifts. "Just pick something to make, and we'll cook tonight."

* * *

"_I shouldn't have come back," someone whispered._

_Qui-Gon opened his eyes to find himself lying on his back on his sleep couch, a pale shaft of moonlight seeping in through the blinds covering the window. He sat up, looking around his room, and found it was covered with dust. All of his belongings were gone, and he assumed they'd been packed into the boxes he saw resting by the opened closet. He could see a painting or two that had once decorated his walls shoved in behind some of the spare robes. Throwing off his blankets, he padded over to the door and palmed it open._

_The short hallway before him was dark and empty. The exotic _Creathe_ palm plant that had once stood in the corner between his door and the door to Obi-Wan's room was gone. So was the panoramic painting of a beach at sunset Obi-Wan had given him one year; it had rested on the wall opposite his padawan's door, right before the door to the 'fresher unit. _

_Qui-Gon stumbled a bit as he made his way down the hall, fumbling for the familiar light switch. He hadn't found it by the time he reached the common space, which brightened when someone opened the blinds over the windows._

"_I really shouldn't have come back," the person whispered, and Qui-Gon turned his gaze to the right, peering at the dark shadow of a figure. The person was haloed in the muted neon light from the surrounding city, with bright flashes of constantly changing advertisements winking around his body. He stood in a familiar stance, with his feet planted a little ways apart and his arms folded over each other, one hand hooking on the opposite elbow._

"_Why do you say that?" Qui-Gon asked as he drew near the figure, his bare feet making little noise on the carpet._

"_It has too many memories," the person replied, his voice still a whisper, and Qui-Gon stopped walking when he reached his side. Qui-Gon made no move to examine the features of the person; it was as though on some level he already knew who it was._

"_There are too many ghosts that won't leave me alone," the person continued softly._

"_But ghosts don't exist, Obi-Wan," he replied, turning his gaze to the figure at last. "We become one with the Force."_

"_Exactly," the Jedi returned, his gaze slowly turning to meet Qui-Gon's. "Ghosts don't exist, Master."_

_The night etched his apprentice's face with harsh shadows and Obi-Wan's grey eyes shone darkly with unshed tears._

"_So stay dead."_

* * *


	14. Chapter 13

Hey everyone! I know, it's shocking, isn't it? I'm updating again, and it's only been a week! Believe it or not, this is my intended schedule; I really don't like depriving you guys for months on end. I know I'd start to lose interest in a story like that, no matter how good it is, and since I really don't want to lose readers, I'm going to fight to keep this updating schedule as regular as possible. (determined!)

Anyway, real quicka-like before I send you off to the chapter: this bit contains a scene from George Lucas' _The Phantom Menace_. The elements belong to him (as do all the characters in this, really) but I'm just reproducing it here to further my plot. I stake no claim to this; nor am I getting any money for it. So anyway, enjoy!

Oh! One more thing; dang it I hate it when I forget stuff like this. I've been trying to reply to you guys, but for some reason I don't think my browser likes the application much. (sighs) So I know there was a review that asked about Palpy and his evil schemes (and why it's taking so long for them to get attacked). Here's my answer: I know it's taken me crazy weeks to get this up, but in the story, it's only been a day. The last chapter concluded the first day on Coruscant, and as much as Palpy is an evil genius plan-wise, even I don't think he could get something in place _that_ fast. He's got to at least do a little planning before hand, yeah?

_Anyway_, that's it from me, really. Go enjoy the extra long chapter!

* * *

13.

* * *

Qui-Gon's eyes snapped open, and he let himself stare at the familiar ceiling overhead, his gaze hunting down each well-studied swirl in the paint, each well-known chip in the molding, as he sought to ground himself.

He sat up then, his eyes hunting for his every belonging to reassure his rather unnerved self that nothing had changed, that everything was in its proper place. The paintings were on the walls, the various knickknacks he'd collected against the better judgment of the Council decorated his shelves, and the gifts from his various apprentices were each in their correct location. No dusty boxes sat in the corner; his closet didn't hang open sadly.

An inexplicable urge seized him and he lurched out of bed, tangling himself in the sheets in the process. Once freed, he stumbled for the door, palmed it open, and proceeded to study the hallway. The plant was in its place, along with the sunset painting, and a small wave of relief rolled through him.

_I need a cup of tea,_ Qui-Gon thought, sagging against the doorframe for a moment and running his fingers through his loose hair. _I need to calm down; this whole situation with Obi-Wan is making me lose my mind._

Rubbing his temples, he walked through the hall and into the common space, heading for the kitchenette. He flicked on the light above the stovetop with a wave of his hand and set the kettle to boil some water, plucking his favorite mug from the drying rack and setting it beside the stove. As he waited for the water to boil, he put away the dishes from dinner, the smell of the familiar spices called for in the recipe still lingering in the air.

He smiled as the memory of the evening came to mind, with Anakin setting the table as he and Obi-Wan worked side by side to prepare the meal Obi-Wan had selected. Qui-Gon had noted how his padawan no longer moved as fluidly as he normally did in the kitchen. To the untrained eye, he still moved with the grace of a first-class chef, but to someone who knew his true skill, his moves seemed jerky and rusty, as though he hadn't cooked in a good while.

Part of Qui-Gon wondered if it was somehow related to the vision Obi-Wan had seen, before sighing and letting it go.

Dinner had been wonderful, full of laughter and more stories at Anakin's request. After they'd finished cleaning up, Anakin and Obi-Wan had settled themselves at the table with a new model kit while Qui-Gon read through the latest messages from the Council. He'd informed Anakin of the Council's decision to test him, as they'd sent a message with the proper meeting time, and though the boy hadn't looked surprised, he certainly looked nervous. Obi-Wan had ruffled Anakin's hair then and asked him how the two parts he held fit together, successfully distracting the boy.

Anakin began nodding off just after the sun finally set, and Obi-Wan had tucked the boy into his bed after reassuring him that he didn't mind sleeping on the couch. Qui-Gon swore he heard Obi-Wan add that he'd slept in worse places, and though Qui-Gon knew that to be true, the images that had flashed along the bond were of nowhere he remembered. He'd meant to ask Obi-Wan about it, but had decided against it, as he pretty much knew the answer he'd get.

Everything came back to those cursed visions.

The sound of water boiling broke Qui-Gon from his reverie, and he shook himself a little before filling his cup. He waited a while, letting the tea steep properly, and once it had reached a nice, dark color, he waved away some of the unnecessary heat. Gathering the mug in hand, he turned, intending to lounge in front of the window. Hopefully he hadn't disturbed Obi-Wan, and since he hadn't felt him stir through their bond –

"_Ghosts don't exist, Master."_

Qui-Gon froze. A figure stood shadowed in the darkness before the window, their stance utterly familiar.

"_So stay dead."_

Qui-Gon gasped, jolting backward as the mug he'd been holding shattered against the kitchen tile. Obi-Wan jerked and spun, his eyes red-rimmed and wide with shock, and they stared at each other, blinking for a moment.

"_So stay dead."_

They remained locked in their positions until Qui-Gon swore loudly; the still-hot tea had reached his foot. He jumped back then, staring down at the mess he'd made. After shaking his head slightly, a soft chuckle escaping his throat, he waved on the rest of the common space lights.

"Are you all right, Master?" Obi-Wan asked as he drew near, though his eyes were downcast, and Qui-Gon sighed a little. "I didn't mean to startle you. I didn't think anyone would be awake at this hour."

"I certainly didn't intend to be, I assure you," he replied as he grabbed the nearest kitchen towel and knelt before the smashed mug. "I had a dream that I found rather… unnerving, and decided to make myself some tea."

"Hm," Obi-Wan murmured and Qui-Gon felt him tug the sponge towards him with a small tendril of the Force. They cleaned in relative silence, with Qui-Gon plucking all the broken pieces from the brown liquid and Obi-Wan mopping up after him, gathering the tea together with slow, steady strokes. Qui-Gon finished long before Obi-Wan did, as his apprentice wasn't really watching himself clean; his eyes were a thousand klicks away.

"Will you tell me?" Obi-Wan asked at last, though he didn't glance up, and Qui-Gon leaned against the countertop, crossing his arms over his chest. The sound of a door hissing open made him turn, and he tried to smile when he saw Anakin stumble out into the light of the common space.

"What… happened?" Anakin asked between yawns, his eyes practically shut as he squinted in the light, and his borrowed sleep clothes hung from his thin frame. "I thought I heard somethin' break…"

"I dropped a mug, Ani," Qui-Gon said as the boy rubbed his eyes and yawned again. "There's nothing to worry about."

"You… sure?" Anakin asked, his words once again punctuated by a yawn.

"Quite sure," Obi-Wan said and stepped forward to scoop the boy into his arms, who wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan's neck as he tucked himself against the Jedi. "Let's get you back to bed, all right? It's far too early for you to be up, with as much as you did yesterday."

"Mm-hm," Anakin mumbled, his eyes drifting closed as his head lolled against Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Swimmin' was fun… should do it tomorrow."

"If you want," Obi-Wan replied, the door to his room sliding open, and in the moment he was alone, Qui-Gon began preparing another cup of tea, being careful to choose a not-so-favorite mug this time. The water was still hot, and after filling his cup, he leaned back, his mind turning over the question Obi-Wan had posed.

_Why am I so reluctant to share this? Is it merely some form of spiteful retaliation, because Obi-Wan is allowed to keep secrets from me? Or is it because I'd rather not burden him with such a dream?_

Qui-Gon snorted at that. From what he could gather, his apprentice had seen his fair share of strange and disturbing visions. Surely, something as trivial as this dream would do little in fazing him –

"Is there enough water for a second cup?"

Obi-Wan had succeeded in surprising him for the second time that night, and Qui-Gon was glad he didn't have his tea in hand again, as he probably would've been cleaning it off himself this time around.

"I believe so," he replied, sloshing the water left in the kettle around a little. "Would you like your usual?"

Obi-Wan frowned for a split second, as though he had to think about which tea was his 'usual', but then his face blanked and he shook his head. "I know it's for important occasions, but I'd like some of your special tea, if you don't mind parting with a little. I'm getting rather tired of that sweet one."

_Not to mention I haven't touched that stuff in years,_ came the quiet thought, and Qui-Gon watched his apprentice quietly for a moment, trying to see if he could trace it back to the other Jedi.

Qui-Gon watched as Obi-Wan drifted back towards the windows, but he stopped at the table, his hand reaching out towards the river rocks. Obi-Wan jerked back then, his fingers curling in on themselves as though he'd burned them, and he turned away, folding his arms over his chest.

When Qui-Gon couldn't trace the thought, he pushed himself away from the counter and began rummaging around in their tea cabinet. In the very back was a nondescript metal container that held his 'special' tea. It was a rare blend, and it had been a gift from a highly pleased king. The tea itself was made from a certain leaf that only grew into maturity every twenty years or so. It was also rather expensive to harvest as it grew in extremely harsh conditions of constant wind and pounding ocean waves. There were many cheaper synthetic knockoffs, but none could beat the full flavor of the tea brewed with the proper leaf.

He didn't bother asking when Obi-Wan had suddenly started liking _Mer'shca_ tea, as it was the strongest and the darkest tea Qui-Gon had ever managed to find, because he had a feeling that he once again already knew the answer he'd get.

_Visions, visions, visions,_ he thought, a bitter twist to his lips as he crushed a tiny amount of tealeaves into another mug, putting the tea back in its place before adding water to the cup. _I'm sick to death of them. Yes, patience is essential to a Jedi, but I can't wait until the Council decides whether or not to train Anakin. Then this whole mess will finally be resolved._

"Here," Qui-Gon said, plucking both cups from the counter and handing one to Obi-Wan. He then pulled out a chair, gave his apprentice a look that told him to sit, and moved to the opposite side of the table. "We'll talk once you've finished your tea."

Obi-Wan remained silent, the mug cradled between both hands as he stared down at the waiting chair. Qui-Gon sat, observing him over the rim of his own drink, and finally Obi-Wan lowered himself into the seat, seeming to sink into it. He sipped the tea, the normal face of disgust, complete with a violent shudder, that Obi-Wan would display upon drinking one of Qui-Gon's teas was curiously missing. It made Qui-Gon wonder if it was the visions at work or if Obi-Wan just wasn't paying attention to his drink.

"I know you're a bit of an insomniac, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon began once his apprentice set aside his mug, its contents long since drained away. "But somehow I have a feeling this is more than your usual sleeplessness."

Obi-Wan said nothing, and Qui-Gon felt a flash of annoyance. "Did you have another vision that you can't share with me?"

Obi-Wan winced at the bitter sting, staring out at the surrounding night, but he remained silent.

Qui-Gon sighed then, shutting his eyes and leaning back in his chair. "I apologize, padawan. My tone was uncalled for."

"It's all right," Obi-Wan replied absently, his voice rather flat. "You're frustrated. I can understand why."

"Still," Qui-Gon answered, setting his own empty mug aside. "I am your Master, and getting angry with you certainly isn't going to help things. Now if you can, please tell me what's bothering you."

Obi-Wan looked up then, his features pale in the artificial lights. Dark shadows lingered beneath his cloudy grey eyes, his face aging with the tired expression he fixed on Qui-Gon, who fought the shiver that danced down his spine.

What terrors could Obi-Wan have seen to give him eyes that were too old for his body?

"I can't do this, Master," Obi-Wan whispered, hanging his head, and Qui-Gon frowned a little.

"What do you mean? What can't you do?"

"I mean…" Qui-Gon watched Obi-Wan squeeze his eyes shut as he slumped in the chair, his hands coming up to cradle his head, his fingers threading with his hair. "I can't take this. I can't take being here, in this apartment. There's just…"

"Too many memories," Qui-Gon whispered and Obi-Wan looked up at him, starting in surprise. "Too many ghosts."

They sat quietly, their gazes meeting as Qui-Gon's words hung between them, and Qui-Gon could sense Obi-Wan wrestling with something until he drew himself up. "How… who told you that?" he asked, whispering to hide the tremor Qui-Gon could feel.

"You did," Qui-Gon replied, watching Obi-Wan start for a second time.

"I had a dream, where every one of my belongings were slowly being shut away, and you said you shouldn't have come back," he continued, watching what little color that remained in Obi-Wan's face drain away. "Do you know what else you told me? You said that ghosts don't exist."

"_So stay dead_," Obi-Wan whispered, his eyes wide and the Force coiling around him as he sought to control something Qui-Gon couldn't sense.

"That's why I'm up at this insane hour, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said, "because I can't seem to figure out what it means, or where it even came from. I rarely dream, padawan, and when I do there is a distinct reason _why_."

"It… it was a… a vision," Obi-Wan said at last, shuddering. "I guess it must've leaked through the bond somehow, even though I put up my strongest shields to try and keep it from happening. I'm sorry it disturbed you."

Qui-Gon merely watched his apprentice, his gaze cool as he studied the other Jedi. "There are a lot of things that have been disturbing me lately, and one more thing can't hurt, I suppose," he said quietly. "And though I'd sorely like to know how a vision could alter your Force-presence as drastically as it has, I think I'll settle for at least knowing what made you tell me to 'stay dead'."

"What makes you think I know?" Obi-Wan replied, and Qui-Gon gave him an exasperated look.

"Call it a Jedi hunch," he said, watching Obi-Wan smirk a little, though his eyes remained heavy. "From what you've told me about normal visions, padawan, they're fragments, tiny pieces of the entire picture. That dream certainly wasn't like anything you've described to me previously, so you'll forgive me for being both curious and suspicious."

"I think I'd worry if you weren't," Obi-Wan said, and Qui-Gon snorted in disbelief.

"No, you'd pretend nothing happened and hope I'd let it go," he replied, making his apprentice grimace a little. "Now, are you going to tell me or not?"

Obi-Wan looked up at him, his gaze searching Qui-Gon's for a moment, and then he reached out across the table, his fingertips lightly touching the back of Qui-Gon's hand.

"What…?" Qui-Gon asked, trailing off when his apprentice shook his head, and he frowned as Obi-Wan let his eyes drift shut. He felt the bond open completely, or as much as it could with the heavy shields Obi-Wan had placed over certain parts of his mind, and after sighing a little, Qui-Gon shut his eyes and did the same.

_-What are you doing?-_ he queried as his consciousness drifted along their link, stopping only at the very edge of Obi-Wan's mind.

Qui-Gon's mental presence hovered before the shadowed realm looming before him, part of him alarmed. Obi-Wan had always been one of the brightest beacons of Light he'd ever met, radiating a warmth that drew people, and trouble, to him. The few times Qui-Gon had entered his mind, to drive off some silly fear or reassure the young padawan, he normally met a serene pool of sorts, a calm haven for the Light that permeated Obi-Wan.

_But now…_

Though the Light was still there, it had been tarnished somehow, with some of the darkest pits of grief and sadness Qui-Gon had ever encountered.

_When did this happen? _he thought, unable to shield it from rolling through the bond. _Why didn't I notice earlier?_

_-Master,-_ came Obi-Wan's thought, and Qui-Gon stared at the being who had appeared before him, materializing out of the shadows. It was Obi-Wan, yet it was not Obi-Wan. The man had the same blue-green eyes and ginger hair, but he held himself differently, with a sense of dignity and confidence that the Obi-Wan Qui-Gon was familiar with had yet to truly find.

In addition, he looked at least ten years older. Hints of grey flecked his temples, lines creased his face, but it was the well-trimmed beard that really threw Qui-Gon for a loop. He'd never imagined that he'd see his apprentice wearing one, yet there Obi-Wan was, looking as distinguished as any accomplished Master.

_-I thought it would be easier to show you.-_

_-Show me what?-_ Qui-Gon asked as Obi-Wan turned, glancing over his shoulder at the twisting labyrinth of his mind. There was a faint click, like an old-fashioned key turning a lock or a safe popping open, and Obi-Wan's gaze flicked back to the bewildered Master.

_-The answer to your question.-_

Then Obi-Wan was gone, leaving Qui-Gon hovering in the link, a confused frown teasing his features. There was a stirring whisper, the sound of lightsabers crossing rapidly, a shout of surprise. A strange hum filled the air, and the world around Qui-Gon shifted, the darkness melting away to reveal some kind of city's bright white industrial underbelly, catwalks and platforms crisscrossing in a giant room.

_Naboo,_ something whispered. _The basement of their great palace; the power generator for their entire city._

The hum grew louder and Qui-Gon turned to see something he could only classify as a long line of great red gates of pure energy, and he could see three figures battling fiercely as they hissed open. He look a tentative step forward, his gaze focusing on the battle, and suddenly he stood a few meters away, reeling in shock.

There was the Sith from Tatooine, his outer robe discarded and his tattooed face sneering as he spun, deftly wielding a double bladed lightsaber against two very familiar Jedi. Obi-Wan, back to his twenty-five year old padawan self, swung his azure lightsaber at the Sith and was kicked roughly by a blow he hadn't seen coming. Qui-Gon watched as his apprentice went flying, landing with a painful thud a good distance away, leaving the other Jedi to fight alone.

_Of all the bizarre experiences I've had, this one takes the Corellian cake, _he thought, watching an exact replica of himself battle the Sith with a graceful combination of fluidity and intensity. He could see that his other self had really pulled out all the stops, so to speak, and was fighting in top form, meeting his opponent blow for blow. They danced down the row of opened energy gates, blades sparking and spitting as they crossed, the Sith a whirl of dark cloaks and the Force singing as it flowed through the other Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon followed, unable to stop his feet, and he watched Obi-Wan pick himself up, shaking his head a little. His gaze snapped up to the fighters, who were striking at each other rapidly, their weapons a blur of green and red. Fear flickered in his blue-green depths and he raced past Qui-Gon, his focus devoted to the Master he saw in need of assistance.

Because as much as Qui-Gon hated to admit it, he was getting old. He could still remember the skill of the Sith when they'd fought on Tatooine, and he'd known then that he would've been unable to best the Dark Sider on his own. He could sense that the blows from his other self were slowing down, the strength behind them fluctuating dangerously. He could see the sweat as it beaded down the other's forehead, the slight tremble in his arms when he barely blocked a vicious strike from the Zabrak.

_-Master, hang on!-_ Obi-Wan's thought rolled through the bond, despite the fact that he was concentrating on the other Qui-Gon. _–Just hang on! I'll be right there!-_

_-Hurry,­-_ came the quiet return and the Force swirled around Obi-Wan as he worked to enhance his sprint. He didn't get very far when the gates finally slid shut, blocking him about a few meters into the hallway. The other Qui-Gon stood at the opposite end, quite a good distance away, but from what Qui-Gon could see, there was a gate separating him from the Sith, who paced at the end like some caged animal.

_-Master, you've got to back up once these things cycle again so I can help you properly,-_ Obi-Wan sent, his barely controlled panic making the Force bend and twist around him. Qui-Gon could see Obi-Wan's fists clenching and unclenching and he shifted from foot to foot, counting the seconds until the gates would open. _–I might not be able to get to you otherwise.-_

Here was the Obi-Wan that Qui-Gon remembered, the one who was coolly polite to strangers and chastised him about the Code. He was impatient, he was reckless, and his life was devoted to being a padawan, to the Order, and to his Master, who he loved like a father. He was not the haunted young man Qui-Gon had come to know, scarred by unknown evils and tormented by unseen demons, and the Light shone brightly around him.

_-It'll be all right. Don't worry,-_ came the other Qui-Gon's reply, and Qui-Gon watched his other self kneel as he strove to conserve his energy. _–Calm yourself, padawan. Your fear is distracting me.-_

Obi-Wan grimaced. _–Forgive me, Master. But we've never fought anything like this and I'm worried. I might not make it all the way down the hall before the gates close and I don't want you to face that monster on your own.-_

There was a warm pulse through the bond as the other Qui-Gon thanked Obi-Wan for his concern. _–You will, padawan. I have the utmost confidence in your skills.-_

The surrounding hum heightened in pitch and Qui-Gon watched Obi-Wan tense, preparing himself to run. The gates had barely opened enough for him to pass through unscathed when he was off, sprinting as fast as the Force could take him, his gaze locked on the titans clashing before him.

_-Almost… NO! Not now, not yet!-_

The hum heightened again just as Obi-Wan reached the final block of gates and he had to slide to narrowly avoid being sliced by one, but it did little good. There was still one more gate separating him from the other Qui-Gon, and his anxiety doubled, coiling throughout his body and the Force.

"Calm down," Qui-Gon heard him whisper, blowing out a breath to ease some of his mounting tension. His gaze was still locked on the fighters a mere meter from him, who wove back and forth across the confined space, whirling around some kind of hole that Qui-Gon couldn't make out. Their blows were falling more rapidly, the figures utter blurs to the eye as they drew heavily on the different sides of the Force, spinning and leaping as they attempted to best the other.

_Fifteen, fourteen, thirteen…_ Obi-Wan's thoughts rolled through the bond in spite of the shielding he'd placed around them to keep them from distracting his Master. _Come on, come on, just a little more… hang on, Master!_

Then it happened.

Qui-Gon looked up just in time to see a poorly-timed overhead strike leave his other self's torso wide open and the Sith leapt forward, driving one blood-red blade into the exposed stomach of the Jedi Master.

"_NO!_"

_-MASTER!-_ came Obi-Wan's panicked shout. Qui-Gon stared, his mouth falling open slightly as he watched his other self blink in surprise, and the Sith smashed his chin with the heel of his palm, shoving the stunned Master backwards.

The Sith then turned his attention towards Obi-Wan, his yellow eyes gleaming, and a cruel smirk twisted his lips. Yet Obi-Wan didn't seem to notice; outrage and horror poured off him and echoed in Qui-Gon. The Force churned in response, like an ocean during a terrible storm, and it only grew worse as the other Qui-Gon fell to the floor, with a thump that was painfully loud.

_-Master, no! Speak to me! Please! Please hang on!-_

There was no response, only a faint murmur along their link, and the gates hissed open. A cry of rage tore itself from Obi-Wan's throat and he lunged at the Sith. Qui-Gon found he couldn't tear his gaze from his other self, the one who lay on the durasteel floor, whose eyes had long since closed. Qui-Gon could feel that the man's life hung by a thread, a thread that steadily frayed with each passing moment.

There was a clatter of metal on metal as Obi-Wan called the other Qui-Gon's lightsaber to him, but Qui-Gon's gaze didn't waver. He found he couldn't move, locked as his gaze was on his other, dying self. The sight sent chills dancing across his skin, his stomach churning in revulsion…

The doors slid shut, leaving Qui-Gon to watch through the reddish tint as Obi-Wan slashed through the metal hilt of the Sith's lightsaber, the red blades fizzling out. The padawan spun then, bringing his own lightsaber through the enemy's torso with a grunt of exertion, his face twisting with the effort.

Then the enemy fell, his yellow eyes wide, frozen in perpetual shock, as his severed body tumbled down the airshaft.

_-Master!-_

Obi-Wan hurried to the other Qui-Gon's side, dropping to his knees and his hands coming up to frame his Master's face. Qui-Gon watched his other self open his eyes slowly, his glassy vision barely seeming to register the person hovering over him, and one of his hands twitched as it tried to reach up to Obi-Wan.

_-Master, just hang on! I'm going to get you to a MedCenter! The Sith is gone; everything is going to be fine!-_ Obi-Wan was practically shouting over their bond, trying to keep the other Qui-Gon's attention focused. _–I need you to hang on! You can't die; not yet, not like this! Do you hear me? Master?-_

"Obi…Wan…" the other Qui-Gon whispered, his eyes steadily darkening as he reached up to tenderly touch the padawan braid hanging in his face. Qui-Gon could feel the bond rapidly weakening, no matter how much Obi-Wan shouted and screamed into it, and his other self's fingers wove around the braid.

"Train… the boy…"

Qui-Gon could sense part of Obi-Wan freeze at that, and though most of him was railing against the Force, demanding it to save his dying Master, there was a sharp flash of dark bitterness that zinged through Obi-Wan's soul, ripping open the first of several deep wounds.

"Promise… me…"

"I promise," Obi-Wan whispered, though Qui-Gon could hear every mutinous thought, screaming and demanding the other Qui-Gon to say something more, to tell him how _proud_ he was of his padawan, even if he hadn't been fast enough… even though he had _failed_…

There was nothing.

One final breath escaped the other Qui-Gon's lips and awareness faded from his eyes, leaving Obi-Wan alone in the bowels of the power generator. Qui-Gon watched him squeeze his eyes shut as he pressed his forehead to his dead Master's. The Force whipped around him as grief and sorrow rose in him like some great incoherent beast, one that tore at his soul from the inside out. He rocked back and forth, tears trickling down his cheeks and off his nose, and he crushed the lifeless body to his, his mind shrieking with a litany of denials.

Qui-Gon shut his eyes when the first scream tore itself from Obi-Wan's throat, an inhuman howl that echoed through the Force, and he found himself shaking.

_-My padawan… _this _is what you saw?-_

* * *

Qui-Gon opened his eyes for the second time that night, and found himself staring up at the common space ceiling. He realized he was lying on the couch, though how he'd gotten there was a mystery. After blinking away the tears that clouded his vision, he looked around for Obi-Wan.

He found his apprentice in the kitchen, boiling more water for tea, and when he sat up, tapping tentatively at Obi-Wan's shields, he watched the other Jedi tense.

"Make two cups of _Mer'scha_, please," Qui-Gon said, watching Obi-Wan nod, though he refused to look up from his task.

"Why didn't you show me sooner, Obi-Wan?" he asked after a long bout of silence, though his apprentice didn't answer, the slight tremor as Obi-Wan poured the water the only thing voicing his discomfort.

"Obi-Wan?"

The other Jedi remained silent, picking up the two mugs and walking towards the sitting area, his eyes downcast once more. He handed Qui-Gon his cup before kneeling beside the couch, sipping his own tea cautiously.

Qui-Gon made no move to copy his apprentice; he watched the young man stare off into nothing, and something finally snapped within him.

Setting his tea on the side table, Qui-Gon then snatched up Obi-Wan's, placing it beside the first. He slid off the couch, kneeling before his padawan, and grabbed the other in a bone-crushing embrace.

Qui-Gon sensed what fragile control Obi-Wan had been exerting over his emotions shatter, and he returned the embrace. His hands clung to the fabric of Qui-Gon's sleep tunic and he pressed his face to his Master's shoulder.

A sob ripped itself from Obi-Wan's throat and Qui-Gon strove to send as much comfort as he could through the bond, stuffing it with love and affection and any other warm feeling he held, trying to drive off the abandoned feeling that had settled on the other. Obi-Wan's grip tightened at that, his tears worsening, though Qui-Gon could sense his relief that the vision hadn't been true, that he hadn't really watched his adopted father die. He sucked up everything Qui-Gon could send him, trying to sooth over one of the many still-weeping wounds in his heart. Qui-Gon got the strange sense that this particular wound had been around for years, only ever just scabbing over instead of completely healing, and he couldn't hold his tongue any longer.

"How long have you carried this?" he asked quietly, his hands making small circles on Obi-Wan's shaking back. "How long have you kept all this inside? And why didn't I notice before?"

"Years," came the choked whisper, and Qui-Gon tightened his hold, resting his chin atop Obi-Wan's fuzzy head. "Years, and years, and years."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered, shutting his eyes and wrapping his padawan in as much positive emotions as possible. "I would've helped you work through this. I would've helped you heal this a long time ago."

"You couldn't," came the muffled reply, punctuated by a bitter, tearful laugh. "No one could help me. Don't you see? I was alone, and the only person who ever really cared was dead."

_Me,_ Qui-Gon thought, part of him steadily breaking down under the onslaught of Obi-Wan's grief and another part wondering if it all really was from of some frightening vision. Granted, it had been horrible and traumatic, but couldn't Obi-Wan see that it hadn't been real? That Qui-Gon was still alive and well, with no smoking lightsaber holes through his gut?

"Padawan," he whispered, rocking back and forth gently. "Don't lose yourself to this. Do you hear me? This is now; that vision wasn't real. _It wasn't real._ You're safe, I'm alive, and we're nowhere near Naboo. We probably won't ever go back, considering that Yoda has grounded us for a little while. Another team of Jedi, several younger Masters without apprentices, have been assigned to protect the queen in our absence. So please, padawan. Focus on me here; _this_ is your reality."

"I want to believe that, Master," Obi-Wan whispered, his sobs quieting just enough for him to be heard. "I want to believe that so _very_ much, but I can't. Not completely. It hurts too much. That's why I packed everything away, why I shoved everything in a closet somewhere, so I wouldn't have to look at it. I didn't want to remember. I thought I could stop it from hurting, I thought I could protect myself from it ever happening again. And then…"

"Obi-Wan, you're not listening to me," he replied when his apprentice's voice dissolved into incoherent sobs, hardening his tone ever so slightly. "I'm _here_. I'm solid, not some intangible vision. Let go of that wound, because it stems from an impossibility. Can't you see, padawan? I'm not dead. _I'm not_."

"But you were," came the chilling response. "You _were._ I felt you die; I felt the bond snap, and I could do _nothing._ I failed you over and over, costing you your life and then dishonoring your memory… I _failed_, and I lost _everything_."

"I knew something was wrong!"

Qui-Gon's head snapped up to see Anakin glaring at them from the hallway, his fists planted on his hips, but tears shone in his eyes and on his cheeks. Obi-Wan shuddered, his grip tightening and his face pressing harder against Qui-Gon's shoulder, and Qui-Gon frowned inwardly. Why had Anakin's entrance caused such a reaction?

"Come here, Ani," Qui-Gon said softly, loosing a hand from around his apprentice and extending it to the boy. "Nothing was wrong earlier; Obi-Wan startled me then."

Anakin regarded him dubiously, not unlike the face he'd made when Obi-Wan had tried getting him into the water, but edged forward and took the proffered hand. His gaze then turned to the padawan, his lips tightening and a fresh wave of tears rising in his eyes.

"I saw it," he whispered, his small hand tightening on Qui-Gon's. "I saw what upset him, with that black, evil Jedi and how you were fighting him," he added and Qui-Gon stared at the boy as Obi-Wan jerked upright to fix his startled gaze on Anakin.

"I went straight back to sleep and then I started dreaming of a beautiful palace, but I could hear people fighting somewhere, so I walked around, and I saw you and Qui-Gon fighting," he said, his voice shaking slightly. "I had to watch; I couldn't help. I couldn't help you stop it from happening."

"How…?" Obi-Wan whispered, glancing up at Qui-Gon, who quirked an eyebrow in response.

_-You have a bond with him, Obi-Wan, and it has been growing steadily ever since that first night on the ship,-_ he said, watching his apprentice's eyes widen. _–You used it earlier to wake him up. Surely you remember that?-_

Obi-Wan shut his eyes then, and drew away slightly so that he could turn a little towards Anakin. "I'm so sorry, Ani," he said, opening his eyes. "I never meant for you to see that and I apologize if it scared you."

Anakin shook his head, tears spilling over before he could scrub them away, and Obi-Wan extended a hand to gently touch the boy's shoulder. "It just hurt," he whispered. "It was a million times worse than any of my nightmares."

"Come here," Obi-Wan said and Anakin threw himself at the padawan, wrapping his small arms around Obi-Wan's neck, and Qui-Gon held the both of them, resisting the urge to smile at the picture the three of them must've made.

"You're not alone, Obi-Wan," he heard Anakin say, the boy's voice slightly muffled. "You've got me, and you've got Qui-Gon, and neither one of us is going anywhere."

Qui-Gon watched as a small smile tugged at Obi-Wan's lips, and his grip tightened on the both of them.

"You're right, Ani," Obi-Wan said, resting his head against Qui-Gon, and shutting his eyes. Through their bond, Qui-Gon could sense a wound was beginning to close, though it still radiated grief and sorrow. "I'm not alone."

_This is my reality,_ something whispered. _I'd better keep living it._

* * *


	15. Chapter 14

Hey everyone! Sorry this is a few days late this week, but I've been really busy with the upcoming holidays as well as my birthday, so I haven't had the time I'd need to get on the computer and update. Anyway, here's the next installment for your enjoyment, and here's to hoping I update on time next week! (grins)

Now off with you! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

14.

* * *

Anakin edged closer to Obi-Wan, really disliking the upward surge of the lift they were on. It was twice as fast as the one they rode up and down to the Jedi's quarters, and that one actually stopped for different floors. This one seemed made to service only one floor, and wherever they were going was awfully high up, as his ears had popped the same way they had when he had taken off from Tatooine.

"Don't worry, Ani," Obi-Wan said quietly, placing an arm around the boy, though since he was so much taller, it was more like he'd touched Anakin's shoulder. "We're almost there."

That statement didn't exactly bring the comfort it was supposed to, as getting off the lift meant facing the mysterious Jedi Council. Anakin gulped; that sick, nervous feeling was back, the one that coiled in the pit of his stomach whenever he was going to do something important. He'd barely been able to eat the day of the podrace, and somehow Obi-Wan seemed to understand without being told that a big morning meal would only make things worse. He'd been offered a glass of muja juice and promised a nice meal when the whole ordeal was over.

Anakin yawned, though he tried to stifle it, and caught Obi-Wan's small smile, which he tried to return. _Stars_, Jedi got up early. Obi-Wan had woken him before the sun was up and marched him to the 'fresher, handing him a fresh towel as well as a change of clothes, and had placed him under orders to clean up. He hadn't seen the point, as he'd taken a shower the day before, but Obi-Wan had been insistent, and he'd decided to quit arguing. He kind of did want to impress the Council, and he wouldn't get off to a very good start if he weren't squeaky clean.

He'd immerged a little while later to find Obi-Wan meditating as the sun rose, though they couldn't see it as their windows faced west, and so he sat beside the padawan, silently wondering where Qui-Gon was and trying to learn the Jedi's secret for sitting still for so long. He'd concluded that no normal person would sit like that, on their knees, for an indefinite amount of time without having some secret to keep their legs from going numb. He'd tried his best to copy Obi-Wan's pose and breathing, thinking he might discover it if he tried it, but the most that did was make him uncomfortable and sleepy, and rather sheepish when Obi-Wan cracked open an eye at him, a small grin playing over his lips.

However, the padawan hadn't laughed. In fact, he scooted until he was in front of Anakin, correcting his posture and positioning quietly, and then telling him to close his eyes and focus on the silence around him, to see if he could feel the energy that surrounded everything. Anakin did just as Obi-Wan instructed, shutting his eyes and letting his mind wander a little, imagining he could _feel_ stuff around him instead of simply _seeing_ it.

Suddenly he felt something surge within him and everything was there, with their presences hovering around him.

He'd jerked in surprise, startling himself out of that state of mind, but he reached for it again, feeling that same something surge in and around him. He spread out with his senses, grinning when he found that Obi-Wan was waiting for him, and somehow he knew the Jedi was smiling. He could feel that strange energy linking the two of them together, could feel it binding him with everything around him, with the _entire_ galaxy, and once again, he felt so incredibly small.

He watched, starting a little, as his feeling of awe rippled outward, though it was strongest along the link he shared with Obi-Wan, and was returned by a warm pulse of encouragement.

So was this how Obi-Wan just seemed to know stuff without being told? Because he could keep part of himself attuned to this odd state of mind at all times?

A gentle 'yes' came from Obi-Wan and he gasped a little before deciding to test it further, to see if he could consciously send something.

_Where's Qui-Gon? Is he still asleep?_ he tried, concentrating heavily on those thoughts, and was answered by a soft laugh.

_Not so loud,_ came the reply, though it wasn't so much words as it was a feeling that carried that meaning. _You don't have to shout your thoughts, Ani._

_I wasn't sure if you'd hear,_ he replied, still concentrating, though not quite as strongly, and received a feeling he connected with a smile. _So where is he?_

_He left early, so he could discuss something with the Council. We're going to meet him in a few minutes, once you have something to eat,_ came the response and he frowned. That was all fine and good, but how was he supposed to turn this off?

_Let me help._

Once Obi-Wan had helped him back to reality, so to speak, he'd had his glass of juice, brushed his teeth, and they'd left the apartment, heading off to meet Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan hadn't warned him about the second lift, and the moment it had started moving, making him feel like he was being slammed against the floor, his nervousness had combined with lift-induced nausea and he had to fight the urge to be sick all over himself.

"And here we are," Obi-Wan said as the lift slowed and stopped, the doors sliding open with a soft chime. Anakin blinked when they stepped off it and found themselves in a rather narrow hallway, with blue-grey tiling underfoot. It was lined with narrow benches of dark wood, the cushions a complimentary pale blue, and the walls had been painted a shade lighter than the tile. Overall, it felt like the hallway was pressing down on him, and Anakin snatched up Obi-Wan's hand to keep himself from bolting.

"Master," Obi-Wan greeted, and Anakin saw Qui-Gon nod in return. He stood by the doors at the end of the hall, like some kind of sentry, and Anakin's stomach did a small flip.

"Right on time," Qui-Gon said, smiling down at Anakin, who hoped he wasn't squeezing the life out of Obi-Wan's hand. "Whenever you're ready, Ani, head through these doors. The Council is waiting for you on the other side."

Anakin glanced up sharply at that, and had the feeling that Obi-Wan had done the same.

"Master," Obi-Wan began before Anakin could put his thoughts together. "You mean we aren't going in with him?"

"We are not, padawan," Qui-Gon said with a small sigh. "The Council offered no explanation for their reasons, and for once it is not my place to question them."

Anakin felt something unspoken pass between the two of them and then Obi-Wan sighed before stepping away from him. "Very well," Obi-Wan said, though he sounded a little annoyed, and Anakin looked up at him, trying to keep his fear from showing. He knew he'd failed when Obi-Wan knelt before him, placing his hands on Anakin's shoulders.

"You'll be fine, Ani," Obi-Wan said softly. "The Council can be a little frightening, but they're good people. None of them will hurt you. Imagine you're talking to Qui-Gon or me if you ever feel uncomfortable or unsure of how to answer something. We'll be out here in the hall, waiting for you so you can tell us all about it. All right?"

"But what if they don't like me?" he whispered, and glanced up to find both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon smiling at him.

"The Council will be fair, even if they don't like you, Ani," Qui-Gon said. "They won't let their personal feelings interfere."

He nodded, not trusting his voice to answer without coming out as a terrified squeak, and Obi-Wan pulled him in for a warm hug.

"You'll be fine," Obi-Wan whispered and pulled away, giving Anakin's hair a playful ruffle before standing.

Anakin glanced up at Qui-Gon then, who gave him a warm smile and a gentle shoulder squeeze for encouragement before sending him on his way, directing him towards the door. With every passing step Anakin felt like his heart started beating faster, drowning out the nervous gulps he mustered and making his ears pound. He finally stood before the entryway, his hand poised above the controls, and he swore his heart was beating so fast that it was going to explode.

_Calm down, Ani,_ came the quiet thought, a gentle pulse of encouragement making him relax slightly. _Remember to breathe. You can do this._

He could, he decided. He had to; he was going to be a Jedi, and that meant getting tested by the Council. After taking a deep breath and blowing it all out, he touched the button that switched on a short-range comm system.

"Yes?" croaked the tinny voice, though it still retained its depth and inflection of power, and Anakin drew another deep breath before answering.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker," he said, after pushing the button marked 'send', and felt pleased that his voice didn't shake or squeak. "I have an appointment with the Council this morning."

"Come in," the voice said, and the doors slid open. He wanted to glance at Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, but he could feel their gazes on his back and already knew they were wishing him encouragement. He lifted his head a little, trying to project an image of confidence he couldn't quite feel, and took a few steps into the room, the door hissing shut behind him.

A tall, dark skinned man stood about a meter away, in the center of a large, circular room, and he smiled warmly when Anakin noticed him. He was dressed in robes similar to Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, though his tunic was a soft grey, and he nodded a little in greeting.

"Anakin Skywalker, I am Mace Windu, the Senior Jedi of this Council," he said as Anakin took a few more steps forward, his gaze flicking around curiously. From what he could tell, there were twelve chairs of various size arranged around the perimeter of the room, eleven of which were occupied, and about half of the wall (the half Anakin currently faced) was one giant window that allowed a panoramic view of the surrounding city. The floor underfoot was tiled as well, the area enclosed by the chairs designed to look like a large yellow sunburst.

"Pleased to meet you," Anakin replied, striving to sound as polite as possible as he stopped just outside the circle, and bowed from the waist.

"We are pleased to meet you as well," Master Windu replied and beckoned him forward. Anakin glanced around again, realizing that the eleven other Masters were watching him with cool looks of curiosity. "Come forward and I'll explain what we're going to do today."

Anakin listened intently as Master Windu outlined the tests they'd designed, and much to his astonishment, found they were almost exactly as Obi-Wan had said. First, they would test him by having him say what images were on a datapad he couldn't see, then they would ask him a few questions, and then they were going to perform some kind of scan with the Force, one that would check for serious character flaws that could lead him over to the Dark Side.

He shivered a little at that, but agreed to all of it, and his anxiety began to fade as Master Windu took his seat, picking a datapad off it first, his brown eyes flicking back up to Anakin.

"I'm going to turn this on now, and I want you to tell me whatever you see," Master Windu said. "Don't worry about how you'll get the answers; they should come to you naturally."

Anakin nodded, watching as Master Windu's gaze dropped down to the datapad, and Anakin shut his eyes, focusing on the test. What kind of pictures where there? Would he be able to see them if he stretched out with his feelings, like earlier? Blowing out a breath, he focused his feelings on the screen Master Windu held.

_Ship,_ something whispered.

"Ship," he repeated, and felt the image shift rapidly.

_Cup,_ it whispered again.

"Cup," he said, feeling the image shift again.

_Speeder,_ it murmured.

"Speeder," he replied, and when he didn't feel the image change to something different, he withdrew as Obi-Wan showed him and opened his eyes. Master Windu was watching him curiously, and he turned off the datapad before glancing at another Master, one Anakin recognized by the description Obi-Wan had given him.

_He kinda does look like a troll,_ Anakin thought as quietly as possible, trying not to broadcast it to a room full of Jedi Masters.

"Good, young one," Master Yoda croaked as he smiled faintly, his claw like fingers interlocking with each other, and Anakin felt a rush of relief. "Now tell us, how feel you?"

How did he feel? He frowned; what kind of question was that? Too bad Obi-Wan hadn't said _how_ they'd ask him stuff; just that they would. So maybe they had ways of reading his answers? Well, what would he say if Obi-Wan or Qui-Gon had asked him that?

"A little nervous, sir," he said, slightly irked when his voice wavered, but at least it showed he was being honest. "I've never been through a test that'll decide my future."

He watched Master Yoda smile mysteriously. "And this podrace you ran, a test that was not? Determine your future, it did."

He shrugged in a manner he hoped wasn't disrespectful. "Yes, sir, it did," he said. "But I knew what to expect with a podrace."

Master Yoda's smile widened slightly. "Never met twelve Jedi Masters, have you? Afraid, you were."

He hesitated for a moment, but nodded. If Obi-Wan knew when he was lying, and he was only a padawan, there was no way he could fool twelve Masters. "Yes, sir. I was afraid of messing up."

"And you aren't any more?" a third Master said, and Anakin glanced at him. He was an almost Human looking alien, with a rather large, oddly shaped skull and a white goatee, with a single bunch of white hair falling from the top of his head. He studied Anakin curiously, lacing his fingers together much as Master Yoda had done, and he tilted his head to one side as he waited for an answer.

"I still am, sir," Anakin said, swallowing. "But not as much. I'm trying to keep calm."

He watched a bushy white eyebrow rise at that response. "What else are you afraid of, young Skywalker?" he asked, and Anakin looked away as he thought.

What else was he afraid of? "Failing this test," he said instantly. "I'd really like to be a Jedi."

"And why do you wish to become a Jedi?" Master Windu asked. "It is a difficult life."

Anakin thought briefly of his conversation with Obi-Wan, and before he could stop himself, the question he'd asked then popped from his mouth. "But is it enough to make you stop being one?" he asked, watching Master Windu blink a little in surprise.

"For some," Master Yoda said, his small smile still present. "The path for all, it is not. All ties with your old life, severed must be."

His mind flashed to his mother before he could stop it, part of him wondering if he'd have to leave her behind completely.

"Yes," the third Master said and Anakin winced inwardly. Seems he'd been right about that broadcasting thing. "I'm afraid you would, young Skywalker. Jedi must have a very deep commitment to the Order and external attachments are forbidden."

Anakin stood quietly for a moment, thinking that part over, a part of him sinking. He could deal with leaving behind most of the stuff from his life on Tatooine; he hadn't cared for that planet much anyway. Could he really leave behind his mother, though? Could he really just let her continue to be a slave, while he ran around, freed by a twist of fate? Yes, she had told him not to look back, and yes, he did want to be a Jedi, but was being forced to forget about his mother too great a price to pay?

"Hm," Master Yoda murmured, his green eyes narrowing slightly. "Turn towards your mother, your thoughts do."

"Yes, sir," he whispered. "I miss her."

"Afraid for her, you are," Master Yoda continued and Anakin glanced at him before nodding.

"I had a nightmare about her, one O- I mean, Padawan Kenobi said could've been a vision," he said. "She died because I couldn't get to her in time."

"Difficult to tell, the future is," Master Yoda replied, and Anakin was hit with Obi-Wan's voice during the night when they'd first met, when he'd done an impersonation of the Jedi in front of him, and Anakin clamped down on the laugh that threatened to escape. "Always in motion, it is. Told you this, Padawan Kenobi did?"

Anakin nodded slightly, hoping he hadn't landed Obi-Wan in some kind of trouble with the Council. "He said I shouldn't worry about it, because I had no way of knowing whether or not it would come true," he said, watching Master Yoda smile a little. "He said that the vision could come true because I'd tried to prevent it or didn't do anything about it, so it was better to let it go, which is what I've been trying to do."

"Even though you might lose her if you don't try to stop it?" the third Master asked curiously, and Anakin felt another conversation with Obi-Wan come up, when he'd asked the very same thing after another one of his nightmares.

"If the vision comes again, I'll do my best to look at it from every angle. Maybe she's supposed to die," he said quietly, trying to keep the pang of sadness from registering. "I used to podrace, and people would die in that all the time, so I know how short life can be. Yes, I am afraid to lose her, and I'll be sad when she dies." Even a Jedi would be sad, part of him whispered, thinking of the dream he'd had last night, and he suppressed the surge of empathy he felt for Obi-Wan. "But I also promised her that I wouldn't look back, so I've been trying my hardest not to."

A memory from the night before rose to mind then, of Qui-Gon telling embarrassing story after embarrassing story of Obi-Wan when he wasn't much older than Anakin. Obi-Wan's smile appeared as well, his blue-green eyes glinting mischievously as they cooked together and then as he helped Anakin with one of the models. If becoming a Jedi meant he could stay with them, he thought, not looking back might not be too hard. They weren't quite the same as his mother, of course, but deep down he knew it wouldn't take long before being with them felt like home.

"Hm," Master Yoda murmured again. "Fear, I sense, and a strong bond as well. Formed, it has, with Qui-Gon and his apprentice. Helping you to conquer your fear it is."

Anakin blinked at that, and he thought he saw Master Windu do so as well. "They have been watching out for me, sir," he said, part of him hoping that the Council wouldn't yell at Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. Surely they hadn't meant for anything to form…

"Interesting," Master Yoda said, his head bobbing a little as he considered something. "Very interesting, this is."

"Young Skywalker," Master Windu said then, drawing his attention, and Anakin swore he saw a flash of regret on the Master's face. "I believe it is time to move on to the final part of this interview. Are you ready?"

Ah yes, the scan. Part of him gulped, his anxiety returning in full force, and he drew several deep breaths as he worked to shove it back down. "What do I need to do?"

"Just relax," Master Windu said. "With your permission, I'd like to take a look inside your mind. But before I can begin, you must trust me and calm yourself. This will lower your natural mental shielding."

Take a look inside his mind? Part of him became extremely uneasy; what if they found something he considered to be nothing and used it as a reason not to train him? But, another part of him reasoned, wasn't that the point of such a scan? And couldn't the opposite be true as well, that they'd look at him and decide that his flaws weren't big enough to be a problem? Consider both sides; that's what Obi-Wan said Jedi do. Sure, he didn't really want someone poking around in his head, but he could also see the reason why they were doing it in the first place. Why would they want to give training to someone who would more than likely turn on them?

"Will it hurt?" he asked at last, frowning.

"It will be uncomfortable, as you'll have a foreign presence looking over your memories, but it shouldn't hurt as long as you relax," Master Windu said. "You won't have all twelve of us doing it; only me. The others will be looking through me by sensing whatever I glean from your mind."

"So you're sort of like a window," he mused, but then sighed a little and lifted his head. "I understand, and you have my permission. I'll do my best to relax."

He caught Master Yoda's pleased smile as he shut his eyes, thinking of things that made him calm down. Tinkering certainly relaxed him, as did his mother's singing voice, and Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, for that matter. The young Jedi seemed to know just want to say to calm his fears while the Master just radiated peace and tranquility. Swimming had been-

Someone was there.

His body jerked slightly as he fought his initial panic, his gut churning at the strange sensation of having someone actually _in_ his mind, and he clenched his teeth, repeating to himself that it was just Master Windu, who wasn't _trying_ to hurt him. Obi-Wan had said that the Council could be trusted, and they had said this would be uncomfortable, but he had to _relax_, unless he wanted it to get painful Plus it wasn't going to help them get out of his head any quicker if he struggled.

The feeling was getting worse, his skin crawling as he fought to keep still. Maybe he wasn't relaxed enough; but how could he relax, part of him wondered, when he kept feeling like he was going to be sick? He tried taking deep breaths, to expel any anxiety that cropped up, tried repeating that the Council wasn't out to hurt him, they were just doing what they had to do to-

It was poking through his memories.

The memory from the day before rose first, where he'd tried to hurt the boy for hurting a defenseless creature, along with the sheer _anger_ he felt because of it. He tried to show how he'd calmed down afterwards, how he'd promised never to-

A podrace popped up then, one of his earlier ones where he'd tried to ram Sebulba off the track with a particularly nasty flash of _anger_-

Another fight came to mind, one where some other slave had stupidly insulted his mother, and though he'd been half the size of the kid, he'd attacked him out of _rage_-

It was digging deeper, turning over each and every memory he possessed, and the more he fought to remain calm, to keep himself from panicking and causing problems, the harder it grew. He felt like someone was tearing at his mind, sinking their claws into him and yanking out what they wanted to see.

_...no no no no no no no no no..._

Another memory popped up, one where he'd been very young and trying to get some extra rations for his sick friend, and had been beaten because of it. That day, it had finally clicked that being a slave meant people didn't see you as a person; they justified their disgusting cruelty by refusing to relate the two terms, and he had _seethed_ with the injustice of it all-

_Calm down,_ he told himself. It wouldn't be much longer until it finished poking around; he just had to tough it out until then. He'd lasted this far. What he needed to do was focus on something else, like-

He was racing again, laughing with glee as he watched Sebulba's pod crash, part of him _hoping_ that the Dug had been either seriously wounded or killed-

_No,_ he told himself, he was sitting at home with his mother, tinkering on Threepio. He'd managed to wrangle some casings from Watto, so the protocol droid didn't have to feel so naked any more, and once he finished fine-tuning some of the more sensitive mechanisms, he'd put it on-

He was fighting another slave again, this time because the idiot had tried to cheat him and his mother out of their rations for the week, slamming his fists against the other's bloodied face because of the _anger_ raging-

_Stop,_ he ordered himself, when panic began to rise up in him. He just had to go with it, to let his mind wander-

But it _hurt._

Part of him was shrieking in pain, and he clamped down on it, struggling with the growing urge that wanted to toss the stranger out of his mind, that wanted to hurt the thing that _dared_ invade, but his will was winning out. He knew these people weren't going to hurt him, and Obi-Wan had said that Jedi act calmly, not violently, so he had to react like that. He couldn't start attacking something that he'd given _permission_ to-

He was tinkering, but it wasn't going well, and a tool slipped from his hand and landed on his foot. He swore loudly, kicking the tool with his other foot because he'd been _angry_-

Wasn't it finished yet? What was taking it so long? It was getting harder and harder to soothe the raging tide of fear that rose up inside him, especially when the being started poking through more and more sensitive memories, ones that Anakin treasured or hid because he was ashamed of them.

_Calm,_ he ordered himself, feeling a touch of panic despite his best efforts not to. _Think of something else. Think… think of what Obi-Wan would do if he were in this situation. How would he respond? He'd control himself and-_

Anakin jerked a little when it touched a particularly painful memory, lingering on it and analyzing it, but he was successfully able to ignore it, forcing his thoughts back to something less painful. He was sitting at the dining table with Obi-Wan, trying to fit together pieces for the model, with Qui-Gon looking on occasionally, smiling when they successfully completed another section. The atmosphere was cozy, the sunset casting the room in a brilliant gold light-

_Think of that model you're building with Obi-Wan,_ he told himself, once again succeeding in ignoring the being as it analyzed another painful memory. _He asked you if you wanted to paint it, promising to take you out to buy some if you did. So what color do you want-_

Then the being poked too far in, brushing up against his inner-most mind, and Anakin couldn't hold down the pain any longer. Any control he might've regained was shattered when it surged through his body, completely driving out the foreign mind…

And he screamed.

* * *


	16. Chapter 15

Hey there, everyone! Hope your holidays were happy, and that you can forgive me for abandoning you for a while with such an evil cliffie! bows and scrapes In between everything that's been going on, I kind of lost track of the days, so hopefully this nice, long chapter will make up for that. (smiles)

Really quickly: one of my lovely readers, feather-of-an-angel, has asked me if she can translate this story into German, so if I have any other German-speaking readers, feel free to check it out! There's a link to it in my profile, simply because we can't put links in these things. (hugs feather-of-an-angel)

That's pretty much everything, so please, enjoy the chapter! (grins)

* * *

15.

* * *

"But as for the Council appointing Masters Du'mechsa and Taalo… I don't know, Master. They're capable; all Masters have to be," Obi-Wan said, drumming his fingers against his knee. He sat cross-legged on the bench across from Qui-Gon as they waited for Anakin to be finished with the testing. They'd meditated a little before falling into a rather involved discussion about who the Council was going to replace them with on the Naboo mission, which was why Qui-Gon had gone to see them so early. It was business that couldn't afford to wait.

"They've already assigned Master Ithara, who I think needs to brush up on his sense of tact," Qui-Gon grumbled. "But he is an excellent choice if you're trying to protect someone."

"Of course he is," Obi-Wan replied, grinning a little. "He is built like a refrigeration unit; just add some legs, arms, and eyes, and you've got Master Ithara. When I was an Initiate, I was terrified when he oversaw saber practice."

"Did he yell at you?" Qui-Gon asked, a look of surprise flashing across his face, and Obi-Wan shook his head.

"We never tried anything to see if he would. Master, I know it may be hard for you to remember, but think back to when you were under a meter in height," Obi-Wan said, watching a smile quirk on Qui-Gon's face. "And then imagine staring up at something that's the equivalent of an organic skyscraper, only its wearing a nasty scowl and waving around a lightsaber. Now you tell me. Would you not be frightened?"

Qui-Gon rolled his eyes, but he grinned. "Let's hope this hallway doesn't have voice pickups," he said and Obi-Wan glanced around.

"It's only visual. I remember seeing the security plans once," he said, his mind flicking to the incident, and thankfully, common sense kicked in before he said any more. "Or at least I think I did. But what do you think of Master Sherizyl? I think she'd work well with the queen and the handmaidens, and she's good at mediating."

"Well, I think her saber-work needs some definite polishing," Qui-Gon said, stroking his beard as he thought. "But if we assign someone like Master Ithara as her partner, who has exceptional saber skills, it would be a good balance."

"I agree," Obi-Wan said. "And though I think pairing her up with that block of a being is rather cruel, they do balance each other out. Unlike Masters… oh, say Ootara and Edily."

Qui-Gon threw back his head and laughed. "Those two fools? They couldn't work together long enough to find their way out of a storage locker, let alone protect a queen. No, I think we'll leave them to their Archive work, or whatever utterly minor task the Council has them working on."

"It's too bad most of the already well-balanced Masters are either away on missions or taking a much-deserved rest," Obi-Wan said, leaning back against the wall. "Then we wouldn't have to bother with this nonsense; we could just stick five or so of our best around Queen Amidala."

"I'd be careful of that, padawan," Qui-Gon said. "Remember the saying…"

"Too many cooks spoil the Sulmarian stew," Obi-Wan recited. "Yes, Master, I'm aware that many of the Temple's most brilliant Masters are better left to work on their own. After all, you never work with another Master if you can help it, and when you do, you're moody and sullen."

"Only because most of the partners I get are the most brainwashed, by-the-Code at all times, we-must-obey-the-Council type Jedi that I'm torn between Force-suggesting them to sleep the entire mission or simply handing in my lightsaber," Qui-Gon replied, folding his arms over his chest.

"And yet you continue to take me along on every mission," Obi-Wan said, shaking his head. "After all the times I chided you, my own Master, about the Council and following the Code, you still kept me around. Sometimes I'm surprised I'm not dead, considering how much I've nagged you about it."

"There were some moments I considered it," Qui-Gon said, completely straight faced. "But the thought of a premeditated murder charge on one of the most distinguished Jedi Masters was enough to convince me it wasn't worth it."

"And of course not once did the thought that you might actually like your padawan stay your hand," Obi-Wan quipped. "Nice to know I'm worth more than life in prison, I suppose."

"What can I say?" Qui-Gon said, shrugging a little. "You make some mean desserts and you're handy when missions inevitably go sour. Other than that, your uses are few and far between."

"I love you too, Master," Obi-Wan drawled.

"Good to know," Qui-Gon replied, finally grinning, and he reached out to tug on Obi-Wan's braid. "I'll have you know that you drive me to it, my insolent padawan."

"As if I'm really capable of forcing you to do-"

Obi-Wan froze mid-sentence when a familiar presence flared in his mind, but it took him a moment to realize that it was coming from the bond that had formed with Anakin.

"Padawan? What's wrong?"

"It's Anakin," he said, his gaze turning to the doors to the Council room. They could hear nothing, but such was the design; the doors were soundproof.

Still, he couldn't sense anything wrong through the Force; none of the Masters were alarmed or worried, for example. As far as he could tell, it was a normal Council meeting, complete with twelve serene Masters and one slightly nervous subject.

So why had the bond flared to life in warning?

"I think something's happening to him, but I can't tell what, as it-"

He stopped as he gasped, panic rolling through the bond in waves before being roughly silenced, and Obi-Wan jerked to his feet.

"What happened? What did you sense?" Qui-Gon asked, standing as well and catching Obi-Wan's arm before he could race towards the door.

"Couldn't you feel it?" he asked, deciding to open both bonds as much as he was able, and with the next flare of panic, he heard Qui-Gon gasp.

"We have to get in there, Master. Something's going wrong, and the Council doesn't realize it. What are they doing, anyway? What would cause Anakin to react like this?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "I'm not sure. They didn't tell me of their plans, but it almost feels like-"

There was another burst of panic, only this time it was accompanied by a powerful twist of pain that made Obi-Wan clutch his head, his fingers digging into his scalp and his teeth gritting as he weathered the wave.

_Dear Force, what is going on?!_

"It feels like someone's invading his mind," Obi-Wan whispered once the pain subsided, and he glanced up at Qui-Gon for confirmation.

"But why would the Council do that? Is it part of their normal test for young children?" he asked before Qui-Gon could respond, and he watched his Master shrug, his brow knit in worry.

"I really don't know, padawan. The Council rarely explains itself-"

Obi-Wan cried out, falling to his knees as a second, stronger wave of pain crashed into him, and he slammed up shields over his bond with Qui-Gon so as one of them might remain coherent. His mind felt like someone was picking it apart piece by piece, turning over each section with very little care, and he could taste blood as he bit into his cheek to keep from screaming.

A third wave hurtled into him before he could protect himself and he swore that his head was going to burst, that it was splitting down the middle. The world spun around him, the blues mixing and swirling with the white dots that danced across his vision, and he shuddered.

His back arched as a smaller, yet no less potent wave rippled towards him, his nerve endings twanging and hissing as it danced over his body, and part of him wondered if the shrieks he heard were from his own throat or in his mind.

"…_Obi-Wan!_"

He blinked up at his Master through a subsiding haze of pain, and realized Qui-Gon was shaking him roughly, demanding he shield himself entirely. He did as his Master asked, getting one up just as another wave came. It broke harmlessly on the shield, allowing Obi-Wan a chance to pull himself together.

"Padawan, look at me," he heard Qui-Gon say, and he blinked up at the Jedi. "What's my favorite spice to add to tea? Can you tell me that?"

"Trick question," he murmured as Qui-Gon helped him sit upright, though his head still spun. "You take tea as tea, nothing added but water and leaves, and as dark as you can get it."

"Good, you still sound all right," Qui-Gon said, and Obi-Wan lowered the shields over the bond with Qui-Gon so he could run a quick scan to assess his padawan's health.

"No lingering damage," Qui-Gon said at last. "Now if we could only figure out what was going on-"

Anakin screamed.

Obi-Wan froze, his gaze snapping to the door. Though he hadn't _heard_ it, as the doors never let any sound through, he certainly had _felt_ it. Anakin's terror came barreling through the bond and Obi-Wan's control snapped.

He was on his feet in a heartbeat. He raced forward, his gaze narrowing on the obstruction before him. Though the only traditional way in was to comm the Senior Jedi, Obi-Wan didn't care. He waved his hand and the doors flew open.

_-Obi-Wan, WAIT!-_

Qui-Gon's mental shout went completely unheeded and he rushed into the Council chambers. Obi-Wan dimly noted the way everyone turned to look at him in surprise, as most of the Masters were standing, but his gaze quickly snapped to the small figure huddled in the dead center of the room.

_Anakin!_

Obi-Wan tore forward, shoving a Master out of the way as he sprinted towards the fallen boy. Horror filled him as he slid to his knees beside the shivering figure, and he reached out to touch Anakin's shoulder tentatively.

He drew back when Anakin uttered a plaintive whimper.

_What have they done to you?_

Obi-Wan struggled to hold his rising anxiety in check, releasing it quickly to the Force, and he opened himself fully to their bond. It was newly solidified by the boy's feelings tearing through it and Obi-Wan worked to wrap a comforting presence around Anakin's shuddering mind.

_-Anakin,-_ he sent powerfully, hovering at the very edges of their link so as not to alarm the boy's already frazzled instincts. He could feel the destruction wrought upon Anakin's mind and his gut sank in trepidation.

What _the blazes_ happened?

–_Ani, can you answer? Can you even hear me?-_

Another shiver answered him and Anakin drew further into himself.

_-Ani, it's me. It's Obi-Wan,- _he sent again, projecting as much warmth as possible, trying to coax the boy out. ­_–Everything's going to be all right now.-_

_Hurts,_ came the tiny whisper, submerged deep within the devastated layers of his mind, and Obi-Wan stilled when a chill settled on his shoulders.

Why had the Council done this? Why had they torn apart Anakin's mind?

Why hadn't he been able to stop it?

_I'm failing all over again,_ he thought, unable to stave off the grief that surged forth, choking him and slicing across his heart. How was Anakin ever going to trust him after this? Obi-Wan told him the Council wouldn't… he would think Obi-Wan had _lied_…

_He's never going to forgive me._

_-Of course it hurts, Ani,-_ Obi-Wan sent softly, trying to shake his dark thoughts. Here and now, he chided himself. He would worry about it once he was certain Anakin was all right.

Obi-Wan finally reached down to touch the boy, fighting off the anxiety that once again grew within him. Anakin certainly tensed when he was rolled over, but his eyes cracked open, trying to focus on the person before him.

"I'm here, Ani," Obi-Wan whispered, his voice shaking slightly. "It's going to be all right now. No one's going to hurt you."

He felt Anakin struggle to recognize him, and Obi-Wan tensed. He reached tentatively for their bond, trying to prove he wasn't like the Council that had caused Anakin so much pain, trying to show he had never meant for Anakin to be injured-

–_I'm here, and I'm going to protect you. I don't care what I have to do,-_ Obi-Wan sent, his jaw clenching and his fingers curling into the fabric of Anakin's shirt. _–They won't hurt you again.-_

Anakin shivered as the thoughts registered and he rolled towards Obi-Wan. His tiny hands snatched up the fabric of the tunic and his face pressed against Obi-Wan's chest.

_-There, there, young one,-_ Obi-Wan sent, wrapping his arms around the boy and bowing his head so that his cheek rested atop Anakin's head. His tension swiftly uncurled, dissipating into the Force, despite the small kernel of fear that ate at him.

Would Anakin ever trust him again?

_Stop that!_ he told himself, clutching the boy tightly, and he shut his anxieties away.

_-Forgive me, Ani,-_ he whispered through the bond. _–I should have been here, to keep this from happening.-_

Anakin merely whimpered in pain. _Still hurts,_ he whispered, and Obi-Wan's heart clenched.

_-I know, Ani,-_ Obi-Wan sent, shutting his eyes. _–Everything will be all right. You're safe now.-_

He felt Anakin stir against him and Obi-Wan lifted his head to find the boy blinking up at him in confusion.

"Obi…Wan?" Anakin whispered, reaching up slowly to touch the Jedi's face.

"I'm here," he replied and Anakin collapsed against him, shuddering slightly and tucking his head under Obi-Wan's chin. "I told you I would be."

"I… know," Anakin said, curling into Obi-Wan's firm embrace. "I'm… safe…"

"Yes, you are," Obi-Wan said, swallowing around the lump in his throat. "I promise."

_I am not going to fail a second time. I'll protect you, padawan, no matter what. I'll be the father you needed. I won't let you fall._

"_I promise._"

"Obi-Wan?"

He glanced up at the sound of his name, meeting Qui-Gon's curious gaze. The man crouched beside him, his eyes flicking from Obi-Wan to Anakin rapidly, and Obi-Wan sensed his deep concern.

The other Masters stood in a loose ring around them, concern, fear, and he wasn't sure what else present on their normally stoic faces.

_-I need to get him to the Healers, Master,-_ Obi-Wan sent, trying to show Qui-Gon the extent of the damage he'd sensed, his temper piquing at the memory. _–What were they doing? Were they _trying_ to hurt him?-_

Qui-Gon's face wrinkled in a faint frown. _–Don't jump to conclusions, padawan, and calm yourself. This has to be an accident.-_

Obi-Wan sat up, his jaw dropping. _-An accide-!-_

The thought was cut off when a Master cleared his throat, and Obi-Wan turned his gaze in the direction of the sound. His indignation flared when Mace stepped forward to speak.

"What were you doing?" Obi-Wan bit out, cutting off any statement the Senior Jedi might've made. "Has it become common practice for the Jedi to destroy the mind of a child? This is a disgusting way to determine who is unfit to be trained!"

_-Padawan?-_ came Qui-Gon's flicker and Obi-Wan could feel his attempt to ease some of the anger building up in his apprentice.

_Calm down._ Obi-Wan shuddered, shutting his eyes for a moment as he worked to control himself. He blew out a breath and drew himself up, his eyes opening as they snapped to Mace. He watched the Senior Jedi take an imperceptible step backwards, a startled expression appearing on his face.

"What were you thinking, rifling through his mind so rashly?" Obi-Wan began again, his voice dropping to the temperature of space-frozen durasteel. "Why couldn't you sense the results of your actions?"

He glanced around the room, his frigid grey gaze piercing each Master in turn. His eyes shone with displeasure and revulsion, and they made several of the Masters draw a sharp breath of surprise and pull away.

"Such behavior is disgraceful," he continued disdainfully, ignoring the stares he received. "You are twelve of the finest Jedi in the Order, and yet through your utter negligence and lack of foresight, you nearly destroyed the mind of an innocent child."

Obi-Wan looked around again, frost hanging in the air around him. "Whose idea was it? Who decided it was necessary to break down Anakin's shields?"

_-Padawan!-_

Obi-Wan started a little at Qui-Gon's shout, his gaze flashing as it snapped to his Master. _–What?-_

Qui-Gon was staring at him with the most stunned expression Obi-Wan had ever seen the Jedi Master wear. _–First of all, you can't just start berating the Council like this_._ Yes, they were out of line in their treatment of Anakin, but you're not giving them the chance to explain themselves. They wouldn't have done this intentionally.-_

_-Oh, and I suppose that they didn't notice the terror and pain rolling off Anakin in waves? That they thought absolutely nothing was wrong?-_ he snapped, glaring at Qui-Gon, who raised an eyebrow. The action only succeeded in fanning his temper. _–I heard him _screaming_, Master, and after feeling the damage they caused… how could they _not_ have noticed?-_

_-Padawan, while I don't disagree with you, you are letting your anger control your actions. Calm down and let me handle this. I am the Master in this situation, and as amusing as it is to see a padawan treating the Council as though they are a bunch of unruly Initiates, I'm afraid they don't share my sentiments,-_ Qui-Gon sent, along with a healthy dose of calming Force-suggestion, which did make Obi-Wan let go of most of his anger.

"Forgive me," Obi-Wan said, though it was through clenched teeth, and he shut his eyes. "I never expected the Council would do something so appalling."

"It was not our objective, Padawan Kenobi," Mace said, an icy note to his voice, and Obi-Wan's gaze snapped to the Jedi. "I could not sense anything from the boy that would've given me a reason to stop. As far as I could tell, he was calm and relaxed."

"Then you weren't looking," Obi-Wan said, starting when a jolt from the Force slammed his jaw shut. He realized that Qui-Gon had done it before he could say anything more.

_-Stop digging a deeper hole, padawan,-_ his Master sent sternly. _–You're already in a big enough one as it is.-_

_-I can't help it! The Council is failing Anakin just like they did before, and they don't seem to realize that they need to gain his trust!-_ Obi-Wan finally shouted over the bond, his temper getting the better of him, and he watched Qui-Gon start from the intensity. _–They're being as arrogant and as foolish as ever, considering all sides but not trusting their feelings when they lead them away from the Code! Why did they even have to poke around in Anakin's head? Couldn't they have just asked him questions?-_

"You must forgive my padawan," Qui-Gon said as he rose to address his fellow Masters. "He hasn't been himself lately and he means no disrespect."

There was a sharp flash over the bond and Obi-Wan dropped his gaze, his jaw clenching as he stared into space. Was this how Anakin had felt every time Obi-Wan had ignored his arguments? Had he seethed with indignation, his mind screaming over the injustice?

"Now Mace," Qui-Gon said, "please tell us what happened."

Obi-Wan felt the Senior Jedi's gaze flick between him and his Master before he returned to his seat, motioning the other Masters to do the same.

"We performed a scan on young Skywalker," Mace said at last, and Obi-Wan felt his gaze settle on Anakin, who curled against Obi-Wan, their bond whimpering. "We asked his permission, and he gave it to us. We told him to relax then, in order to make the scan easier."

"And then what happened?" Qui-Gon asked and even Obi-Wan perked up, unable to control his curiosity. "What went wrong?"

"Nothing went wrong," Mace replied, frowning lightly at Obi-Wan, who couldn't help the cool gaze that had fixed itself on the Senior Jedi. "Anakin relaxed perfectly and we went ahead, looking through his memories to get a feel for his personality. It wasn't until the end that we noticed he was siphoning his pain away, and then we retreated as quickly as we could, but not before his control failed. The damage you saw, Padawan Kenobi, was most likely from his suppressed feelings raging free."

"Why couldn't you sense he was hiding something?" Obi-Wan said before his Master could stop him, his tone glacial and his ire rising once more. "He's just a child; his attempts to hide his pain should have been obvious."

He heard Qui-Gon groan over their bond, and Mace was outright staring at him, but he didn't care. His grip tightened on Anakin when the boy shifted slightly. "Even if you do decide-"

_-…Obi…Wan?-_

He froze at the soft mental whisper that drifted along his bond with Anakin, and his gaze flicked downwards to find the boy peering up at him with slightly unfocused eyes.

"You…'re…upset," Anakin murmured, though everyone in the chamber could hear it. "Calm…'kay? Like…told me?" he said before snuggling against the Jedi, who felt as though someone had doused him with ice water. The memory of their conversation yesterday, the one about the fight he'd pulled Anakin away from, rolled through the link, squelching his animosity easily.

"Jedi…'re…calm," Anakin said thickly and Obi-Wan bowed his head, wrapping his arms more securely around the tiny figure cradled against him. "Said…no anger. So… no anger."

"No anger," he echoed, nodding a little in agreement and shutting his eyes, his emotions steadily draining into the Force.

"I'm sorry, Ani," he whispered, a small chill dancing down his spine. "I forgot."

"'Sall right," Anakin replied, touching his forehead to Obi-Wan's chin, who could sense the boy's weary smile. "Everybody forgets stuff."

"Hm," a familiar murmur interrupted and Obi-Wan opened his eyes to find Master Yoda standing close by, his green eyes studying them. Under the scrutinizing gaze, Obi-Wan let the last of his anger swirl into the Force, breathing in a calming breath, and watched as Master Yoda nodded a little in approval.

"Protective you are, Padawan Kenobi, to the point of extreme disrespect, though justifiable, your reaction is," he said once Obi-Wan had finally regained control. "Sensed the pain, we should have, but hid it well, young Skywalker did."

"Please forgive me, Master Yoda," he said, bowing his head. "Masters of the Council. You did not deserve such a reproof from me."

"Like Qui-Gon, you are," Master Yoda replied, smiling a little. "If altered the roles had been, react much the same towards us, he would. Protective of his children, he is."

There was an embarrassed huff along the bond and Obi-Wan almost smiled.

"But tell me you must, Padawan Kenobi. How came you to know of young Skywalker's plight? When we, twelve of the finest Jedi you say, could not?"

Obi-Wan looked away, his gaze dropping to the yellow tile of the sunburst. "I could feel it, Master Yoda."

"He and Anakin have unknowingly formed an empathy-bond," Qui-Gon added, and Obi-Wan kept his gaze down, part of him suddenly kicking himself. Hadn't he been trying _not_ to draw attention to himself?

"And it has been growing stronger with each passing day."

"Hm," Master Yoda replied, before hobbling forward and poking Obi-Wan in the shoulder with his gimer stick. "Become more like your Master, you certainly have, young padawan. Stand up to us you do, without any fear."

Obi-Wan blinked at him, before glancing at Qui-Gon in confusion. Was Master Yoda actually _pleased_ by that fact?

"Glad I am, that formed this bond has," Master Yoda continued, his gaze dropping to Anakin, who'd buried his face in Obi-Wan's tunic. "Lightens his future, it does, though certain how, I am not. If a particular padawan would shield him no longer, sense more I could."

"I… what?" he asked, watching Master Yoda raise a bushy eyebrow. "Forgive me, I didn't realize."

He worked to drop the defenses he'd unconsciously placed around Anakin; it was a habit from his memories, from when the boy had been his padawan.

"Hm, powerful shields you have, Padawan Kenobi, to have hidden from me so much," Master Yoda murmured, watching the Anakin curiously. "Darkness, I sense, yes. And much anger. But clouded it is; hides his future, the Force does. Tell whether it comes from him or merely around him I cannot."

"How are we to proceed then?" Mace asked, peering at them.

"Discuss this, we will," Master Yoda replied. "But first, send young Skywalker to the Healers we must."

"Obi-Wan and I will take him, Master," Qui-Gon said, and Master Yoda gave him a smile. "It will give us an opportunity to discuss his behavior towards the Council today."

"Yoda and I will call upon you later, then," Mace said as Obi-Wan stood, holding Anakin's limp form against him tightly. "We will inform you of the nature of our discussion and talk to you about your feelings considering our choices for your replacements on the Naboo mission."

"Until then," Qui-Gon said, bowing slightly, and Obi-Wan forced himself to bow from the waist in the manner of a subdued padawan, his gaze not once wavering from the sunburst below his boots. "May the Force be with you, Masters."

Obi-Wan followed Qui-Gon out of the chamber, feeling the Council members study his retreating form. He knew they would discuss him the moment he left, but what could he do to stop it? Not only had he unknowingly flaunted shielding skills no normal senior padawan would have, but he had also lost his temper again; he could only hope the Council didn't find him completely unfit to remain a Jedi.

_Don't concern yourself with it,_ a part of him whispered. _Even if they do somehow manage to throw you out, you've achieved Master status once. You already sat among them, trying to manage a war that Jedi were unfit to handle. Do you really want to live that path again?_

No he didn't. Sitting on the Council had been meaningless, in a way. As much as he hated being in massive battles, he'd felt that much more useful as a General, able to make a difference by saving lives through superior strategy.

He remembered that the last time he'd been this age, it had been his dream to one day sit on the Council, fearing in the deepest corners of his mind that they would overlook him because he'd been the padawan of an unorthodox Master. He'd known that Jedi were supposed to be content with their places, so he'd done his best to release that dream, telling himself it was enough to be a padawan, and then a Knight, in the first place, but once Anakin had been knighted and they'd asked him to join the Council, he'd been absolutely elated.

He hadn't really understood what that meant until it was too late. He hadn't realized just how many tedious meetings he would be forced to attend, or how many ridiculous duties he'd have to fulfill, and though he still went on missions, he had to take time out of every day to contact Coruscant. He'd gotten used to it after a while, but some part of him still longed to be just a plain old Master again, and not a Council Master.

_I don't blame Qui-Gon for acting rebellious, if it meant never having to turn down a Council invitation,_ he thought, only part of him registering the flip in his stomach as they boarded the lift down and it began its decent.

No, he decided, it wouldn't be so bad if the Council decided to release him. He wouldn't be forced to go somewhere he didn't want, for example, as he'd been a legal adult for many years now. He could find something else to do, perhaps as a bodyguard for Queen Amidala, as she would certainly need it in the years to come. Being a Jedi was his life, certainly, and the only one he'd ever known, but he had to prepare for any event, be it good or bad.

He also knew that if the Council decided to kick him out, Qui-Gon would fight their decision for as long as he could. If Obi-Wan left without a fight though, Qui-Gon would be free to train Anakin. He knew he would miss them terribly, but he'd be willing to give up his place with them if it meant Anakin would receive proper training this time around.

_Perhaps they'll refuse to train Anakin, just like before,_ a small part of him whispered. _Then, if they decided to revoke your Jedi status, Anakin would have a friendly face to keep him company. You could adopt him, keep them from sending him to the AgriCorps…_

The thought danced through his mind, his arms unconsciously tightening around the boy. Would they let him do something like that?

Why should they have any objections, part of him countered? He understood Anakin better than any Council member or any AgriCorp farmer ever would, having already raised the boy once. They hadn't been extremely close, but Obi-Wan had still come to realize what normally motivated Anakin.

Granted, he hadn't understood his former apprentice's final decision, but he didn't think he ever would.

_You could start a life away from the Temple,_ the little voice continued,_ on a planet with lots of water and greenery, and start some kind of business to raise the money to free Anakin's mother… the possibilities are endless._

His vision blurred then and the sound of lapping waves reached his ears, along with the musical calls of various birds and the wind as it whispered through the trees. He breathed in the fresh air of mountains, his eyes opening to see the bluest sky, big, puffy white clouds drifting lazily across it…

"_Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan, look!"_

_He stood on a balcony, leaning on a railing as his gaze drifted over the green mountains surrounding the great blue lake before him, and he glanced down to see a boat speeding across its surface._

"_My mom's back from shopping! Let's go meet her!"_

"Padawan!"

Obi-Wan opened his eyes to find Qui-Gon frowning down at him in concern. "I've been speaking to you for the past few minutes, trying to get your attention. Why are you shielding the training bond?"

Was he really? Yes, he'd done it again without realizing it, and part of him huffed in frustration. Was he ever going to be allowed any privacy?

"I'm sorry, Master," he said, dropping his gaze and relaxing his shields.

"It's all right," Qui-Gon said with a small sigh, as though he knew Obi-Wan didn't really mean it. "Those visions of yours have changed you so much, padawan, I almost don't recognize you. When have you had the will to insult the Council so blatantly? From the way you kept reminding me to follow their instructions, I always thought you idolized them."

"The Council has done many things I wouldn't agree with, Master. You know that," he replied, and earned an exasperated look.

"Of course I do, padawan, but why don't you enlighten me?" Qui-Gon replied, his tone almost mocking. "And while you're at it, would you care to tell me what you meant by the Council failing Anakin a _second_ time? As far as I can make out, he's only just met them."

Had he, really? Obi-Wan frowned a little before grimacing. Sure enough, he'd let that slip.

_Sithspit,_ he muttered, feeling more and more irked with himself over the entire Council situation. Why had he lost control so badly? In all the years he'd been a Jedi, not once had he been as angry as he'd been in the chamber. He had been able to control his emotions perfectly and appear as calm and serene as ever.

So what had changed?

The lift reached the main floor and he was barely aware of disembarking and heading down a familiar corridor that led to the Temple Healers.

Well, _he_ had changed; he wasn't _Padawan_ Kenobi. He wasn't his twenty-five year old self, no matter how hard he tried to go back to it. He couldn't act like a normal padawan any more, as he hadn't been one for thirteen years, and part of him twitched in irritation each time Qui-Gon tried to pull rank with him.

_I'm a Master, for Force sakes!_ the part railed, as it was doing now.

_Then start acting like it,_ another part of him snapped, rolling its eyes. _No self-respecting Master would've lost his temper as you did back there. You said you had perfect control; where has it gone? You're lucky they were too stunned to dish out a punishment._

Besides, what would they do to punish him if they decided not to throw him out? Make him teach classes? Send him to work in the kitchens, or do extra meditation? Maybe see someone to get extra help with his temper, which part of him ruefully admitted that he did need to work on?

Why was he having so much trouble with it, anyway? It hadn't been this bad since before Qui-Gon had taken him as an apprentice.

_My memories are the problem,_ he realized with a start. _I watched everything spiral out of control, had countless lives slip through my fingers as I tried to save them, and then got tossed off a catwalk by someone I loved like family. Instead of trying to slog through all those emotions, I've been hiding them away, just as I did with all of Qui-Gon's things after he died._

He'd endured events the Jedi around him had no inkling of, seen most of them strewn about the halls, killed by invading clone troops. The ones killed by Vader hadn't even been unidentifiable, their faces mutilated and their bodies hewn across the Temple grounds. Obi-Wan had barely been able to stand walking through the hallways of his beloved home, surveying the damage.

It had been atrocious.

_To think Vader killed all those Jedi and I couldn't bring myself to kill him,_ part of Obi-Wan murmured. _Perhaps it felt too much like revenge, despite my best efforts to classify it as 'For the Greater Good'. Perhaps I was just sick to death of everything and couldn't bring myself to care._

He entered the Healer's wing before he realized it, the droid on duty bringing him out of his thoughts when it asked for the nature of his visit.

"Oh," he said, blinking a little and wondering what had happened to Qui-Gon. Hadn't Obi-Wan been following him?

"Padawan, what do you need?" the droid asked in more basic diction, sounding as exasperated as a machine could.

"I need to see a Mind Healer," Obi-Wan said, frowning a little over his Master's curious absence, but decided that he could figure that mystery out later. "A scan the Council was doing went wrong."

"Master Healer Shre'diy is on duty. She can be found down that corridor, fifth door on the left. I will inform her she has a patient coming," the droid said, its appendages working the control panel before it, and Obi-Wan nodded his thanks before moving to follow its instructions.

_Fifth door, fifth door…_

"Welcome, young padawan," a warm female voice said as he palmed open the door, and a woman dressed in the white robes of the Healers stood from her place at the window. Obi-Wan assumed she'd been meditating, as she'd been kneeling, the sun catching the curls of her golden hair so that her face was haloed in light.

"Master Healer Shre'diy," he responded, bowing. Force, this woman was tall; he swore she was nearly Qui-Gon's height, and he was nearly two meters. "I come on behalf of the Council. They were performing a scan on this boy, and it somehow went wrong."

"Hm," she murmured, stepping up to him and gently placing a hand on Anakin's head. Obi-Wan heard him whimper through their bond and he sent reassurances, trying to tell the boy that there was nothing to be afraid of.

"Set him on the sleep couch in the corner, please," she said, motioning to the area behind her, and when Obi-Wan went to do so, Anakin's grip merely tightened.

"Ani," he whispered, placing a hand over the boy's fists. "This woman is here to help you. She wants to make sure there's no permanent damage." The boy shook his head, though his face remained pressed against Obi-Wan. "She's not going to hurt you, and I'll be right here if you need me. You don't have to be afraid."

"Won't let go of you, will he?" the Master Healer asked, smiling as she drew up the chair nearby the sleep couch. "Then just keep holding him, but sit please. I'm going to run some quick diagnostics to see what kind of damage I can find, and once that's done, I'll get to work. All right?"

"All right."

* * *


	17. Chapter 16

Hey there, everyone! I'm so sorry for abandoning you for two weeks, but I've been sick with both a cold and the flu (and consequently I don't really remember the second week of January) and I've been really really swamped with school stuff. Last week I had three midterms to deal with, which left little time for updating this! (proceeds to grovel for forgiveness)

Well, for being so wonderfully patient, here's the next chapter. Just a quick note: parts of it contain scenes from _The Phantom Menace_ and are the creation of George Lucas. I'm merely reproducing the scenes to further my own plot.

Now, off with you! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

16.

* * *

Qui-Gon stood before the transparisteel doors of the balcony, staring out at early afternoon Coruscant. Air speeder traffic grew thicker as people headed out for the midday meal and he sighed a little. Normally he and Obi-Wan would make their way down to the dining hall and join most of the other Jedi for this particular meal, but he was beginning to wonder if that was going to be impossible.

Obi-Wan still hadn't returned from the Healers.

Obi-Wan's behavior ever since he'd felt Anakin's pain had been extremely out of character, and as much as Qui-Gon hated to admit that Master Yoda was right about something, Obi-Wan had been acting like him. The way his apprentice addressed the Council had been nothing short of incredible, and though part of him was ridiculously pleased to see Obi-Wan standing up against something he felt was wrong, Qui-Gon was decidedly alarmed by it as well.

Because the young man who stood up to the Council was nothing like the Obi-Wan Qui-Gon had come to know over the years.

Qui-Gon knew something had changed his apprentice drastically, whether it was those visions or something else, and Obi-Wan was still changing; Qui-Gon could feel it. He sensed Obi-Wan come to some kind of conclusion as he'd stepped off the lift, heading towards the Healers, but before Qui-Gon could ask him about it, he was off, marching down the hall.

Obi-Wan certainly hadn't noticed that he wasn't following Qui-Gon as he normally would've, one respectful step behind, but was storming forward with a stony expression on his face that sent any Jedi before him scrambling out of the way. Qui-Gon had been left to follow in his wake, enduring many befuddled glances from his fellow Masters, with everyone wondering what in the world had happened to quiet, respectful Padawan Kenobi.

Qui-Gon had been forced to assuage the mashed toes or the hurt feelings his apprentice caused, as Obi-Wan couldn't be bothered to stop, and each occurrence only succeeded in irking him further. One poor Initiate had been in such a hurry to get out of Obi-Wan's way that she ran into a pillar, smashing her forehead against the stone, and in the few minutes Qui-Gon had taken to get her to stop crying and check for injuries, he'd lost his padawan.

It should've been impossible; no one knew that better than he did. But there he was, standing in the middle of a hallway in the Temple, unable to locate Obi-Wan through the bond, as the Jedi had thrown up a set of shields that utterly hid his mind.

Qui-Gon hadn't been too alarmed as he stood in the corridor, as he knew Obi-Wan's destination, and he could just follow the path of stunned Jedi as they hovered by the sides of the walls, some completely unsure of what had just happened.

He'd continued onwards, heading for the Healers, but the moment he'd walked into the main area, he'd hit a snag in his plan.

It was all because of the damn droid that refused to tell him if Obi-Wan had even come through the Healers, let alone which Mind Healer he was seeing. Qui-Gon had asked the droid to simply comm the healer, as his apprentice was bound to be there, to confirm he was who he said he was, but the droid had refused, saying that if he really were Obi-Wan's Master, he should be able to call out to him through their bond.

_Which would've worked, of course, except that Obi-Wan doesn't seem to hear me anymore,_ he thought with a touch of bitterness and then sighed, blowing that emotion away.

He'd resolved to wait then, only to have the droid call Temple security, saying that there was a suspicious character trying to hunt down a padawan. Qui-Gon had huffed in impatience before deciding that it might be better if he waited for Obi-Wan back at their apartment.

So there he'd returned, fixing himself a cup of tea, and had proceeded to wait.

And wait.

And _wait._

He'd been reading some kind of cookbook to pass the time, one he'd seen Obi-Wan and Anakin pouring over together yesterday as they looked for something to make for evening meal, but had set it aside when he realized what time it was. He had moved to the windows, staring out at the city as he began to wonder what could've happened, until he remembered how long mind healing could take.

The door hissed open and Qui-Gon spun, moving quickly towards the entry when he saw that it was Obi-Wan, a sleeping Anakin cradled against him. Qui-Gon said nothing as he motioned to the couch, where Obi-Wan's pillow and blanket still rested neatly, and after Obi-Wan had kicked off his boots, a small tendril of the Force making them stand beside Qui-Gon's, he moved to set the boy down, struggling to undo the death grip Anakin had on his tunic.

"What did the Healer say?" Qui-Gon asked quietly, unfolding the blanket as Obi-Wan successfully extracted himself and began to remove Anakin's small boots. "Any lasting damage?"

"None," Obi-Wan replied with a sigh, sitting back on his heels and rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms. "But I received a rather sharp lecture from the healer for not bringing him straight away and for even _thinking_ about trying to help Anakin on my own. I didn't tell her that the thought had never crossed my mind because I certainly wasn't stupid, as I doubted it would've helped the situation."

Qui-Gon let out a low chuckle as he spread the blanket over the boy, and almost blinked when he found Obi-Wan looking at him expectantly.

"Yes, padawan?"

"Where were you, Master? I thought you were ahead of me, so when I got to the Healers and had to talk to them myself, I was a little surprised," he said and Qui-Gon moved to sit in the closest armchair.

"No, padawan, I was behind you, running damage control," he said and watched Obi-Wan raise both his eyebrows. "You might not have noticed, but you nearly ran over about fifteen different groups of Initiates, some of whom were under six years old, and you bumped into a Master I really wish you hadn't, because I had to spend at least twenty minutes apologizing for your behavior."

"I didn't realize," Obi-Wan said softly.

"I noticed," Qui-Gon replied, reaching out to tug on Obi-Wan's braid and watched him wince. "Where has your mind been, padawan? You certainly haven't been aware of your surroundings as you're supposed to be."

"I was thinking, Master," Obi-Wan said, sighing again and leaning so his back was pressed against the couch.

"It wouldn't happen to be on the question you completely ignored, would it?" Qui-Gon asked, watching his apprentice wince again. "You have a lot to explain, Obi-Wan, and sometimes I wonder how you're going to do it, because the list just keeps getting longer and longer."

He watched Obi-Wan shut his eyes. "I know, Master, believe me I do," he said, rubbing his eyes again. "But I can't tell anyone anything until after I know what the Council is going to do with me about today, and what they've got planned for Anakin."

"You keep saying that, padawan," Qui-Gon said, sitting back in the armchair. "And I for one hope this secret of yours lives up to all this build-up you've created around it, because otherwise I'm going to be sorely disappointed."

A small snort of laughter shook Obi-Wan's lean frame, and he let his hands slide down his face until they fell into his lap with a faint plop.

"Do you mind if I meditate before we discuss my behavior today?" he asked, and Qui-Gon felt both his eyebrows rise in surprise.

"I really ought to be thanking these visions, padawan," Qui-Gon said as Obi-Wan smiled a little. "Not only have you started cleaning your room and have somehow gained insane courage, as shown through your scathing reproval of the Council today, but you meditate more than I do. I'm almost afraid to see what they've done with your lightsaber skills, as altered as your Force-presence is."

"Oh, you'll get your chance, I'm sure, if we still plan to spar today," Obi-Wan replied, standing gracefully and freezing when a small hand reached out and grabbed his sleeve. Qui-Gon smiled at the sight as Obi-Wan knelt back down, his non-trapped hand coming up to clasp Anakin's in an attempt to pry him loose.

"Having trouble, padawan?" Qui-Gon asked as he stood, collecting his tea mug from where it sat on the table, and he moved towards the kitchen.

"It's nothing, really," Obi-Wan said. "I should've known it was too good to be true; he wouldn't let go of me when we were at the Healers."

Qui-Gon glanced over his shoulder long enough to see Obi-Wan smooth back Anakin's hair, who blinked sleepily up at the padawan.

"Good afternoon, Ani," Obi-Wan said with a lopsided grin, and the boy returned it faintly. "How're you feeling? Better?"

"Lots better," Anakin murmured, and Qui-Gon set down the mug so he could return to the sitting area. "What happened to me? I feel like I crashed my 'racer again."

"You mean you don't remember?" Obi-Wan asked, glancing up at Qui-Gon, who frowned slightly. "You don't remember going to meet the Council at all, or any of the tests they did?"

Anakin blinked a few times, his eyes barely open, and he shook his head. "The last thing I remember… we got off a lift and met up with Qui-Gon." His face scrunched a little. "I didn't like the lift. It made me sick to my stomach."

"But nothing after that? You don't remember anything else?"

Anakin shook his head. "Nothin'. Did somethin' bad happen?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan said with a sigh, his free hand continuing to smooth back Anakin's hair. "The Council tried to do some kind of scan so that they could look through your memories. The only problem was you've never experienced anything like that before, so it didn't go over well. You couldn't figure out how to control your initial reactions properly, so it grew painful. When you couldn't hold it off any longer, the situation sort of exploded."

"Wow," Anakin whispered, blinking slowly. "But I'm gonna be okay, though, right?"

"You'll be going to a Mind Healer for a little while, but she thinks you'll make a full recovery," Obi-Wan said. "She prescribed lots of rest and as much sleep as you can handle for the rest of the day, and then tomorrow we'll go back to see her so she can make sure you're healing appropriately."

_-Master, would you do me a favor and patch through a message to Master Healer Shre'diy? She's the one who saw Anakin, and I want to know if this sort of short-term amnesia is normal,-_ Obi-Wan sent and Qui-Gon sent back an affirmative.

_-Is there anything else you'd like me to ask?-_ he asked, heading for the inter-Temple comm unit he had in his room.

_-Not at the moment. Thank you, Master,­-_ Obi-Wan replied, sending the mental equivalent of a warm smile.

One relatively short comm call later, Qui-Gon returned to the common area, armed with the information that such short-term memory loss was normal in cases like Anakin's, especially if it made them forget the incident that had hurt them. They could try to recover the memory, but it was most likely wiped from his mind, and the Master Healer he'd spoken to had told him she would check Anakin over tomorrow to see if that was the case. Repressed memories could be dangerous, hampering the person subconsciously for years until dealt with, and Qui-Gon certainly didn't want Anakin to start having flashbacks of the Council's scan ten years from now, when some seemingly innocuous event triggered them.

_-What did the Healer say?-_ Obi-Wan asked as Qui-Gon stepped from the hallway, and he could see that Anakin had let go of the padawan and fallen back to sleep, still clutching Obi-Wan's robe, which the Jedi had removed and tucked around the boy. Obi-Wan, in the meantime, had moved to kneel by the balcony in the standard meditative position, with his back to the windows.

_-She said he could've erased the memory from his mind or simply forgotten about it, but she won't know for sure until she sees him tomorrow,-_ Qui-Gon related, heading towards the kitchen. _–Let me wash out that mug and then I'll join you in meditation. Perhaps it'll give me some ideas for punishment.-_

_-Then I'll ask the Force to remain silent,-_ came Obi-Wan's sally, and Qui-Gon replied with a gentle mental swat.

_-It's going to have to be a creative punishment, that's for certain,-_ Qui-Gon mused, running some hot water and adding a dab of dish detergent to the mug. _–I can't assign you extra meditation, as we've already discussed how that has somehow ceased to be a chore. Perhaps I'll see if the janitorial department needs any assistants for a month?-_

_-That hardly counts as a punishment, Master,-_ Obi-Wan replied. ­_–We've been to planets that smell worse than a dirty 'fresher, even with the havoc Initiates wreak on them, and I doubt you want a padawan who stinks of-_

"All right, all right," he muttered, wrinkling his nose around the thought Obi-Wan had put in his mind. "No I do not want to have a padawan who smells worse than the swamps of Dagobah, even after a shower. I'll think of something else."

He could sense Obi-Wan's smile as he scrubbed out the mug and set it to dry on the dish rack, and he heaved a dramatic sigh. _–What am I going to do with you, padawan? You were impudent before, but this is bordering on disrespectful insolence. What kind of apprentice argues with his Master about punishments?-_

_-The kind who know that nothing their Master can dish out will be worse that something they've already experienced,-_ Obi-Wan replied, and though his mental tone had a teasing lilt to it, Qui-Gon felt a small shiver of utter truth to his words.

_-Unfortunate,-_ Qui-Gon thought, more to himself than to Obi-Wan, and moved to kneel before his apprentice, their knees gently touching. As he watched, he felt Obi-Wan lower himself into a surprisingly intense meditation, considering that his padawan normally had trouble achieving some of the normal states. The speed in which he'd done it was impressive as well, and as Qui-Gon felt the Force pulsing around him, he was once again amazed by how deep Obi-Wan's Force-presence had become.

_And hopefully I'll find out why soon,_ he thought, reaching out along their bond and sending an affectionate pulse before shutting his eyes and lowering himself into a rather light meditative state.

* * *

Qui-Gon wasn't sure how long he'd been meditating when he felt a faint disturbance ripple around him, upsetting the serenity he'd been basking in. He stretched out with his feelings, tracing the ripple back to the epicenter, and nearly recoiled in horror. Behind tightly bound shields, the Force roiled and screamed, black as pitch, and it threw itself against its confines as it grew, the shields sending out tiny waves as they shuddered but held under the strain.

_What is going on here?_ he wondered, stretching out to touch the shields lightly, intending to help reinforce them. _What in the world is causing such distress?_

As he worked to wrap his own shields around the area, the raging Force storm seemed to calm and part. It swirled around a central point, and was then sucked inwards rapidly towards a seated figure. Qui-Gon froze when he recognized the person, unintentionally taking a step forward as all shields dropped, and he opened his mind, intending to reach out.

The person who sat in the dead center of the once-thrashing area drew a deep breath, his blue-green eyes opening slightly, and before Qui-Gon could react, the shields snapped up again, trapping him. He bumped into them as he tried to back away, the storm returning and raging towards him with such ferocity that he felt a distinct blast of panic before he could clamp it down and brace himself.

_-Obi-Wan!-_ he called, in an attempt to prevent the approaching onslaught. _–Obi-Wan, stop!-_

It did no good. Darkness smashed into him, nearly knocking him senseless, and he clung to himself, letting the storm pass through his mind but refusing to let it consume him. It swirled around him, drawing him into the suffering it held, and as he watched, the world around him shifted. He sensed something rise from the black that surrounded him, and when he opened his eyes, he found himself at the edges of a small gathering, the flames of a giant bonfire rising to the night sky.

"What will happen to me now?" a timid voice asked as he drew near the hooded figures who ringed the fire, their heads bowed in respect.

_Jedi,_ he realized with a start, recognizing Yoda and Mace as they stood off to one side, discussing something in grave, whispered tones. Mace's face was hardened and Yoda's posture seemed much more hunched, their eyes shining in the firelight, reflecting the grief in their souls.

"But which one was destroyed?" he heard Mace ask quietly. "The master, or the apprentice?"

"Answer that, I cannot," Yoda replied, and their gazes turned to two other figures who stood apart from the crowd, and Qui-Gon turned as well, starting a little.

_Obi-Wan,_ he realized, drawing near enough to see his apprentice's face locked onto the fire, and he could feel the sickening pit that had opened up inside the padawan. _What is going on here?_

"You will become a Jedi, Anakin," he heard Obi-Wan say, turning to the smaller figure at his side, who Qui-Gon now recognized. The boy's face was stained with tears, his tiny form shaking with suppressed sobs, but Obi-Wan remained unmoved. He didn't extend a hand to Anakin or draw him in for a hug as he had done lately. He remained still as stone, his hands tucked into the sleeves of his robe, and his face half shadowed in the dark.

"I promise," he whispered, turning away, and his gaze turned to the fire, which Qui-Gon realized wasn't the bonfire he'd originally assumed it was.

It was a funeral pyre… for him.

_What is this?_ he wondered, horrified as he stared at the body in the flames. _Is this a continuation of the vision Obi-Wan showed me yesterday? Is this what he saw the day he collapsed?_

Qui-Gon turned just as Obi-Wan tilted his head to the sky, his eyes closing to shut out the tears that threatened to fall down his cheeks. He drew a deep breath, his shoulders shaking slightly, but he stilled as the Force swirled around him, taking his sorrow.

_Why wasn't I faster?_ came the thought, and Qui-Gon recognized Obi-Wan's mental voice. _I could've helped. It's my fault Qui-Gon is dead; I should've gotten to him in time. Instead I left him alone to be stabbed by that Sith._

Qui-Gon shut his eyes for a moment, wanting desperately to reach out to Obi-Wan, to reassure him that it wasn't his fault, no matter what he thought. Qui-Gon had seen that vision; he knew Obi-Wan had done his best, given the situation.

_So it is a continuation,_ he thought as the darkness shifted, swallowing the scene, and images whirled around him violently. He heard the thud of a box being tossed to the ground, and when he turned, he found himself in his apartment, watching Obi-Wan pull pictures off the walls, his face molded into a tight mask of control.

"Um, Obi-Wan, uh, I mean, Master?"

"Yes, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked, his voice stiff as he turned to the boy, who stood in the doorframe of the hallway. "Are you hungry? There should be some food in the refrigeration unit if you are."

"Actually, I was hopin' to go to the dinin' hall," the boy said coolly, his gaze flicking around the apartment, and Qui-Gon shivered at the frost in the air. "Do you… do you want anythin'?"

"No," Obi-Wan said, turning away. "I'll just make something once I'm done."

"Okay," Anakin said, sounding slightly relieved, as though he were forcing himself to be polite to Obi-Wan, who wasn't doing a very good job of reciprocating. "I'll see you later."

The boy fled, leaving Obi-Wan to pluck down several more paintings, and as Qui-Gon watched, he slowly removed everything that had made the apartment a home. The cooking knives were thrown into a box, along with the spice rack, Qui-Gon's best mugs, and every single one of the teas that had been collected over the years. Then Obi-Wan rummaged through the cabinets and the refrigeration unit, grabbing every single piece of food that Qui-Gon had ever enjoyed, and tossed them down the garbage chute.

_Padawan, why are you doing this?_ he thought, his heart aching at the blank expression on Obi-Wan's face as he tugged the boxes into the sitting area, where they joined the stacks already there. He then returned to the kitchen, restoring some semblance of order, but afterwards, he grabbed several of the dishtowels, the ones Qui-Gon remembered had been presents from Obi-Wan, and shoved them roughly into a box.

Qui-Gon watched as Obi-Wan stood before the stacks, a strange expression stealing over his face, his hand coming up to touch the braid that still dangled by his right ear. For a second, horror filled Qui-Gon, as he thought Obi-Wan was going to rip it off, but then the young man simply began unbraiding it.

Obi-Wan slid the beads off the separated strands of hair and into his waiting palm, where they winked brightly in the artificial lights. Qui-Gon watched, his gaze blurring slightly as Obi-Wan touched each bead gently. He then let them fall, one by one, into the closest box, where they were instantly lost among all the larger objects.

Obi-Wan then swiftly redid the braid, fingers nimble with years of experience, and rummaged around until he found one of the cooking knives. Qui-Gon froze at the sight of the paring knife, which Obi-Wan considered silently, his eyes darkening for a moment. But then he shut them and drew a shuddering breath before turning back towards the kitchen.

Another flash of horror jolted through Qui-Gon, as he was unsure of what Obi-Wan was planning. His mouth fell open slightly when he saw his apprentice grasp the padawan braid, his knuckles whitening and the knife trembling as he brought it up to the lock of hair.

_This should not be happening,_ Qui-Gon thought, trying to move forward to grasp Obi-Wan's wrist and stop him. _Even if I somehow wound up dead, they would still perform a ceremony. The braid would be cut off properly by a Master-_

"Obi-Wan, stop!" he shouted as his apprentice squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself.

The knife sliced through the hair with ridiculous ease and then slipped from Obi-Wan's fingers, clattering against the tiled floor loudly. Qui-Gon found he was shaking his head in disbelief, his mouth opening and closing as he tried desperately to voice the sudden whirl of emotions that filled him. Shock overrode any of the others easily as he watched his apprentice stare down at the braid in his hand.

_Padawan, why did you deny yourself the honor of a proper ceremony?_ Qui-Gon thought, shutting his eyes as Obi-Wan's fingers curled around the severed plait.

The smell of something burning made him open his eyes, and he would've fallen to his knees, had he been able. Somehow, perhaps through a particularly intense burst of Force-heat, Obi-Wan had lit the end of the braid, flames rapidly consuming the hair and the ashes drifting down into the sink. He let it burn right up to his fingertips and he let it go, the hair twisting and curling as it fell, glowing blood red from the fire.

There was the sound of a choked sigh and Qui-Gon watched as Obi-Wan slumped before the sink, his hands gripping the edge of the counter and his head bowed. His shoulders hunched for a moment, his body shivering slightly, but when he straightened and turned, his eyes were as blank as ever, his face schooled into an apathetic mask. His gaze drifted to the dining area, and after a second Qui-Gon realized what he was staring at.

From what Qui-Gon could see, there was only one thing that hadn't been removed yet, and that was the centerpiece of river rocks.

"Obi-Wan, don't," he whispered, though his voice remained unheard, and something hardened in his apprentice. "Please don't do this. You know you'll regret it later."

As though responding to Qui-Gon's words, Obi-Wan began to walk over to the table, staring down at the clay bowl with that blank expression. After a moment he reached forward, his fingers trembling as he plucked the bowl from its long-standing place of honor. He brought it to his chest, his head bowing over it and the rocks scraping as they slid.

Qui-Gon felt his heart twist painfully as he watched Obi-Wan squeeze his eyes shut, his carefully contrived mask shattering as his face crumpled and tears began trickling down his cheeks. His lips pulled back in a faint grimace and he gasped in a faint sob, his shoulders shaking slightly. Qui-Gon tried to move closer, so he could somehow comfort his apprentice, but he was frozen, able only to observe.

Qui-Gon jumped when Obi-Wan let out a startling yell and threw the centerpiece to the ground with an uncharacteristic display of violence. The bowl shattered into thousands of tiny pieces, the polished rocks flying in every direction. He then collapsed to his knees, crying as he pounded a fist against the back of the closest armchair, and wound his arms around himself, huddling before the broken dish.

"Why, Master?" Qui-Gon heard him whisper over and over as he rocked back and forth, hugging himself. "Why did you have to leave? Why did you have to die?"

The darkness surged forth, swallowing the crying figure before him as a heavy wave of empathy swelled through him, and suddenly he was surrounded by thousands of shifting images, voices echoing from the darkness.

"_Anakin, stop running in the Temple!" an older Obi-Wan raged after the sprinting boy, who now wore the dress and hairstyle of a padawan learner, a short braid dangling by his right ear._

Qui-Gon blinked; the image was gone.

"_Anakin, you're not focusing!"_

"_Master, yes I am! I've been sitting here for three _kriffin'_ hours, and I'm never going to move that damn cup!"_

"_Language!"_

The voices swirled away, taking with them the image of Obi-Wan, the first signs of a growing beard appearing on his face and his hair shaggy as it fell into his eyes, and of Anakin, who scowled darkly, his braid longer and decorated by a few beads.

Countless arguments rose before him, with Anakin ranting and raving, accusing Obi-Wan of hating him, of hating the fact that Qui-Gon had died and left him to train the boy, while Obi-Wan remained weary and stoic, his eyes raised to the heavens. He always let the tantrum burn itself out before lecturing in a voice Qui-Gon recognized from the Council chambers, and assigning several severe punishments for Anakin's lack of control.

He watched the hundreds of times Anakin tentatively apologized to Obi-Wan for his behavior, who would always sigh and fix the growing boy with a look of exhausted disappointment, but he would always forgive the discretion. Even when Anakin was caught racing and gambling and Qui-Gon didn't know what else, Obi-Wan would tiredly accept the standard apology.

"_I swear, Master, I'll never do it again!"_

"_That's what you said last time, Anakin," came the weary reply, along with a temple massage, fingers trying to stave off a headache. "What was it for this time? Starving children in the lower levels? An animal shelter desperately in need of funds? For all your heroic statements, I have yet to actually hear of some charity organization thanking you for your noble efforts."_

He watched Anakin grow from a child to an unruly teen, barely obeying an Obi-Wan who steadily became bitingly sarcastic. Qui-Gon marveled as his apprentice's temperament grew more and more prickly, and he would get rather grumpy, as Anakin put it, at the drop of a hat. Obi-Wan had never had the greatest skills in patience, and though having Anakin as an apprentice certainly gave him the patience of a god, it still frayed to the point of exasperation whenever the boy did something foolish.

Qui-Gon watched them bond over model building and lightsaber practice, and Anakin actually helped Obi-Wan greatly improve his flying skills to the point where while he wasn't a match for Anakin's knack for improvising, he could certainly fly better than a good deal of fighter pilots.

An image rose before Qui-Gon then, one of a shell-shocked Anakin and Obi-Wan as they stared at the kitchen, smoke billowing out of the trembling oven.

"What the blazes are you making?" Obi-Wan demanded, turning his wide-eyed gaze to his padawan, who now stood only a little shorter than him. Anakin had hit a definite growth spurt somewhere along the way, and from what Qui-Gon could tell, the boy was nowhere near finished.

"You know, Master," Anakin said, wincing with chagrin, his voice deeper than Qui-Gon had expected. "It's your birthday and all, so I figured I'd try to make dinner, so we wouldn't have to go to the dining hall…"

The oven gave a particularly loud shudder and Obi-Wan stared. "Aren't you going to at least try to stop the food from burning? Or are you waiting for the Temple fire brigade to come and rescue you?"

"Ha, ha, Master," Anakin replied. "Once again your wit astounds me."

"I do try, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, and both of them jumped as the oven gave a nasty bang and proceeded to billow even blacker smoke. Anakin groaned and started to walk forward, fanning at the smoke as he went.

"I _knew_ I should've listened to that bad feeling I had earlier," he muttered and Qui-Gon watched Obi-Wan stiffen before he leapt forward.

"Get down!" he yelled, tackling Anakin to the ground, who uttered a surprised yelp. It wasn't a moment too soon, as the oven completely exploded.

Debris bounced off the Force-shield Obi-Wan had pulled up over them, flames erupting from the kitchen and smoke covering everything. Alarms blared and the automated sprinklers came on with a faint hiss, dousing the apartment and its occupants in a heavy downpour of ice-cold water.

Obi-Wan let the shield drop and shut the sprinklers off once he was sure any fires were out, and then glanced down at Anakin, who peered up at him sheepishly. When Obi-Wan caught the look, he snorted with laughter, and when Anakin looked affronted by it, he rolled onto his back and laughed until there were tears streaming down his cheeks.

Anakin, however, was not so amused, and sat up, crossing his arms over his chest in a huff. "Whenever you're finished, Master…"

"And here I thought you'd learned your lesson about cooking un-chaperoned years ago," Obi-Wan replied, gasping for breath as he quit laughing and rolled onto his side, wiping tears from his eyes. "I appreciate the effort, Anakin, really I do. But next time, I'll help, if you don't mind."

"There'll be a next time?" Anakin asked, incredulous and stunned.

"Well of course," Obi-Wan replied, picking himself up, and extending a hand. "Why wouldn't there be?"

"Well, I kind of did blow up the oven…"

Obi-Wan waved a hand, rolling his eyes. "And I broke two of Qui-Gon's couches when I was your age, all within a month, but he never made me quit sitting on them. In fact, he started giving me lessons in how to properly do some of the gymnastics moves I was trying, so I think some cooking lessons are in order. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Sometimes I swear I've got the strangest Master in the Order," Anakin replied, accepting Obi-Wan's extended hand and pulling himself to his feet.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Now, padawan," Obi-Wan said, "what would you say to some food from Dex's? He's always happy to see us, and I since it's my birthday, he'll give us a free meal."

Qui-Gon stepped back as the image dissolved into darkness, only to be replaced by visions of Obi-Wan as he soothed away nightmares, bandaged up the minor cuts and scrapes Anakin always seemed to acquire, yelled at the boy when he failed to pick up his room and Obi-Wan stepped on a random bit of machinery as a consequence. He watched as the two went on mission after mission, sometimes laughing but mostly arguing, their faces expressing the exasperation they felt with the other…

The storm grew darker.

* * *


	18. Chapter 17

Hey there, everyone! I can't believe the response I got for that last chapter; 50 reviews! I was so completely floored and pleased at the same time, and I am so _so_ very happy to see people enjoying this. (does a happy dance)

Now, really quickly: this next chapter contains scenes from both _Attack of the Clones_ and _Revenge of the Sith_, which are the creation of George Lucas and so forth. I am merely reproducing those sections to further my own plot. This chapter also contains the AU ending to the Obi-Wan/Anakin duel, so hopefully that won't be completely out of character for them. (crosses fingers)

Now, without further ado, I present to you the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

17.

* * *

_The storm grew darker._

Obi-Wan steadily grew older, as did Anakin, shooting up in height and his face clouding over. The young man rarely seemed to smile in any of the images that raced past. His blue eyes were hooded in shadow as Master and apprentice continued to be at odds, each as stubborn as the other.

Deep down though, at the very roots of the storm, Qui-Gon could sense Obi-Wan's great fondness for his padawan, a feeling Qui-Gon recognized (as he felt that way himself), and he realized something.

Here was the reason Obi-Wan had bonded with Anakin so quickly. If what he was seeing had truly affected him, Obi-Wan already felt like the boy's father, or perhaps older brother-turned-father in the absence of Qui-Gon, so it had been only natural for him to slip into that role once faced with Anakin as a child.

_Is this really what the Force showed you, padawan?_ Qui-Gon found himself wondering as he watched Obi-Wan and Anakin argue about whether or not Anakin would be allowed on the next mission.

"_Master, you need me!"_

"_What I need is you to listen to what I'm saying, padawan. I do not feel your control is as strong as it needs to be for the type of mission I've been assigned."_

"_How would you know? We haven't been on any missions together in a long time! You're always holding me back, telling me I'm not ready! I'm not a child anymore; you can't keep telling me to stay behind forever!"_

"_So long as I am your Master, I can to tell you to stand on one foot and sing the Bothan national anthem, and you, my dear padawan, would have to do it," came the exasperated reply. "If you wish me to treat you with the respect you feel you deserve, Anakin, you must first prove to me that you are capable of acting responsibly. Which, if I might kindly remind you, you have not done."_

_A furious scowl answered him. "Sometimes I really hate you, Master."_

_A weary sigh escaped, expressing just how many times that statement had been heard. "I know, Anakin. Now get on with your meditation."_

_For some reason these don't really feel like visions…_ Qui-Gon thought, shutting his eyes and feeling the storm twist and rage around him as it swallowed up the voices. _After all, how could simple visions be responsible for the depth of the suffering I sensed?_

Obi-Wan's voice rose above the wailing Force, and when Qui-Gon opened his eyes, he found himself in the Council chambers, with Obi-Wan standing before the great window, staring out at the setting sun. He looked much older, a full beard covering his jaw, and his hair long since grown out of its padawan cut. Yoda sat in his customary seat, his skin looking decidedly less green and his hair beginning to thin, with his shoulders hunched in a defeated manner Qui-Gon had never seen him adopt. Mace stood in between them, his lips pressed together and lines Qui-Gon never remembered seeing creasing his forehead and cheeks.

"…but I have to admit," Obi-Wan was saying, his voice crisper than Qui-Gon recalled, and he turned away from the window. A small smile rose to his lips as he spoke, one Mace returned, though it came nowhere near his eyes. "Without the clones it would not have been a victory."

"Victory?" Yoda interrupted, making both turn to him. "Victory, you say?" Qui-Gon watched as the old Master's head lifted slowly, his eyes gravely sad. "Master Obi-Wan, not a victory. The shroud of the Dark Side has fallen. Begun, this Clone War has."

_War?_ Qui-Gon thought as the image was swallowed by the blackness, feeling a horrible chill settle across his shoulders, and the first night on the ship came to mind, when Obi-Wan had attacked him upon waking, the Force giving him no warning to respond to. This war Yoda had spoken of, was that what had changed Obi-Wan so profoundly that he would attack an unknown Jedi first and ask questions later? What had happened to the Jedi idea of mutual trust?

_... it was something I'd always done, to protect myself..._

Qui-Gon shivered in spite himself and the Force continued to rage, bringing forth images of battle after battle. He watched as Obi-Wan's flying skills increased even further, as he and Anakin led attacks on enemy cruisers, dodging turbolasers and enemy droid ships. He watched as Obi-Wan grew even older, becoming more like the mental apparition he'd seen, with an aura of confidence and calm power, his hair graying at the temples. He became a general of the Republic Grand Army, and for the first time Qui-Gon saw his apprentice wearing a dress uniform besides Jedi tunics of tans and browns.

He looked rather smart, Qui-Gon had to admit, in a long-sleeved, high collared, crisp white jacket and a pair of khaki colored pants that fell slightly over a pair of brown dress shoes. The insignia of the Republic was embroidered on the left breast of the jacket, with several bars signifying his rank below it.

However, Qui-Gon could sense his discomfort as he attended some form of political ceremonies, the lightsaber clipped on his belt the only thing marking him as a Jedi.

_I hate this stupid suit,_ came the thought that rumbled through the darkness. _Why did I let the Council talk me into wearing it? I'm a general, yes, but I'm a Jedi first._

He watched as Obi-Wan commanded an entire army of troops with technology Qui-Gon had never seen before, and one image he recognized from the morning Obi-Wan had attacked him, the jungle heat sending streams of sweat pouring down his padawan's face.

"_General Kenobi? We're almost to the rendezvous point."_

_A tight smile. "Good."_

Bloody battles came and went, ones that made him sick to his stomach to watch, with both sides taking heavy losses. Qui-Gon watched as Obi-Wan barked out orders through his communicator, his face always wearing the same awful determined scowl as he cut through enemy lines, his lightsaber a whirl of crystal blue. Cannon fire ceased to faze him, and Qui-Gon was a reluctant shadow as Obi-Wan somehow oversaw the battle from the middle of it, his gaze piercing enemy weak points and ordering his troops to attack.

"_Anakin, what the blazes do you think you're doing?!" came the angry shout as three droids dropped to the ground in pieces, severed by a lightsaber. "I told you to lay down a fire to cover the troops on the _north_ side of the field and you're chasing down a squad of insignificant destroyer droids!"_

_Unintelligible shouting echoed from the headset, earning a rather dark glower as the lightsaber sliced through four more droids._

"_I don't care if they decided to throw you a tea party! It is not your job to plan attacks, Anakin! Now get back to the north side before those troops are completely overwhelmed!"_

"Echuta!"

"_Swear all you want, Anakin, but it's not going to change things! Now do your job and get moving!"_

Obi-Wan rarely entered a battle he didn't wind up winning, with strategic talent and the same deadly focus Qui-Gon had always admired, as he was the one to bully his way through the waves of droids, paving the way for his troops. Qui-Gon was amazed that he hadn't been seriously wounded with some of the attacks he saw Obi-Wan execute, let alone killed by stray cannon fire, and it always felt like his heart was going to stop whenever Obi-Wan found himself in over his head.

_Cannon fire rocked the ground, dirt, debris, and tens of troopers flying through the air with the blast. Shouting followed, commanding troops to strengthen the gaping holes opened in the ranks, ordering them to return fire and aim for the cannons in the distance._

"_Raise shields!" came the next order, and a liquid-like material draped around the cannons, warding off unfriendly fire until the massive guns had charged properly._

"_Anakin! Pull your fighters back until after the bombardment!"_

"_I copy, Master!"_

Obi-Wan would always manage to pull himself out of the most dire of situations, losing all of the awkwardness Qui-Gon remembered seeing him display whenever he was overwhelmed. He remained calmer than he had any right to be as he drew a deep breath and proceeded to mince the surrounding droids to pieces, no matter how many there were. Part of Qui-Gon was amazed at the radical transformation, marveling at the pure skill Obi-Wan possessed, but he supposed continuously fighting for his life was going to alter him beyond recognition.

"_Here they come, Master."_

"_I know, Anakin. I do have eyes, after all."_

"_Promise no crazy stunts this time around? I would hate to have to rescue you from underneath a pile of droid shells."_

"_When has that ever happened? Remember, Anakin, I was the one who rescued you the past five times either of us has been in danger. Besides, I leave crazy stunts to you."_

"_Yeah, so you can yell at me half way through the fight."_

_A teasing grin appeared. "It gives me some way to break the monotony."_

Another image flashed before him, one of Obi-Wan, back in his Jedi clothes, as he stood on a hilltop covered with short, golden grass. A smudge of dirt covered his left cheek, his hair dusty and clotted with sweat. His tunics were stained with grime, the edges of his robes singed from blaster fire. His boots were covered with mud and a dark, sticky substance Qui-Gon was hesitant to identify, and the trooper who stood before him was just as dirty, once pristine white armor dulled with dirt and nicked from unseen battles.

Obi-Wan was issuing orders to his second-in-command, apparently the trooper who stood beside him, his face molded into a severe expression Qui-Gon had never seen him wear. Qui-Gon stared, slightly stunned at how much authority Obi-Wan invoked with a simple glance, his gaze cool as he surveyed his surroundings. He held himself differently too, with his shoulders pulled back, and his head held high; a stance Qui-Gon realized was the one he'd adopted when he'd told off the Council.

"We'll need to salvage what we can from the wrecks," Obi-Wan said, his voice hoarse but steady, instilling a sense of unruffled power, and his lips tightened. "We're running low on spare parts, so you have my permission to cannibalize whatever enemy craft that seems like it would suit our needs. See if you can salvage their main control unit, though. It might hold some clues to their battle plans."

"I've already got a team working to decode their main computers," the commander said. "We got lucky in this siege, sir. Most of their stronghold is intact."

Obi-Wan gave him a small smile, though his eyes remained dark. "Good. We need every scrap of information we can get if we're going to win this war."

"Shall I send them to you once they get some definite results?" the commander asked and Obi-Wan nodded, his gaze occasionally flicking over the shallow valley below him, and Qui-Gon's heart nearly stopped when he saw what lay there.

Bodies stretched as far as the eye could see, of dead troops and mangled droids, oil and blood staining the ground pitch black. Demolished weaponry jutted from the earth like broken bone, wires still sparking and lights still flickering. He could see crashed ships, their burning hulls billowing black smoke, giant craters from explosions long passed, and the Force seemed to weep as it curled around the battlefield, mourning so much loss of life.

"Estimate a body count, Cody," Obi-Wan was saying, coughing a little when the wind shifted and smoke from the battlefield wrapped around them, and the commander nodded. "Have all divisions report their missing, and send a squad or two to run a sweep of the field in search of wounded. I'll ask Anakin if he wouldn't mind helping you."

"Shall I have reconnaissance do some flyovers of the surrounding area?" the commander asked as two other troopers hurried up.

"Yes," Obi-Wan said, his eyes flat as he nodded to the two newcomers. "Tell them to pick off any stragglers while they're at it. The enemy will know of this defeat soon enough, and we need time to regroup before we attack the next base. If you need me for anything further, Commander, I'll be in my quarters."

"Yes, sir," the commander replied, saluting, which Obi-Wan returned with a small nod, and the commander then turned to the other two troopers, barking out orders.

Qui-Gon watched as Obi-Wan turned away from the field, his face stoic as troopers saluted him, and he nodded to each in turn as he cut a path towards the prefab-shelters in the distance. He entered one, and shook his head when Anakin, who looked much older than before, Qui-Gon guessed somewhere in his early twenties, offered him a meal of army-issue rations.

"Padawan, would you mind helping Commander Cody search for survivors? I would do so myself, but I need to get at least a few hours of rest before I start collapsing," Obi-Wan said, shucking his brown robe as he sat on a cot in the corner, and began to pull off his boots.

"What's the point?" Anakin asked around a forkful of rations. "I mean, they're just clones; it's not like they're irreplaceable. And besides, we have few medical supplies to spare."

Obi-Wan stopped pulling off his boot and stared up at Anakin, as though he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "A life is a life," he said, frowning, "whether it's a clone's life or an insect's, and hearing you disregard it so flagrantly worries me, Anakin."

The young man rolled his eyes at that, but set aside his rations and stood. "I'll help, Master. You don't have to give me a lecture on it. And go to sleep; maybe it'll help you mellow out."

"Padawan!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, his frown deepening. "Expect to find yourself meditating on disrespect when I have enough energy to make sure you're doing it!"

"I'm not being disrespectful, Master," Anakin snapped, shoving his feet into his boots and straightening his tunic. "You're the one who needs to relax. Yes, I know we're in the middle of a war, but you always get like this after a battle. Shouldn't you be used to them by now?"

Obi-Wan lifted his head, his expression dark and his eyes haunted. Qui-Gon swore he saw a shiver shake Anakin's shoulders when he met his Master's gaze, but it was gone before he could truly register it.

"Hear me, padawan," Obi-Wan said, his voice barely above a whisper and as frosty as a night on Hoth. "I will _never_ get used to battles like this. I do not rejoice in such sacrifices of life, though I do understand they are necessary for the greater good, and I still maintain in the depths of my heart that the Jedi are not meant for this kind of war."

"So why don't you do something about it, instead of fighting?" Anakin shot back. "If you're so against it, don't just go along with what the Council orders you to do. Argue with them! Qui-Gon would've!"

Obi-Wan shut his eyes and drew a deep breath. "No matter how many times we have this argument, Anakin, the outcome will be the same. I _am not_ Qui-Gon. Yes, he might've argued against the war, but he is dead, and I am doing what I can to save as many lives as possible."

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and fixed his apprentice with a cool stare. "At the time I thought the Jedi would do good things by leading the troops. Now I find it is costing us our principles, undermining us at our very roots, but what would you have me do? This war would be here whether I argued against it or not, and so I do what I can to try and resolve it quickly."

Anakin turned to go, the door sliding open to admit him. "The Council would listen to you, Master. You just don't have the courage to try."

"Perhaps I don't," Obi-Wan replied, his eyes darkening with sorrow. "But the Jedi are in this war, and it is my duty to the Order to follow the commands given to me by the Council."

"You always say that, Master," Anakin responded, still not turning. "And sometimes I wonder who you're trying to convince."

He glanced over his shoulder then, meeting Obi-Wan's weary gaze. "Whatever happened to following the Force, even when it leads you away from the Council?"

With that, he left, leaving Obi-Wan to tilt his head back and sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"It's times like these, Master," Qui-Gon heard him whisper, "that I wish I had your strength."

Darkness crept forward, swallowing the image, and was replaced by the great mass of images. He watched while Obi-Wan accepted a place on the Jedi Council, talking with his fellow Masters as they planned different strategies for the war, many of whom were also generals with their own divisions of troops. Somewhere in the maelstrom of images, he watched Anakin become a Knight and Obi-Wan seemed to relax because of it, smiling more often despite the chaos around him.

"_See, Master? We're still in one piece. My landing wasn't that bad, considering we were essentially shot down."_

"_I'm not your Master anymore, Anakin. You don't have to call me that," came the weak reply. "And remind me to put this landing in the Skywalker hall of fame, along with all the others, all right? I certainly have the proper symptoms, as my legs won't quit shaking and I feel like throwing up."_

"_And you remind me why the Council keeps sticking us together on missions when all we do is argue?"_

"_Because, my dear former padawan, I'm the only one who can work with you and not want to kill you by the end of the mission. Besides, for all our arguing, we have the highest success rate, and that makes us awfully popular. Now, are we going to try and rescue that ambassador, or not?"_

The voices disappeared back into the raging storm, which grew colder and darker, the Force writhing in agony around Qui-Gon. He could hear muffled screams as they passed him, along with Obi-Wan's voice arguing with someone, a wave of heat slamming into him, and then it was gone. The darkness drew back like some curtain on a stage, revealing the afternoon sky of Coruscant and the Jedi Temple in the distance, and Qui-Gon felt his heart clench. Smoke rose from one of the spires.

He took a few steps forward and found himself in the main hall of the Temple. He looked around slowly, his eyes slowly absorbing every detail. It made his chest tighten, as though someone had squeezed all the air out of his lungs. Bodies of countless Jedi lay strewn in every direction, blaster marks scorching their skin, their faces frozen in expressions of horror and utter shock… Masters lay dead over their padawans in a futile attempt to shield them, the older trying to protect the younger…

None had survived. The Temple lay in utter ruin.

_I can't believe this,_ Qui-Gon thought, cracking open an eye. Rubble and blood coated the once pristine floor, the Force echoing with the screams of the dead. He shivered as he was drawn forward, swallowing around his constricted throat.

Who had done this? _Why_ had they done this?

"Wait, Yoda," came Obi-Wan's crisp tones, and when Qui-Gon glanced towards the sound, he found himself in a small room with his apprentice and a Yoda that appeared even older than before. Fatigue poured from both Jedi, their robes rumpled and well worn, their eyes darkened from the sights around them.

"There is something I must know," Obi-Wan continued, moving towards a holo-unit that sat to the side. Qui-Gon watched Yoda's lips tighten as the older Jedi's gaze followed Obi-Wan's steps.

"If into the security recordings you go, only pain will you find," Yoda warned softly, his clawed hands tightening on his gimer stick, and Qui-Gon frowned. Did he already know who had done this?

"Yoda, I must know," Obi-Wan replied, his fingers dancing over the control panel. Lights flashed in response and Yoda made a soft sound of regret, shaking his head heavily as images began to appear.

Qui-Gon's heart nearly stopped when he saw what the recordings showed.

_Anakin._

"It can't… it can't be…" Obi-Wan whispered, his voice trembling uncharacteristically.

It had been one of their own who had destroyed the Jedi, his eyes blazing a sickening yellow as he slaughtered knight after knight, child after child. Qui-Gon was shivering, unable to tear his gaze from the atrocious sight before him, the traitor deactivating his lightsaber and surveying his handiwork.

_This is impossible,_ Qui-Gon thought as a second figure joined the first, a man garbed in robes of blackest pitch.

"The traitors have been taken care of, Lord Sidious," Anakin rasped, kneeling, and Qui-Gon started in surprise.

"Traitors?!" he exclaimed, his voice lost beneath the chuckles of the second man.

"Good… good… You have done well, my new apprentice. Do you feel your power growing?" the man said, his lips splitting in a wide grin.

"Yes, my master," Anakin replied, dipping his head.

"Now, Lord Vader, go and bring peace to the Empire."

"_I take it this is Vader's ship then? Did he bring me here?"_

"Oh, padawan," Qui-Gon breathed, shutting his eyes against the tears he could feel forming. _Anakin_ was the mysterious Vader, and he had… _he had…!_

_I can't believe this,_ Qui-Gon thought. Anakin, the innocent child he had met on Tatooine, the one with a heart large enough to help absolute strangers, was destined to annihilate the Jedi, to kill his own family?

A shuddered gasp made Qui-Gon open his eyes and he watched as Obi-Wan slammed his palm against a button. "I can't watch any more," Obi-Wan whispered as the image dissolved into nothing, leaving the Jedi in utter silence.

Obi-Wan was trembling, his hands curling in on themselves as he stood before the holo-unit, and his eyes had squeezed shut for the moment. Qui-Gon could feel the raw pain that poured off him, steady streams of denial raging through the Force as Obi-Wan attempted to grapple with the knowledge he'd just gained.

_Not Anakin,_ came the panicked thought. _Anakin would never... there must be some sort of mistake! Anakin is... he would _never

"Destroy the Sith, we must," Yoda said softly, making Obi-Wan lift his head slowly. Qui-Gon looked down to find the old Master watching Obi-Wan, sorrow shining in his green eyes.

"Send me to kill the Emperor," Obi-Wan replied, his words steady despite the red rimming his eyes and the way his shoulders shook ever so slightly. "I will not kill Anakin."

Yoda shook his head sadly. "To fight this Lord Sidious, strong enough, you are not," he said, his tone heavy, and the Force wailed in response.

Obi-Wan hung his head, denials pouring off him even more furiously. "He is like my brother," he whispered, Qui-Gon straining to hear.

_He is like my son,_ came the thought that followed it, the words dying on Obi-Wan's tongue.

"I cannot do it."

Frost-covered durasteel laced Obi-Wan's tone, his eyes hardening to a slate grey.

_I won't! I will die before I kill him, turned or no!_

Qui-Gon shut his eyes once more, barely registering Yoda's assertion that the Anakin they knew had long since been lost. Obi-Wan's vehement denials and steadily rising anxiety, however, slammed into him, making him sick to his stomach. The more time passed, the more trapped Obi-Wan became, Yoda forcing him to do the one thing he absolutely couldn't.

"But I don't know where to look," Obi-Wan finally said, grasping at straws, and Yoda began to walk away.

"Use your feelings, Obi-Wan," he called, "and find him, you will. Visit the new Emperor, my task is. May the Force be with you."

Then he was gone, leaving Obi-Wan to lean heavily against the holo-unit. Qui-Gon watched as his apprentice buried his face in his hands, his shivers growing more pronounced with each passing moment. Qui-Gon reached out in response, trying to be of some comfort…

The Force wailed, swallowing the images and presenting him with new ones. Incredible heat blasted Qui-Gon's skin, making him gasp, and he looked around in shock; the entire planet appeared to be a giant volcano, spewing toxic fumes. He could see some kind of collection facility in the distance, and along a catwalk that jutted out like a peninsula over the river of lava, he could make out two clashing lightsabers, both the same shade of crystal blue.

Fear began worming its way through his heart as he recalled all the images he'd seen over the past few days, ones centered around a planet like the one before him. Whatever event played out here was the heart of Obi-Wan's sorrow; Qui-Gon could feel it.

_But what _is_ this? What's going on?_ he thought, and gasped when a slightly translucent apparition appeared beside him.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said softly and to his utter surprise, the man turned to look at him. He was a perfect replica of the Obi-Wan Qui-Gon had been watching only moments ago, from the well-worn tunics to the heavy, dismal expression.

"Is this what you saw?" he asked softly, meeting Obi-Wan's icy, exhausted gaze. "Is this what the Force showed you when you collapsed?"

"You think these are visions?" Obi-Wan replied coldly, his eyebrows rising. "These are my memories, Qui-Gon. They actually happened."

Qui-Gon staggered under the weight of his statement, watching as he turned his attention to the two figures battling in the distance. Obi-Wan shut his eyes then, a tiny shiver shaking his transparent frame, and as suddenly as he had appeared, he vanished.

"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon called, stretching out a hand to where the other had stood, and suddenly he was closer, watching as former Master and apprentice fought their way across the scaffolding, their movements an utter blur. The molten lava bubbled far below them, the heat suffocating, and Qui-Gon watched as Obi-Wan flipped over Anakin and hit the young man with a powerful Force-wave that nearly sent him flying. Anakin recovered quickly, rolling to his feet and throwing himself back into the fight, hacking downwards viciously.

"Anakin, stop!" Obi-Wan yelled over the roar of machinery. "Please don't do this!"

"I already told you, old man, my name isn't Anakin!" the other yelled back as their lightsabers crossed, hissing and sparking. "It's Darth Vader!"

"No it isn't!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, his arms trembling as their blades locked in a contest of wills. "It's Anakin Skywalker, no matter how much you try to deny it! You've been manipulated into believing a lie!"

"You're wrong; I was merely shown the truth! Jedi are fools, Obi-Wan!" the younger man yelled, breaking their power struggle by smashing Obi-Wan with a Force-wave of his own, the power of the Dark Side sending shivers down Qui-Gon's spine.

"You're weak, you're cowardly, and you're pathetic! I've destroyed the entire Temple nearly single-handed!" he continued, leaping at Obi-Wan's fallen figure, bringing his lightsaber down. Obi-Wan rolled, leaving it to slice through the metal of the catwalk, and he reignited is own lightsaber, bringing it down towards Vader.

"Why did you do it, Anakin?" Obi-Wan yelled as their blades met once more. "Why did you kill everyone? The children had done nothing! They were innocent!"

"They were Jedi! Jedi have been sentenced to death!" he yelled back and they lapsed into a period of silence, with Qui-Gon barely able to see what was happening, they were moving so quickly. Part of him didn't want to see any more, but no matter how many times he shut his eyes, the image remained before him, playing out to who knew what ends.

_Stars and galaxies, Obi-Wan,_ he thought, watching the two bash each other back and forth across the catwalk, neither one gaining the upper hand. The Force churned around them as they drew on the respective sides, light and dark colliding with a volatile explosion of power.

_I know you have a forgiving soul, but how could you stand to be around Anakin after all this?_

Obi-Wan and Anakin yelled something he couldn't understand and then to Qui-Gon's utter amazement, Obi-Wan shut off his lightsaber. He fell to his knees, letting Vader bring his blade a hairsbreadth from his neck.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't reason with you, so if you're going to kill me, Anakin, then do so," Qui-Gon heard him say, his voice flat and worn.

Vader fixed him with an incredulous, if haughty, stare. "That's it? You've exhausted yourself already? And here I thought the great Obi-Wan Kenobi would be more of a challenge!"

Qui-Gon felt every part of him rail in anger and fear no matter what he did to try and calm himself as he watched Obi-Wan shut his eyes and bow his head. "Even if I managed to best you, Anakin, I couldn't kill you."

"Of course you couldn't! Because you're a weak Jedi," Vader sneered. "You believe in life above all else, for every single thing in the universe. Well, I hate to tell you, _Master_, but things are selfish. Everyone's looking out for their own survival; the weak are the ones who get killed off first."

"You're wrong," Obi-Wan whispered, looking back up at the young man and he drew a deep breath. Qui-Gon could feel the Force clenching around him and he tried to look away, but couldn't.

"I can't kill you because you're family, Anakin."

There was a long pause as the two stared at each other, and Qui-Gon watched as surprise, then fear, and he wasn't sure what else flickered across Vader's face. His jaw clenched and he adjusted his grip on the hilt of his lightsaber, a sudden flash of uncertainty rippling through the Force.

"You're lying," Vader growled at last, his yellow eyes narrowing and Obi-Wan shook his head. "You've got to be. You don't care about me. You _hate_ me. I know it. I've lived with you for years and I know how you feel."

"Anakin, that's not true," Obi-Wan said, disbelief making him shake his head. "How could you think that I'd hate you? If I hated you, I wouldn't have remained your Master, even if I had made a promise to train you! I certainly wasn't the best Master to you, but I did what I could, and came to care about you quite a bit! Why do you think I was always watching out for you, making sure you had everything you needed? Did you think it was because I felt obligated to a promise?"

Vader was the one shaking his head now, and he backed away from Obi-Wan a few steps at a time. The lightsaber dropped from his fingers and deactivated, rolling away, forgotten.

"It all _was_ because you felt obligated! You thought I was some stupid, noisy little brat who'd replaced you in your beloved Master's heart! You resented every day you ever wasted on me, and you were so happy to see me knighted, because it meant you'd never have to deal with me again! You weren't happy because I'd succeeded; you were happy because you'd fulfilled your promise!"

"Anakin…"

"No! Shut up, old man! I don't want to hear any more of your lies!"

"Anakin, you were my brother! You were my _son_!" Obi-Wan shouted, his fists clenching, and Qui-Gon swore his heart was going to break from the gut-wrenching frustration and sorrow he sensed in his apprentice.

"And I _loved_ you, more than you could ever realize!"

"Liar!" came Vader's panicked retort as he fell to his knees, his fingers coming up to clamp down on his ears. "You never cared! You're a Jedi! Jedi don't love!"

"But I did," was Obi-Wan's whispered reply. "I _do_. And I would've helped you, Anakin, no matter what it was. All you had to do was ask."

"_Liar!_" Vader screamed. "That's all you do, is lie! You turned everyone against me! You're the reason I killed them all! It was your fault, Obi-Wan!"

"It is my fault," he replied, startling Vader. "It's my fault because I wasn't a good enough Master. I failed you, and I failed Qui-Gon, and now because I couldn't see your pain and confusion, the entire galaxy has been thrown into chaos, the Order is hanging by a thread, and everyone I've ever cared about is dying or dead. I want to help, Anakin, because I want to believe that we can undo this, and because you mean everything to me."

Vader looked up at him, his eyes flickering between yellow and a tearful blue, and Obi-Wan started to reach for him, his fingertips coming to brush a few sweaty strands from the young man's face.

"You are my padawan, Ani," he whispered, and Qui-Gon watched Vader start at the use of his nickname. "You are my son. So please; come back."

They stared at each other for several seconds, and finally Vader drew a shuddering breath, straightening his shoulders and fixing Obi-Wan with a stare that sent shivers of apprehension down Qui-Gon's spine.

"You know…" Vader said at last, his hands falling into his lap, and a cool expression melting onto his face. "You're a real piece of work, aren't you, _Master_? You think that by pouring your heart out you can change things? It's sad, really. If you'd felt this way all those years I was your apprentice, why didn't you say something then?"

Qui-Gon felt a chill steal over him and he watched Obi-Wan's mouth drop open in shock, Vader sneering at the sight.

"You think I'm _lying_?" Obi-Wan whispered. "Anakin, when do I lie?"

"Oh, Jedi don't lie," Vader said, anger pouring off him. "But it's all about certain points of view, isn't it? You can make yourself believe, as I stand over you with a lightsaber at your throat, that you've always thought of me as family. And then you think that by expressing these long-hidden feelings, ones you've known I've _always_ wanted to hear, it'll make everything better, and then we'll have a big, sappy hug fest and everyone will go home happy."

"Anakin-"

"I said, _shut up!_" Vader screamed, a powerful Force-wave slamming into Obi-Wan and knocking him to the end of the catwalk, where he lay, stunned. Qui-Gon cried out in alarm, but his voice went unheard as Vader rose slowly, summoning his lightsaber and igniting it.

"You think that by telling me all this, you can stop me from being a threat," Vader hissed, stalking towards Obi-Wan, who was attempting to rise. Parts of his tunic had been ripped in the slide, his face scratched up and a livid bruise appearing across the side of his cheek.

"Anakin, what I said was the truth," Obi-Wan said, clutching the single thin guardrail for support as he drew himself up, the hurt in his eyes making Qui-Gon's heart clench, and he heard Vader growl.

"The _hell_ it was!" Vader snarled and another Force-wave slammed into Obi-Wan, ramming him against the rail, which snapped under the strain. Qui-Gon fought against whatever locked him in place, trying to run forward to grab onto his apprentice. He could do nothing as Obi-Wan fell backwards off the catwalk when the rail failed to support him, his blue-green eyes wide with shock.

"_Anakin!_" Obi-Wan cried, stretching his hand out, and Qui-Gon struggled, his mind yelling and cursing as he watched Obi-Wan plummet down towards the lava. He could see the fear in Obi-Wan's eyes, and an anger like he'd never known raged through him when Vader began to laugh. If he'd been able to attack the Sith, he would've.

_This cannot be happening!_ his mind screamed. This was just a vision; it had to be! His padawan, his _son_, wasn't going to fall to his death at the hands of some turned apprentice! How could Obi-Wan have remained so calm throughout the past week? Hadn't this been eating him from the inside out?

"Obi-Wan! _Obi-Wan!_" Qui-Gon yelled, watching in horror as his apprentice hit the molten rock, the white-hot river consuming him before he even had the chance to cry out.

"_NO!_"

The Force began to scream.

* * *

All Jedi on Coruscant that day froze when the Force fell utterly silent. Initiates were puzzled when their weak attempts to connect with it failed, padawans began to worry that something had gone wrong with their techniques and they'd somehow been blinded to it, Knights felt an uncommon flash of fear, and Masters all but panicked when the comforting presence that had been their companion for years went still. 

Then it began roaring, a mind-blowing scream tearing through it and sending every Jedi to their knees in pain. The more sensitive ones sobbed at the blackness and the grief that pounded them, while the more experienced ones threw up every shield possible just to stave off the assault.

No Jedi had felt anything like it. The Force was _howling_ in pain, writhing and heaving and shuddering, and no one knew what to do, or what they even _could_ do, for that matter. They didn't know why it was acting the way it was, so every Jedi fought to weather the storm, with the older ones attempting to protect the younger ones, who could do nothing but clutch their heads and cry.

And then, as suddenly as it had begun, the storm passed, and the Force returned to normal, leaving all the Jedi to pick themselves up and wonder what in the galaxy had just happened.

Two of the most experienced Jedi, who had been walking down the hall towards an apartment that belonged to a certain Master and apprentice, picked themselves up and shared a worried look.

"What was that?" the taller Master whispered, still shaking as he helped the shorter Master to his feet.

"Know, I do not," the shorter Master responded, his green eyes narrowing as he spoke. "Sense something terrible has happened, I do. Hurry, we must, to Qui-Gon and his apprentice."

They began to run.

* * *

Deep within the secure chambers of his most private quarters, the second, more powerful shadow stirred from his dark meditation. He opened a pair of eyes, yellowed from his contact with the dark power, which instantly narrowed in contemplation of the great disturbance he had just sensed. 

It had come from the Temple.

He sat back, gasping as the Force began to churn chaotically, howling and screaming in pain, and he reveled in it, sucking it towards him. He basked in the anguish he felt, letting it flow over him and fill him up with power, and he was angered when the Force calmed at last.

What had caused it?

Sitting up, he began to focus, tracing the path of that great dark wave, until he found his way into the Jedi Temple, watching its occupants blink and shake themselves in amazement. He reached out further, trying to sense the presence that had released so much _dark_ into the Force, and when he arrived at his destination, he wasn't the least bit surprised.

It was Kenobi, and the Jedi's life hung by the tiniest, most frayed thread.

_Pity_, part of him thought. He would've liked to study the Jedi up close, but he would settle for him dying.

He withdrew then, settling back into his meditation. He had a new feeling to contemplate, one that had cropped up in the wake of the wave, and he was eager to study all the different facets it presented.

Perhaps it could help to speed along his plans… his lips twisted and parted in a smile, his teeth flashing in the darkness. Yes, it certainly could.

_Perfect._

* * *


	19. Chapter 18

Hey there, everyone! Hopefully this past week hasn't killed off my wonderful reviewers, what with that evil cliffie I gave you last week. I got 64 reviews last week _(64!)_ which is the most I've ever gotten for a chapter. I'm just so glad to see everyone enjoying this story; I do happy-dances around in the privacy of my own room, and I certainly won't subject you all to that horror. But let me say a huge _thank you_ to all of my reviewers! I try my best to reply to them as they come in, but what with my time schedule the way it is, I'm afraid I don't have enough to answer everyone. (Especially when I have twenty new ones in my inbox!) But do know that I love you all and I appreciate everything, even if I never get a chance to respond to you. :)

All righty, I think that's everything! Now, please enjoy this next chapter! It's a little shorter than usual, but it resolves some things that I've been getting questions about, so hopefully no one will be disappointed. :D

* * *

18.

* * *

Anakin gasped awake, jerking as he felt that strange energy coiling around him and screaming in a voice he swore sounded like Obi-Wan, only it couldn't possibly be Obi-Wan, because Obi-Wan would never sound so tortured and afraid. His mind had to be playing tricks on him; that's all there was to it.

The scream cut off, swallowed into the churning, boiling energy that was somehow blacker than the depths of space. Anakin shivered uncontrollably, clutching his blanket and Obi-Wan's robe for some comfort. It grew stronger, making him sick to his stomach as it wailed and yawed and pitched; he'd long since slammed his eyes shut, fearing that the room would somehow be spinning.

Part of him felt like he was trapped in an out-of-control 'racer, or even worse, a plummeting lift, which he knew was hurtling to its doom and he could do nothing to stop it. The clamoring grew louder, more painful, and Anakin shoved his pillow over his head, but it did no good. It was the energy that made him feel like he did, and since it wasn't physical, he could do nothing but fight the tears that sprang to his eyes and hope he lived to see another day.

Then it stopped.

Anakin shuddered, and once he drew up enough courage, he poked his head out from under the pillow, trying to figure out what had happened.

From what he could see, nothing in the common space was disturbed, and he sat up slowly, frowning. The dining chairs remained upright, the datapads were still on the shelves, and the couch he lay on hadn't moved a jot. Surely _something_ must've caused that… that… well, whatever it was. So why had he felt like he was dying and yet everything around him seemed all right? He thought that energy connected everything.

Then Anakin saw him.

"Qui-Gon!" he cried, his heart stopping for a fraction of a second, and he threw off his covers, flying to the Jedi Master's side.

Qui-Gon lay on his side between the armchair and the couch, his body curled inward slightly. His eyes were shut and his face was molded into a rather peaceful expression. Anakin swallowed around the lump of fear that rose in his throat and shook the older man as hard as he could, trying to get him to wake.

…_please please please…_

_He can't be dead!_ his mind shrieked. _He can't be!_

Anakin breathed a huge sigh of relief when Qui-Gon stirred, his deep blue eyes blinking up at the boy.

"…mm…Ani…ken?" he slurred, as though his tongue were too thick for his mouth, and he squinted when Anakin nodded eagerly.

"Yeah," Anakin said, smiling as Qui-Gon rolled onto his back with a groan and began rubbing his eyes. "What just happened? I felt really strange, like everything around me was going nuts."

"Hm," Qui-Gon murmured, propping himself up onto his elbows and shaking his head as he shut his eyes.

"Maybe you didn't feel it," Anakin said quickly while glancing around the rest of the room. "I mean, you were knocked out, so maybe it happened while you weren't…"

He trailed off when his gaze landed on a second, collapsed figure.

_Obi-Wan._

Anakin's heart froze for the second time; his gut felt like someone had dropped it in a bucket of ice. Obi-Wan lay on his back in front of the windows, his knees bent to one side, an arm resting across his stomach limply, and his glassy eyes stared up at the ceiling.

_No..._

His chest wasn't moving.

_...no..._

His eyes weren't blinking.

_...no no no no no no no no no!_

Anakin backed away, horror rising up in him like some nasty, swirling sandstorm, his gaze locked on the lifeless body before him. This couldn't be, part of him railed; it just couldn't be! Obi-Wan wasn't really lying there, still as a statue. It was just Anakin's awful imagination messing with him and making him think that one of the Jedi that he'd grown so fond of over the past week was lying there…

…_dead_…

"_No!_" he heard Qui-Gon exclaim and the Jedi threw himself towards the other, one of his large hands clasping one of Obi-Wan's wrists as he searched for a pulse.

The swear Qui-Gon uttered then was enough to shock Anakin from his stupor, and he watched through steadily blurring eyes as the Jedi Master began to perform some kind of artificial breathing technique, one that Anakin had seen a neighbor do when a young girl had collapsed in a similar way.

"Padawan, don't you _dare_ do this," Anakin heard the Jedi Master mutter as he pressed down on Obi-Wan's chest in steady intervals. "If you die now, over some stupid _vision_, I swear to the heavens above I will follow you all the way into the underworld of the Force and I will _kill_ you!"

The door chime rang and before Qui-Gon could be interrupted, Anakin leapt to his feet.

"I'll get it!" he yelled, racing across the common area to slam his palm against the controls, and the door slid open to reveal two Jedi he'd never met but seemed awfully familiar.

"Young Skywalker," the shorter, green one croaked, and Anakin blinked as he recognized the Master from Obi-Wan's description. "Sensed a great disturbance, we did."

"Obi-Wan's dead," his mouth blurted before he could stop it, and watched the two Jedi start in surprise.

"_What?!_" the taller one actually shouted, and Anakin flinched before standing aside so they could race inside. The taller one kicked his boots off before he stormed after a hobbling Master Yoda, who actually made excellent time, considering how old he was supposed to be.

"Move you must, Qui-Gon," Anakin heard Master Yoda say, and he drew near the small gathering cautiously, his fear holding him back.

"Master, I cannot! I'm not going to let him die!"

"Listen you did not!" Master Yoda said sharply, hitting Qui-Gon's upper arm with a pointed _thwack!_ and the Jedi Master reeled back in shock. "Save him, I will!"

Anakin drew even closer, standing beside the unknown Master and peering around Master Yoda, who placed one claw-like hand on Obi-Wan's still unmoving chest. Anakin held his breath as he felt that strange energy surge around the small Jedi, and then a powerful jolt shook Obi-Wan's body.

The padawan didn't respond at first, but when Master Yoda repeated the action, Obi-Wan gasped loudly, his back arching and his eyes fluttering. His hands twitched and he rolled towards them, coughing violently, and Anakin let out the breath he'd been holding, his shoulders slumping in relief.

"Thank the Force," he heard Qui-Gon sigh as he reached forward and began to rub Obi-Wan's back in steady, up and down motions. "I didn't know you could use the Force like that, Master Yoda."

"Eight-hundred and fifty odd years old, I am," Master Yoda replied as he leaned on his gimer stick, and Anakin stared in shock. "Learned much, I have, and glad, I am, that of some use it can be."

"What happened, Qui-Gon?" the unknown Master asked, frowning down at the pair. "We felt a disturbance like no other. The entire Temple was on its knees as the Force went completely out of control."

Qui-Gon froze a little at that, and he lifted his head to stare up at the other Master. "What do you mean, Mace?"

"Exactly what I said," Master Mace replied, raising an eyebrow or two; Anakin couldn't really tell from his vantage point.

"Came from Padawan Kenobi, that wave did," Master Yoda said quietly, his gaze still focused steadily on the gasping Jedi, and everyone stared at him. "Though know how he came to suffer so greatly, I do not."

"Could it be from those visions you said he saw? Could they have upset him that deeply?" Master Mace asked, turning his attention to Qui-Gon, whose gaze dropped to Obi-Wan. Anakin glanced down as well, taking a step forward, and he watched Obi-Wan lift his head slowly and freeze.

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked softly, reaching for that link of energy that bound them together, and tried to send his question there too.

He watched the Jedi start slightly in response, his blue-green eyes widening as they focused on Anakin.

Though there was a conversation going on around them, it stopped when Obi-Wan reached forward, his icy fingertips brushing away some strands of hair from Anakin's forehead.

"Are you… okay?" Anakin whispered, trying to open himself completely to the link, if that was at all possible, and he could _feel_ Obi-Wan reaching along it, gently brushing up against him. He tried to send a hug, or whatever he felt like when someone hugged him, and watched Obi-Wan squeeze his eyes shut.

"No darkness…" the Jedi whispered, relaxing somehow, and Anakin watched the three Jedi Masters start in surprise.

Obi-Wan pushed himself up then, and held his arms open in an obvious invitation, his expression relaxing into a small smile. Swallowing around the sudden lump in his throat, Anakin threw himself into Obi-Wan's embrace, tucking himself against the Jedi and wrapping his small arms around him as best he could.

_Stars,_ he'd been so _scared_…

"It's all right, Ani," Obi-Wan murmured as he rocked back and forth, his chin resting atop Anakin's head, who realized then he was crying. "It's all right. I know you were afraid, but everything's okay now. I'm fine."

"Qui-Gon, you were saying something about those visions?" he heard Master Mace say quietly, and Anakin peeked up to find Qui-Gon watching them with a strange, thoughtful expression. He felt the energy that linked Obi-Wan to Qui-Gon pulse back and forth, and watched as Qui-Gon leaned forward to draw both of them into an embrace. Anakin felt Obi-Wan stilling as his head rested on Qui-Gon's shoulder, and a sharp blast of fear burst through the boy, one that Obi-Wan quieted with a gentle hug.

"I'm not going anywhere, Ani, but I am going to rest," he said. "I'm tired."

"'Kay," Anakin whispered, hunkering down and leaning against the two Jedi. He pressed his ear to Obi-Wan's chest, just in case. A steady heartbeat met him, making him sigh in relief, and he then glanced up at Qui-Gon, who smiled down at them gently.

"I don't think they're visions at all," Qui-Gon said at last. "I think they're actual memories, of a future that could have been."

Anakin gasped, blinking up at the Jedi Master, and watched as both Master Mace and Master Yoda reeled backwards.

The tall Jedi plopped into the armchair, his expression stunned. "But… but how is something like that even possible? And what do you mean, 'could have been'?"

"I believe the Force sent Obi-Wan back in time thirteen years so that he could undo an awful future," Qui-Gon said, and Master Yoda appeared to consider him gravely. "When you mentioned that a light lingered in him, perhaps it meant this sudden acquisition of memories."

_Memories?_ Anakin blinked a little and peeked up at Obi-Wan, who cracked open an eye when he felt someone looking at him.

"When I was meditating just now, I was somehow drawn into Obi-Wan's… well, I'm not sure what he was doing," Qui-Gon said, and the link pulsed between him and Obi-Wan, which made him quirk an eyebrow. "He says he was trying to work through his grief, because it was affecting his ability to focus properly. Somehow I got sucked in, but my presence made it spiral out of control."

"What did you see?" Master Mace asked, and Anakin heard Qui-Gon sigh a little, the link pulsing back and forth again.

"Obi-Wan's life," Qui-Gon said at last, his arms tightening around the two. "In what I saw, I'd been killed by the Sith I fought on Tatooine, and Obi-Wan killed him in response, which he was knighted for. He then took an apprentice, raised that apprentice, became a Master, fought in a war, and watched as the Sith took over the Senate and began exterminating the Jedi."

"You can't be serious," Master Mace whispered, but Master Yoda merely murmured a soft sound, tapping a finger against his gimer stick.

"Ring true, these words do," Master Yoda said, his gaze drifting from Obi-Wan to Anakin, and finally resting on Qui-Gon. "And explains, it does, your padawan's altered Force-presence. Unable to change something so central so drastically, mere visions are."

_You mean… you're not a padawan?_ Anakin tried to ask Obi-Wan and watched him nod his head ever so slightly.

"But how is this even possible?" Master Mace was saying, but Anakin wasn't paying attention. He felt like he was missing something very important, with this revelation about Obi-Wan stirring something in the depths of his mind that he should've realized a long time ago.

"_I'm_ that apprentice," he whispered, feeling his eyes go wide as the room went dead silent. "Those times you slipped up and called me 'padawan', it was because it was a habit that you couldn't easily break."

Obi-Wan had opened both eyes as Anakin pulled himself up so he could meet the Jedi face to face. He felt Obi-Wan tense in something he could only describe as fear, their link going as silent as the room, and he frowned lightly. Why hadn't Obi-Wan said anything earlier? Was it such a bad thing that it had to be hidden?

"Not bad, Ani," Obi-Wan whispered. "You were my padawan for twelve long years, and I didn't say anything because I didn't want that knowledge to affect the Council's decision. I also didn't want you to get your hopes up in case they decided not to train you. Or, if they did, I didn't want you to be upset if they didn't assign me as your Master."

"Oh," Anakin whispered, frowning as he tried to consider Obi-Wan's perspective. If he'd been given that kind of knowledge, how would he have responded?

"Sense much darkness, I do," Master Yoda said, "in the future you lived. Trying to change it, were you? Trying to prevent it from occurring?"

Obi-Wan shut his eyes. "My mistakes were serious, Master Yoda. I saw hundreds of Jedi murdered by a Sith, who had once been their friend, _my_ friend, and if I'd only paid more attention to him, I could've stopped it."

"_What did you lose?" Anakin asked quietly._

"_Everything," came the whisper._

"You watched me die," Anakin said softly, feeling the energy around him murmur the truth to his words. "That's why you're so sad. That's what you're hiding."

Obi-Wan opened his eyes, one of his hands coming up to smooth back Anakin's hair, a motion he leaned into slightly. "That's true," he replied gently. "From a certain point of view, I did watch you die."

Obi-Wan was still talking, but Anakin didn't hear. His eyes were a million klicks away, seeing things he'd never thought possible, and he could only wonder where they came from. He'd be able to tell if they came through his bond with Obi-Wan…

Anakin watched as Obi-Wan grew older, his warmth vanishing behind a sarcastic mask that hid his wounds, watched him fight, watched him fly, watched him recoil in horror as the galaxy around him dissolved from underneath his feet. He saw the battles Obi-Wan fought, both with a lightsaber and with the troops he commanded as a general, and he watched as those troops turned on him, nearly killing him as he fled. He felt Obi-Wan's pain as he walked through the battlefield the Temple had become, shutting his eyes against the death.

Mostly, though, he watched himself, because he was there, growing older with each passing second. He watched, horrified, as a darkness settled around him, making him cold and flippant. He could feel the disdain he held for the Jedi, he could feel the anger that grew in him, and he could feel the conflicting emotions that rose within his other self when it came to Obi-Wan. The Anakin he saw grew to love the man, but he trusted Obi-Wan with nothing close to his heart, and it poisoned everything.

He watched them fight across a catwalk, with Obi-Wan trying to reason with him, but his other self would have none of it, until… _until_…

"It was me," Anakin whispered, shutting his eyes as he came back to himself, and tears wet his cheeks. "I'm the one who… who…"

"_No,_" came the fierce whisper. "Ani, you are _not_ that person."

"But I could be!" he yelled, a vision of his adult self rising before him, his eyes yellowed and his face twisted into a contemptuous sneer. "I _could_ be!"

"Ani…"

"And if you knew this, why didn't you just kill me when we first met?" he continued, his voice choking as he sobbed. "Then I couldn't become that horrible monster! I don't want to get so evil that I would kill innocent people! I don't want to kill those that I love! I don't want to hate you!"

"_Exactly_," came the reply, and he was drawn into a bone-crushing embrace, one he couldn't struggle against. "You can choose, Ani, so choose _not_ to hate me."

He felt the link open fully, and he tentatively did the same, afraid of what he might find.

_-Ani, what do you feel?-_ he heard someone ask, and he shut his eyes, letting the emotions that poured through the bond wash over him. Pain; that was the first one he felt, but it wasn't as horrible as he remembered it being, and then came exhaustion. There was a touch of exasperation, though mostly there was relief, that everyone finally knew what had been hidden, and underneath it all, was an emotion that wrapped itself around him, that was so utterly _happy_ when he was near.

_Love_, he realized with a start, basking in its warmth. It was the kind of love he had for his mother, the deep and boundless kind that made him do incredible things, like beat up kids twice his size when they'd insulted her. It was the kind of love he could feel Obi-Wan had for Qui-Gon, which gave him the strength to strike down an opponent with more power and skill, and made him push himself to his limits.

And Obi-Wan had the same kind for him.

It overwhelmed him, leaving him speechless, and it made him want to cry, though he wanted to laugh at the same time. He'd felt so strange ever since leaving Tatooine, part of him always afraid of being a burden, and it was such a relief to know that he would never be a problem. He was _loved_, he was accepted for who he was, and no matter what he did, it would always be there, to cherish and protect him.

_-You see, Ani? I could never kill you. _Never._-_

He nodded, part of him hoping he wasn't bawling. He clung to someone, Obi-Wan he realized, with all his might, and the link closed enough to bring him back to the apartment. His gaze fell on the two Jedi Masters watching them closely, one with the distinct expression of fear, the other with a cool, scrutinizing look.

A pang of fear echoed through him then. _–They aren't going to train me, are they,-_ he thought along the link, and felt Obi-Wan hug him more tightly, sending soft, soothing whispers to him.

_-If they decide not to, you don't have to worry, Ani. I'd never let you get sent away, to live with people you don't know,-_ came the reply, one that made him blink in surprise. _–I'd leave with you, and we'd go somewhere with lots of water, and we'd work to get enough money to free your mother.-_

He pulled away enough to stare up at Obi-Wan, and found him wearing a serious expression. _–You really mean it?-_

_-I really do,-_ Obi-Wan replied, smiling faintly, and Anakin snuggled back into his embrace, a huge part of him sighing again in relief. No matter what happened to him, he'd be taken care of. As disappointing as it would be to be turned down by the Council, living somewhere with Obi-Wan would make up for it, and if they could free his mom, well, that would be wonderful.

_-Qui-Gon wants to know what we've been talking about, Ani,-_ he heard Obi-Wan ask as he relaxed against someone. _–Do you mind if I tell him?-_

He shook his head, feeling the two Jedi converse as a heated conversation rose up around him. As far as he could tell, Master Mace wanted to tell the Council about what they'd discovered, but Master Yoda would have none of it, citing the panic it would unleash. He was saying something about how they couldn't let Obi-Wan's memories of a future that probably wouldn't even take place now affect their final decision about Anakin, who yawned as quietly as possible.

_-Qui-Gon said he'll join us if the Council decides not to train you,-_ came the thought, and he swore heard the two of them laughing with each other about something, but he'd pressed his ear against Obi-Wan's chest and the steady heartbeat was quickly lulling him back to sleep.

_-Get some rest, Ani,­-_ came a voice that sounded a lot like Qui-Gon. _–You certainly need it.-_

He wasted not another second, falling into a deep, peaceful sleep.


	20. Chapter 19

Hey there, everyone! Thank you _so, so_ much for all your lovely reviews that last chapter. The most yet! (grins) I still continue to be floored by the response to this fic, and I love every single one of you to pieces! (passes out hugs and cookies)

Well, I know this author's note is a little short this week, but ehh, you're more interested in the chapter anyway, aren't you? Have a happy valentine's day, everyone, and enjoy the latest chapter! Consider it my gift to you!

* * *

19.

* * *

"Yes, my apprentice? Do you have something to report?" came the raspy voice over the communicator.

"The target has been moved to the Healer's wing," the first shadow hissed, watching the Jedi sleep though his electrobinoculars. "He's in the perfect position for capture, as there are no Masters around, but there is a little boy with him, the same one who never seems to leave his side. Instructions, my Master? Shall I kill the child?"

"No," came the slow response, as though his Master was thinking. "Take them both, unharmed if you can. The child could be used to make him talk, if he is reluctant to divulge any information."

"It shall be done, my Master," he replied and cut the transmission.

* * *

Anakin awoke with a start, something inside him telling him that things weren't right. He looked around, his lips twisting into a frown, and his eyes widened as they tried to pierce through the shadows of the medical room…

He found nothing.

Huffing a little at himself in annoyance, he carefully settled back against Obi-Wan, who remained asleep.

Anakin woke up earlier that day when Qui-Gon moved to stand, and he walked with the Jedi Master to the Healer's wing, where they were going to make sure there wasn't anything wrong with Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan _had_ nearly died, after all.

Anakin didn't really like being there, watching as a Healer did some kind of scan on the Jedi, but he didn't have a choice. After concluding Obi-Wan was fine, only experiencing an extreme case of exhaustion (Qui-Gon said that he hadn't been sleeping, merely lowering himself into a healing trance, which, according to him, wasn't a good substitute for sleep), they said they would keep him overnight. Anakin _really_ hadn't liked that idea, but it wasn't his decision, so he watched as they gave Obi-Wan some kind of mild sedative to ensure he got a full night's rest no matter what happened around him.

Then Anakin refused to leave.

The Healers finally compromised, letting him and Qui-Gon (who really didn't want to leave either, Anakin could feel it) stay in the waiting room down the hall. In the meantime, he and Qui-Gon went to get something to eat, as the Jedi Master hadn't eaten lunch and Anakin couldn't remember eating anything all day. Then they returned to the Healer's wing, setting up camp in the area given to them.

Once Anakin was certain Qui-Gon had fallen fast asleep, he crept into Obi-Wan's darkened room and curled up beside the Jedi. He smiled when an arm looped around him; even in sleep, Obi-Wan knew him and strove to protect him.

He fell asleep quickly, tucked up against the Jedi, his ear listening for Obi-Wan's steady heartbeat. He'd been sleeping deeply, too, until _something_ woke him –

A shadow moved across his vision.

Anakin jerked upright, opening his mouth to scream, but a gloved hand clamped down over it, shoving something down his throat. He swallowed reflexively, but tried to cough and gag it back up, struggling against the person's durasteel grip.

"Stop fighting," it hissed and something hit him upside the head, sending his world turning over and over. He gasped for breath, his vision blurring and his limbs shaking, and he saw a pair of smart black boots walk up to him (when had he fallen to the ground?).

"Come on, little brat. My Master would like to meet you," the person rasped, and Anakin peered up to find that the stranger had thrown the still unconscious Obi-Wan over his shoulder.

"No," Anakin muttered, his body feeling funny, like it was too exhausted to do anything. He tried to back away when the person reached for him, yanking him up by his wrist and then tucking him under his arm.

_Qui-Gon!_ he screamed into the energy around him, willing it to reach the Jedi Master in the other room. _Qui-Gon help! Obi-Wan and I are being kidnapped!_

"None of that now," the person hissed and another blow sent him spiraling into unconsciousness.

* * *

Qui-Gon awoke with a start, neck protesting loudly and back groaning, as he'd been sleeping on a bench in the waiting room. He found himself rolling off it when he lost his balance. Uttering a muffled curse, he picked himself up and shook his head vigorously, trying to figure out what in the world had awoken him.

_Qui-Gon!_ came the panicked shout, fear blasting through the Force, and he jerked to his feet.

_Anakin?_

He looked around for the boy and it was then that he realized Anakin wasn't on the opposite bench. Had he gotten up to go to the 'fresher and gotten lost? No, that theory was shot down when he saw that the pillow and blanket were gone. What had happened? Where had he gone?

"Do you have to ask?" Qui-Gon muttered, rolling his eyes a little. Anakin must have crawled in with Obi-Wan, as he had been even more reluctant than Qui-Gon to let the Jedi out of his sight.

Then what was wrong? Why was he so afraid?

_It's Obi-Wan,_ Qui-Gon realized, spinning and racing towards the room they'd put his apprentice in. _Something's wrong with Obi-Wan._

_Qui-Gon, help!_ he heard Anakin call, and tried to send back some form of reassurance, to let the boy know he was coming. _Obi-Wan and I are being kidnapped!_

"What?!"

That thought spurred him onwards and he reached the door, slamming his palm down on the controls.

It didn't open.

Uttering a string of words part of him hoped no child would hear, he tried the controls again, with the same result.

He then reached for his lightsaber, uttering the loudest curse yet when his hand groped empty air. Of all the times to forget to clip it to his belt! The lightsaber lay next to his makeshift bed in the lobby, too far away to be of any use.

Had years of experience taught him nothing?

_-Obi-Wan!-_ he yelled through their bond and met with sleepy silence, part of him kicking himself repeatedly. How could he have forgotten about the sedative? Why had he even let the Healers give Obi-Wan such a thing?

_Calm down,_ he told himself, and stretched out with the Force, pulling and pushing the flimsy door open. The sight that met him once he managed to get into the room made him freeze: a hooded figure stood before the large window, which was smashed. A still-sleeping Obi-Wan was slung over his left shoulder while he held an unconscious Anakin under his right arm, both of them limp as rags. He had one booted foot poised on the windowsill as he prepared to jump into the waiting speeder, and when he glanced back at Qui-Gon, a feral sneer twisted his tattooed features.

"Stop!" Qui-Gon exclaimed, rushing forward as the Sith tossed Anakin into the backseat of the speeder. He then whirled towards Qui-Gon, holding up a hand.

"Not today, old man," he hissed, and Qui-Gon barely had any warning when a powerful Force-push slammed into him, sending him careening back the way he came. He flew through the door, hitting the wall of the hallway with a painful _thump!_ and his vision blurred when the wind was knocked from his lungs.

Calling on the Force, he steadied himself and picked himself up just as the Sith leapt into the speeder and flew away, his taillights disappearing into Coruscant night.

_No._

Qui-Gon leaned against the mangled doorframe for a moment, reaching out with the Force to try and follow the rapidly vanishing speeder. A powerful mental blow sent him reeling, and during those few precious seconds, any trace of the Sith vanished.

_No!_

He stood there, gripping the doorway and staring after the vanished speeder in disbelief, part of his mind screaming that this was impossible. Just as things had started to return to normal (as normal as they could get, really, considering that his padawan had the memories of a Jedi Master), the Sith resurfaced and decided to kidnap Obi-Wan and Anakin!

Why, though? What would the Sith want with…

_They know,_ Qui-Gon thought with a trickle of fear, his posture stiffening. _Obi-Wan knows which Sith is manipulating the Senate, and somehow they know he knows._

Unfortunately, for all the memories Qui-Gon saw earlier that day, he hadn't seen anything that would tell him who the Master Sith was. He saw a lot of apprentices, from the Sith who'd been before him a few seconds ago to a turned-Anakin, but there was no mention of the alter ego of the mysterious Darth Sidious. Somehow, Obi-Wan kept that from him, even when he had no real control over what Qui-Gon saw.

But why take Anakin, he mused? Why not just kill him, if the boy was in the way?

_Unless..._

Qui-Gon spun away from the room, racing back towards his makeshift bed. He slammed his feet into his boots and hooked his lightsaber to his belt, throwing on his robe and leaving the Healers. He needed to inform the Council of this and he needed to do so _now,_ before the Sith could get far. They'd have to have all the ports closed, or at least have Jedi running checks on all outgoing ships to make sure they couldn't get off-world, they'd have to set up search parties to attempt to locate them…

_The Sith know Obi-Wan knows something_, he thought in the back of his mind as the rest of him began forming possible plans to locate them. _But they don't know _what_. That's why they've taken Anakin. I'm sure they've been observing us somehow; that's why they knew to attack tonight, when Obi-Wan was sedated, because it made things easier. They know Anakin can be used against him._

Images began to flash through his mind of the most horrible things they could do to the boy, and he forced himself to stop. He had to remember that Obi-Wan had the skills of a powerful Master. As strange as it was to admit, Qui-Gon knew that his apprentice was more than capable of handling himself and the situation.

_I will remain calm,_ Qui-Gon told himself, blowing out a breath. _It won't help things if I panic. I need to meet with Mace and Master Yoda and discuss a plan of action, and the Council must be told._

What, though?

He wasn't about to tell them that his padawan had been taken because he knew more about the Sith than all of them combined, since Qui-Gon would have to explain how Obi-Wan knew. That meant explaining about the memories, and how Obi-Wan had suddenly acquired Master-level skills, ones many of them didn't have, because his soul had somehow aged thirteen years.

Qui-Gon had enough trouble accepting it as it was, with a large part of him shaking its head over and over, telling him that it was all just some crazy dream, and he'd wake up to find the galaxy turned right side up again.

Yes, all right, that part of him argued, it did explain everything, from the altered presence to the shadowed eyes, but such a thing was impossible!

He would've instantly dismissed it as such, had he remained unexposed to Obi-Wan's memories. He could barely begin to relate to the life his apprentice lived, where the Sith were a constant threat and where out in the field of battle, the enemy could be anyone. Qui-Gon realized how lucky he was that Obi-Wan hadn't cut his throat instantly upon waking, an action that, sadly enough, had saved his life many times.

_No wonder I could barely recognize him,_ Qui-Gon thought as he turned a corner. _He'd become a completely different person. Having Anakin as an apprentice, growing into a Master, and fighting a war has given him a level of maturity that I thought I'd never see him achieve._

It must've been hell for him to hide it, to go back to being a padawan again. He must've been chafing horribly every time Qui-Gon had given him an order, as he'd been his own master for so long.

_Well,_ Qui-Gon thought, sighing a little. _I got my answer to all the questions I had, and I have to say that it went beyond any expectations I'd formed._

As for what they were going to do about Obi-Wan's sudden change… Qui-Gon agreed with Yoda, that none of this could come out until after the Council decided Anakin's fate, and though Mace was irked by it, he knew it wasn't fair to judge the boy on something he hadn't done yet. They hadn't come to a conclusion about Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon's growling stomach finally put an end to their discussion. Mace laughed a little at that, and they decided to meditate and sleep before talking about it again.

He still didn't know what to say to the Council, though, without having it be an outright lie.

He supposed that he could say he didn't know why the Sith had taken the two, which was technically true, because he only had suspicions. Yes, he did feel that they were correct, and his feelings usually turned out to be accurate, but perhaps he could pretend to go along with the Council, who tended to call his hunches inaccurate assumptions. He doubted it would completely fool them, as Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn rarely agreed with them, but if he started to discuss his ideas and had Yoda and Mace say that they didn't have time for his guesses, he knew the Council would go along with it and let him alone.

_It won't work,_ part of him whispered. _They'll know you're hiding something._

Then perhaps if Yoda said that he and Qui-Gon had already discussed it? That wouldn't be a lie, as Qui-Gon intended to seek him out before going anywhere near the Council. Yoda could get away with demanding a reprieve until after Obi-Wan and Anakin were found, and perhaps he could say that the Sith thought Obi-Wan knew something important, though he didn't know what.

Then it all became a matter of actually finding them.

Qui-Gon heaved a small sigh as he started for Mace's quarters, which were closer to the Healers than Yoda's. The bond was utterly silent, though that was because Obi-Wan was out cold. Even once his padawan awoke, though, who's to say the Sith wouldn't have some sophisticated way of shielding him? They certainly had been hiding themselves well, after all, and would probably just extend that to cover Obi-Wan.

Would it silence training bonds? Qui-Gon had no way of knowing.

Perhaps if he couldn't find Obi-Wan, maybe he could find Anakin instead. The boy certainly had a powerful Force-presence, one he had come to recognize quite well, but part of him huffed a little; he knew that the Sith would shield anyone they'd taken, even if they weren't a Force-sensitive.

_One step at a time,_ he told himself, forcing his mind to focus strictly on the present. _Talk to Mace and Yoda; see if they have any suggestions._

He set off to do just that.

* * *

Mace Windu was having a wonderful dream. He relaxed before a giant waterfall, the gentle spray of the water brushing his skin, life feeding the Living Force around him, and he basked in the Light, relishing the warmth.

Then the door chime began to ring.

Mace shook himself from his sleep, an un-Jedi part of him grumbling about it being only the second hour and how he should just shut his eyes and go back to bed. He tried to, rolling over and shoving a pillow over his head, and felt a rush of relief when the person gave up on the chime.

He growled softly then; the person was banging on his door.

_All right,_ he muttered to himself, rolling off his sleep couch and groping for a robe to throw over his sleep clothes. He then stumbled through his apartment, rubbing his eyes and yawning, and palmed open the main door.

"Qui-Gon?" he asked, squinting against the light of the hall as he tried to make out the tall, dark Jedi who stood on his doorstep.

"You could've answered faster," the man grumbled and Mace blinked once his eyes adjusted. It was Qui-Gon all right, his hair mussed from sleep, his clothes awry, and a worried frown on his face.

"What's… goin' on?" Mace asked, his words punctuated by a yawn. "What happened?"

"Obi-Wan and Anakin have been kidnapped."

Mace blinked, his mind startling fully awake. "You can't be serious."

Qui-Gon smiled tightly, his eyes dark. "Oh I am. It seems the Sith did indeed follow us to Coruscant and have now decided to make off with my apprentice. To what ends, however, I only have assumptions."

Mace thought for a moment as he stepped back inside his apartment and pulled his boots on. "Do you think they might know of his visions, er, memories?" he asked, watching Qui-Gon's expression darken. "Yoda did say that he might be the key to staving off the approaching darkness. Perhaps they know this and are trying to neutralize him."

Qui-Gon looked decidedly alarmed at that, and Mace winced a little at his choice of words.

"Those are my worst fears," Qui-Gon said as they started down the hall, heading towards Yoda's apartments. "But I think they have something else in mind first; otherwise they would've killed him in his sleep."

Mace nearly froze when he began putting different pieces together. "Yoda said he might be the key to preventing something terrible. But in order for him to know how to prevent it, he'd have to know what it is, right?"

"Exactly," Qui-Gon said. "He knows how the Sith could rise to power."

He looked at Mace then, his eyes glittering in the low lights of the hall. "He told me earlier this week that he watched the galaxy spiral into chaos; that the worlds came crashing down. And what do the Sith ultimately want?"

"They want power," Mace replied and they started walking again, their pace doubled. "They want to destroy the Jedi and reign over the galaxy."

"That's also why they've taken Anakin. They want him for insurance, in case Obi-Wan is uncooperative," Qui-Gon continued, and Mace suppressed a shiver.

"Dear Force, think of what they'll do to them!" Mace whispered and Qui-Gon shot him a look.

"I'm trying not to," he said. "We have to mobilize quickly. We can't let them get off-world. We'll have no way of finding them then, and Obi-Wan and Anakin will be as good as dead."

"You need to get to Yoda," Mace said as they reached the lifts. "I'll wake up the rest of the Council and we'll get search parties going. The other Masters must be told about your apprentice's vision, Qui-Gon. They're going to want to know why the Sith targeted him and we have to give them a reason."

"I know," Qui-Gon whispered as the lift arrived. "I only hope we won't be too late."


	21. Chapter 20

Hey there, everyone! Sorry about the delay on this; I hope you can all forgive me for leaving you with such an awful cliffie! In my defense, I was having internet problems last week, and things didn't resolve themselves until Monday of this week. (shakes fist at Comcast)

Anyway, I want to say a HUGE thank you to all my reviewers, and thank you for your concerned PMs! I'm glad to see people so involved in the outcome of the story, and hopefully this wait wasn't too terrible!

Now, off with you! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

20.

* * *

Obi-Wan struggled into consciousness, his brain feeling awfully muzzy, and his eyelids refused to part. He moved to stretch and started when he realized his hands weren't moving.

His eyes snapped open when adrenaline forced him into overdrive, his mind slamming up shields without a thought, and his gaze darted around the room. He certainly wasn't in his quarters, where he finally passed out, and part of him had a sinking suspicion that he wasn't even in the Temple.

Unless Mace and Master Yoda deemed him some kind of threat…?

_But would they really lock you up?_ he thought, frowning slightly. The room he found himself in was definitely a cell, with no visible door, though he assumed it was because he couldn't differentiate any lines along the smooth black walls. It was rather large for a cell though, and it had absolutely no furniture. There was underfoot lighting, the bulbs positioned several centimeters below the grating that served as a floor, and it was rather uncomfortable to sit on, but Obi-Wan had no choice.

_Perhaps it's some kind of new torture,_ part of him thought, snorting a little with mirth.

After taking stock of the cell, he turned his attention to himself. His body had so far gone unharmed, though he still felt rather unsteady, and as he ran a quick scan on himself, he could detect the residue of a mild sedative. Part of him grumbled at that; he hated sleeping aids, but at least this one didn't seem to be affecting him adversely. Anakin had tried getting him to take one during the Clone Wars whenever they returned to the Temple, to help with his insomnia, but half of them made him sleep for over a full day, while the others made him absolutely crazy.

The only time Anakin ever admitted to a mistake (namely, slipping a sleeping aid into his Master's tea unnoticed) was after he'd been forced to sleep-suggest his Master into unconsciousness, lest Obi-Wan find himself skipping through the Temple naked as the day he was born. Waking up after that had not been a pleasant experience, as his brains felt like absolute mush and his stomach gurgled disagreeably. And after Anakin had finished telling him of all the things he'd consumed before someone could stop him (boxes, for one; he seemed to have forgotten how to open them to get the food inside), he spent the rest of the day groaning in the 'fresher and swearing he would never show his face outside again.

_Here and now, Kenobi,_ he chided himself, pushing the memory aside and finishing his diagnostics. His legs were free, as he sat propped up against the wall, but his feet were bare, which could be a problem for running on the grating. At least his sleep clothes wouldn't hamper his movements; they were more comfortable sometimes than his Jedi tunics.

He tried to move forward a little, but couldn't. His hands were locked behind his back with a pair of binders that felt more like manacles that had been fused together, and had then been chained to the wall.

Obi-Wan smiled a little; and here he'd thought these types of binders had been a new invention for the Clone Wars.

The Separatists used these on Jedi they captured, as they were shielded somehow to form a tight Force-free bubble around the metal, preventing Jedi from simply snapping them open. They were a Sith invention, though no one knew exactly from when, and they were a rather annoying one at that. He tugged on them a little, trying to use his normal senses to determine any weaknesses, and found them to be as snug and as well-crafted as he remembered.

Pity his captors didn't realize he knew how to break them open.

_At least I know I'm not being held prisoner by the Jedi_, he thought, trying to see if he could stand, but no. The chain that connected him to the wall was apparently only one link long, and it too was shielded in the same manner as the binders.

It would be difficult to get free, but not impossible. He'd escaped from worse places.

That brought him round to the inevitable question of _where_ he was, which he unfortunately had no way of knowing. He couldn't hear any machinery so he doubted he was on a ship, though the cell walls could be soundproofed, but even then, they couldn't completely block out the miniscule vibrations of the engines.

However, if his connection with the Force hadn't been blocked by inhibitors…

Obi-Wan allowed himself another small smile. Whomever he was dealing with was certainly underestimating him, though he knew he had his padawan body to thank for that. They hadn't administered any Force-inhibitors, probably considering the binders more than enough to hold a mere apprentice, but it didn't help things that he couldn't find the door.

_Let's make sure they won't discover I'm anything more than I seem._

With that, he drew inward mentally, shoring up the blocks he'd placed around much of his Force-presence to prevent anyone from noticing how much it had altered. He'd only dropped them once, perhaps twice if he could remember exactly what had happened during his meditation, and hopefully his abductors were underestimating him because his shields were working properly and making them overlook how much he was hiding.

That brought him to another question: who in the world would want to kidnap him? Unless someone other than the Jedi had discovered his secret-

Part of him went cold at that, unconsciously tightening his defenses. It was Palpatine; it had to be. Obi-Wan's irrational mistake on the landing platform had alerted the Sith to the danger he faced, so he'd sent someone out to kidnap the Jedi.

_Probably his current apprentice, the one with all the horns,_ Obi-Wan thought, icy calm stealing over him, just as it did every time he realized he'd been captured by the enemy. _If he knows I represent some kind of threat, why hasn't he had me killed?_

And why hadn't he been more on guard?

_I really am a fool,_ he thought with a flash of irritation, but calmed himself and forced himself to think. There could be only one reason why he hadn't been handed over to that apprentice, and that was that Palpatine didn't know what he knew and wanted the information.

Which, in turn, meant only one thing: interrogation.

Obi-Wan almost smirked a little; he could handle interrogation. It wasn't as if he hadn't undergone it before. He'd survived extensive Sith torture, even with his Force-sense blocked, something few Jedi had been able to do. If they hadn't left the planet, as he suspected, it would only be a matter of time until he was found. He knew he could last until then, and even longer, if he had to.

_I suppose I ought to try the bond with Qui-Gon, though if the Sith are half as smart as they claim, they'll have shielded it,_ he thought, stretching out along the familiar pathways, part of him sighing when he came up against a definite wall. He could break through it, but it wouldn't do much good to do so now, as he had no idea where he was, and breaking a shield would bring the Sith down on him before he was ready.

At least his Force-sense wasn't blocked, and so he began to stretch out tentatively, being as unobtrusive as possible. He'd learned many ways to creep around prisons with his mind, quietly learning the building plan for possible escape routes, and not once had his probes been noticed.

He could only hope it would remain that way, considering he was most likely imprisoned under the very nose of the strongest Dark Sider in over a millennium.

He hadn't gotten very far when he felt the temperature of the Force drop drastically, which it only did around powerful Dark Siders, and his internal warnings blared, yanking him back to himself. He opened his eyes slightly, working effortlessly to project the image of a senior padawan, letting a touch of superficial fear, as well as confusion and uncertain determination, murmur into the Force around him. He tried to look like he were restraining himself from shifting around impatiently, which was what he would've done, had he been twenty-five in truth, and sped up his heart rate just a touch, to fully complete his projection.

It wasn't a moment too soon, as something hissed, and the wall in front of him began moving to the right seamlessly. Part of him stilled, as in the doorway stood a familiar cloaked figure, yellow eyes gleaming from the hooded shadows.

_Palpatine,_ his most heavily shielded part snarled, but he successfully controlled it, not letting a single wisp of anger escape.

"Welcome, young Jedi," the Sith rasped in a voice Obi-Wan recognized from the transmissions the Jedi had intercepted over the course of the war. "I hope you find your accommodations comfortable?"

"Absolutely first rate," he replied, though he injected some unfelt tremors into it, and he watched Palpatine smile widely. "Tell me; who does your interior design work? The Temple could use a few good cells like this."

"Quite unorthodox of a Jedi to joke, especially when faced with the unknown," the Sith replied as he took a few steps into the room, and Obi-Wan strove to let out a small whisper of fear as the wall slid back into place, essentially trapping him in a box with a creature more deadly than a starving krayt dragon.

"Well, I tend to face the unknown a lot," he said, making it seem as though he were fighting to keep his voice steady.

"And you don't feel afraid whenever it happens?" Palpatine asked, peering down at him, and Obi-Wan forced himself to look away, pretending to shift uncomfortably. "You don't know what I want with you, young padawan, and you mean to tell me you aren't frightened?"

"Not a bit," he said, his voice calmer than he would've liked, though Palpatine smirked.

"My senses tell me otherwise," the Sith said, "though your feeble attempts to hide it are admirable. I can feel your fear, my young Jedi, as clearly as I can see you sitting before me."

Part of Obi-Wan felt like he was staring in disbelief, though he increased the amount of projected fear just enough to make it seem like it had flared behind his shields.

When Palpatine smiled, his astonishment increased. Was his charade really working? Was he really fooling someone who had taken over the galaxy through his own clever manipulations and carefully contrived masks?

"Your amazement is justified, young Kenobi. I'm sure you've never met someone outside your precious Temple who can sense your fear behind all your pitiful shields," Palpatine told him, smiling a smug little smile that made Obi-Wan want to quirk an eyebrow. "As I doubt you have ever encountered a Dark Lord of the Sith before."

Obi-Wan really had to work at his reaction to that, letting a powerful burst of fear leap forth and gasping faintly, forcing his eyes wide.

"Impossible," he whispered, making the tremor in his voice more pronounced. "The Sith don't exist."

"Yet one stands before you," Palpatine cackled, clearly enjoying Obi-Wan's emotional show. "I assure you, my young Jedi, that the Sith aren't merely a tale to frighten your younglings. We are real, and powerful."

Obi-Wan remained silent for a while, projecting a swirl of conflicting emotions of fear and confusion, adding a dash of disbelief and a strong dose of denial, before he finally spoke.

"Then what do you want with me? If you think I'm going to join you…"

"Oh no, Padawan Kenobi," the Sith said, "you are far too entrenched in your precious Light. As powerful as your fear is, it is superficial, destroyed by the determination I sense. You could not, and would not, use it, no matter how much I try to provoke you into doing so."

"So then why did you kidnap me?" he demanded, making himself sound reckless and impatient, and Palpatine favored him with a condescending smile. "Am I some kind of bait for the rest of the Jedi? Are you going to try to ransom me to get the Jedi Order to dismantle?"

"What a creative imagination you have," the Sith mocked. "You think a Dark Lord would act so clumsily? That we would act like common terrorists, threatening people desperately with death? No, young fool, we are subtle. Our hand reaches out from the shadows, slowly manipulating events in our favor."

"You won't get away with it," Obi-Wan snapped the moment a properly reckless answer came to mind. "The Jedi will discover you and they will stop you."

"But they won't," Palpatine replied, stepping closer. "I have been under their watchful gaze for years, young Kenobi, and not once have they seen what truly lurks beneath the surface."

The Sith paused then, taking another step closer. "But then…" he began, trailing off.

Obi-Wan froze when Palpatine grasped his chin with a thumb and forefinger, tilting Obi-Wan's head up and considering him silently.

"But then what?" Obi-Wan asked, trying to jerk away as anger boiled in his gut, and he knew Palpatine could sense it when he saw the Sith's yellow eyes narrow in speculation.

"_You_," Palpatine whispered. "You were the first to ever sense what those fools on your precious Council could not. I almost wouldn't have noticed; a rare feat for a simple padawan. Your master must push you very hard, to have learned at such a young age the kind of skill such a manipulation requires."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he shot back, finally freeing his jaw.

"Oh, I think you do," the Sith replied, drawing his hand away. "Tell me, young Kenobi, what made you look? How did you know that it would be me?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, letting a defiant glare darken his features. "You've got the wrong Jedi. It must've been my Master you sensed and mistook it for me, because I honestly don't know what you mean."

"Is that so?" Palpatine replied and made a small gesture with his hand, the door sliding open at his silent command. "It is truly a pity that we cannot continue this conversation any longer, but before we part, young Jedi, I wish to give you something to consider during your confinement. Perhaps it will help to recover those lost memories."

"What? You planning on…"

_No._

The words died on his tongue as the wall slid open completely, revealing a familiar tattooed apprentice, who grasped the wrist of an even more familiar figure, and Obi-Wan couldn't stop the horrible flash of real fear.

_Anakin!_

The boy was on his knees, and Obi-Wan assumed he'd fallen there as he swayed back and forth, his eyes glazed over. A livid bruise and countless scratches marked the side of his face, and there were several small tears in his clothes, giving the impression he'd slid across something, possibly the grating underfoot. He didn't focus on anyone or anything, and when Obi-Wan instinctively tried to reach out to him, he was met with a sickening whirl of incomprehension. A horrible burning sensation erupted from his left wrist and knees, ones he knew came from Anakin, and it blurred any cognizant thought.

_They've drugged him._

"We've given the boy something that enhances the softest touch to the point of excruciating pain," Palpatine said, a satisfied smirk on his lips. "The slightest tap sends him to his knees, writhing in agony. I can't imagine how much my apprentice must be hurting him right now, by simply holding his hand."

Obi-Wan kept his mouth shut, no matter what vile obscenities came pouring through his thoughts. Palpatine favored him with the same condescending smile, as though he knew what the Jedi wanted to tell him to do.

"I wish I could discover what has made you hate me so viciously, young padawan," the Sith said as he began to walk from the cell. "Pity you seem to be able to destroy it easily; it could make you powerful enough to strike me down, powerful enough to take the revenge you so desperately crave."

A chill settled on Obi-Wan at that and he blew out a breath, working to control himself. Anakin's voice, weakened from the ordeal with the Council, rose to mind, quietly urging him to calm down, and as though the boy could sense Obi-Wan was thinking about him, he lifted his head. His blue eyes shifted, his gaze sliding in and out of focus, but Obi-Wan could sense him clumsily reaching for their bond, blinded by the pain as he was.

_-I'm here,-_ he sent along it, trying to give Anakin some semblance of comfort by siphoning away some of the pain, stiffening as his nerve endings sparked.

"Until later, young Kenobi," Palpatine said and the wall began to slide closed, the horned apprentice waving a familiar lightsaber before clipping it on his belt with a dramatic flourish.

_That's mine!_ Obi-Wan thought with a small rush of shock.

"Think on what I've told you," the Sith Master said, the wall finally sliding enough to block Anakin from view. "I'm sure, as a Jedi, you can't bear to let someone suffer needlessly. Your kind's compassion will always be its greatest weakness."

_I'm beginning to believe that you are far too confident for your own good,_ Obi-Wan thought as the wall slid shut completely. After a few minutes had passed, he shut his eyes and stretched out again, quietly shadowing Palpatine and his apprentice as they walked away.

"Lock the boy in one of these cells," he sensed Palpatine say and the apprentice moved to do just that. Obi-Wan flinched involuntarily when Anakin was roughly tossed into a cell identical as his own, the boy's cry of pain echoing loudly through the bond and through the Force.

"Good," Palpatine said, smirking as the wall slid back into place. "I'm sure our Jedi guest felt that. Let it help remind him who is in control."

"What shall I do until your return, my Master?" the Zabrak hissed as they continued down the hall, and as much as Obi-Wan wanted to see to Anakin, he had to figure out where they were first. He crept along behind the two Sith, hiding in their dark wake, and began to follow them up a flight of narrow stairs.

"I have no tasks for you in my absence, Lord Maul," Palpatine replied, lifting his robes a little as he climbed and he drew back his hood. "I sense you disagree with me about something, my apprentice."

The taller Sith remained silent for a moment, as though debating whether or not to share his thoughts. "The Jedi does not seem like much, Master," he said at last, though rather hesitantly. "He certainly did not feel like one of their Council members."

"You have raised a very interesting question, Lord Maul," Palpatine said as they reached a circular landing. The apprentice pressed a small button on a set of controls, making a narrow, durasteel platform descend towards them. "And one that is most perplexing; the presence I felt was most certainly his, and it was very powerful."

"Perhaps he is able to hide it well," Maul suggested as they boarded the platform and it began to ascend steadily.

"That is the most likely solution, and yet I sensed nothing," the other Sith replied. "There were no shields that I couldn't see and his reactions were all what would be expected for a Jedi of his supposed level."

"Shall I kill him now, then?" Maul asked and Obi-Wan tensed.

"No, my apprentice," Palpatine said. "We will make absolute certain that there is nothing more to this mysterious padawan. Let him think on the boy's plight; perhaps we will find him more cooperative once we return."

_The blazes you will!_ he thought as the platform slowed, reaching its final destination, and a gate opened to reveal another set of narrow stairs.

"I should return within a few hours; I don't expect this vote of no-confidence to take long," Palpatine said as they ascended the second flight of stairs. "Prepare yourself for the interrogation how ever you see fit."

"Do you expect the queen will return to her planet once the vote is over?" Maul asked as they reached a door that opened to a room as big as the training salle in the Temple, with a large circular window to the right and a set of spiraling stairs that led up to a narrow platform on the left, both of which were wrought from durasteel. Obi-Wan saw that the platform led to a grey door, which the two Sith headed steadily towards.

"I do. She is much like the Jedi; her compassion for her people will be her downfall," Palpatine said, as Obi-Wan followed carefully, glancing out the window in surprise. That skyline was incredibly familiar; it seemed his hunch was correct and they hadn't left Coruscant after all.

_Now to figure out which building we're in,_ he thought, stopping as Darth Maul did, and the door opened to reveal a darkened hallway that Palpatine stepped into.

"We will discuss our plans for her once this matter with our guests is settled," he said as the door slid shut, Maul bowing deeply before turning away. Obi-Wan withdrew until he was certain he wouldn't be sensed, watching as the apprentice made his way towards another door on the floor level and walked into a hallway similar to the one his master had.

Drawing a mental breath, Obi-Wan began to head towards the first door, his presence sliding through it easily, and then down the narrow hall. His Force-instincts warned him a second before he slammed into a powerful shield, and he bit back a curse. He could go no further and all he could see was a long, dark hallway. It gave him nothing to tell him where he was.

_I suppose I could study the skyline, try to figure it out by process of elimination...we did have to learn most of Coruscant by heart, to ensure we wouldn't get lost when we were Initiates._

Heaving a small sigh of frustration, Obi-Wan drifted back to the room with the window and peered out, his mental eyes drifting from building to building. He saw several towering corporate structures, their logos blazing despite the early hour, and countless apartment buildings, but all were distant enough to leave him puzzled. The surrounding air traffic was relatively light, considering that Coruscant was a planet that never slept, so where was he?

_There,_ something whispered, his gaze landing on a very familiar sight. Haloed by the rising sun was the Jedi Temple, its white spires gleaming in the light, and Obi-Wan knew where he was, as there was only one building that lay this directly west of the Temple.

_I'm in the basement of the Senate building._

Smiling a little, he retreated cautiously, heading towards Anakin at last. The boy was a beacon of agony, and after Obi-Wan threw up shields around the two of them and alerted Anakin to his presence, he worked to drain off as much pain as he could. He shunted it into the Force and levitated Anakin a little ways off the floor in an attempt to ease his suffering. The boy started at that, his gasp rolling through the bond, but Obi-Wan felt he rather enjoyed floating, as it was sort of like flying.

_-Obi...Wan?-_

He smiled at the tentative thought that came through the bond, and sent back an affirmative. _–I'm here. How're you feeling?-_

_-Like utter_ poodoo,_-_ Anakin replied, groaning softly, and Obi-Wan sensed how much the drug upset his stomach. _–Is there any way to make this stop for good? As cool as it is, I can't hover around forever, and that tattooed _sleemo_ is bound to be back to give me more of that _kriffin'_ stuff.-_

_-I can help you to rid your body of the drug,-_ Obi-Wan sent, feeling Anakin's interest pique, hope making the bond light up. _–We'll have to work quickly, though. We need to get out of here before Palpatine comes back, and you'll need to be able to run without collapsing.-_

_-So that _was _Palpatine! I thought it sounded like him, if only a little bit, but I didn't get too good a look at him before his _koochoo _sidekick made me drink the stuff that made me sick,-_ Anakin said, his irritation clear as day. _–I actually spat most of it back in his face, which he didn't like too much. He slammed me across the room for it.-_

Well, that explained the bruise and the scratches, though he really shouldn't have been too surprised. Anakin had always been a fighter, no matter what age he was.

_-So you've got a plan for escaping?-_ Anakin asked, interrupting his thoughts a little. _–And what do I need to do to get rid of this stuff?-_

_-Just follow my lead,-_ Obi-Wan replied, showing him how to carefully remove the chemical directly from his blood stream. _–I'll tell you my plan once we've finished, which shouldn't be too long, considering there're two of us and you didn't swallow very much of the drug.-_

_-All right,-_ Anakin sent, copying Obi-Wan. _–Let's get to it.-_

* * *


	22. Chapter 21

Hey there, everyone! I hope you can forgive me for not updating last week, but I'm afraid I got bogged down with everything for school, and I had little time to spare for updating this. (sighs) But on the good side, I'm done with classes for a while, so updates shouldn't be so sporadic! I'm sure you're all happy to hear that, considering how things seem to be heating up!

Real quick before I let you go on to the chapter: THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed! I know I haven't been replying to everyone, and I humbly ask your forgiveness. I try to get to every review that comes in, but the website has been doing some funny things lately (like it said I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter, and then all of a sudden there were 65 new emails in my inbox) so it's making that a little difficult. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know, that even if I didn't reply to you, I've read your review, and it has made me squeal with delight and do a happy dance around the room. (smiles)

Now, off with you! Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

21.

* * *

For the first time in his life, Qui-Gon sat in a Master's chair in the Jedi Council's chambers. Granted, it wasn't his, as more than half the Council was out leading various search parties for Obi-Wan and Anakin. As much as he wanted to lead one of his own, Yoda insisted the Force told him that Qui-Gon needed to stay put. He even threatened to sleep-suggest Qui-Gon into unconsciousness if he didn't obey. Qui-Gon reluctantly agreed, joining him and Mace in the Council chambers as search parties began to take shape and head out, combing early morning Coruscant with their senses, searching for something abnormal.

The feeling of actually sitting with the remaining Masters as an equal, and not simply another Master under their guidance, was a little odd. Even though he had no desire to join the Council, he never thought it could be a touch exhilarating to sit among them, able to issue commands to the reporting party leaders and not have them instantly rebuked. Whoever said that power was the headiest drug certainly had it right.

It helped that the chairs were much more comfortable than any of the others in the Temple.

"We're beginning our search of sectors alpha nine through fifteen," a hologram of a Jedi Knight reported, one Qui-Gon assumed was relatively new considering he'd never seen him before. "We will report to you immediately should we find anything."

"Very good, Jedi Niell," Mace said, and the hologram flickered and died. Two more appeared in its place, with news of more search parties setting out. Qui-Gon sat back in the chair, his elbows resting on the arms and his fingers threading together. He had been up for hours, barely daring the few snatches of sleep he managed after talking with Mace and Yoda. The bond remained as silent as ever, sending uncharacteristic thrills of apprehension down his spine.

"We will find them, Qui-Gon," Mace said quietly, his expression grave. He had slept even less than Qui-Gon, as he'd been the one to shake the other Masters awake, ordering them to convene for an emergency mission. Thankfully either all of them had been too sleepy to question the footage of the Sith taking Obi-Wan and Anakin, or decided that they could ask as many questions as they wanted later, because they mobilized within the following hour.

Now Qui-Gon sat in the Council chambers, with the dawn steadily creeping in through the windows, rubbing his eyes occasionally to rid them of the gummy sensation that settled in them. Part of him was running in circles hysterically while another was successfully getting it to relax by degrees, calling on the Force to loosen the tension building inside him. He kept telling himself that Obi-Wan was resourceful, that he could handle himself, but Qui-Gon still worried.

A few hours later saw no new developments, as Mace gently prodded him awake when several of the search parties reported that they'd completed their first scan and found nothing to suggest any irregularities. It was rather disheartening, to say the least, and they hadn't even been able to assign any Jedi to search out-going ships, relying on the good faith of the Republic navy to do so.

_They'll be useless against a Sith using mind tricks,_ Qui-Gon thought, his mood steadily darkening, and he barely resisted the urge to start pacing back and forth across the chamber, which Yoda was already doing.

Another hour saw still nothing, and Qui-Gon felt all hope he had fade slowly, leaving behind an empty, sick sensation that ate at him. Mace took up the pacing vigil, which Yoda abandoned when even more search parties turned up empty handed. His ears drooped and his thin lips pressed themselves together, his eyes narrowing with each negative report.

"Give up we must not," he said, turning his somber gaze to Qui-Gon, who'd only felt this distraught a few times in his entire life. It was the sensation that filled him when he realized Xanatos had turned, when Obi-Wan went against him at Melida/Daan, and finally when Tahl died, possibly the three lowest points in his life.

It was a feeling he didn't care to experience again; hadn't he lost enough?

"I'm not giving up," he replied, his tone weary, and Yoda favored him with an incredulous look.

"But you have," the old Master said quietly. "On some level, you have."

Before Qui-Gon could argue, Master Ithara and Master Sherizyl reported from their posts around Queen Amidala that the Senate was about to hold its no-confidence vote, and that they'd reached the Senate building with no problems. Senator Palpatine had yet to join them, but he had informed them that he was on his way, as he had been delayed slightly by some unexpected guests, and the situation was otherwise normal.

Something itched at the back of Qui-Gon's mind when he heard that little bit of news, like there was something he was missing and needed to realize as soon as possible, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what it meant. He rubbed his eyes with a thumb and forefinger and he sighed heavily.

There was a flicker along the bond that made him start in surprise, and he felt everyone's gaze snap to him. He quieted his suddenly racing heart, reaching along the bond tentatively to try and discover what had caused it.

_-Obi-Wan?-_ he sent, part of him holding his breath, but it remained as silent as before.

Plopping back into the chair, he uttered a soft huff of frustration, the small flame of hope that had reignited swiftly burning itself out.

_It had to have been him though,_ part of him reasoned. _They must have him shielded, and that was him trying to-_

Qui-Gon's thoughts abruptly died when a powerful wave surged through the Force, practically knocking him senseless and making all the other Masters around him freeze as they listened to its message.

_MASTER!_ It shrieked in a chorus of Obi-Wan's and Anakin's mental voices, making Qui-Gon clutch the armrests of the chair as he gasped.

_We're on Coruscant! In a basement below the Senate building!_ they yelled. _It's Palpatine! He's the Sith Master! He's the one who had us taken!_

"_Senator_ _Palpatine_?" Mace breathed as the wave passed, all the Jedi staring at each other in wonder, and Qui-Gon froze.

So _that_ was why Obi-Wan had reacted so strangely to the senator when they'd landed. He had known Palpatine's secret, but had been unable to confront him at that point in time.

"What are we waiting for?" Qui-Gon said as he got to his feet. "You heard them as well as I did. They've given us our location, and have an order for Palpatine's arrest sent out."

Mace nodded, motioning for a Council comm link that was capable of broadcasting to all Jedi in the vicinity, so long as they had their own unit turned on. It flew to his hand and he began speaking into it, relaying Qui-Gon's orders, his voice echoing through each of the Master's own communicators.

"Told you, I did," Yoda said to Qui-Gon as he hobbled up to the tall Jedi. "A reason there was."

"I did not doubt you, Master Yoda," Qui-Gon replied, releasing his impatience into the Force. That warning must've cost Obi-Wan dearly, as he'd had to break through the shields surrounding him, and surely the Sith had heard it as well. Every second the rescue party delayed meant less of a chance to save them from being moved again.

_Or worse, killed,_ he thought with a grim twist to his mouth. _We have got to hurry._

"Let's go," Mace said once he replaced the comm link, and the remaining Masters rushed to the Temple landing pad.

* * *

Queen Amidala stopped walking the moment her Jedi escorts halted abruptly, her handmaidens and normal security freezing and looking around for possible attackers. They'd just entered the Senate building after running the gauntlet of the media outside, with holocameras hovering around her and reporters yelling to try and get her attention. She had remained as stoic as ever, ignoring everyone and letting her security tell off particularly stubborn journalists.

The Council had been most generous, assigning four Masters for her protection, and they traded off shifts. Her current guardians were a rather mismatched sort of pair. The female Human, Master Elsea Sherizyl, was easily only a meter and a half, with a powerful build and light brown hair she wore in three thick braids down her back. Her blue-grey eyes were piercing, framed by thick brows that gave her face a serious expression, but the effect was ruined the moment she smiled.

Master Krongi Ithara, on the other hand, was well over two meters, and Amidala was hesitant to label him as Human, since she'd never seen a Human male built as solidly as he was. His dark brown eyes appeared almost black, and his hair was almost white, which could have been due to age even though he didn't appear very old. A ragged scar lined the left side of his face and trailed down his neck before vanishing beneath his robes, and his expression was molded into a perpetual frown, which Amidala assumed was partly due to how chipper his partner was.

"Masters," she said, her voice deepening to impress a sense of grave authority, "is there a problem?"

The two Jedi didn't respond; they blinked, shaking themselves from whatever stupor they had fallen into, and then stared at each other.

"That… that wasn't who I think it was…" Master Sherizyl said quietly and Master Ithara pressed his lips together in response. "He can't mean Palpatine as in _Senator_ Palpatine, can he? There must be some kind of mistake!"

"Senator Palpatine?" Amidala heard one of her security force members ask. "What about him? What is going on?"

"We just received a-" Master Sherizyl began, but a loud buzzing from the comm link at her hip cut her off. Amidala watched both Masters snatch up their communicators as a faintly familiar voice rang out, one she recognized as Master Mace Windu, the Senior Jedi of their Council.

"Attention all Jedi Masters, this is Mace Windu informing you that the message you just received was indeed from Padawan Kenobi. Cease all searches and converge upon the Senate building. If Senator Palpatine is located, do not approach him alone. _Repeat,_ do not approach him alone. We have reason to believe he is a _Sith Master_."

Amidala frowned heavily; she knew her history, and she knew what this statement implied. Surely, that was impossible! Her own trusted senator, a twisted Dark Lord? If it was true, why hadn't they noticed him sooner? And why had they mentioned Padawan Kenobi?

Moreover, how would it look to the eyes of the Senate? What kind of people willingly elected a Sith into power?

"Forgive us for not mentioning it, your majesty," Master Sherizyl said quietly, as though picking up on her thoughts. "But Padawan Kenobi and a child under Master Jinn's care were taken from the Temple last night. It was rumored they were taken by a Sith apprentice, though for what purpose we do not know."

_Ani?_ she thought with alarm. What would the Sith want with a little boy? Perhaps they'd taken him simply because he had been close to the Jedi… part of her sank in fear, and she worked to keep it from appearing on her face.

"Come, your highness," Master Sherizyl was saying, moving to escort her away from the entrance. "We must get you to a more secure location. An entryway is a prime place for trampling, if the senators start to panic when the rest of the Jedi arrive."

She frowned but let herself be led away, her heavy skirts rustling with the movement. "What will happen with the no-confidence vote?" she asked once they were a good distance from the entrance. "It can't possibly take place with the pandemonium this will incite."

"You worry this will further the destruction wrought upon your people," Master Ithara said quietly and she glanced up at him before nodding once. "I doubt it will do so, your majesty. There is a rumor floating around the Temple that the being who attacked you during your escape from the desert planet was a Sith apprentice, and if that is so, then it is likely the Sith are deeply involved with the Trade Federation's blockade. Without them, I feel safe in saying that it will dissolve quickly."

Amidala watched the tall Master for a moment before dipping her head a little. It was the most words she'd ever heard him string together, and his soft conviction touched a part of her. "I sincerely hope you are correct, Master Jedi."

He gave her a small smile, and it nearly made her trip in shock. "Only time will tell, your highness. We must be patient, but the Force tells me this will end well for you and your people."

Amidala found herself returning his smile. "I'm glad something will go right. It has been too long since it has."

* * *

Palpatine froze as he started to ascend a flight of stairs leading up to the main hall of the Senate building, easily sensing the small hole that had been opened in his extensive shielding. He went to slam it closed, before any messages could be sent out-

Too late.

The Force slammed into him, screaming a cry for help and warning all Jedi of his true identity, and he snarled before roughly plugging the hole. He spun then, snatching up a small communicator from its place in his robes, flicking it on as he hurried back down the hallway.

"Yes, Master?" came the hiss of his apprentice. "Shall I prepare to move them to a more secure location?"

"No," he growled, anger blinding him. "Kill them. They serve no more purpose."

"As you wish."

He flicked the comm link off and tucked it back into his robes, his mind thinking quickly of a way to salvage the situation. There were no video feeds in the basement, and so far he had remained in the shadows, away from sight. He'd been working his way towards the landing pad, intending to make it appear as though he'd been dropped off by air taxi, but now he would have to change all that.

_A dead padawan will do the Jedi no good,_ he thought, his eyes narrowing in thought. _Maul will kill them and then he will pilot a speeder for me to exit from. There is an unknown landing pad where we will take off from and no one will be any wiser._

After all, the Jedi had no proof of who he was, aside from a panicked message from a soon to be dead padawan, and the courts put little stock in Force-based evidence. He would have to lie low for a while, start all over again with many of his schemes, but he would salvage this and he would survive.

He would achieve domination over the Republic. It was only a matter of time, which he would have plenty of, once this incident blew over.

_First things first,_ he told himself, palming open a door to another flight of stairs. _Time to rid myself of one pesky Jedi._


	23. Chapter 22

Hey there, everyone! I'm so sorry for abandoning you last week, but alas, I got a touch sidetracked with spring break and seeing people I wouldn't normally see. Hope you can forgive me, considering that I present to you an extra long chapter this week! (grins)

Really quickly: THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed! I just love the reaction this story gets, and I don't think your enjoyment of this story will ever get old! So lots of hugs! (grins again)

Now, go! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

22.

* * *

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and blew out a breath, summoning the Force and using it to strengthen the muscles in his forearms. Once they were at the proper level, he flicked both wrists just _so_…

He was rewarded with a satisfying _pop!_ when the binders opened.

Grinning, he massaged his wrists a little, using the Force to release some of the soreness that settled in them from the action. Now that he was free, he was able to turn and examine the binders. He'd been hoping to take them with him, so that he could teach the rest of the Jedi the trick to opening them in case they ever ran into something similar. After studying them carefully, he sighed a little; it was going be more difficult than he wanted.

Undaunted and determined, he pressed his lips together and summoned the Force, using it to weaken the duracrete surrounding the hook that the binders were linked to. As he did so, he wiggled the hook back and forth, blowing at the dust the action created so that he could clearly see what he was doing. It didn't take long until the extensive hook came free of the wall entirely, and Obi-Wan allowed himself a small smile as he brushed away the little bits of duracrete. That hadn't been so bad, after all.

After hooking the freed binders to his belt, he reached out with the Force again, searching for the controls that made the wall move. He gasped a little when chills danced across his skin, signaling the arrival of a Dark Sider, and bit back a curse when he sensed a very familiar presence.

_I was too slow,_ he thought, trying to decide the best way to hide himself. After throwing up a set of _Kinas_-shields, he leapt upwards, pressing his back against the ceiling and bracing his feet above where the door would appear. He molded the Force into a kind of rod that spanned the walls, forming a gymnastic bar of sorts, and he gripped it tightly, tensing in preparation.

It wasn't a moment too soon as the wall slid back, and once it opened just enough to let one person pass through, the Sith apprentice stormed in underneath him, anger rolling off the Zabrak in gigantic waves. Obi-Wan steadied himself, waiting only a few seconds before swinging downwards, and his feet caught Maul square in the back. With the help of a Force-push, Obi-Wan sent him flying into the opposite wall.

Landing and throwing himself out into the hall, he summoned his lightsaber from where it was clipped on the Sith's belt and slammed his palm against the button to close the wall.

He heard Maul pick himself up and growl just as the wall slid shut, and Obi-Wan didn't waste any more time. He ignited his lightsaber and destroyed the controls before taking off down the hall towards Anakin's cell. He knew it wouldn't hold the Sith for long, since he had been unable to wrench Maul's own lightsaber away. He hadn't been able to see it and didn't have the time to really stretch out and find it.

_It'll have to do,_ he thought as he slid to a halt before Anakin's cell and palmed the door open. The boy was waiting for him eagerly, looking much better than he had previously, though the bruise still marred the side of his face, and he grinned broadly when he saw Obi-Wan.

"Finally!" he exclaimed before throwing himself at the Jedi, who caught him in a relieved hug. "I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about me, or something terrible had happened!"

"I couldn't possibly forget about you, Ani," he replied as he gave the boy's hair an affectionate ruffle. "Especially when you're able to pester me through the bond we share."

Anakin opened his mouth to make some kind of retort when a horrible hissing sound filled the air. Both turned in alarm to see the red blade of a lightsaber steadily slicing through the wall of Obi-Wan's old cell.

"Uh oh," Anakin whispered, his eyes going wide.

"Come on, we don't have much time," Obi-Wan said. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

Palpatine snatched up his communicator when it buzzed loudly. "Yes?" he snapped into it, irritation flashing through him. 

"They've escaped," came the furious rasp of his apprentice. "Somehow that padawan was able to get the binders off."

_What?!_ Palpatine thought with a rush of anger. Such a feat was supposed to be impossible!

"What's happening now, then?" he asked, once he was calm enough to form a reply.

"The little Jedi _kung_ was waiting for me. He hid his presence until the last minute and escaped when my back was turned," his apprentice continued, and there was the distinctive hiss of a lightsaber being ignited.

"Are you locked in his cell?" Palpatine asked, part of him wondering how such a thing could've occurred. No standard apprentice should've been able to hide himself from a Sith; normally their love of the Light shone out like some awful flare.

_There's more to Kenobi after all._

"For the moment. I'll be pursuing them very soon," Maul replied.

"See that you do," he growled. "I do not tolerate failure."

"Yes, my master."

The comm went dead.

* * *

Qui-Gon practically leapt from the air taxi when it pulled up in front of the Senate building, his head whipping around as he surveyed his surroundings. Mace had been in contact on the way over with Supreme Chancellor Valorum, asking his assistance in this matter to keep the other senators calm and out of the way. Closer search parties had already arrived on scene, several of which were combing the building for any sign of Palpatine, and the rest were stationed at every entrance. Building security chased off the media, and air speeders formed a solid perimeter around the entire area, watching for anything that tried to escape. 

"Master Jinn," a familiarly grave voice spoke, and he glanced up to see Padmé, dressed in her Queen Amidala regalia, come marching forward. She approached despite the two Jedi Masters and the fleet of handmaidens hot on her heels, their expressions a mixture of worry and exasperation.

"Your highness," he greeted, bowing respectfully and suppressing the flash of irritation. Was everything determined to delay him?

He threw a questioning glance at the two other Masters, and Sherizyl gave him a small, apologetic shrug, one he fully understood. Queen Amidala was young, and horribly stubborn. "I didn't expect to see you here; I'd been told all the senators were being moved to a safer location."

"I refused to go until I had spoken with a member of the Jedi Council," she said, her eyes flashing as she glanced at Mace and Yoda, who stepped up beside him. "Do you understand the sort of charges leveled against my own senator?"

"They are grave indeed," Mace said, his voice calm in the face of the queen's ire.

"And what kind of proof do you have?" she asked. "These sorts of accusations can only bring trouble to my people, whose plight will be gravely diminished in the eyes of the Senate. They will have little sympathy for those who willingly elected a Sith, if he indeed is so, into office."

"Made lightly, these accusations are not," Yoda spoke up, and the queen's gaze flicked to him. "Understand their seriousness, this Council does."

"But better to have him tried by the courts than to let him go free," Qui-Gon added, and he watched Queen Amidala's gaze narrow in thought.

"Such a trial would be difficult," she said. "The courts do not accept Force-based evidence lightly, and-"

"If he is a Sith, your highness, he will fall under our jurisdiction," Mace said, motioning for the other Council Masters to join them. "He will be tried by the Jedi. Now, if you'll excuse us, your highness, we have a padawan in need of a rescue."

"I will be going with you," she said, earning stunned stares from everyone except for Yoda, who uttered a soft murmur. "Do any of you know the quickest way to the Senate basements?"

_How did she find out where we were heading?_ Qui-Gon thought, his gaze lighting upon Sherizyl, who shifted from one foot to the other, her expression carefully schooled to hide the wisps of guilt Qui-Gon could sense.

_I suppose there's a reason she's only fourteen and Queen of the Naboo,_ he thought with a small quirk of his lips. Queen Amidala was nothing if not clever.

"It doesn't matter," Mace was saying. "We will be facing a Sith Lord, your highness, and such a place is not safe for you."

Her gaze narrowed. "Surely I would be no more of a burden than a small boy," she said, and Qui-Gon raised his eyebrows a little at the deep-rooted concern he sensed. "I don't propose to stay," she added. "Master Ithara and Master Sherizyl may keep protecting me, and we can take the child and Padawan Kenobi to safety while the remainder of the Masters face the Sith."

"Hm," Master Yoda said softly. "An intelligent idea this is, especially if injured young Skywalker or Kenobi are."

Qui-Gon sensed the hope that flared in the queen as Mace looked down at Yoda in shock, and Qui-Gon smiled. "It seems you've convinced us, your highness," he said, watching her return his smile slightly. "Lead on, if you please."

* * *

"I can walk, Obi-Wan! We got rid of all that drug!" 

Obi-Wan heard Anakin protest, though he wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan's neck, clinging to him as they hurried. Obi-Wan had scooped up Anakin and raced towards the stairwell the moment it became clear that Maul was rapidly escaping.

"I'm all right, really!"

"I know you are, Ani, and I'll put you down if you really don't like me carrying you," he said, climbing the stairs two at a time, his gaze narrowing on the raised platform before him. Maul apparently had been in a hurry when he'd come down, as he hadn't bothered with the lift. "But you have to admit it's faster this way, and I'd rather get out of here before that _koochoo_ apprentice, as you said, gets free."

He felt more than saw Anakin's smile. "It's so weird to hear you swear," the boy said, his amusement evident in his voice, and Obi-Wan tightened his grip a little, calling on the Force as he jumped up. Anakin let out a surprised squeal, his fingers digging into Obi-Wan's back as they flew upwards and landed on the platform gracefully. When the gate opened for them, Anakin pulled away enough to give Obi-Wan a rather pointed glare.

"_Warn_ me next time you do something like that!"

Obi-Wan grinned apologetically. "Sorry, Ani," he said. "Would you like to run on your own now, or should I keep carrying you?"

"I'll stay where I am, thanks," Anakin replied, clinging to Obi-Wan as they started moving again, up the second flight of stairs. He felt his heart pounding in time with his feet, his Force-sense shrieking in warning as Maul began the pursuit. They had to get up into the corridors and beyond the shield so Obi-Wan could figure out where they needed to go next; hopefully Palpatine was running away to hide instead of heading down to face them-

They reached the large room with the window and were almost to the spiral stairs when the door hissed open behind them.

_No!_

Obi-Wan spun to see Darth Maul glowering at him, the Dark Side whipping around the Zabrak in response to his anger. The Sith held his deactivated lightsaber in his right hand, his lips pulling back in a snarl that was burned into Obi-Wan's memory ever since he watched the apprentice murder his Master.

_-Ani, when I say so, I want you to run for the door at the end of the platform. It'll lead you out of here,-_ he sent to the boy, letting him slide to the ground as Obi-Wan kept his gaze locked with Maul's.

_-What?! Obi-Wan, I'm not leaving you!-_ Anakin replied, staring up at him in shock. _–I might be able to help somehow!-_

_-One of us has to get to the other Jedi, Ani,-_ he reasoned, watching the boy scowl from the corner of his eye. Maul stalked closer, twirling the lightsaber hilt, and Obi-Wan moved in front of Anakin protectively. _–I can beat him, but I don't want you to be caught up in any battle. Not until you're able to fight back.-_

Anakin simmered with frustration, but Obi-Wan sensed he understood what was being asked of him, no matter how much he disliked it. _–All right,-_ he grumbled as Obi-Wan unhooked his lightsaber, watching as Maul's snarl became more of a satisfied smirk.

"_Go!_" Obi-Wan yelled as the Sith ignited one side of the double-bladed lightsaber and flew at them. As Obi-Wan caught the attack with his own weapon, he felt Anakin running as fast as he could towards the door in the distance.

"He won't get far, Jedi," Maul hissed though their crossed blades. "I can kill you easily."

"Then let's see you try," he replied, blowing out a breath and releasing some of the blocks over his abilities, as well as the _Kinas_-shields. Maul stepped back and spun, striking out at him several times. Obi-Wan countered quickly and easily, letting his focus narrow on his opponent, and the Force curled around him as he knocked the Sith back.

He watched as Maul's yellow eyes widened fractionally as they faced off, but they narrowed soon thereafter, and the two circled each other warily.

"Wasn't what you were expecting?" Obi-Wan asked, smirking a little, and earned a nasty snarl from Maul. The Sith then launched himself into several furious attacks, his blade falling swiftly as the two danced back towards the window. Obi-Wan parried each blow as they moved, part of him quietly assessing Maul's strength and skill. He was indeed powerful and well trained, but he was still an apprentice.

Obi-Wan was not.

_I have defeated stronger opponents than him,_ Obi-Wan thought. _Anakin was far better with a lightsaber than he is._

Though, he told himself, that was probably because Maul was only using a single blade; he was most likely accustomed to using two.

_Or I remember him being that much stronger because I was that much weaker,_ he thought, lashing out with his blade rapidly, attacking the Sith with carefully controlled blows. He aimed one at Maul's neck, another at his torso, a third at his knees, and then ducked when the Sith countered with a strike at his head.

He kicked Maul in the shin with the heel of his foot, enhancing it with the Force, and succeeded in knocking the Sith on his back.

Obi-Wan straightened quickly, bringing his lightsaber down, but Maul rolled away, leaping to his feet and spinning. His black tunics swirled as he sliced at Obi-Wan, who merely took a step to the side, letting his opponent stumble forward with the excess momentum. He smacked the Sith soundly on the shoulder with the end of the lightsaber hilt and spun away, hearing Maul hiss in pain.

There was a cry of surprise through the bond then, which made him start a little. As though sensing his distraction, Maul leapt at him, bringing his lightsaber down in a heavy overhead strike. The Force blared in warning and Obi-Wan dodged, jerking back as the blade sizzled by him, singeing the sleeve of his tunic. He brought his lightsaber up to block the next attack, catching the blow and shoving Maul backwards with a powerful Force-push.

_-Anakin!-_ he called into the bond, sensing the boy struggle against something, and irritation flashed through him when Maul leapt at him again.

_I don't have time for this,_ he thought, blocking the blade and spinning, and he used another Force-push to send Maul flying. The apprentice caught himself, but not before Obi-Wan was up on the platform, sprinting towards the door.

Obi-Wan blinked when the door slid open.

"_So,_" came the familiar voice, and Obi-Wan froze, skidding to a halt as Palpatine stepped into the room. The man dragged a struggling Anakin by the wrist, unchecked rage pouring from him, and Obi-Wan shivered in response, his fingers tightening on his lightsaber.

"It appears that you are much more than you seem, Kenobi," the Sith Master said, yellow bleeding into his irises, and he ignored Anakin as the boy tried to pry off the restraining hand. "But this ends now."

"We'll certainly see about that," Obi-Wan replied, tensing himself in preparation.

_-Ani, are you all right?-_ he sent, and received an annoyed affirmative. _–When I say so, stomp on his foot as hard as you can, and then leap off the platform.-_

_-But!-_

_-Now!-_ he sent and Anakin obeyed instantly, smashing Palpatine's toes with his heel. The Sith let out a cry of surprise, his grip loosening just enough for the boy to squirm away.

Anakin did just as Obi-Wan instructed, throwing himself off the walkway, and Obi-Wan dove after him, speeding himself up with the Force. His arms closed around Anakin just when the Force shrieked in warning, and his gaze whipped up to see Force-lightning racing towards him.

_Down!_

Obi-Wan sped their descent just enough to avoid the deadly bolts, watching in shock as they hit Maul instead, who'd leapt upwards to tackle them. The apprentice cried out as the energy played across his body, and he fell to the ground with a painful thud. Obi-Wan then slowed them enough to prevent horrible injury, turning the rest of the excess energy into a roll once they landed.

He straightened when they came to a stop, and before the Sith apprentice could rise, he set Anakin down and lunged forward, lightsaber in hand. He smacked Maul soundly on the back of his head, the apprentice hissing as he was knocked senseless, and before he could fully recover, Obi-Wan dragged him towards the support beams for the platform overhead. Unclipping the binders from his belt, he slapped them on Maul's forearms and locked the Sith around a durasteel pillar.

"Resourceful to the last, I see," Palpatine's voice drifted down to Obi-Wan as he took Maul's lightsaber and handed it to Anakin, who hovered at his side. The boy's eyes widened at the sight of the weapon and he took it cautiously.

_-Be utterly careful with this, Ani. It's powerful and deadly, and I wouldn't want you to escape but wind up in the Healer's wing because you've cut off your hand,-_ he said, his tone stern, and he made a few adjustments to the weapon, making sure Anakin couldn't accidentally turn on both blades. _–I'm giving it to you so you can cut your way through any barriers you might face. This button here shortens the beam, and this one here turns it on.-_

_-You want me to run again?-_ Anakin asked, sounding both worried and afraid. _–But Palpatine is a Master, isn't he? Can you beat a Master? And what if the other guy gets free? Obi-Wan, you can't beat both of them!-_

"I know," he whispered, kneeling and crushing the boy to him for a moment. "That's why I need you to get to the others. I'll need all the help I can get."

Anakin nodded, his small arms hugging Obi-Wan as best he could. _–I will, and I'll hurry.-_

_-I know,-_ he sent back, releasing the boy and standing, letting determination replace his mounting apprehension as he stepped from beneath the platform. Palpatine stood in the exact center of the room, dark power swirling about him, and part of Obi-Wan gulped.

_Stars_, he was strong…

"You won't succeed, Palpatine," he said, taking a few steps towards the man and drawing himself up. He let the Force wash over him, bringing with it welcome waves of calm. "The other Jedi will be here soon and you won't be able to escape."

"Such confidence," Palpatine replied, smirking and shaking his head, and Obi-Wan sensed Anakin slinking through the shadows below the platform as he headed for the stairs. "You may be more than a mere apprentice, Kenobi, but you are nothing compared to me. You won't last long enough for your rescuers to save you."

"I will," he said, adjusting his grip on his lightsaber, blowing out a breath and loosening the last of the blocks over his Force-presence. He would need every scrap of power and skill if he hoped to defeat Palpatine.

"I have no choice."

"Young fool," the Sith hissed, lifting his hands. Another blast of Force-lightning crackled towards Obi-Wan, who was more than ready.

He brought up his lightsaber, just has he had done when faced with Dooku, and the lightning diffused across the blade harmlessly. He felt a stab of satisfaction when Palpatine blinked, drawing his hands back, and Obi-Wan lifted his chin a little.

"I'm afraid that won't work, Senator," he said, and Palpatine drew himself up in response, his gaze darkening in cool anger. Obi-Wan took a few more steps forward, slowly letting his mind connect deeply with the Force, its soothing calm pulsing through his veins.

"Then I suppose there is only one way to resolve this," the Sith snarled, snapping his wrist, and a lightsaber appeared in his hand. Obi-Wan set himself, his feet a short distance apart. His other hand joined the first around his own lightsaber, bringing up the blade into a ready position.

"I suppose so."

Obi-Wan threw off the last of his blocks, the Force flooding him with quiet strength. Blue and red blades locked before both opponents spun away, slicing at each other rapidly as they moved.

Their battle began.

* * *

Anakin wasted no time in getting up the stairs once he saw Obi-Wan and Palpatine start hacking at each other with their lightsabers, climbing the spiral steps as fast as he could and sprinting down the walkway towards the door. He slid to a halt, though, when he went to slam his palm on the controls, part of him sinking terribly. 

The controls were completely destroyed.

_Now what?_ he asked himself, sparing a glance at the ensuing battle. Obi-Wan and the Sith were a couple of blurs, bashing each other back and forth across the room. Palpatine was surprisingly nimble, even with all those heavy-looking robes he wore, and Anakin shivered as the energy around him seemed to coil and explode. He didn't dare ask Obi-Wan what to do, for fear of fatally distracting him, and then his gaze landed on the weapon in his hand.

_I wonder if this'll cut through the door,_ he thought, holding the hilt parallel to the floor and as far away from him as he possibly could before pressing the on-switch. There was a now familiar _snap-hiss!_ and a red blade shot from one end of the lightsaber. Righting it carefully, Anakin turned to the door and plunged the blade through the durasteel, feeling a rush of relief when it sliced through easily.

Biting his lower lip and focusing intently, he began to cut, dragging the blade through the metal and making a relatively straight line across the door. Once complete, he shut the weapon down and kicked at the lower half of the door, which groaned before falling over. Anakin felt a burst of pride, but his attention snapped to the fighters when he heard Obi-Wan cry out.

The Jedi had been tossed into a wall, and Anakin noticed that his tunic was singed in several new places, sweat beading on his forehead. Uncontrollable fear rose in Anakin as he watched Palpatine advance, the man's horrible cackle filling the air, but Obi-Wan's eyes snapped open and the energy around them pulsed powerfully. The Sith went flying backwards and Obi-Wan pushed himself away from the wall. Drawing a deep breath, he lunged after Palpatine.

_I can't stay and watch this,_ Anakin thought reluctantly, trying to fight every shred of him that wanted to help against the Sith Master. _The only good I can do right now is to bring the Jedi back here, and every second I waste shortens Obi-Wan's chances of living._

He had to get moving, so after sending his promise to hurry along the bond, he fled the room, sprinting down the dark hall. His eyes adjusted quickly, letting him avoid tripping over the occasional step that appeared, and eventually he reached the place Palpatine had caught him before. It was a dimly lit landing, with three branching halls, and he'd been forced to stop so he could figure out which way to go.

This time he didn't stop; he remembered which one Palpatine came from and raced down that one. The hallway became progressively brighter as the artificial lighting grew stronger, and suddenly Anakin slid to a halt, feeling like he'd just run through an unseen curtain of ice water.

_Wha…?_ he thought, shivering, and then gasped.

He couldn't feel Obi-Wan through their link.

"_No!_" he exclaimed, turning around without thought and racing back the way he'd come. He plunged through that invisible curtain, chills dancing across his skin, and then began frowning; Obi-Wan's presence reappeared. What was going on?

_It's the thing we had to break through,_ he realized with a start. _It's a shield of some sort, keeping us hidden. Obi-Wan said it was blocking his bond with Qui-Gon, so when I pass through it, it must happen with us._

He _really_ didn't like the thought of passing through the shield again, if it meant being unable to sense Obi-Wan. Even though they'd only been linked for a short amount of time, he'd grown used to having the Jedi's presence constantly within reach, and purposely doing something that would block it off made him extremely uneasy.

He had no choice though, did he? If he wanted to get out of this maze of hallways, he had to go through.

Muttering to himself in Huttese, trying to bolster his courage and force his reluctant feet to move, he took a few tentative steps forward, and then a few more. Once he cleared the shield, he shivered violently and ran, heading towards the light that appeared at the end of the hallway.

Anakin found himself coming out in a decent sized hanger, several well-maintained air speeders lined up along the far wall. Looking around, he could find no way to get them out, part of him wondering how they'd gotten in here then. But before he could do any more exploring, a door on the opposite side of the room slid open. He grinned when he recognized the people rushing into the hanger, and he ran towards them, waving.

"Ani!" Qui-Gon exclaimed as he threw himself at the Jedi Master, who caught him in a relieved hug. "What are you doing here? Are you hurt? And why do you have a lightsaber?"

"It's the Sith's lightsaber," he explained as Qui-Gon set him down, and he handed the weapon over, slightly glad to be rid of it. "Obi-Wan gave it to me so I could cut through doors if I needed to."

"And where is he?" Qui-Gon demanded, looking up sharply at the mentioning of his apprentice. "Is he all right?"

"Last time I saw him, yeah," Anakin replied, jerking his head in the direction of the hall he'd come from. "He's that way, fighting Palpatine."

"_What?!_" came the chorus of voices, and Anakin blinked a little, startled. He watched the other Jedi Masters, only two of which he recognized, share several quick glances, and when Qui-Gon started for the hall, Anakin followed, hot on his heels.

"Ani, stay with Queen Amidala," Qui-Gon ordered, and Anakin blinked again, glancing over his shoulder to see the stately Naboo queen following until two Jedi and her handmaidens stopped her.

"No," he said, setting his jaw stubbornly. "There're several forks that you don't know how to navigate, so I'm going with you."

Qui-Gon looked at him for a moment before sighing. "We're wasting time, Ani, by arguing. You can come until the final fork, but then you are staying behind. This is no place for you. I want you and Obi-Wan moved to safety as soon as possible."

Anakin huffed a little, but nodded in agreement, and Qui-Gon let him take the lead as they hurried back down the darkened hall. He plunged through the shield yet again, breathing a sigh of relief when Obi-Wan's presence reappeared, and heard several Masters gasp when they too passed the barrier.

"Come on!" he called when he realized Qui-Gon had stopped in shock. His words startled the Jedi Master, who shook himself before following, and when they reached the landing, Anakin pointed the way they had to go.

"I had to cut half the door off to get through, so you'll probably want to do something about the rest of it so you can by," he said, and Qui-Gon smiled down at him. "Be careful. I'm no Jedi, but even I could sense how strong Palpatine is."

"We will, Ani, thank you," Qui-Gon said, squeezing his shoulder before vanishing down the hall, the other Masters nodding at him before following.

Anakin stood in the landing, watching them disappear into the darkness, and felt his stomach sink. Wasn't there anything remotely useful he could do?

"Come child," a gentle yet grave voice said, and he turned to see Queen Amidala standing before him. Two Jedi Masters flanked her, the shorter, female one, looking rather irritated. "Let us return to the hanger. Perhaps we can discover a way to open the doors that allow the speeders in and out; we may need a rapid way out of the basement."

He nodded, letting her touch his shoulder to guide him back the way they came, and he was unable to stop his heart from quailing when they passed through the shield. Once again, he couldn't sense Obi-Wan; he had no way to know if something bad happened until it was too late.

"Do not fear for them," the queen said, and Anakin stopped when her hand tugged on his shoulder. He found that she gazed down at him warmly, her painted face softening in a gentle smile. The sight was strangely familiar and part of him brightened.

"They're Jedi, Ani," she whispered, and Anakin started a little at the friendly tone of her voice. Why was the _queen_ using his nickname? Only Padmé and the Jedi used it, and that was because they knew him well. Unless Padmé talked about him with the queen, which somehow didn't feel right, he couldn't think of any other-

He gasped a little, something dawning on him. "Padmé?" he whispered, jerking back when she winked at him. "But you… you're the queen? How…?" He trailed off, not sure of what to say.

"I usually hide among my handmaidens for protection," she whispered back, kneeling before him carefully so she could look him in the eye. "But yes, I am Queen Amidala. Now what do you say to helping plan an escape?"

He grinned. "Let's go!"

* * *


	24. Chapter 23

Hey there, everyone! I know this is a day late, and I hope you can forgive me! I just got really swamped with Life yesterday, and I know last week's cliffie was just awful, so I knew I had to make a point to update today.

Now please, enjoy the chapter! (grins)

* * *

23.

* * *

Qui-Gon ran as fast as his legs would allow, the floor dipping out from beneath him as he leapt down another shallow step. He saw a narrow, low strip of light in the distance, the sound of distant, clashing 'sabers ringing in his ears, and he drew on the Force to increase his speed. 

The bond with Obi-Wan was entirely open, which it hadn't been since his apprentice collapsed on Tatooine. Relief like no other filled Qui-Gon the moment he stepped through that Sith barrier and felt Obi-Wan's presence flood their link; the feeling had been so strong that he nearly collapsed in the middle of the hallway.

He drew closer to the light and realized that it was the door Anakin mentioned. Summoning the Force, he battered down the rest of it and burst into the room beyond unhindered.

The sight that met him was enough to stop him completely, and judging by the gasps that erupted from the other Masters when they followed, they were as stunned as he was.

Obi-Wan and Palpatine fought back and forth across a room easily the size of the training salle in the Temple, their movements graceful and rapid, their lightsabers meeting again and again with loud crackles. Qui-Gon watched, spellbound, as Obi-Wan twisted over Palpatine in a particularly dangerous maneuver, the young man landing quickly and throwing out a hand. The Sith was a split second too slow in responding, and Obi-Wan knocked him back with a powerful Force-push.

_Perhaps I should be thankful we never had a chance to spar,_ Qui-Gon thought, watching in shock as Obi-Wan turned and set himself, his intent focused on the Sith before him.

Palpatine recovered quickly, spinning back towards the Jedi, and the red blade of his lightsaber sliced towards Obi-Wan's knees. Obi-Wan jumped back, flipping again and blocking blows as he did so. Once his feet were firmly on the ground, he dropped in a crouch to avoid an attack aimed at his neck. Balancing on one leg, he swept the other out around him, lashing out at Palpatine's ankles. The Force churned around him and strengthened the kick, but the Sith spun away, a swirl of heavy senatorial robes.

Obi-Wan rose immediately, bringing his lightsaber up to block several hasty attacks. A powerful surge in the Dark Side was the only warning of the giant wave Palpatine unleashed, one that sent Obi-Wan hurtling towards the window.

Before Qui-Gon could even cry out in alarm, Obi-Wan stopped himself, the Force catching him and settling him back on his feet.

_I'm never going to get used to this, _Qui-Gon thought as Obi-Wan stepped away to avoid several flying durasteel crates, slicing one with his lightsaber and knocking the rest aside with the Force.

_He fights just like a seasoned Master._

Palpatine launched himself at Obi-Wan then, their blades clashing and sparks flying, dark and light colliding as the two attempted to send the other sprawling. Their blows were powerful; Qui-Gon could see the tremble that shook their arms each time they blocked a strike, but neither slowed nor retreated unless absolutely necessary.

"How the blazes…" Qui-Gon heard a Master behind him whisper, and it was then he realized that Obi-Wan had freed his Force-presence from every block he'd placed over it in order to hide it.

"Qui-Gon, did you teach him this?" another Master asked, one he recognized as Adi Gallia, and he tore his gaze from the battle to meet her piercing, yet stunned blue eyes. "He is holding his own against a Sith _Master_."

"He is," he replied, throwing off his robe and unhooking his lightsaber from his belt. "But now is not the time for questions; we should be helping."

With that, he dropped down to the floor, hearing a thud as another Master followed him. A brief brush of the Force told him it was Mace, his lightsaber drawn and ignited. They shared a brief look before Qui-Gon stretched out along the bond, trying to inform Obi-Wan of their presence without completely distracting him.

He must've succeeded, as Obi-Wan flipped and rolled, landing near a door a good distance away. He turned back to Palpatine, whose yellow gaze flicked to the congregation of Masters, a particularly nasty snarl twisting his lips.

"You've failed, Senator," Obi-Wan called, his voice steady despite the ferocity of the attacks he just engaged in. Qui-Gon saw sweat shining in his spiky ginger hair, his tunic singed from near misses, but his blue-green eyes shone with a light that had been missing ever since his collapse, and the sight warmed Qui-Gon to his bones.

Palpatine made no verbal response to Obi-Wan's words, but raised a hand towards Qui-Gon and Mace, who steadied themselves in preparation for whatever Force-based attack the Sith might unleash.

The blue lightning that seared towards him made his jaw drop.

He and Mace rolled away, the smell of smoking metal filling the air as the lightning discharged across the floor, melting sections of it. Qui-Gon got up quickly, igniting his lightsaber in preparation for the impending fight. He watched with wide eyes as Obi-Wan leapt towards the Sith, who sent another blast of lightning towards the Jedi.

"_Look out!_" Qui-Gon heard Mace yell, and the Force roiled around Obi-Wan, who used a well-timed push to move himself out of the way. It crackled past and he rolled as he landed, coming to his feet smoothly just as he reached Qui-Gon's side.

_-He can't face all of us, padawan,-_ Qui-Gon sent as he set himself, feeling Obi-Wan settle into a ready stance as they stood together, their gazes locked onto Palpatine.

_-Exactly,-_ Obi-Wan sent as he blew out a breath, the Force pulsing around them, and Qui-Gon felt Obi-Wan's stance shift to accommodate him.

_-Together then?-_

He saw Obi-Wan nod from the corner of his eye as Palpatine drew a second lightsaber, the Dark Side curling around the senator.

_-He probably won't be using that lightning of his, but just in case, blocking that attack is easy,-_ Obi-Wan sent, as they stepped away from each other and began to circle around Palpatine, their attention focused on the Sith. _-Lightsaber blades can diffuse it.-_

_-Good to know,-_ Qui-Gon sent back, noting that the other Masters were steadily dropping down to the floor, lightsabers ignited in preparation. Mace had stepped up behind Palpatine, who spun away in response, flying towards Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon felt a sharp blast of fear as Obi-Wan blocked the double-bladed blow, and he watched as small smile rose to his apprentice's lips. The young Jedi backed across the room, deftly blocking each strike Palpatine made, the Sith a whirl of robes and red light as he attacked. Obi-Wan ducked around the senator, flipping away and lashing out with his blade as he moved, nicking the Sith along his upper right arm.

Palpatine hissed in pain and outrage as he tore after Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon raced forward to attack the Sith, noting that Mace closed in from the other side. Qui-Gon caught one of the blades before it could come close to his apprentice while Mace struck at Palpatine's unprotected side, but the Sith pushed himself away.

Qui-Gon moved to follow, letting the Force sing through his veins, with Obi-Wan right at his side. The two charged, shoulder to shoulder until the last minute, when they pushed themselves apart and struck, forcing Palpatine to retreat towards the window. The Sith caught their rapidly falling blows, holding them off and drawing heavily on the Dark Side as they moved.

A flash from Obi-Wan was the only warning Qui-Gon had to shove himself out of the way, barely avoiding the Force-push that Palpatine aimed at him. He whirled around to Obi-Wan's other side, bringing his lightsaber down and slicing through the hilt of one of the Sith's weapons.

The lightsaber hissed and died as Palpatine jerked away, and Qui-Gon set himself, part of him enjoying the way the Force curled around him and Obi-Wan. He had fought beside his apprentice many times, and though the two worked well together then, Obi-Wan hadn't been the fighter he was now. His massive leap in skill combined with the bond they shared made the two of them able to plan and attack practically as one being.

"Surrender, Senator," Mace called from across the room, Adi Gallia at his side as they moved to surround the Sith. Palpatine said nothing, merely sending more lightning in their direction and forcing them to scatter.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon took advantage of the distraction, racing forward. Obi-Wan ducked, aiming a blow at Palpatine's knees, while Qui-Gon leapt upwards, bringing his blade down towards the Sith's shoulder joint. The senator leapt as well, dodging Obi-Wan's attack, and his red blade clashed with Qui-Gon's as the two fought their way across the room.

Qui-Gon sensed Obi-Wan hot on his heels, panic flickering along their bond, but he narrowed his focus onto the Sith before him, calling on the Force to strengthen his blows and give him warning of Palpatine's next move. Part of him was utterly stunned by the might of the Dark Side that surged around the senator, wondering dimly how the man could've kept such power hidden from the Jedi around him, but he shoved the thoughts aside as Palpatine made a wide swing with his blade.

He was unprepared for the dark Force-wave that slammed into him, sending him flying into a pile of nearby crates. He picked himself up as Obi-Wan flipped to land near him, and felt the quick scan Obi-Wan did to make sure he was all right. Qui-Gon brushed him off, sending reassurances through the bond but thanking him for his concern as they set themselves.

_-We aren't working as a team,-_ Obi-Wan thought to him, which made him blink a little until his apprentice elaborated. _–The other Masters aren't sure of how to proceed, so they're just standing on the sidelines.-_

_-Then give them orders,-_ Qui-Gon replied, adjusting his grip on his lightsaber hilt. He hadn't noticed how sweaty his palms had become. _–Or tell me, and I'll shout at them to get them to act, if you're worried that they wouldn't listen to someone who looks like a padawan.-_

_-Every time we try to back him into a corner, he slips away,-_ Obi-Wan grumbled through the bond. _–But if we want to take him alive, we've got to box him in. Tell the other Masters to form a perimeter and to be on their toes, if they aren't already.-_

"Planning something, are we, Kenobi?" Palpatine hissed, and before Qui-Gon could tell anyone anything, the Sith leapt at them, dark energy crackling around him. He and Obi-Wan dove apart as Mace and Adi Gallia came flying forwards, attacking the senator from behind.

It didn't work as well as they'd hoped, as another powerful Force-wave slammed into them, knocking Master Gallia towards the window. Mace, however, caught himself with the Force and rolled to his feet, copying the move Obi-Wan had done earlier. Mace and Qui-Gon then rushed forward, attacking Palpatine with a furry of blows.

The Sith met them for every single one, spinning and weaving, his lightsaber arcing as it spun from one side to the other, parrying their strikes. They managed to drive him back, however, forcing him slowly but steadily to retreat towards the other Masters.

Qui-Gon was dimly aware of Yoda stepping forward, his gimer stick absent and his lightsaber in hand, and Palpatine seemed to notice this as well. He made them stumble with a weaker Force-wave and then flipped over their heads, a blur of dark robes. Qui-Gon spun, bringing up his blade to counter any blow that might fall, but the red blade was descending too quickly, heading straight towards his face-

"_NO!_"

Qui-Gon felt something jerk him to the side and he crashed into Obi-Wan, who he realized had Force-pulled him out of the way. Qui-Gon sat up, shaking his head a little to stop his head from spinning, and peered at Obi-Wan, who gripped his shoulders tightly, the bond awash with his apprentice's fear and concern.

Obi-Wan jerked to his feet then, bringing up his lightsaber to catch the Force-lightning that sizzled towards them. Qui-Gon rolled onto his back, watching in surprise as the lightning danced harmlessly across the azure blade. Part of him sobered when he saw that exactly where he'd been standing, Palpatine's weapon sunk into the metal floor all the way up to the hilt.

He swallowed; that had been far too close for comfort.

Mace attacked again, his face molded into an intense frown, controlled fury burning in his dark brown eyes. Palpatine jerked his weapon free and spun, parrying the series of blows aimed at his torso, and Qui-Gon heard the Sith hiss as Mace pushed him back towards the other Masters.

Obi-Wan turned then, helping Qui-Gon to his feet and squeezing his upper arm slightly, expressing his relief. Qui-Gon gave him a quick smile before they each blew out a breath, the Force leaping around them and flooding them with its Light. They dashed forward, coming to Mace's aid, but Palpatine eluded them again, spinning towards the door at the other end of the room.

A loud groan filled the air then, and Qui-Gon looked up in alarm to see the platform straining and twisting. It yanked itself away from the wall and hurdled towards the three of them, scraping against the floor as it came.

"_MOVE!_" someone yelled and Qui-Gon felt Obi-Wan grab him and race out of the way, using the Force to enhance their speed. The platform rushed past, the backwash tugging at Qui-Gon's tunics, and it crashed into the transparisteel window, which miraculously didn't break.

Before Qui-Gon could react, Obi-Wan tore after Palpatine, who had been turning to exit the room. The senator spun back, holding up a hand to send lightning searing towards his attacker, but Obi-Wan jerked away, bringing up his lightsaber as he twisted.

"_Fool!_" Palpatine snarled, the Dark Side churning furiously, and Qui-Gon winced when the Force screamed in warning.

A powerful wave shook the entire room, one that made the floor heave beneath Qui-Gon's feet, and he found himself knocked unceremoniously to the ground. He threw his arms up over his head, protecting himself against the crates and other debris that came flying towards him, and braced himself against the sickening barrage of the Dark Side.

Only once the shaking stopped did he dare to peer up at his surroundings.

A fine layer of dust coated the air as the other Jedi worked to regain their footing, their expressions mostly stunned. Mace was shaking his head repeatedly while wiping at the blood on his chin, and several Masters worked to unbury another from beneath a pile of crates.

_Obi-Wan!_ Qui-Gon thought with growing alarm. _Where is Obi-Wan?_

His padawan lay crumpled against a distant wall, a thin trickle of blood trailing down the side of his cheek, and his blue-green eyes closed. Qui-Gon struggled to his feet, unable to fully control the blast of fear that raged through his heart. He shouted into the bond, which swam with Obi-Wan's disorientation, but Qui-Gon kept trying, urging his apprentice to rise-

A mad cackle filled the air then, and Qui-Gon gasped. Palpatine hurtled towards the fallen Jedi, his red blade poised to strike a fatal blow.

_No!_ his mind cried, his lightsaber flying to his hand, and Qui-Gon dove forward. He had to move faster, Obi-Wan had to wake up, _something_ had to be done-

"_NO!_"

Qui-Gon started at the terrified shout and his heart nearly stopped when a small figure flew towards Obi-Wan.

"_Anakin!_" he cried, watching as the boy threw himself over Obi-Wan, clutching the Jedi as the lightsaber descended, Palpatine's cackle still ringing through the air-

Things slowed.

Qui-Gon felt as though he moved through mud, the pounding of his boots abnormally loud as he lunged towards the two figures in the distance. He brought his lightsaber up, preparing to fend off the deadly blow, silent words falling from his lips. He saw Obi-Wan stir, his blue-green eyes hazy as he looked up, oblivious to the danger he was in-

Qui-Gon knew he wasn't going to make it.

Unbridled panic surged through him, destroying any semblance of calm he might have possessed. He was too slow; the blade was falling too quickly. He tried to urge his legs to move faster, to get his feet to fly-

Anakin's scream rang through the Force.


	25. Chapter 24

Hey there, everyone! I know this is really really really late, but I have a good reason for it, as the people I replied to know. For some reason, the site wouldn't let me upload any documents. I think, for some reason, it quit liking my browser; I tried upgrading to the latest version of firefox, and that fixed things, and long last. You have no idea how happy I am that I don't have to abandon this account! (does a happy dance)

Anyway, I hope you can forgive me for the absolutely evil cliffhanger I left you all on last week. I actually got some pretty creative death threats (disembowelment by lightsaber is probably my favorite :D), and guess what? The fic actually broke 1000 reviews! That nearly made me cry with happiness, let me tell you. To have that many people who are enjoying this and reviewing makes me giddy, and know that even if I didn't get to your review (I opened my email and there were _57_ emails in there! From overnight!) that I managed to read it, and I thank everyone from the bottom of my heart. (HUGS!)

Now, enough from me. You're here for the story! So off with you! Enjoy! (And be sure to shake your fist at the website while you're at it!)

* * *

24.

* * *

_Anakin's scream rang through the Force._

A Force-wave unlike any other slammed through the room then, tearing at everything. Qui-Gon was knocked flat on his back, gasping as the air was snatched from his lungs, and spots danced across his vision. The wind around him howled, scraps of metal scratching at him as they flew past-

It stopped.

Qui-Gon coughed, breathing several deep breaths before rolling onto his hands and knees, and he shook his head as he attempted to clear it. He blinked rapidly, forcing his eyes to focus, and when he could see two hands clenched against the durasteel floor, and not four, he looked around.

Shock made him blink.

Everyone in the room was struggling to their feet, looking rather dazed and unsteady. The wall with the window had been completely blown out; durasteel beams that once supported the duracrete walls were twisted into unnatural angles and dust floated through the air. The platform had presumably gone along with the wall, taking most of the crates, but thankfully no Jedi had met the same fate.

_Obi-Wan! Where is he?!_

Qui-Gon spun as best he could, considering that the dizziness decided to linger, his gaze hunting for his apprentice.

Relief filled him. Obi-Wan sat exactly where he'd fallen, though he was fully alert. His blue-green eyes were wide as they surveyed his surroundings and to Qui-Gon, he appeared completely unscathed by the powerful onslaught. He clutched an unconscious Anakin, and Qui-Gon moved to take a few steps towards them.

Before he could get very far, Obi-Wan rose smoothly, his gaze narrowing as the Force swirled around him. Qui-Gon watched as he shifted Anakin, freeing up one hand and calling his lightsaber to him.

­_-Obi-Wan, what...?-_ Qui-Gon called, but received no response.

Obi-Wan darted forward, intent upon a momentarily forgotten figure.

_Palpatine,_ Qui-Gon thought with a small burst of shock, blinking as the Sith pushed himself up, his robes badly torn and blood trickling down one of his bare arms. He brought up his lightsaber, trying to stave off Obi-Wan-

Palpatine was just a split second too slow. Obi-Wan flicked his weapon just _so_, destroying the block Palpatine brought up hastily, and disarmed the Sith.

The red lightsaber went flying from his grip and a brief burst from the Force sent it spinning towards Qui-Gon, who caught it neatly. He watched then as Obi-Wan brought his own down on Palpatine's neck, halting his attack just before it severed the senator's head from his body.

_I don't believe it._

Qui-Gon jaw dropped and he could sense the shock that permeated the room as everyone _stared_ at Obi-Wan. The young man's gaze was locked on the Sith before him, whose yellow eyes stared up at his attacker.

"Who _are_ you?" Palpatine hissed, the Dark Side rising up around him.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," the Jedi replied. A small smile then appeared on his lips, and his eyes shone in silent laughter. "Though certainly not as you were expecting."

Palpatine growled softly, glowering at Obi-Wan, who adjusted his grip on Anakin.

"Mace, ah, forgive me. Master Windu, his apprentice is right behind you, wearing a set of binders I believe are better suited for the senator. If you would be so kind as to remove them…?" Obi-Wan said then, though without turning to look, and Qui-Gon glanced towards the group of Masters.

Mace started a little, but turned. Sure enough, there was the Zabrak, sitting against a durasteel pillar that somehow survived the blast. His hands were locked behind him as they wrapped around the beam. Several Masters moved beside him, in order to ensure that the Sith remained still as Mace popped off the binders and moved to Obi-Wan's side.

"Would you like me to place them on him?" Mace asked and Obi-Wan nodded before focusing intently upon Palpatine.

"Struggle just a little and I cut your head off," he whispered, though everyone heard, and Qui-Gon stepped up to join Obi-Wan. He sent brief pulse through the bond, which was carefully returned, though it wasn't any less happy, or affectionate.

"You do, and the Senate will charge you with murder," Palpatine replied, the Dark Side swelling around him, and Obi-Wan moved the blade a hair closer.

"Then I'll be charged with murder, but you will be dead," he replied, and though fury raged through Palpatine, his power dwindled to a hateful simmer. "Better at least to have the slim chance of escape, right?"

"You are no ordinary padawan," Palpatine snarled as Mace locked his arms behind his back, the binders snapping in place loudly. "You're just as dangerous as I am, forcing yourself to a level of skill rarely seen by a Master, and I'm sure you did it without the-"

"Obi-Wan is no where near as dangerous as you," Qui-Gon interrupted. "He is as firmly ingrained in the Light as you are in the Dark."

Palpatine glowered at him, and he sensed Obi-Wan's grateful smile as it rolled through the bond.

"We will take him now, Padawan Kenobi," Ki-Adi-Mundi said as he came up beside them. The azure blade of his lightsaber guarded Palpatine as Obi-Wan stepped away, and it was joined by Mace's amethyst blade.

"Masters, if you will permit me," Obi-Wan began, deactivating his lightsaber and breathing out a heavy breath. "I believe Palpatine and his apprentice have a set of personal quarters beyond here."

"Wish to examine them, you do?" Yoda's voice rang out, and Qui-Gon nearly jumped when he realized the old Master had hobbled his way over to them. "Sense that you look for something, I do."

"Yes, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said, bowing respectfully as best he could, with Anakin in his arms. "I believe he may have more of those binders, which are impossible to break open using the Force alone, as well as some Force-inhibitors that would undoubtedly come in handy right now."

"Hm," Yoda murmured, and motioned to Qui-Gon, who blinked a little. "Take Qui-Gon, you will, and meanwhile, guard these two we shall."

"Thank you, Master," Obi-Wan said, dipping again in a bow, and Qui-Gon raised his eyebrows when Obi-Wan looked at him.

_-Are you all right?-_ Qui-Gon asked gently as Obi-Wan's shoulders slumped briefly. _–And what about Anakin? Why is he unconscious?-_

"That Force-wave came from him," Obi-Wan said, glancing down that the boy he held, and Qui-Gon felt his eyebrows rise. "I should've known he wouldn't have stayed away, especially if he was worried."

Obi-Wan looked up then, his eyes awash with mingling fear and horror, but his voice was steady, if a little hoarse. "How did he get here, anyway? He didn't really jump down from the door, did he?"

Both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon turned then, glancing up at the exit. Framed in the darkness stood Queen Amidala, her expression rather stricken beneath the layers of white face paint, and Qui-Gon knew she was studying Palpatine. He saw her two Jedi guardians standing behind her, looking as annoyed as Jedi Masters could, but their expressions steadily melted to alarm as they studied the room before them.

_-I should've expected her to be here,-_ came Obi-Wan's rather wry thought. _–I doubt you'll ever meet a more stubborn female. Sometimes I wonder if she thinks she's invincible.-_

_-She is young, after all,-_ Qui-Gon returned following as Obi-Wan began to walk towards her, watching as the young queen's gaze drifted to the two of them. Her brown eyes widened faintly when they landed on Anakin, and she looked to Master Ithara sharply. Qui-Gon could see the Master sigh a little, but he placed an arm around her and the two leapt down to the ground level.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice rising an octave in concern despite her appearance. "Is he all right?"

"He's fine," Obi-Wan assured her. "Would you mind taking him for a moment? I still have some things to handle."

Queen Amidala nodded carefully, her headdress making it difficult for her to properly execute the motion. "I'll take him back to the hanger. We'll wait for you there."

Obi-Wan smiled faintly and attempted to hand the boy to her outstretched arms, but Anakin clutched Obi-Wan's sleep tunic tightly, much as he had done the previous day. Qui-Gon barely suppressed a smile and reached over to help, carefully prying open Anakin's clenched fists. He felt Obi-Wan's stab of guilt when the boy whimpered at the loss.

Queen Amidala held the boy carefully, who curled against her, but he only quieted when Obi-Wan smoothed back his hair. Qui-Gon felt their bond pulsing gently as Obi-Wan strove to reassure Anakin that he wouldn't be gone long, and Qui-Gon's suppressed smile found its way to the surface.

"Thank you, your highness," Obi-Wan said softly, stepping away, and Queen Amidala favored him with a small smile.

"We will see you shortly," she said, her voice back to its grave tones, and Master Ithara leapt back up to the door. Qui-Gon watched as Obi-Wan followed their departure with his gaze, his eyes darkening until Qui-Gon laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Shall we go, padawan?" he asked quietly.

Obi-Wan smiled, though his expression remained rather melancholy, and he turned, heading swiftly for a door to their right. Qui-Gon had to walk surprisingly quickly to catch up, and once he was able to fall in step with his apprentice, part of him wondered what had caused the sudden mood shift.

_-Are you feeling all right?-_ he sent, and Obi-Wan shrugged a little.

_-I just wish Anakin hadn't done that,-_ he sent, his brows knitting faintly. _–I know his intentions were for the best, but he could've been killed!-_

Qui-Gon had an extremely difficult time hiding the smile that threatened to spread across his face, but his efforts were all for naught. Obi-Wan threw him an exasperated look, easily sensing his Master's amusement.

_-And don't you dare try telling me you weren't afraid,-_ Obi-Wan snapped. _–I could sense how terrified you were.-_

Qui-Gon sighed a little, though his mirth didn't fade. _–Obi-Wan, you have scared me within a centimeter of my life numerous times. You've thrown yourself into danger in panicked attempts to protect me far more than I would like, very similar to the way that Anakin just did.-_

Obi-Wan seemed to wilt a little, but Qui-Gon wasn't finished.

_-It's only natural, my reckless padawan, that I find it rather entertaining when you discover yourself in my shoes,-_ he continued, his lips twisting in a rather wry smile. _–I do appreciate irony, after all.-_

_-And here I thought you would classify it as my comeuppance,-_ Obi-Wan shot back, and Qui-Gon grinned.

_-That too,-_ Qui-Gon sent, watching as Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, but the mood finally seemed to lift. Obi-Wan sent him another smile, his eyes finally brightening with an emotion Qui-Gon could only describe as triumph.

–_I hope it doesn't take me too long to adjust to all these changes in you, padawan,-_ Qui-Gon sent then, sighing dramatically. _-You nearly died yesterday and then today you're beating two Sith. I can hardly believe it.-_

_-Neither can I,-_ Obi-Wan replied. _–I'm sure the Council members are thoroughly shocked as well. Wouldn't you agree?-_

Qui-Gon chuckled a little. _–The Council is going to be at a complete loss over this,-_ he sent, earning an incredulous look from Obi-Wan, and he rolled his eyes a little. _–Yes, I'm pleased by that. They need to be shaken up every once in a while. It keeps them from growing complacent.-_

_-I'm afraid I'm inclined to agree with you, having sat among them,-_ Obi-Wan sent. _–I only hope they don't decide to kick me out of the Order, though I can't say I'll be heartbroken if they do.-_

Qui-Gon looked up in alarm. _–What makes you say that? If you show them what you showed me, and with Master Yoda testifying for you, they can't possibly kick you out. I'd leave as well, if they did so.-_

Obi-Wan flashed him a grateful smile, though his eyes had dimmed considerably. _–I know they certainly won't train Anakin after they see my memories, no matter how much we argue with them.-_

­Qui-Gon sighed a bit, turning his gaze back to their destination. _–I hate to say it, but you might be right. I understand now, why you didn't want to say anything until the Council had decided,-_ he sent as Obi-Wan palmed the door open. _–But the Council still has the right to revoke training from anyone, even with the Master's say. They might've panicked and sent him off to the AgriCorps anyway.-_

_-True,-_ Obi-Wan sent and fell silent, thinking.

After a moment, Qui-Gon spoke up, interrupting the quiet. _–I have the feeling you're going to have to give me lessons in sparring now, padawan. Your skill was incredible. How did you manage it and not want to collapse now?-_

_-The Force is supporting me until I can safely relax,-_ Obi-Wan replied, his grin returning briefly. _–I still barely believe that I managed to beat a Sith Master. I don't think I would have, either, if Anakin hadn't knocked him practically senseless with that wave.-_

Obi-Wan threw him a dry smile. _–It seems he's destined to defeat Sith no matter how old he is. Though that's certainly better than him joining them.-_

Qui-Gon lifted an eyebrow a little, sensing the small shudders that trembled down his apprentice's spine. _-Palpatine didn't seem too powerful though,-_ he sent, trying to think of a different subject, but failing. _–You seemed to have more trouble fighting your Anakin.-_

Obi-Wan made no response as they stepped through the door and made their way down a rather dark and narrow hall. It ended with a row of doors, which Obi-Wan began opening before he answered.

_-It was because I didn't want to fight Anakin,- _Obi-Wan sent at last, as he and Qui-Gon peered into some kind of storage room, the walls lined with narrow shelves. _–I have a feeling that if Palpatine had been anything like the Palpatine I remember, I wouldn't have been able to hold my own. That Sith had thirteen years to grow even stronger in the Dark Side. I'm not sure how the battle with Master Yoda turned out, but I don't think anyone could've beaten him.-_

"You're joking," Qui-Gon whispered as he stared at Obi-Wan, who merely moved forward into the room, his gaze flicking from shelf to shelf.

"Rather nice of them to be so organized," Obi-Wan mused as he picked up a rather nasty looking tool from one of the shelves. It was a tiny spiked ball that rested on the tip of a long, thin cylinder, and Qui-Gon could see small flecks of dried blood in between the spikes.

"Lovely, isn't it?" Obi-Wan drawled, his lips curling in disgust, and he tossed the instrument back onto the shelf. "Sith torture devices. That one is used on the backs of the knees or the ankles, to sever the tendons there."

Qui-Gon found himself staring again. "You know this… how?" he asked, swallowing around the creeping horror within him. The Force shivered in the room, the cold from the Dark permeating it.

"The Separatists used many of these during the war," Obi-Wan replied, his tone a bit too nonchalant for Qui-Gon's liking, who found that his throat was burning with the acrid taste of bile. "I saw many of them used by the various apprentices who appeared."

That he had been the one to experience some of them first-hand went unsaid, and Qui-Gon had to shut his eyes for a moment, drawing a deep breath to calm himself. He knew it was going to take a while before he could get used to this new, darker persona of his padawan. Though in many ways the same, there was a deep current of cynicism in place of the unflagging optimism Qui-Gon had known and at times, relished.

He was more jaded, more weary than a man twice his age, the spark Qui-Gon had seen as he defeated Palpatine vanishing in the shadows of the room, his eyes a frosty cerulean as they continued scanning the shelves.

"Tell me what I need to look for, padawan," Qui-Gon said, stepping further into the room, and frowned when he saw that Obi-Wan had frozen, his gaze locked on something Qui-Gon couldn't see. His eyes blanked, his entire body tensed, and his knuckles whitened as his fingers dug deeply into his palms.

"Obi-Wan?" he whispered, reaching out through their bond to find himself surrounded by a swirl of darkness, his flesh crawling as tiny insects wormed their way through his muscles, his connection with the Force swirling into nothing, his mind… his _mind_…

Qui-Gon jerked away, watching Obi-Wan shut his eyes.

"Forgive me, Master," he whispered. "I should've shielded better."

"What… was that a memory?" Qui-Gon asked, his voice hushed, and Obi-Wan nodded once, his eyes reopening a little. "Triggered by…?" he continued, turning his head to follow Obi-Wan's gaze, and frowned a little.

On the shelf before them stood a simple mask, displayed rather prominently, as though it were a thing of great value. It was relatively unremarkable, however, wrapped around a mannequin head, but the sight of it gave him chills.

It was made entirely from black cloth, as if someone had taken a sheet and wrapped it around someone's head, cutting out only two tiny holes for eyes. He saw several red markings stitched into the fabric on the forehead, arranged in an unfamiliar design. He started to reach towards it, intending to examine it more fully, but the pure darkness that radiated off of it made him jerk back as though burned.

"What is it?" Qui-Gon asked, his tone still quiet as he glanced at Obi-Wan, who spun around and shivered.

"A Sith torture mask," Obi-Wan replied. "I was forced to wear one once. It wasn't… the best experience."

Qui-Gon threw one final glance at the mask before wrapping an arm around Obi-Wan's shoulders and guiding him away. A mixture of shock and revulsion rose steadily in Qui-Gon, who couldn't believe the kinds of things his padawan had undergone, or understand the havoc it wrought upon him.

_So help me, Obi-Wan, I'll do everything I can to make sure you won't have to live that kind of life again,_ he thought, his jaw clenching in determination.

"Help me find those binders and the inhibitors you spoke of," Qui-Gon said, his voice steady despite the growing desire to smash everything in the room to tiny bits. "Did you notice any form of organization?"

Obi-Wan nodded a little, his body unthawing under Qui-Gon's arm. "They're grouped by function. Restraining devices should be in that corner, and the inhibitors are most likely in the small cooling unit behind us."

Everything was exactly where Obi-Wan said, and after packing up the supply of binders and loading all the tiny, full syringes into a carrying case specifically designed for their transport, Qui-Gon bustled his apprentice out of there, lest more horrifying memories surface.

They returned to find things much as they had left it, and once a pair of the binders were snapped on the Sith apprentice, Qui-Gon watched as Obi-Wan knelt beside the unconscious Zabrak and flicked open the case, drawing one of the syringes. He felt all the Masters around them start in surprise as Obi-Wan pushed up the Sith's sleeve and administered the inhibitors with the aplomb of a skilled doctor.

"Padawan Kenobi," Master Adi Gallia began, a heavy frown marring her features, but she didn't continue when Obi-Wan removed another syringe and started for Palpatine. The senator jerked a little and glowered when Mace and Ki-Adi-Mundi tightened their guard.

"There is a hidden darkness in you, Kenobi," Palpatine said, regardless of the lightsabers at his throat. "You hurt in a way your fellow Jedi do not."

"That is true," he replied and repeated the process of injecting the inhibitors. He drew back as Palpatine hissed and shivered, as they instantly took effect. "Because I have seen and experienced things most Jedi have not."

He said nothing more, leaving Palpatine to mull over his words, and Qui-Gon sensed that those who remained unaware of the truth did so as well.

"Come," Yoda said, levitating himself up to the door. "Much to discuss, we have."


	26. Chapter 25

Hey there, everyone! Hopefully waiting an extra week hasn't been too bad; I got a little swamped last week, and I finally dragged myself out of it. Anyway, a quick THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed; you guys are just wonderful, and the reaction to this story continues to shock me. (smiles) Anyway, I think that's enough from me! Go enjoy the chapter!

* * *

25.

* * *

"_Come," Yoda said, levitating himself up to the door. "Much to discuss, we have."_

Qui-Gon watched as Mace and Ki-Adi-Mundi grasped Palpatine's arms and jumped up as well, the rest of the Masters following with the Sith apprentice. Obi-Wan replaced the two syringes in the carrying case and snapped it shut before standing, his gaze meeting Qui-Gon's as he did so.

_-So what happens now?-_ Obi-Wan wondered, though Qui-Gon wasn't sure if he'd asked it rhetorically or not.

_-Whatever we desire, padawan,-_ Qui-Gon replied, wrapping his arm around Obi-Wan's shoulders briefly before they jumped up to join the others, who steadily marched into the hallway. _–I think we ought to take a vacation as all this gets sorted out. Don't you agree?-_

_-That would be nice,-_ Obi-Wan replied, throwing him a smile as the darkness of the corridor swallowed them. _–I've always wanted to go somewhere tropical and not be weighed down by a mission.-_

_-I think that can be arranged,-_ Qui-Gon sent, smiling back. _–I think Ani would like the ocean, if he could get over his hatred of sand.-_

Obi-Wan nodded a little, and stopped for a moment when they reached the landing. Qui-Gon halted as well, looking at Obi-Wan curiously, and he reached out to place a hand on the young man's shoulder, which Qui-Gon realized was trembling.

"Obi-Wan, what's the matter?" he asked quietly, and his apprentice looked up at him, tears standing in his eyes. Before Qui-Gon could express the alarm that rose in him, Obi-Wan hugged him tightly, and Qui-Gon was floored by the sheer strength of the happiness and _relief_ that barreled through the bond.

"It's going to be different," Obi-Wan whispered. "It's going to be _so_ different…"

"Yes," Qui-Gon replied, returning the embrace and smiling gently. "Yes, my dear padawan. It will be for the better. You'll see. We'll do everything we can to prevent such a horrible future from ever occurring."

"Even if it might make things worse?" Obi-Wan whispered as he drew away, and Qui-Gon clasped his shoulders, forcing Obi-Wan to look him in the eye.

"The galaxy fell apart around you, Obi-Wan," he replied, wiping at the tears trickling down his apprentice's cheeks. "I don't think it can get much worse than that."

"And now it'll have to, just to spite us," Obi-Wan joked weakly, and Qui-Gon chuckled before throwing an arm around his apprentice. They moved down the hallway again, side-by-side. They reached the hanger quickly, noticing that the doors were opened to the outside, and local security had arrived to help the Jedi in any way they could. Mace spoke to one of them as they escorted Palpatine and his apprentice into a waiting speeder, one designed for the transport of prisoners.

_-You see, padawan? Everything is going to be fine,-_ Qui-Gon sent as a happy cry echoed through the hanger. Anakin came racing forward, his arms flung wide as he prepared to leap towards them.

"_Qui-Gon! Obi-Wan!_" he exclaimed, and Obi-Wan dropped to his knees to capture the boy in a bone-crushing hug.

"I was so _scared_…" came Anakin's muffled voice, his face pressed against Obi-Wan's tunic, who squeezed his eyes shut.

"I know," Obi-Wan whispered in response, his arms tightening around the boy. "But everything's fine. Both Qui-Gon and I are fine."

A soft sniffle answered him, and Anakin pulled away slightly so he could swipe at his eyes. Qui-Gon watched Obi-Wan smile gently, and he reached up, helping wipe away the tears that escaped down the boy's flushed cheeks.

Anakin smiled then, and leaned forward to press his forehead to Obi-Wan's briefly, the two shutting their eyes. Qui-Gon felt their bond sing with their joy, and he knelt then, smiling at the tender scene. He was hesitant to intrude, but both Obi-Wan and Anakin opened their eyes to smile at him.

Qui-Gon barely caught the boy when he released Obi-Wan and threw himself at the older Jedi.

"See?" Obi-Wan said as Anakin clung to Qui-Gon. "We're both all right."

"I knew you were all right, because I could feel you, but when you didn't appear with the others, I couldn't help being worried! But Queen Amidala said not to be, because you guys are Jedi, and if the other Masters didn't call for medical aid, then there was nothing to worry about," Anakin said, words pouring out of him. "The last thing I remember was watching Palpatine fly towards you, and when I woke up back in the hanger, I was afraid you'd been killed! I couldn't sense you then, because the shield was still up, and Queen Amidala threatened to tie me down because I wanted to race back to make sure you were all right!"

He finally stopped and drew a deep breath when Obi-Wan placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We're fine, Ani," Obi-Wan said, his amusement broadcasting easily, and he glanced at Qui-Gon briefly. "I need to talk to Queen Amidala for a moment. Would you mind watching over Qui-Gon for me? He was beside himself with worry the entire time and now won't leave my side."

"Sure," Anakin said, grinning as Qui-Gon tugged on Obi-Wan's braid sharply in retaliation to the sally. "What do you need to talk to the queen about?"

"I'm afraid it's a secret, Ani," Obi-Wan replied, tapping a finger against Anakin's nose playfully, who scrunched his face in response. "One that I'll tell you later, if at all."

"No fair," Anakin pouted, but grinned when Obi-Wan ruffled his hair affectionately and stood, heading towards the Naboo queen. She hovered at the edges of the hanger, ignoring her handmaidens when they tried to urge her to leave.

_-Will you at least tell _me?_-_ Qui-Gon sent, but Obi-Wan merely grinned mysteriously at him over his shoulder. Qui-Gon huffed a little then, but stood, Anakin still in his arms, and made his way towards a bench that sat along the walls.

"What do you think he wants to talk to her about?" Anakin asked quietly, his gaze following Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon sat before drawing the boy closer.

"We'll eavesdrop, Ani," he whispered, enhancing their hearing with the Force. Obi-Wan must've not particularly cared if they overheard, and been teasing about it being a secret, as they went unblocked.

"Your majesty," Obi-Wan said in greeting, bowing deeply before Queen Amidala, who smiled slightly in response. "I'd like to ask something of you, in the event that the Council decides not to train Anakin."

Qui-Gon perked up, enhancing their hearing further, and Anakin stiffened, apprehension settling in him. Qui-Gon tightened his arms around the boy, trying to be of some comfort as they waited anxiously.

"Yes, Padawan Kenobi?" she replied, waving away her handmaidens and the two hovering Jedi Masters. "Walk with me a little, and we will talk."

"If the Council decides that Anakin is unfit for training, I'm not going to let them send him away to work on a farm somewhere," Obi-Wan said quietly as they began walking, the queen looking up at him seriously.

"What are you proposing then? What do you intend to do?" she asked and Obi-Wan drew a deep breath.

"I intend to leave the Order, should this come to pass," he said quietly, and Qui-Gon raised his eyebrows.

_-You were serious when you said this yesterday, padawan?-_ he sent, but it went ignored.

Though Qui-Gon could sense the queen's shock, her face remained perfectly schooled. "This is a serious statement, Padawan Kenobi," she said, her gaze studying him silently. "You would give up your life for the sake of a child?"

"I would," Obi-Wan said quietly, clasping his hands behind his back and drawing himself up. "It isn't fair to Anakin to take him from his mother and then place him where no one cares about him. He would be miserable and lonely, and I won't let that happen."

The queen remained silent and Qui-Gon hugged Anakin when he felt the boy shiver.

"I have told no one of my plans, save Qui-Gon, and a little to Ani, because I don't want it to seem like an ultimatum to the Council," Obi-Wan continued. "His mother entrusted us to give him a better life, and I hope to see to that."

"You hope to… adopt him?" Queen Amidala asked, as Anakin's grip on Qui-Gon's robes tensed. "Should your Council deem him unfit for training?"

"I do," Obi-Wan replied as he stopped walking, his gaze focusing on the queen intently. "And I will need something to do, to support us."

Queen Amidala stopped as well, understanding dawning on her. "You would be welcome, Padawan Kenobi, to join my security forces. I'm afraid you wouldn't be able to be as willful as your Master has been during our rescue," she said, glancing in Qui-Gon's direction and smiling a little. "But should you leave the Order and find yourself in need of a job, I would gladly take you as one of my bodyguards."

Obi-Wan bowed deeply, relief pouring off him. "That is precisely what I was going to ask, your highness, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart," he said, the queen nodding in response. He turned away, walking back to Anakin and Qui-Gon, who waited, stunned expressions on their faces.

_-You really put a lot of thought into this, padawan,-_ Qui-Gon sent and watched Obi-Wan blink a little. _–I never realized how serious you were about your plans, should Anakin not be trained.-_

Obi-Wan gave him a small smile in response as he settled himself beside them on the bench, and Anakin peered up at him, tears shining on his lashes.

"You… you'd really give up being a Jedi?" he whispered, and Obi-Wan nodded once.

"After all," he said as Anakin crawled off Qui-Gon and slid into his waiting arms, "I've already been a Master. I really don't need to repeat the experience."

Qui-Gon wrapped his arm around Obi-Wan's shoulders once again, feeling his apprentice sigh and lean against him as he rested his chin atop Anakin's head. Qui-Gon felt the Force swirl around them, their relief and happiness feeding its warmth.

_-I was serious too, padawan,-_ he sent, feeling Obi-Wan perk up a little. _–You probably don't remember it, but I said I'd go with you. The Jedi may be my life, but if I can't convince the Council to train him, he deserves better than a life as a farmer.-_

Obi-Wan didn't respond for a moment, though his head came to rest against Qui-Gon's shoulder, and Qui-Gon sensed him debating with himself until he spoke. _–You should be the one to train him, Master. If the Council refuses to make you his teacher because I am still your padawan, I would leave.-_

Qui-Gon stiffened, his grip tightening on his apprentice. _–It won't come to that, Obi-Wan. I won't lose you, just so I can train another student.-_

He watched Obi-Wan shut his eyes, swallowing loudly, and Qui-Gon sensed the sudden relief pouring through their bond. _–Besides, Obi-Wan,-_ he sent, resting his head against his padawan's, _–you should be the one to train him, considering that you know his quirks far better than I ever could.-_

Obi-Wan stiffened at that, but relaxed as something occurred to him. _–I wonder if they'd let us train him together?-_

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow at that, considering the idea. It hadn't really been done before, only assigning two Masters to a padawan if one Master was particularly old. However, he reasoned, the Temple had never seen a Force-sensitive as strong as Anakin. Perhaps things did need to be changed a little, to better suit the different situation.

An image flashed before him then, one of himself in civilian clothes, his hair drawn back out of his face. He carried a bag full of food as he walked down a crowded street of vendors, the energetic buzz of the marketplace reaching his ears. It was a warm, beautiful day, with the sun shining brightly in the clear blue sky, a gentle breeze bringing all sorts of delicious smells to his nose, and his stomach grumbled slightly.

He saw Obi-Wan then, walking beside him. His apprentice was dressed similarly, though the braid gone and his hair slowly rid itself of the padawan cut. He carried a bag of his own with one hand, while the other had a hold of Anakin, who looked slightly taller as he walked between them.

"_Do you think my mom'll have lunch ready for us when we get back?" Anakin asked._

"_Ani," Obi-Wan replied, quirking an eyebrow, "doesn't she need food to cook with first?"_

"_And," Qui-Gon added, grinning down at the boy, "I seem to recall that someone ate the last of ours without bothering to tell anyone."_

Qui-Gon shut his eyes as the image faded, leaning back against the wall behind him and reveling in the warmth of the Force. He sensed that Obi-Wan had drifted to sleep, finally letting himself recover after such a draining set of battles, and his arm tightened around his padawan.

"Hey, Qui-Gon?" Anakin whispered, peering up at him despite being tucked into Obi-Wan's embrace. "What's going to happen now?"

Qui-Gon smiled gently. "First we've got to straighten things out with the Council, and then I was thinking we'd go somewhere, just the three of us. What would you say to a trip to the ocean, Ani? I know you don't like sand, but I think you could get over that, if you wanted to."

Anakin thought for a moment. "I think that'd be fun. But are Jedi allowed to take vacations?"

Qui-Gon's smile widened into a grin. "Technically, no. But tell me, how good are your splicing skills?"

* * *

Obi-Wan resisted the urge to shift from foot to foot like some kind of nervous Initiate. He certainly felt like one, however, standing in the middle of the Council chambers with all of his shields and blocks lowered. It was almost like being naked, in a strange sort of way, and having learned their lesson with Anakin, the Council had brought in a Jedi trained in mind probes to properly evaluate Obi-Wan's claim that he was in fact a thirty-eight year old Jedi Master.

So far he hadn't noticed anything, save the strange urge to itch the back of his head, and the Council was deep in meditation, absorbing everything the Jedi doing the scan saw. He wouldn't see any of their reactions until it was finished, which hopefully would be soon.

After a few minutes of fighting the desire to move a little, the entire Council opened their eyes, their expressions decidedly stunned. Ki-Adi-Mundi looked more horrified than the rest, and Mace looked sick to his stomach.

"Impossible," one whispered.

"Inconceivable," another murmured.

"But true," Master Yoda said, his tone firm as he looked around at his fellow Council members. "No doubts, I have, that sent back young Kenobi was. Gave him a chance, the Force did, to undo that future."

"But why?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked, frowning heavily. "Why would it send Kenobi back instead of someone else, Master Windu, for example? And how are we to know that he hasn't pulled a worse future into place through his actions?"

Obi-Wan wanted to ask the question Qui-Gon had posed to him, about how things could get much worse than watching the galaxy fall under control of the Sith, but he kept his mouth shut. After all, he supposed a bit bitterly, Ki-Adi-Mundi could be right, and the entire galaxy could be destroyed, all because he'd taken Palpatine from power.

"None of us understand the ways Force or why it would send Kenobi back instead of one of us," Adi Gallia was saying, her blue eyes piercing Obi-Wan curiously. "Perhaps this was meant to teach us a lesson; to show us what can happen if we slip into complacency. Or it perhaps it was because the Force is forgiving and understands how much Kenobi lost."

"In any case," Mace interrupted, his voice shaky before he coughed to clear his throat. "This has given us much to discuss. Not only is half the Senate demanding that Palpatine be tried in the standard courts, but we have to decide whether or not young Skywalker is to be trained."

"We can't train him!" someone behind Obi-Wan exclaimed, most likely a relatively new appointee, considering the lapse of vocal control. "Have you forgotten what we have just seen? What's to stop this boy from becoming that monster all over again?"

"We cannot judge him based on these memories," a Master to Obi-Wan's right said. "We can only judge him based upon what we gleaned from him at the time of his interview. To do so otherwise would be unfair."

Obi-Wan cleared his throat a little, drawing their attention. "Masters, if I may add something?" he asked, trying to sound properly respectful, and Mace made a small gesture with his hand, indicating for him to speak.

Obi-Wan drew a deep breath before beginning, trying to piece together exactly what he wanted to say. "I feel the Anakin I trained is a completely different person from the Anakin you interviewed. Yes, he is capable of anger, as I'm sure you all saw, but he is happier than the Anakin I remember. And please consider that the Anakin I knew was thrown into a rather unfriendly world when Master Qui-Gon was killed. I certainly didn't help things through my initial coldness towards him."

Mace narrowed his gaze slightly, leaning back in his chair. "You sound as though you understand why your… _apprentice_ turned."

Obi-Wan shook his head, shutting his eyes for a moment. "I will never understand why Anakin chose the Dark Side. I do suppose though, that in his desire to find support, he turned to Palpatine to fill his need for a caring, parental figure. I know the Order frowns on attachment, but what is the Master-padawan bond? Masters and their apprentices become like family," he said, glancing around from Master to Master, all of whom considered him with a mixture of curiosity and amazement.

"An excellent point, that is," Master Yoda murmured, studying Obi-Wan with a small smile. "A suggestion, have you?"

Obi-Wan returned his smile. "If you do decide to train Anakin, I think he needs those emotional attachments. After all, we have other Jedi who honor their heritage through tattoos, clothing, and so forth, which shows an attachment to their previous lives. I think the Council I remember dealt with Anakin too harshly. He was an unconventional Jedi, being allowed training at such a late age, and I believe his training needed to be a bit unconventional as well."

"Hm," Master Yoda said, settling back into his chair and sharing a small look with Mace.

"We will consider your words, Padawan Kenobi," Mace said, "just as we will consider what to do with you, in light of this recent event."

Obi-Wan tensed a little at that, unable to stop himself, and Mace smiled a little. "It's nice to know that you're still worried what might become of you, even when being thrown from the Jedi Order would be nothing compared to what you experienced."

Obi-Wan suppressed the chuckle that rose in his throat. "The Temple is still my home, Master Windu, and though I would be able to survive outside of it, I would much prefer to remain a Jedi."

"Remain one, you shall," Master Yoda said, his eyes glinting darkly at anyone who would dare suggest otherwise, and Obi-Wan breathed a small sigh of relief. That was one hurdle jumped; it felt good to know that the Council wasn't going to chuck him out, even if he did wind up leaving over Anakin. "Too valuable a Jedi you are, Obi-Wan."

"But would you really make me a Master, when I look like a twenty-five year old padawan?" he asked, raising his eyebrows a little, and he watched as Master Yoda's smile widened, despite the looks of disbelief he received from the other Council members, Mace in particular.

"Any Jedi can feel a powerful Force-presence," Master Yoda said, "and become a powerful Jedi, you have. Wait a year or two, we might, to bestow the rank of Master, but a Knight you shall be. And agrees with me, the Council does."

There was a glint to his eye that brooked no argument, and Obi-Wan struggled to hide his amusement at the rather annoyed expressions that appeared on some of the other Master's faces. Even if they didn't agree, they could come up with no decent argument for why Obi-Wan shouldn't at least be knighted, and Master Yoda knew it.

"We still have plenty to discuss," Mace said, sighing a little. "Thank you for your time, Padawan Kenobi. You are free to go and may the Force be with you."

Obi-Wan bowed at the waist before turning and exiting. He wasn't surprised to see that the antechamber was empty, as he'd told Qui-Gon and Anakin to leave if they got hungry. Council meetings did tend to run rather long, and a quick glance at his wrist chrono told him he'd been in there for over three hours. No wonder he'd started getting antsy.

A brief foray of the bonds he shared with Anakin and Qui-Gon found them together in the apartment, and they started at Obi-Wan's intrusion, which made him frown slightly.

_-What's going on?-_ he sent as he descended in the lift. _–What are you plotting this time? If it involves dousing me with water, I'm having none of it.­-_

Qui-Gon seemed to shift a little, but Anakin merely sent the mental equivalent of a shrug. Obi-Wan sighed a little, though he found he was grinning.

_-I suppose I'll find out soon enough, won't I?-_ he sent before focusing on traversing the rather busy main hall of the Temple. Several Jedi who knew him as he had been started when they felt the change in his presence, but he merely smiled and bowed, offering no explanation as he headed for the lifts that led down to his floor.

Thankfully, he went unbothered as he made his way to a waiting lift, boarded it, and stepped out on his floor. He walked briskly to his apartments, curiosity slowly building in him as to what Qui-Gon and Anakin had been so intent on, and he reflexively stretched out with the Force, searching for an ambush or any kind of booby-trap.

When he found none, he palmed the door open and stepped inside, tugging off his boots. A small frown rose to his lips when he saw that no one was in the common space. Where were they, then?

"Hi, Obi-Wan! How'd your meeting with the Council go?"

Anakin's voice drifted to him from down the hall and he walked down it to Qui-Gon's room, whose door stood open. He found Anakin perched on the desk chair, working on something at the Jedi Master's terminal, while Qui-Gon sat cross-legged on his sleep-couch, countless datapads and pieces of flimsy spread around him.

"It went rather well, Ani," he said, raising his eyebrows as he met his Master's rather sheepish gaze. "Do you mind me asking what is going on?"

_-I'm trying to splice my way into the Council network so I can get Qui-Gon assigned to some resort,-_ Anakin sent without looking away from the terminal, his fingers rapidly moving as he worked, and Obi-Wan found himself staring at his Master, who made a small noise of annoyance.

_-Can't we just request some time off?-_ he asked, watching as Qui-Gon made a face. _–Or would that take too long?-_

_-That, and we've already used our allotment for the month,-_ Qui-Gon sent before turning his attention to the datapad in his hand. _–But getting into the program the Council uses to assign Masters missions is proving more difficult than I thought.-_

"Did you think it wouldn't be?" Obi-Wan asked, smiling despite the incredulous look that had appeared on his features. "And, believe it or not, I might be able to help, if Anakin would let me try something."

Both his Master and the boy looked up at him in surprise and Anakin gladly hopped from the chair to allow Obi-Wan access to the terminal. He settled himself, ignoring the way Qui-Gon and Anakin hovered around him curiously, peering over his shoulder, and he began to type.

_-What are you doing, padawan?-_ Qui-Gon sent, along with a confused frown.

_-You forget I was on the Council, Master,-_ he replied, unable to stop the grin when the very program they were trying to splice into appeared on the screen, and both of them gasped. _–It's good to know that the general codes haven't changed, though you'd think they'd have them altered regularly.-_

"Wizard," Anakin whispered, both his and Qui-Gon's eyes wide as saucers.

"Now," Obi-Wan said, turning to them and fixing them both with an expectant look. "Just where were you thinking of getting assigned to?"

He watched as the same, mischievous grin slowly appeared on both Anakin's and Qui-Gon's faces.

"You know, Padawan," Qui-Gon said as he rested a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "I think I'll get used to all these changes a lot faster than I thought."


	27. Epilogue

(peeks in sheepishly) Yes, I know, I know! It's been ages! But I have been completely and totally swamped, since it's my very last quarter of college. I graduate very very soon, I just have to make it through finals! Anyway, hope you can forgive this super super late epilogue; I kept meaning to post it, and I kept getting too busy to do anything in the evening save homework and whatnot. (bows and scrapes)

Well, as much as I hate to end things, here we have the last segment of the story, and as for a sequel? I don't really think it needs one. I have a tiny one in mind of the Jedi on vacation, but we'll see if I write it. I'm so exhausted and stressed that any semblance of a muse has deserted me.

Finally, a HUGE THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed. I love each and every one of you, and I can barely begin to express how touched I am by your responses to this story. They've been wonderful, and made me grin so hard my face hurt.

And now, without further ado, the end of _Shadows of the Future._ Thanks again!

* * *

Epilogue  
_Time: A week later  
Place: Coruscant_

Mace Windu leaned back in his chair in the Council chambers, outright scowling at the hologram that stood before him, his hand clenching around the datapad in his grasp. Only he and Yoda were present, as it wasn't really a Council meeting. He and the old Jedi Master tried summoning Qui-Gon to speak with them about Anakin, only to discover that he had been gone for the past few days, heading out on a new assignment. They lucked out in contacting the ship he was currently on, catching it during an interval between hyperspace jumps, and so Qui-Gon stood before them, in hologram at least.

"Now," Mace began, rubbing his temples slightly. "Would you like to remind me how you wound up assigned to a mission, even when we supposedly grounded you until this whole thing got straightened out?"

"I really don't understand, Mace," Qui-Gon said, his face schooled into a perfect frown, and unfortunately, he was far enough away that they couldn't read his words with the Force. "I thought everything was clear. I'm sure you have the mission details in front of you."

Mace knew he was lying somehow. He just _had_ to be. "So you get a message from the Council informing you that you've been assigned to Iia'wah, a small planet that just happens to be one of the biggest resorts in the galaxy, and you immediately jumped on the first transport, _first-class_ I might add, without consulting us."

Qui-Gon opened his mouth to make some kind of statement, but Mace held up a hand, forestalling any comments.

"Yes, I know it sounded urgent, and yes, I know it had full Council approval," Mace snapped. "You don't need to remind me of that bit. But humor me, Qui-Gon. What exactly is your mission supposed to be?"

"Local scientists feel that there might be some adverse effects on the population of _N'wolc_ fish, what with all the tourism and such," Qui-Gon said without batting an eyelash, though Mace _swore_ he saw the man shift a little in guilt. "I've been sent to examine the claims made by certain environmentalists and see what I can do to smooth things over between the opposing parties."

"I'm sure you were," Mace said through clenched teeth. "But such a thing can't possibly take an entire _month,_ and somehow you have been assigned there for the next four weeks, not including travel time. You'll be gone for a month and a half, Qui-Gon, traveling on a luxury space ship, staying in a private, first-rate beachfront apartment, with all expenses paid by some environmentalist organization. Who authorized this? Which Council member sent you this message?"

"Mace," Qui-Gon began, sighing a little. "I already told you it wasn't from anyone in particular. It was a general Council message, the same as we always get, so I can't tell you who decided to send it to us. I assumed it was a basic, routine negotiation, requiring no debriefing, and was meant to help ease my padawan and me back into service. Aren't some of them assigned at random anyway?"

"But your name should've been removed from such a randomization," Mace said, watching as Qui-Gon shrugged a little. "It just seems awfully convenient, that you've been assigned to a resort planet for the next six weeks, and one that's going to be out of reach for the entire time you're there due to some kind of local electrical storm."

"Which is precisely why we're going to be there for a month, as ships can't depart until the storm passes," Qui-Gon replied, glancing at something off-screen. "I only have a few more minutes, I'm afraid, so we'll have to shorten this up."

Mace grumbled a little, and Qui-Gon tilted his head slightly to one side, looking thoroughly confused. "I don't understand why you keep interrogating me, Mace," he said, his voice pitched perfectly to match his expression. "Why are you so upset by this? It was most likely a computer malfunction; you said yourself there were no signs of tampering with the system. It was all done through the proper channels."

"It's a mistake that turns out to be very favorable for you and inconvenient as hell for the Council," Mace snapped and Qui-Gon raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, were you hoping to be assigned to Iia'wah?" Qui-Gon asked, and Mace _swore_ the man was fighting off a smile. "Well, my time is up Mace, so unless you're going to order us back to Coruscant, I won't be speaking with you until the mission is over."

"I have no reason to recall you, aside from my own irritation over the situation," Mace grumbled, "which, unfortunately, is not a reason to do anything. Go enjoy yourself on your so-called mission, and if I find any reason that you haven't done a spectacular job, you'll be assigned to the worst places for the rest of your career. I'll make certain of it."

Qui-Gon dipped his head in a manner that suggested understanding, but Mace knew he saw another almost-smile flit across Qui-Gon's face.

"It might not be my place to remind you, Mace," Qui-Gon said as he reached off-screen for the holocomm switch, "but jealousy leads to the Dark Side."

Qui-Gon looked up then, the smile finally quirking his lips. "And it really doesn't suit you."

He was gone before Mace could make some kind of retort, who had to settle for huffing angrily and glowering at the place the hologram had been.

"How do you think he did it, Yoda?" Mace asked, turning to the other Master. "How do you think he managed to snag that particular mission, one that wasn't even on the listings until a few days ago?"

Yoda gave a small shrug. "Know, I do not, but matters, it does not," he replied, gesturing to the datapad in Mace's hand. "Other issues, we have, that need attention."

Mace sighed, releasing the last of his frustration before flicking the datapad on and scrolling through its contents. "We have a meeting later this afternoon that will need to be rescheduled, as Qui-Gon took Kenobi and Skywalker with him on his mission. Perhaps we should discuss more about Palpatine during that time?"

Yoda nodded, and Mace went about altering the agenda, sending a message to all the Council members, despite the niggling sensation in the back of his mind that he was missing something vital. He had no idea what, though, unless it had to do with how Qui-Gon managed to snag a mission that was more of a vacation –

"_Kenobi_," he whispered, his eyes going wide and the datapad slipping from his fingers. "Kenobi was on the Council. He knows all our codes. _He_ could've done this, and we would have no way to know otherwise."

Yoda merely raised an eyebrow, however. "Prove that, we cannot, and jump to conclusions we should not."

Mace sighed a little as he retrieved the datapad, part of him certainly irked. The worst part was that Yoda was right; there was nothing he could do to prove it, no matter how right his reasoning felt.

"Speaking of missions," he began, trying to force his mind off the issue with Qui-Gon. "Master Ithara has made his report from Naboo…"

* * *

"Anakin, do stop pacing," Obi-Wan called to the boy, not looking up from his datapad. "You'll wear a path in the carpet." 

He saw the boy stop abruptly from the corner of his eye, Anakin's head whipping up to focus on Obi-Wan, who lounged on the couch in their private cabin aboard the luxury space cruiser _Ocean Light_. His head was propped up on a pillow while he braced his bare feet against the opposite armrest, and he relished the way the cushions molded to his body. The Council chairs were made of the exact same material, and he'd always wanted to steal his so he could be comfortable in his apartments.

Pity it had been firmly adhered to the floor.

"Will I really?" Anakin whispered, his tone alarmed, and Obi-Wan finally looked up from his reading to give Anakin a subdued look of incredulity. Anakin scowled then, realizing Obi-Wan had been kidding, and resumed his path, scuffing his soles against the carpet as he went.

"You will if you keep that up," Obi-Wan said as he set aside the datapad and sat up, moving to sit cross-legged on the couch. He held out a hand then, beckoning the boy towards him. "Come here, Ani."

The boy huffed a little but moved forward to take Obi-Wan's outstretched hand, his expression a rather anxious frown. Obi-Wan pulled Anakin forward then, snatching him up and settling the boy in his lap, which Anakin allowed, uttering none of the protestations Obi-Wan had been expecting.

"You don't have to worry, Ani," he said as the boy leaned against him, resting his head right below Obi-Wan's collarbone and shutting his eyes. "Qui-Gon and I aren't going to get into any trouble over this. At worst, we get called back to the Temple, but they can't punish us for what clearly was a program malfunction."

He could feel Anakin frown. "But won't they be able to sense you lying? I mean, because it wasn't a program malfunction. You're the one who manipulated it so Qui-Gon would get the assignment."

"Then I get a reprimand from the Council and they change their security codes," he said, shrugging a little as he tightened his arms around the boy. "Nothing they can threaten me with would frighten me, Ani, so I suggest you stop worrying."

Anakin sighed heavily, his tension still coiling through the bond, which was exacerbated by his mounting fatigue. The ship's sleep cycle had been altered to match Iia'wah's earlier in the day, forcing them to wake after only a few hours of sleep, and Anakin had been rather irritable ever since, snapping at everyone without meaning to. Obi-Wan knew it was only natural, and he assured the boy he took no offence when Anakin apologized after the first time it had happened. After all, Anakin had only just gotten used to the Coruscant sleep cycle, and forcing him to adjust to yet another so soon was horrible for his temperament.

"Why don't you take a nap?" Obi-Wan suggested, not for the first time that day, but Anakin seemed more willing to listen. "I'll wake you up after twenty minutes or so, and then we can go get some food for our evening meal."

Anakin made no verbal response, but Obi-Wan felt him relaxing, a small sigh escaping from his lips. Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile at the sound, and as he adjusted his grip on the drifting boy, he began to do something most uncharacteristic of him.

He began to hum.

He wasn't sure what made him do it. He sang a little as a child, during the rhyming games he'd play with his age-mates, which didn't really count, as they weren't really songs. Once he was older, he only sung when he was certain no one was around; mostly when he cooked on his own, dancing around the kitchen as he practiced the skills Qui-Gon had been teaching him. He stopped all together after he hit his late teenage years, letting the pastime fade into childhood obscurity as the world around him grew harsher, his eyes opening with maturity.

It must've been over twenty years since any musical notes passed his lips, but there he was, leaning into the cushions of the couch, his eyes glazed over as he recalled a melody from his earliest, dustiest memories. He couldn't remember where he'd heard it, only that it was ingrained into his heart, and Anakin yawned discreetly as he listened. Obi-Wan watched the boy's eyes droop as he continued, and only once Anakin was fast asleep did he finally stop.

He hugged the boy gently then, and shifted ever so slightly so he could retrieve his datapad. He yawned a little himself, blinking as he focused on the words, which were steadily blurring before him…

_-Obi-Wan?-_

Obi-Wan jerked upright at the thought, blinking when he saw Qui-Gon kneeling before him, a rather interesting expression adorning the older man's face. His lips were pressed into a thin line, his eyebrows knit together fiercely, but his dark blue eyes shimmered with mirth, utterly destroying the façade of seriousness.

Obi-Wan rubbed his eyes then, part of him wondering how long he'd been asleep, and he watched his Master stand and move away slightly, the mask slowly crumbling.

"I take it we haven't been summoned back?" Obi-Wan asked, his voice thick with lingering sleep, and Qui-Gon shucked his outer robe before draping over a nearby armchair. "Does the Council have any inkling of what really happened?"

"None," Qui-Gon got out, his tone jerky, as though he were constraining it heavily. "Mace was livid though. You should've seen his face."

Obi-Wan raised both eyebrows at that, and Qui-Gon moved to sit beside him on the couch. Obi-Wan stretched as best he could with Anakin resting in his lap, cracking his neck a little.

_That's what I get for falling asleep in an awkward position,_ he grumbled a little, rolling his shoulders, and Qui-Gon finally grinned.

"Did you have a nice nap, Padawan?" he asked, leaning back and propping his feet up on the small, low table that sat before the couch.

"I suppose so," Obi-Wan answered, looking around for a chrono. "How long was I asleep? Did you just get back from talking with Mace, ah, Master Windu and the Council?"

"Yes," Qui-Gon replied, a few low chuckles escaping him. "It wasn't an official meeting, so only Mace and Master Yoda were present, but Mace kept asking me how I got assigned to one of the best resorts in the galaxy, with all expenses paid by an Iia'wah environmental society. I think he was hoping to surreptitiously assign it to himself."

"I always wondered how he wound up with the best missions," Obi-Wan said. "I would come back almost in pieces from a set of soured negotiations while Mace never seemed to acquire a scratch on his. I'd always assumed he was just better skilled."

Qui-Gon laughed. "The best part was Master Yoda. He was just sitting there, throwing Mace these annoyed glances every chance he got, and Mace remained completely oblivious. You could tell Master Yoda wanted to get on with business, but Mace just would not let it go!"

Obi-Wan laughed a little before turning his head to glance out their cabin window, the star lines of hyperspace rushing past. Qui-Gon was still talking, but the words seemed to wash right over him, his gaze a thousand klicks away.

The sound of laughter reached him and then he was standing on a landing pad, the city of Coruscant rising up around him. He hopped from a speeder and started racing towards the large group of people in the distance, part of him kicking himself for being late –

"_Uncle Obi-Wan!"__came the gleeful shout of a young boy of three standard years old, with honey colored hair and aquamarine eyes. He raced towards Obi-Wan, his older siblings hot on his heels, and Obi-Wan grinned._

"_Ben!" he exclaimed, catching the child and lifting him into the air, spinning around, and finally clutching him in a warm embrace. The boy laughed musically, his little arms winding around Obi-Wan's neck, and he snuggled against the Jedi._

"_One of these days you're going to be too big for that," Obi-Wan said, feeling the boy shake his head, and he glanced down at the other two children who raced up. One was a little girl with shoulder length, wavy brown hair, her face the child-like replica of her mother, and the other was a little boy, who looked just like his father, right down to the sun-bleached hair and crystal blue eyes. Luke and Leia tugged on his robes, trying to talk over the other one as they told him of the flight from Naboo, and how much fun their father's birthday party was going to be._

"_Each time I see you two it gets harder to understand you," he said, grinning and kneeling to set Ben down so he could embrace the twins. "But it is wonderful to see you, even if it's only been a standard week."_

"_Feels like a month!" Luke exclaimed, as he and Leia did their best to choke Obi-Wan and make it seem like a hug. "But Dad did a landing that didn't upset Grandma's stomach! Isn't it amazing?"_

"_Isn't he always crashing ships when you two go on missions?" Leia asked as the twins released him. "Luke said he does, and Grandma almost made him let the autopilot do the landing, she was so worried!"_

"_I heard that, you two," came the dry voice, and Obi-Wan grinned up at the approaching man, who looked down at them with a rather unamused expression._

"_Anakin," he said warmly, standing as the man returned his smile and drew him in for a firm embrace. "How does it feel to be twenty-eight?"_

"_The same as always," Anakin replied as Ben tugged on Obi-Wan's sleeve, and he lifted the boy onto his shoulders as the rest of the party approached. He grinned at Qui-Gon, who held Anakin's youngest child, a girl of one with springy blond curls and dark brown eyes. Obi-Wan saw Qui-Gon struggling with her a bit, as little Shmi had decided that Qui-Gon's hair would be a wonderful thing to chew on, and naturally the retired Jedi thought otherwise._

_Obi-Wan's gaze then met Padmé's, who returned his smile. Her arm was linked with her mother-in-law, who Anakin went to Naboo to retrieve for the celebration. It had been a while since everyone in Anakin's family had gotten together, and it had been too long, as far as Obi-Wan was concerned._

I truly am blessed,_ Obi-Wan found himself thinking as they started for the set of air speeders waiting for them, joy permeating the area. He shut his eyes for a moment, relishing the way the Force curled around them, laughing happily right along with them –_

"Obi-Wan?"

His vision cleared and he opened his eyes, starting when he found Qui-Gon and Anakin staring at him, their eyes wide with mingling fear and concern. Anakin clutched his tunic front while Qui-Gon gripped his shoulder tightly, and he gave them both the best smile he could muster.

"Was…" Qui-Gon began, frowning. "Did you have some kind of vision, Obi-Wan?"

"You know who we are, right?" Anakin asked at the same time, and Obi-Wan sent a pulse of reassurance through both bonds, which made them relax visibly. Qui-Gon heaved a small sigh and Anakin sat back, releasing the death grip he had on Obi-Wan's clothes.

"It was nothing," he said, wrapping his arms around Anakin and leaning against Qui-Gon, but the boy reached up and touched Obi-Wan's cheek, wiping at tears Obi-Wan hadn't realized had fallen.

"Nothing?" Qui-Gon asked as both of them raised their eyebrows in similar, skeptical expressions.

"It doesn't seem like nothing," Anakin added, but Obi-Wan merely smiled.

"They're tears of happiness," he said softly, "because I know everything is going to be all right."

Anakin and Qui-Gon shared a rather confused look, but the boy tucked himself into Obi-Wan's hug, and the Jedi Master wrapped an arm around the two, drawing them into an encompassing embrace.

Obi-Wan's smile widened as he felt the Force twine itself around them, binding them with its bright, pleasant strands, and he shut his eyes, relishing the sensation. Everything was going to be all right, it whispered, its voice flooding him with its Light and comfort.

The shadow had been removed and everything would be all right.

* * *

…_fin…_


End file.
